


Im Wechsel der Jahreszeiten

by DieLadi



Series: Jahreszeitenreihe [5]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar (Band), youtuber
Genre: Liebe, Love, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, very light Sub/Dom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 111,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Die Geschichte schließt sich an an die Geschichte "Nimm mein Herz und führe mich" an. Es geht wieder um Marti und Jako (Jarti), um ihre Beziehung, die in einer Ehe mündet, um Ehealltag und Highlights, um führen und gehorchen, und um allerlei Verwicklungen.





	1. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 1 - Prolog und Rückschau

Marti und Jako sind ein Paar. Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr.  
Sie haben viel miteinander erlebt.  
Und sie führen eine Beziehung der besonderen Art.

Kurz nach Beginn ihrer Beziehung haben sie herausgefunden, dass sie beide einen besonderen Weg des Umgangs miteinander leben möchten: Jako ist der bestimmende Part in der Beziehung, er trifft die Entscheidungen und hat das Recht, Marti Dinge zu befehlen, und zu verbieten. Marti jedoch hat sich ihm untergeordnet und gehorcht ihm.  
Er tut das gerne und aus freiem Willen, der erste Anstoß zu dieser Art der Beziehung kam tatsächlich auch von ihm.

Zu Ende ihres ersten Frühjahrs, also ziemlich früh, machte Jako Marti einen Heiratsantrag. Marti hatte begeistert zugestimmt. Die Hochzeit soll ein ein Jahr später folgen, wir steuern also darauf zu.  
Nachdem sei zuerst in zwei verschiedenen WGs lebten, hatte Marti Dank Jakos bestem Freund Felix die Möglichkeit, in ein Zimmer in Jakos WG zu ziehen, so dass sie nahe beieinander sein konnten. So haben sie den Sommer verbracht und sich und ihre gegenseitigen Bedürfnisse noch besser kennengelernt.

Zum Beginn des Herbstes kam dann die eigene Wohnung, ein großes Glück für alle, denn die befindet sich gerade mal zwei Stockwerke unter der WG, so dass Jako, der ja mit Felix eine gemeinsam die Band Fewjar betreibt, jederzeit zum Musik machen nach oben springen kann... überhaupt spielt sich weiterhin ein großer Teil ihres Lebens oben in der WG ab. Dort wohnen übrigens außer Felix noch Frodo und dessen Freundin Vanessa.

Beim Renovieren hatte Marti sich das Bein gebrochen, musste lange einen Gips tragen.  
Bei einer Untersuchung stellte sich eine Knochenveränderung heraus, und es kam der Verdacht auf Krebs auf; das erwies sich als unbegründet.

Als der Winter begann, hatte Marti die Chance, für eine besondere Kindersendung, für die man ihn als Moderator haben wollte, nach Köln zu gehen.  
Die Trennung fiel beiden sehr schwer, zumal es ihnen durch die Umstände unmöglich gemacht wurde, sich in diesen vier Monaten zu sehen. Doch sie haben es überstanden.

Und hier nun, einen Tag nach Martis Rückkehr nach Berlin, setzt diese Geschichte an.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	2. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 2 - Sex und Taschenlampen

Nach vier Monaten der erzwungenen Trennung war es nun einfach nur noch schön, den Liebsten wieder bei sich zu haben.  
Jako erwachte an diesem Ostersamstag Morgen, und das erste was er sah, war sein noch tief und fest schlafender Marti.  
Er lächelte.  
Wie hatte er das vermisst.

Marti hatte gestern den ganzen Tag auf der Autobahn zugebracht und war erst gegen halb acht zu Hause angekommen. Sie hatten sich lange in den Armen gehalten und geküsst, bevor sie es geschafft hatten, sich voneinander zu lösen. Dann hatte auch Felix Marti begrüßt, und sie hatten zusammen den Kuchen verspeist, den Jako mit Felix' Hilfe am Nachmittag gebacken hatte.  
Freudestrahlend waren auch Frodo und Vanessa dazugestoßen, als sie vom Familienbesuch zurückgekehrt waren.  
Als die Freunde dann in die WG verschwunden waren, hatten Marti und Jako noch eben die Sachen aus dem Auto geladen. Zum Auspacken war Marti zu k.o. gewesen, und sie hatten noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa gekuschelt.  
Marti war jedoch bald müde, und Jako ging mit ihm gemeinsam ins Bett, auch wenn für ihn an Schlaf noch nicht zu denken gewesen war. Er lag noch lange wach und betrachtete glücklich und zufrieden das Gesicht seines friedlich schlafenden Schatzes.

Jako streckte sich, stieg aus dem Bett und huschte leise aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Er setzte in der Küche eine Kanne Kaffee an wollte das Frühstück richten.  
Oh je, es war schlichtweg nichts mehr im Haus. Ein paar trockene Scheiben Knäckebrot. Na toll.  
Er sprang in sein Joggingzeug und lief zum Bäcker, um fertig belegte frische Brötchen zu holen.  
Was nehmen wir denn...Käse, Pute, Salami. Und eins mit Mett. Ja, das ist ne schöne Mischung.  
Zu Hause halbierte er jedes Brötchen, richtete das ganze auf einer Platte an, deckte den Tisch und weckte Marti.  
Mit einem liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Marti blinzelte verschlafen und schaute ihn aus seinen wunderbaren blauen Augen an.  
„Ich bin noch müde“, brummelte er und gähnte verschlafen.  
„Ich habe aber Sehnsucht nach dir, außerdem ist es halb elf! Raus aus dem Bett!“  
„Menno“, grummelte Marti erneut, aber Jako sah, dass seine Augen ihn zärtlich anlächelten.  
Als er schließlich in die Küche getappt kam, strahlte er vor Freude. Es war immerhin Monate her, dass jemand für ihn so liebevoll den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte.  
Er spürte tief in seinem Herzen, wie sehr er Jako und sein zu Hause vermisst hatte.

Sie frühstückten in aller Ruhe und genossen einfach nur,das Zusammensein. Es fühlte sich so normal an, so richtig, so unheimlich wertvoll.  
Sie redeten nicht viel, sie genossen einfach nur ihre Gefühle, voller Wärme und Glück.  
Schließlich sagte Jako:  
„Ich bin so unendlich froh, dich wieder hier zu haben, mein Schatz.“  
Marti freute sich und strahlte. Aber Marti wäre ja nicht Marti, wenn er es nicht fertigbrächte, auch in einem solchen Moment herumzualbern.  
„Ja ja“, sagte er, „schließlich brauchst du jemanden, der dafür sorgt, dass dieser Haushalt nicht wieder im Chaos versinkt.“  
Er grinste.  
Jako stieg darauf ein.  
„Genau. Ausschließlich aus diesem Grund freue ich mich über deine Rückkehr.“  
Marti streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Jako kicherte.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie gemeinsam einkaufen.  
Marti hatte angesichts der leeren Schränke die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen. Dass Jako in den vier Monaten dünner geworden war, war ihm sofort aufgefallen. Der hatte auch sofort zugegeben, zu wenig gegessen zu haben; ohne Marti hatte er einfach keinen Hunger gehabt.  
Wie so oft im Leben hatte auch hier wieder Felix das schlimmste verhütet; ohne seine Kochkünste und seine Fürsorge wäre Jako komplett vom Fleisch gefallen.

Nun, das würde nun anders werden. Marti war ja wieder da...  
Und dennoch.  
Wer weiß, was sein Job in Zukunft noch mit sich bringen würde.  
Darüber mussten sie reden.  
Aber nicht heute. Heute wollte Marti einfach nur die Tatsache genießen, dass sie zusammen waren.  
Sie räumten die Einkäufe weg.  
Als Marti einige Becher Schoko-Mousse in den Kühlschrank stellen wollte, schnappte Jako ihm einen aus der Hand und öffnete ihn, nahm einen Löffel, tauchte ihn in die Mousse und führte den vollen Löffel zu Martis Mund.

Marti öffnete die Lippen, aß das süße Dessert vom Löffel und schleckte sich anschließend genüsslich mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen. Mit einem tiefen Blick aus den blauen Augen.  
Er wusste genau, dass Jako diese Geste total anmachte und er wusste auch genau, dass das der Grund war, weshalb Jako damit angefangen hatte...

Ehe er sich versah, fand er sich von Jako gegen die Kühlschranktür gepresst, die Hände über seinen Kopf gepinnt, Jakos Lippen auf seinen, Jakos Zunge in seinem Mund.  
Ein wilder, fordernder Kuss.  
Schließlich Jakos tiefe, herrliche Stimme:  
„Als ich das das letzte Mal getan habe, wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich dich vier ganze, verdammte Monate nicht sehen werde. Jetzt bist du wieder da und ich kann keine Sekunde länger warten... ich will dich, sofort!“  
Marti stöhnte.  
„Ja, ich will dich auch...“  
„Mmmhhhhh“, ein tiefes Brummen kam aus Jakos Kehle.  
Dann fühlte Marti sich plötzlich hochgehoben und über Jakos Schulter geworfen. 

Sein Kopf hing nun über Jakos Rücken, seine Beine hielt Jako mit seinem linken Arm fest. In dieser Stellung sah Marti, dass Jako den Becker mit der Schokocreme einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen...  
Marti grinste und hauchte so erotisch wie möglich:  
„Die Sauerei machst aber du weg...“  
Jakos Reaktion war ein fester Klaps auf sein Hinterteil.  
„Hey!“  
„Nix hey, nicht frech werden, dein Hintern liegt so ganz praktisch zum versohlt werden...“  
Er lachte, und als er Marti schließlich im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett warf, lachten sie alle beide aus voller Kehle.

„Nicht mal Sex geht bei uns ohne Lachflash ab“, jappste Marti, als er wieder zu Atem kam.  
„Wer redet hier von Sex? Ich wollte nur, dass du das Schlafzimmer aufräumst!“ , sagte Jako, und der Lachflash ging von vorne los.  
Schließlich jedoch fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss und die Hände begannen, den anderen zu erkunden... immerhin war das alles vier Monate her...  
Jako konnte es nicht fassen, es war so unglaublich schön, Martis Haut wieder zu spüren und seinen Atem auf der eigenen Haut; zu fühlen, dass auch Marti voller Verlangen war...  
Also, das da in seiner Jogginghose war mit Sicherheit keine Stabtaschenlampe...  
Jako entschied, dass er das genauer prüfen musste und riss Marti die Hose vom Körper...

Die Koffer blieben vorerst unausgepackt.  
Erst am späten Nachmittag, als beide erschöpft nebeneinanderlagen, erinnerte sie ein Anruf von Felix daran, dass es außer ...ihnen beiden und ihren ...Aktivitäten auch noch die restliche Welt gab.

Felix fragte, ob sie raufkommen und ein paar Spaghetti mitessen wollten, in einer Viertelstunde?  
Sie stellten fest, dass sie ordentlich Hunger hatten.  
Also schnell unter die Dusche, was angezogen, und ab zu Felix.  
Es war eine fröhliche Runde, Felix, Marti, Jako, Vanessa und Frodo.  
Sie aßen mit gutem Appetit.  
Auch Jako.  
Marti sah es mit Freude.  
Nichtsdestotrotz erinnerte ihn der Anblick daran, dass das etwas war, worüber sie reden mussten.

Sie beide hatten in den vier Monaten ihre eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht.  
Sich entwickelt.  
Sich vielleicht auch verändert?  
Mag sein.

Marti schaute auf und sah Jako glücklich lächeln. Ihn anlächeln.  
Er lächelte zurück.  
Sie waren zusammen.  
Sie waren glücklich.  
Alles andere war nebensächlich.


	3. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 3 - auspacken und einräumen

Die Spaghetti waren köstlich gewesen. Vegetarische Bolognese. Erstaunlich, wie gut das schmeckte. Aber Felix hatte es eben drauf, zu kochen. Er hatte mit Beginn des neuen Jahres angefangen, vegetarisch zu essen, und da er oft für andere mitkochte, stellten auch seine Mitbewohner und Jako schnell fest, das man da echt gute Sachen zaubern konnte.  
Marti war nun skeptisch gewesen, aber, verdammt, es war einfach lecker.

Nachdem sie noch geholfen hatten, die Küche aufzuräumen, sprangen sie wieder nach unten. Hier gab es immerhin auch zu tun, schließlich standen Martis Koffer immer noch unausgepackt herum.  
Als sie die Wohnung betraten, sagte Marti ohne darüber nachzudenken:  
„Jako, mach bitte die Schweinerei in der Küche weg. Ich fange an mit dem Auspacken, und wenn du fertig bist, hilfst du mir.“  
Jako nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als er gerade mit einem feuchten Lappen den Küchenboden wischte, ging ihm auf, dass das schon von Anfang an so gewesen war, also seit sie die gemeinsame Wohnung gehabt hatten:  
Marti hatte ihm klipp und klar gesagt, was im Haushalt zu tun war und wer was tun sollte, und er hatte das einfach so hingenommen. Und Martis „Befehle“ ausgeführt. Er musste schmunzeln. Wieso war ihm das eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen?

Es war doch auch vollkommen in Ordnung so, es hatte sogar immer hervorragend funktioniert. Wie hervorragend, hatte sich spätestens rausgestellt, als Marti fort war. Jako hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, die Wohnung in Schuss zu halten. Aber ihm hatte der Überblick gefehlt, er hatte irgendwie immer am falschen Ende angefangen... er konnte sich das selber nicht erklären.  
Na ja, nun war Marti wieder da, und ja, er würde sich von seinem Schatz, was das betraf, gerne herum scheuchen lassen.   
Sein Schmunzeln ging in ein breites Grinsen über.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und sah zu, wie Marti Pullis und Hosen in den Schrank räumte.   
„Kann ich helfen?“  
„Ja.“ Marti zeigte auf eine Tasche.  
„Da sind meine Schuhe drin, die kannst du aufs Schuhregal räumen. Und hier...“, er gab ihm einen Beutel, „das bitte in den Wäschekeller.“

Marti blickte auf, als Jako ihm den Beutel mit der Wäsche abnahm und sah das Grinsen in dessen Gesicht.  
„Hab ich was verpasst?“  
Das Grinsen ging in ein Kichern über.  
„Marti, weißt du eigentlich, dass du einen ganz schönen Kommandoton drauf hast?“  
„Bitte was?“  
Marti sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Na ja“, sagte Jako. „Du weißt, was zu tun ist und gibst mir Anweisungen, die ich brav ausführe, und schon fluppt das.“  
Nun musste Marti auch lächeln.  
„Stört es dich? Ich meine... immerhin bist du...“  
„Nein, im Gegenteil. Es läuft doch. Never touch a running System.“  
Er ließ den Beutel einfach fallen und zog Marti an sich.  
„Mein Schatz, es ist perfekt so. Du bist genau richtig, wie du bist. Du vertraust mir und gehorchst mir, und das ist so schön, dass es mich manchmal schwindlig macht vor Glück. Und da ist doch nur recht und billig, dass du da, wo ich so gar keinen Plan hab und du dafür um so mehr, das Heft in der Hand hältst.“  
Er küsste Marti sanft, und der erwiderte den Kuss.  
„Na wenn das so ist, Jako, dann ab mit dir, die Wäsche kommt nicht von alleine in den Keller.“  
Beide schauten sich an und lachten. Mal wieder. Ach, es war einfach so schön, wieder zusammen zu sein und gemeinsam zu lachen.

Also Jako aus dem Wäschekeller zurück war, stand er nachdenklich in der Schlafzimmertür, schaute Marti an und fragte:  
„Wie kommt das eigentlich?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na ja, dass du den Haushalt so im Überblick hast. Als du noch bei Rick und Dom in der WG gewohnt hast, hat Rick sich immer über deine Schlampigkeit aufgeregt.“  
Marti nickte schmunzelnd.  
„Jo, der arme Kerl musste ganz schön hinter mir her räumen. Als ich damals aus Salzgitter nach Berlin gezogen bin, hatte meine Mama prophezeit, dass ich im Dreck ersticken würde. Ganz so schlimm wars dann nicht, mein Zimmer bestand ja eigentlich nur aus meinem Bett und meinen Instrumenten. Und mein Musikequipment hab ich schon immer in Ordnung gehalten, das war mir heilig.“  
Marti kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
„Na ja, aber der Rest der Bude...Ich hab Rick ganz schön geschafft.“  
Er grinste wieder.

„Und dann bin ich in die WG zu dir, Felix und Frodo gezogen. Und da war es irgendwie anders... Ich meine hier hatten wir Felix. Und Felix hat immer irgendwie ne Menge selber gemacht, aber auch ne Menge an Arbeit verteilt.“  
Jako nickte.  
„So auf seine Felix'sche Art eben“, sagte Marti.   
„ 'Marti, kannst du eben den Müll runter bringen?', 'Jako, würdest du bitte das Bad wischen?', 'Frodo, die Fenster müssen geputzt werden, lass uns das mal machen, ja?' Und wer kann zu Felix, ich meine Felix!, schon nein sagen. Felix, der immer für alle da ist. Wenn der einen um etwas bittet, sagt niemand nein.“  
Marti legte den Stapel Boxershorts, den er in der Hand hielt, in den Schrank. Überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Na ja, und als wir dann unsere eigene Wohnung hatten, hatte ich von Anfang an keinen Bock auf Chaos. Und habe es dann wohl unbewusst einfach so gemacht, wie ich es bei Felix gelernt hab. Und es hat irgendwie funktioniert, ich hab festgestellt, das ich ohne groß nachzudenken aus dem Bauch heraus weiß, was wann zu tun ist.“  
„Womit wieder einmal bewiesen wäre, dass wir ohne Felix alle miteinander elendig zugrunde gehen würden.“  
„Word“, sagte Marti. „ Und genau aus dem Grund würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir den hier...“,  
er angelte aus einer der Taschen eine Flasche richtig guten, teuren Whisky,   
„nachher gemeinsam mit Felix köpfen und auf den besten Freund ever anstoßen.“

Normalerweise hatten sie starken Alkohol gar nicht im Hause, weder die beiden, noch die Leute oben in der WG. Sowas blieb im allgemeinen Kneipenabenden vorbehalten.  
Aber da Marti diese Flasche nun mal geschenkt bekommen hatte, war es das beste, was man tun konnte, ihn gemeinsam mit guten Freunden zu trinken.

Zu guter Letzt holte Marti noch etwas aus einer Reisetasche.   
„Schau mal, Jako. Die hab ich auch noch.“  
Ein verlegenes Lächeln.  
Jako konnte das etwas mitgenommene Etwas, was sein Schatz da in den Händen hielt, erst gar nicht zuordnen. Dann erkannte er es. Es war die Nikolausrute.  
„Die hab ich in meinem Zimmer stehen gehabt, und sie hat mir tatsächlich geholfen, zu gehorchen. Hat mich einfach daran erinnert, dass ich mich an deine Regeln zu halten habe. Na ja, meistens.“  
Jako küsste ihn.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du manchmal einfach nur total niedlich bist?“  
Sie drückten sich fest aneinander.

Die Arbeit war getan, die Sachen alle verstaut, die Koffer und Taschen in den Keller geschafft.  
Felix hatte heute Abend schon etwas vor, und so hatten sie sich für den nächsten Abend verabredet. Man beschloss, auch die Frösche, Dominik, Flo und Ina und wer noch so Zeit und Lust hatte dazu zu holen und eine Art „Welcome Back“-Party für Marti aus der Sache zu machen.  
Er freute sich darauf, die ganze verrückte, liebenswerte Bande wieder um sich zu haben.

Also saßen sie nun gemeinsam am Küchentisch, tranken eine Tasse Tee zusammen und sprachen über die Pläne für die kommenden Tage.  
„Ich hab die nächsten Tage frei und muss nicht zur Uni. Da können wir zusammen zum Standesamt gehen, okay?“ sagte Jako.  
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie es mit Marti weitergehen würde. Sie hatten darüber noch gar nicht gesprochen.  
„Na ja“, sagte Marti.   
„Die nächste Woche hab ich auch frei. Aber den Montag drauf geht es direkt weiter.“  
„Du hast bereits den nächsten Job an Land gezogen?“   
Jako war begeistert.  
„Das ist ja prima! Mensch, Marti, erzähl mal, was ist das für einer? Was wirst du machen?“

Marti strahlte.   
„Ja“, sage er, „und ich bin auch ganz schön stolz darauf. Die Kindersendung hat so eingeschlagen, dass man weitermachen will. Ab kommenden Montag geht die Kozeptionierung der zweiten Staffel los. Und ich bin von Anfang an wieder mit dabei!“  
Seine Augen leuchteten, seine Stimme strahlte Zufriedenheit aus.

Jakos Herz jedoch zerbarst in tausend Teile.  
„Marti, du... das heißt ja... du gehst zurück nach Köln?!“


	4. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 4 - Trolle und Drachen

„Marti, du... das heißt ja... du gehst zurück nach Köln?!“

Die letzten Worte hatte Jako beinahe geschrien.  
„Jako, das ist...“, begann Marti, aber Jako unterbrach ihn. Und nun schrie er wirklich.  
„Du gehst wieder fort, und das sagst du mir einfach so? Zwischen Tür und Angel? So als ob das nichts weiter wäre?!“  
„Jako, nein, das...“  
„Marti!“ Jako war nun wirklich laut geworden.  
„Marti, ja, solche Entscheidungen sollst und musst du selber treffen, das ist okay, aber warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Warum hast du mich nicht mit eingebunden? Es geht mich doch auch an!“  
„Jako, jetzt lass...“  
„Marti, ich bin so sauer, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!“  
Ja, in der Tat, Jako kochte vor Zorn.  
„Du gehst jetzt sofort ins Schlafzimmer, und du kommst nicht wieder raus, bevor ich es dir erlaube!“  
„Jako, verdammt, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu...“  
„ICH WILL KEIN WORT MEHR HÖREN! AB INS SCHLAFZIMMER!“, brüllte Jako Marti an.  
„Jako, bitte...“  
„SOFORT!“

Marti hielt sich mit den Händen am Küchentisch fest, so fest, dass seine Handknöchel ganz weiß waren.  
Er schluckte.  
Dann schlug er wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch und rannte Richtung Schafzimmer. Er knallte die Tür zu, riss sie jedoch gleich darauf wieder auf, nur um den Schlüssel raus zuziehen, sie wieder zuzuknallen und den Schlüssel von innen herumzudrehen.  
Er warf sich aufs Bett, völlig durcheinander, wütend, aber vor allem traurig.  
Er verstand nicht, was hier gerade abging.  
Jako hatte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen.  
Jako hatte im einfach nicht zugehört.

Jako stand in der Küche und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank.  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
Der Zorn, der rot und brüllend in seinem Kopf getobt hatte, hatte den Notausschalter seines Gehirns betätigt. Jetzt jedoch verrauchte der Zorn, das haben die so an sich, jeder Zorn verraucht auf dem Höhepunkt seines Seins. Und nun fuhr das Gehirn langsam alle Aggregate wieder hoch.  
Und außerdem kam das Herz aus der Deckung und piepste leise aber eindringlich:  
Was war hier gerade los? Bist du eigentlich bescheuert, Joiko?!

Ja, richtig, war er eigentlich bescheuert?  
Ja, es tat weh, dass er sich schon bald wieder von Marti würde trennen müssen. Aber Marti hatte so glücklich ausgesehen, und er liebte Marti doch, er wollte doch, dass er glücklich war. Martis Karriere war doch auch ihm wichtig.  
Scheiße. Was hatte er da getan.  
Er hatte sich wie ein Arschloch verhalten.  
Ein riesiges Arschloch.

Er ging vorsichtig zur Schlafzimmertür und versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Nein, sie war immer noch abgeschlossen.  
Er klopfte.  
„Marti?“  
„Lass mich in Ruhe.“  
„Marti, bitte, es tut mir so leid.“  
„LASS MICH IN RUHE!“  
„Marti ich...“  
Ein lauter Knall erschreckte ihn, Marti hatte irgendeinen Gegenstand von innen gegen die Schlafzimmertür geworfen.

Jako zog sich zurück.  
Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und dann begannen Tränen über seine Wangen zu laufen. Er hatte Marti doch so lieb. Wie konnte er ihn nur so anschreien? Wie konnte er nur?  
„Jakob Joiko, du bist so ein Vollidiot“, flüsterte er und schluchzte.

Er wollte mit jemandem reden. Felix war nicht da. Frodo und Vanessa auch nicht. Wer also dann?  
Flo. Ja, das war eine gute Idee.  
Er wählte Flos Nummer.  
„Mundt hier?“  
„Flo, hier ist Jako. Hast du einen Moment Zeit zu reden? Ich habe Riesen Mist gebaut.“  
„Ick weess.“  
„Woher...?“  
„Ick hatte bis vor einer Minute Marti in der Leitung. Junge, Junge, Jako, Mist ist gar kein Ausdruck.“  
Jako schluckte.  
„Er hat dir erzählt, was passiert ist?“  
„Ja, das hat er. Er hat mir ooch erzählt, warum du so ausgetickt bist. Jakob Joiko, du bist ein Vollidiot, und zwar ein noch viel größerer, als du gerade ahnst.“  
Jako schwieg. Er wusste nichts zu erwidern.

„Jako, du musst mit Marti reden. Der heult sich die Augen aus. Und weesst du warum? Weil er dich liebt. Und nich versteht, warum du ihm nich zuhörst.“  
„Ich weiß, verdammt. Ich möchte mit ihm reden, ihn um Verzeihung bitten, aber er lässt mich nicht zu sich ins Schlafzimmer. Er hat sich eingeschlossen.“  
„Kannst du es ihm verdenken?“  
„Nein...“, flüsterte Jako und schämte sich entsetzlich.  
„Pass auf, ich ruf ihn an und bitte ihn, dass er raus kommt. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, okay?“  
„Danke, Flo.“

Ein paar Minuten später klingelte Jakos Handy.  
„Flo hier. Keine Chance. Ick fürchte, Jako, du musst dir ein paar Decken schnappen und auf dem Sofa pennen. Marti will ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Ich kanns verstehen.“  
Jako seufzte.  
„Ja, ich versteh ihn auch. Und... Danke, Flo.“  
Er hängte ein und richtet sich auf eine Nacht auf dem Sofa ein.

Jako schlief miserabel. Er wälzte sich hin und her und kriegte kein Auge zu. Und das lag nicht am Sofa, das Ding war eigentlich ziemlich bequem...

Martis Herz war in einen Dornbusch gefallen.  
Er schlief, aber er hatte Alpträume. Alle endeten damit, das Jako ihn verließ.... das er wieder nach Köln ging und Jako verließ... das Jako schrie – Köln oder ich - und ihn dann verließ...  
Er schreckte immer wieder schweißüberstömt auf.  
Schließlich stand er auf und überlegte, was zu tun war. Eine Dusche würde gut tun. Nein, das ging nicht – ein Blick aufs Handy belehrte ihn, dass es drei Uhr nachts war.  
Aber... na ja... er sehnte sich nach Jako... vielleicht könnte er … nur eben einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Schatz werfen...   
Leise stand er auf und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Machte vorsichtig, ganz leise, die Tür auf, und erwartete, Jako auf dem Sofa schlafend vorzufinden.

Jako schlief nicht.  
Er saß da und hatte vor sich auf dem Tisch das Laptop.  
Und auf dem Bildschirm lief das Video, das Marti ihm gebastelt hatte. Bevor er nach Köln gegangen war. Es endete gerade, und Jakos Finger griffen nach der Maus, starteten es erneut. Es wirkte, als würde er sich das Video gerade in Endlosschleife anschauen, wieder und wieder und wieder...  
Die Dornen in Martis Herz begannen sich aufzulösen. Verschwanden ins Nichts.  
Marti hörte ein Geräusch.  
Was war das?  
Jako...Jako schluchzte. Jako schluchzte!!!

„Ja...Jako?“  
Martis Schatz drehte sich erschrocken um.  
„Marti...?“  
Er sprang auf, öffnete seine Arme und Marti rannte auf ihn zu, in seine Arme hinein, wurde umschlossen, gehalten, gedrückt, gestreichelt...  
Das fühlte sich gut an.  
Streit war doof.   
Sie liebten sich doch.

„Marti, mein Marti... es tut mir so leid. Dass ich dich angeschrien habe, dass ich ich dir nicht zugehört habe... Marti, ich habe dich so lieb. Ich bin so ein Volltrottel.“  
„Ja, verdammt, und zwar ein noch größerer, als du denkst!“  
Jako stutzte.  
„Das hat Flo auch schon gesagt... was hat er damit gemeint?“

„Mein lieber Idiot, mein heißgeliebter Spast, wenn du mir gestern Abend zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich nicht wieder nach Köln gehe. Der Kinderkanal hat aus einer ganzen Reihe von Gründen schon vor geraumer Zeit beschlossen, ein Zweitstudio in Berlin zu eröffnen. Und die Kindersendung wird hier gedreht.  
Das heißt also, ich bleibe hier. Zu Hause bei dir. Und habe hier in Berlin diesen Job.“  
Und er küsste den verblüfften Jako liebevoll auf den Mund.

Der Blick aus Jakos Augen, Scham, Freude, Glück, Liebe und noch mehr Scham, war einen ganzen Topf voller Gold wert.  
Selbst wenn man dafür bis zum Ende des Regenbogens hätte laufen müssen und dreißig paar Schuhe abgelaufen hätte und Trolle und Drachen hätte besiegen müssen...   
der Blick war es wert.  
Er war es auf jeden Fall für Marti.


	5. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 5 - Empirie und Juwelen

Jakos Blick, so voller Liebe und Schuldbewusstsein.  
Jakos Blick, der auf Marti ruhte.  
Jako, der die Augen niederschlug.  
Er war glücklich, seinen Marti wieder in den Armen zu halten. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich furchtbar.  
Glücklich und beschämt, verliebt und schuldbewusst, eine seltsame Mischung.  
Er fühlte, wie Marti sich ganz eng an ihn schmiegte.  
Hörte ihn flüstern: „Jako, ich lieb dich so sehr.“

Der Blick aus Jakos Augen.  
Der so voller Liebe war.   
Dieser Blick übergoss Martis Herz mit Honig.  
Und dann geschah etwas, was sich sehr seltsam anfühlte.  
Jako sank vor ihm auf die Knie.   
Er drückte seinen Kopf an Martis Bauch, schlang seine Arme um ihn und fragte leise und ein bisschen ängstlich:  
„Marti, kannst du mir verzeihen?“

Marti wuschelte durch seine Haare. Strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.  
Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch ging der Schalk mit ihm durch. Er rief theatralisch:  
„Niemals, Schurke!“, tat so, als stieße er sich ein Messer in die Brust und sank in einer geradezu epischen Sterbeszene auf den weichen Teppichboden.  
Er sah Jakos Gesichtsausdruck, der schon wieder Gold wert war, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Jakos Gesichtszüge waren regelrecht entgleist.

Im nächsten Augenblick zog er den überraschten Jako zu sich, so dass der regelrecht auf ihm zu liegen kam, und drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Ich hab dir doch längst verziehen, du Depp“, sagte er, während er erneut Jakos Haar zerwuschelte.  
Noch ein Kuss. Diesmal ging er von Jako aus. Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich, und schließlich flüsterte Jako:   
„Marti, ich liebe dich, du bist einfach das wichtigste auf der Welt für mich. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich hatte einfach so sehr Angst, schon wieder Monate ohne dich zubringen zu müssen. Da habe ich eben völlig falsch reagiert.“

Marti verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss. Dann schob er Jako von sich runter und setzte sich auf.  
„Jako, wir müssen darüber noch mal in Ruhe reden. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich finde, wir sollten vorher unsere Gedanken ordnen. Jetzt habe ich andere Pläne.“  
Und er lächelte anzüglich.  
„Was für Pläne?“, frage Jako.  
Na ja“, sagte Marti, „ich hab da mal irgendwo gelesen, dass Versöhnungssex der beste Sex sein soll. Und da ich mir immer gerne selber ein Bild mache...“  
Jako nickte und grinste breit.  
„Du hast recht, so was kann man nicht einfach unhinterfragt hinnehmen.“  
„Ich finde auch, wir sollten das einer genauen Prüfung unterziehen“, sagte Marti im Dozententon, machte ein entsprechend gelehrtes Gesicht und schob eine imaginäre Brille auf die Nase.

„Joiko, wie kann man eine solche These stützen?“  
„Nun, Herr Professor, unter anderem, indem man empirische Daten sammelt.“  
„Und wie kommt man an solche Daten, Joiko?“  
„Ähm... durch Praxistests?“  
„Gut, Joiko. Setzen.“  
„Professor Fischer“, sagte Jako, indem er aufstand und begann, Marti in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu ziehen.  
„Professor Fischer, ich stelle mich Ihnen als Testobjekt zur Verfügung.“

Wenige Augenblicke später saßen sie auf dem Bett und begannen mit den Testvorbereitungen.  
Marti hielt nun eine imaginäre Liste und einen ebensolchen Stift in der Hand.  
Und hakte gewissenhaft ab, während er Jako beäugte:  
„T-Shirt aus?“  
Jako streifte sein Shirt ab und antwortete:  
„Check!“  
„Boxershorts aus?“  
„Check!“  
„Kondome bereit?“  
„Check!“  
„Testobjekt bereit?“  
„Bereit und willig“, sagte Jako, „aber, Herr Professor, bei Ihnen stimmt etwas nicht.“  
Marti sah an sich herunter, machte ein grübelndes Gesicht und dann eine Geste, wie man sie aus Stummfilmen kennt und die eine plötzliche Erkenntnis, ein Licht-aufgehen darstellen soll.  
Grinsend entkleidete er sich ebenfalls.

Jetzt konnte Jako, der die ganze Zeit schon vor sich hin gluckste, sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Marti stimmte ein.   
Lachen war toll. Gemeinsam lachen noch schöner. Es zeugte doch einfach davon, dass man sich gut verstand.  
Sie liebten sich, und gemeinsam lachen war für sie einfach unglaublich wichtig und unglaublich schön zugleich.

Lachend hielten sie sich in den Armen. Irgendwann jedoch wurde das Lachen leiser und die Stimmung anders... leiser... erotischer... zwei Menschen, die sich so sehr lieben, nackt, Arm in Arm...   
Marti begann, Jakos Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Küsse, sanft wie Schmetterlingsflügel.  
Jako hielt sein Gesicht fest, küsste Marti zärtlich auf den Mund und flüsterte:  
„Nein, heute Nacht möchte ich dich verwöhnen...“  
Er drückte Marti sanft in die Kissen.  
Marti entspannte sich, lies sich fallen. Genoss die zarten Küsse, die überall auf seiner Haut landeten. Die Hände, die ihn überall streichelten, überall...

Jako ließ sich Zeit. Er küsste Martis Hals und wanderte dann mit den Lippen zu seine Brustwarzen. Seine Zunge umspielte sie und entlockte seinem Freund ein leichtes Stöhnen...   
weiter wanderten die Lippen, tiefer, tiefer...   
Er küsste die Innenseiten von Martis Schenkel und das Stöhnen wurde lauter... eindringlicher...  
„Jako.....“  
Er knabberte sanft an Martis...nun... Juwelen und ließ die Zunge an seinem Schaft empor bis zur Spitze seines Penis wandern... Ließ sie dort spielen...  
Dann umschloss er die Spitze mit seine Lippen und begann, erst sanft, dann immer stärker mit einer saugenden Auf- und Ab- Bewegung...

Kurz bevor Marti kam, ließ Jako von ihm ab und presste seinen Körper gegen den seines Liebsten, rieb sich an ihm, biss ihn dabei sanft in den Hals...  
Martis Stöhnen und Martis Lust hatten auch ihn an die Grenze gebracht...  
Sie kamen beide gleichzeitig und es war, als ob ein Meer an Hitze über sie hinweg rollte.

Der erste Test war ein deutliches Indiz für die Richtigkeit ihrer These, doch sie ließen weitere folgen, und beendeten die Studie erst, als draußen schon der Morgen graute und beide erschöpft, aber glücklich einschliefen.

Wofür die Wissenschaft doch alles gut sein kann...


	6. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 6 - rauchen und kneten

Sie schliefen bis in der hellen Tag hinein.   
Jako erwachte als erstes. Es war schön, mit Marti im Arm aufzuwachen. Um genau zu sein, hatte er seine Arme schützend um Marti gelegt, während der sich fest an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
Er streichelte seinem Schatz sanft übers Haar, stand dann auf und schlich auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zimmer.  
In der Küche kochte er als erstes mal Kaffee. Egal zu welcher Tageszeit man frühstückte, Kaffee gehörte dazu.  
Wie hieß es doch so schön:  
„Wenn du nachmittags um vier frühstückst, und zwar Kaffee und Zigaretten, dann weißt du, dass du Student bist.“  
Jako grinste.

Zigaretten.  
Verdammt, jetzt überkam ihn die Lust, eine Kippe zu rauchen. Sie kroch aus einem hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns und pikste ihn. Lästig und nervig. Und nachdrücklich.  
Eigentlich hatte er aufgehört. Den letzte Anstoß dazu hatte Marti gegeben, der ihn regelrecht dazu gedrängt hatte, wobei er ja schon selber auf dem Weg dahin gewesen war. Aber Martis Bitte war eben der letzte Schups gewesen.

Aber jetzt... er hatte zwar gut geschlafen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem irgendwie kaputt. Immerhin hatten sie erst bei Sonnenaufgang die Augen geschlossen und der gestrige Tag war ein Wechselbad der Gefühle gewesen...Wiedersehensfreude, Liebe, Sex... dann der Streit, die Tränen, der Kummer... dann Versöhnung, wieder Liebe … und ihre „hoch wissenschaftliche Testreihe“...   
Er fühlte sich ein bisschen ausgelaugt.  
Und hatte das verdammte Bedürfnis, sich eine anzustecken.

Er öffnete den Küchenschrank. Ganz hinten hinter die Dosen mit Zucker und Mehl hatte er die letzte, angebrochene Schachtel gelegt, die dort nun seit mehreren Monaten vor sich hin lag.  
Er holte sie hervor.  
Entnahm zögernd eine Zigarette.  
Öffnete des Küchenfenster.  
Wo war sein Feuerzeug? Ach ja, in der Besteckschublade. Er nahm es zur Hand, trat ans Fenster, zündete die Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug.  
Ach ja.   
Irgendwie tat das gut...

Die Zigarette war halb aufgeraucht, als Marti die Küche betrat. Er sah süß aus, mit verstrubbelten Haaren und verschlafenen Augen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Jako und verdunkelte sich.  
Er ging zu ihm, nahm ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand, nahm eine Untertasse aus dem Schrank und drückte sie darauf aus.  
„Schatz“, sagte er mit tiefem Ernst und und irgendwie strengem Blick, „das möchte ich nicht noch einmal erleben.“  
Jako sah ihn erstaunt an. So kannte er Marti nicht.  
„Jako, das ist einfach zu wichtig. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Gesundheit versaust. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dir mit so was deine Stimme verdirbst.“  
„Tut mir leid, Marti. Du hast ja recht.“  
Marti küsste ihn auf die Wange.   
Jako versuchte, einen richtigen Kuss zu ergattern, aber Marti wehrte ab.  
„Den gibt es erst, wenn du Zähne geputzt hast. Du schmeckst nach Rauch. Das ist eklig.“  
Als Jako im Bad mit der Zahnbürste zugange war und Marti indes Bacon briet und Rührei und Toast machte, musste er schmunzeln.  
Sein Marti, sein gehorsamer Marti, konnte ganz schön strikt sein, wenn es etwas gab, was ihm wirklich wichtig war.

Sie frühstückten gemütlich und besprachen die weiteren Pläne.  
„Die Party bei Felix startet um sieben, bis dahin können wir noch was vorbereiten“, sagte Marti.  
„Ja“, antwortete Jako.  
„Wir könnten ein Blech Pizza machen. Hefeteig ist etwas, was ich ausnahmsweise ziemlich gut kann. Das hat Felix mir beigebracht. Und ich glaube, wir haben alles im Haus was man braucht. Dank dir.“  
„Gute Idee“, fand Marti, „Lass uns das tun.“  
Und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.

Sie suchten beisammen, was man so braucht. Jako machte einen Vorteig, ließ ihn gehen. Dabei redeten sie, und erzählten einander von ihren Erlebnissen während der Zeit der Trennung. Dazu waren sie gestern ja nicht wirklich gekommen... Vieles hatten sie zwar eh schon immer über Skype miteinander geteilt, aber es gab dennoch viel zu erzählen...

Als Jako schließlich den Teig sorgfältig und gewissenhaft knetete, sah Marti ihm fasziniert zu, während er eine letzte Tasse Kaffee schlürfte.  
Jakos Hände, die so präzise und doch kraftvoll arbeiteten... das war schon faszinierend. Da konnte man schon genussvoll zusehen.

Jako riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Marti“, sagte er, „ich würde gerne reden. Über... gestern.“  
Sein Schatz nickte.  
„Kleiner, ich möchte dir noch mal sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Dass ich dich so angeschrien hab, aber vor allem, dass ich dir nicht zugehört hab.“  
Er stäubte sich noch etwas Mehl über die Hände.  
„Weißt du, du hast immer gesagt, dass du mir so sehr vertraust. Weil ich mich dir gegenüber nie egoistisch oder selbstherrlich verhalte. Und ich habe immer rumgetönt, dass ich dich nie im ersten Zorn bestrafen würde, sondern erst, wenn ich mich beruhigt hätte. Und gestern Abend ist ja nun alles das schiefgegangen. So richtig gründlich.“  
Er spürte erneut die Scham in sich aufsteigen und sein Gesicht rot anlaufen.  
„Marti, ich möchte, dass du weist, dass es mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid tut. Und dass ich dich unendlich liebe.“

Marti strahlte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Jako. Und es ist okay. Es ist doch längst verziehen.“  
Jako stupste ihm liebevoll auf die Nase, so dass dort ein Mehlfleck entstand. Marti kicherte.  
„Heißt das also“, fragte Jako, „dass du mich immer noch heiraten möchtest?“  
Nun war Marti völlig verblüfft.  
„Ja natürlich! Hast du daran gezweifelt? Wegen einem einzigen Streit?“  
„Na ja... eigentlich nicht wirklich... nur so ein kleines bisschen Angst hab ich gehabt...“  
Er zögerte und fuhr dann fort.  
„Außerdem... na ja, ich habe den Eindruck, dass wir uns in den vier Monaten ein bisschen verändert haben. Du bist... wie soll ich es sagen... stärker geworden. Du warst für mich schon immer der Starke in unserer Beziehung. Aber irgendwie bist du jetzt noch stärker. Scheinst noch mehr als vorher zu wissen, was du willst und das auch deutlich zu machen. Und ich...? Tja ich weiß nicht.“

Jako fiel nicht leicht, auszusprechen, was er jetzt fragen wollte. Aber es war zu wichtig, um es unausgesprochen zu lassen. Er wollte das geklärt haben.  
„Marti, ich möchte dass du glücklich bist. Und daher möchte ich von dir wissen... Ist das hier immer noch das, was du möchtest?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Marti – möchtest du immer noch mir die Führung überlassen? Möchtest du mir immer noch gehorchen?“

Marti zögerte.


	7. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 7 - Mehl und Party

Marti zögerte nicht, weil die Antwort darauf ihm unklar gewesen wäre.  
Er zögerte nur, weil er die richtigen Worte suchte, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken.  
„Ja, Jako. Das ist es, was ich wollte und noch immer will. Vielleicht sogar mehr denn je.“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Vier Monate von dir getrennt zu sein... auch wenn du mir ein paar Regeln mitgegeben hast, und ich mich, na ja meistens, an sie gehalten habe, habe ich doch eines nicht gekonnt: Ich konnte mich nicht fallen lassen. So, wie ich das gerne möchte. So, wie ich es nur kann, wenn ich bei dir bin.“  
Er legte seine auf Jakos bemehlte Hände.  
„Ich will es mehr denn je, denn es gibt mir das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, gibt mir Geborgenheit, Sicherheit. Zu wissen, dass da ein Mensch ist, ein geliebter Mensch, für den ich so wichtig bin, dass er Entscheidungen für mich trifft, mich behütet, mich lenkt... das klingt voll kitschig, aber das ist es, was mich glücklich macht.“

Er strich Jako über die Wange. Jako verharrte, die Hände noch immer im Hefeteig.  
„Ich glaube, Jako, ich habe mich tatsächlich verändert.   
Aber das hat sich nicht geändert. Du bist mehr noch als je zuvor mein Jako, zu dem ich aufschaue, von dem ich mir Liebe und Schutz und Fürsorge erhoffe... Ich vertraue dir immer noch endlos. Und zwar gerade weil dieser Streit passiert ist und du einfach erkennst und dazu stehst, dass du dich falsch verhalten hast und es dir leid tut. Mir ist klar, dass du daraus lernst.“  
Jako spürte in diesem Augenblick, wie in seinen Augen Tränen zu blinkern begannen.

„Jako, ich bringe es noch mal ganz deutlich auf den Punkt. Ich möchte mich dir unterordnen. Ich möchte, dass du für mich entscheidest, mir verbietest oder erlaubst, mich gegebenenfalls bestrafst.“  
Ein so tiefer Blick aus diesen blauen Augen.

„Ich möchte dir gehorchen.“

In diesem Augenblick pfiff Jako darauf, dass seine Hände mehlbestäubt und teigverklebt waren. Er zog Marti an sich, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. Marti verwuschelte Jakos Haar. Sie spürten, dass alles in Ordnung war. Alles war genau dort, wo es hingehörte. Alles fühlte sich genau so an, wie es sich anfühlen sollte.

Der Hefeteig musste nun gehen. Zeit genug, um zu Duschen...und ja, duschen kann unter Umständen ziemlich lange dauern, wenn man sich zu zweit in die Duschkabine quetscht und dann noch versucht, einige ganz bestimmte Körperstellen einer besonders gründlichen Reinigung zu unterziehen... ähäm...

Die Party startete mit fröhlichem Gelächter. Das begann damit, dass Felix, als unsere beiden um kurz vor halb acht als letzte der Gäste mit der Whiskyflasche und der ziemlich lecker aussehenden Pizza in die WG schneiten, mit einem Augenzwinkern fragte:   
„Na, beschäftigt gewesen?“  
Und beide gleichzeitig antworteten: „Und wie!“  
Es stellte sich heraus, das weder Felix noch sonst irgendwer von dem Streit wussten. Flo, der schon da war, hatte den Mund gehalten.

Die Pizza wurde angeschnitten und es gab noch alles mögliche andere leckere Essen. Wie bei Partys im Freundeskreis üblich, hatte einfach jeder etwas mitgebracht. Es waren ne Menge Leute da und Marti wurde von allen freudig begrüßt, in den Arm genommen, auf die Schulter geklopft...  
Zeit für Jako, das Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund zu suchen. Er zog Felix in dessen Zimmer und sie setzten sich, Jako auf einen Hocker, Felix auf den Boden.  
„Felix“, begann er, „Marti und ich hatten nen ziemlich heftigen Streit, und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, war das so ziemlich meine Schuld.“  
„Willst du drüber reden?“  
„Ja.“ Und Jako begann zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war.  
Er erzählte auch von seiner Aussprache vorhin mit Marti.

„Jako, ich glaube, ihr beide habt diesen Streit vielleicht gebraucht.“  
Felix strahlte wie immer Verständnis, aber auch Zuversicht aus.  
„Wie meinst du das, Felix?“  
„Na ja, so wie ich das sehe, war das doch euer erster ernsthafter Streit, oder? Okay. Und den sollte man grundsätzlich vor der Hochzeit haben. Und durchstehen. Ihr habt nun beide gelernt, wie ihr mit so was umgeht. Und du hast gelernt, dass du auf dich achten musst. Das, was Marti da tut, indem er sich dir so komplett hingibt, ist ein Geschenk. Und an dir ist es, dieses Geschenk tagtäglich wertzuschätzen.“  
Jako nickte.

Felix fuhr fort.  
„Ihr habt aber auch beide gelernt, dass so ein Streit euch nichts anhaben kann. Ihr liebt euch von Herzen und Punkt. Selbst, wenn ihr euch mal wehtut, seid ihr in der Lage, die Wunden zu verarzten. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Marti dir irgendwo auch Grenzen aufgezeigt hat. Er hat klar gemacht, dass er trotz allen Gehorsams seinen eigenen Kopf und seine eigene Ansichten hat. Das hast du auch schon vorher gewusst, aber manchmal ist so ein klarstellen der Dinge gar nicht schlecht.“  
„Mag sein. Fest steht, dass ich diesen Mann nicht nur unendlich liebe, sondern auch ne Menge Respekt vor ihm habe. Er ist anschmiegsam, gehorsam, aber alles andere als unterwürfig. Und dafür achte ich ihn.“  
„Na, also“, sagte Felix. „Dann hat die ganze Sache am Ende doch nur gutes gebracht oder?“  
„Hast Recht“, sagte Jako grinsend.

Sie gingen in Richtung Küche. Marti stand dort und unterhielt sich lachend mit Steve. Jako trat dazu und legte einen Arm um seinen Schatz. Hörte zu, stieg in das Gespräch mit ein und fühlte sich wieder rundum wohl und zufrieden.  
Felix war ein Goldschatz.  
Verdammt noch mal, Felix hätte es auch verdient geliebt zu werden...  
Hoffentlich würde er bald eine Freundin finden, die ihn wirklich zu schätzen wissen würde.  
Ja, das wäre schön.

Die Party ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, es wurde geredet, gezockt, gelacht, Musik gemacht.   
Der Ostermontag begann somit erst gegen Mittag und mit ziemlich schweren Köpfen. Marti und Jako gönnten sich einen Kuscheltag, an dem sie nicht viel taten, außer sich ein paar Filme anzusehen und tatsächlich ganz viel zu kuscheln. Zu Essen machten sie sich Sandwichs, das ging schnell und war trotzdem lecker, und dann wurde weiter gekuschelt. Arm in Arm einen Film anzuschauen, machte doch einfach viel mehr Spaß.

Und so ging dieses aufregende Wochenende zur Neige.   
Sie hatten einiges über sich gelernt, hatten sich enger als je zuvor zusammengefunden und schauten mit frohem Herzen und leuchtenden Augen in die Zukunft.

Sie lag vor ihnen wie ein ungehobener Schatz.


	8. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 8 - Standesamt und Bürgersteig

Am Mittwoch der kommenden Woche gingen sie zum Standesamt, um sich anzumelden und einen Termin auszuwählen.  
Himmel, war das aufregend.  
Marti hatte den ganzen Morgen rumgehibbelt und Jako hatte seine liebe Mühe gehabt, ihn ein bisschen ruhiger zu kriegen. Die inzwischen bewährte Methode hatte schließlich ihren Zweck erfüllt:  
Sie hinsetzen, Marti knien lassen, die Arme um Jakos Beine geschlungen, den Kopf auf seinem Schoss, und dann ruhig und tief atmen. Und ihm dabei sanft über den Kopf streicheln.  
In solchen Augenblicken war Marti besonders dankbar für seinen ruhigen, besonnenen Freund.

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie auf.  
Beim Standesamt mussten sie ein bisschen suchen, bis sie den richtigen Raum fanden, und dann warten, da noch andere heiratswillige Paare auf dem Flur saßen. Aber irgendwann waren sie dann dran. Eine Dame bat sie in den Raum.  
„Nehmen Sie Platz. Ich habe jetzt hier Schluss. Meine Kollegin ist in fünf Minuten bei Ihnen. Ich hoffe, das ist okay?“  
„Klar, wir warten solange“, sagte Jako, und sie setzten sich.  
Bevor die Dame ging, tauschte sie ihr Namensschild auf dem Tisch gegen das ihrer Kollegin aus.

Irgendwie waren Martis Nerven dünn heute. Das ging ihm schon selber auf den Keks.   
Er studierte das Namensschild und brach in ziemlich hysterisches Gelächter aus.  
Jako sah ihn an, las das Schild und musste dann selber grinsen.  
Da stand: „Ladislawa Meierbrindöpkenkötter- Schnatmann“  
Marti steigerte sich in einen Lachanfall bis ihm die Tränen liefen, und auch Jako konnte bei dem Anblick seines lauthals lachenden Verlobten nicht mehr an sich halten.  
„Der Name klingt wie von Loriot erfunden“, jappste er, als er wieder zu Atem kam und beide sich etwas beruhigt hatten.  
Marti sagte, immer noch kichernd:  
„Bin mal gespannt, was uns da gleich gegenüber sitzt...“

Was Augenblicke später darauf den Raum betrat, war trotz dieses Namens kein derber westfälischer Bauerntyp, sondern eine zierliche kleine Frau Anfang vierzig, mit rotblonden Locken und graugrünen Augen. Sie hatte ein sympathisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und hübsche Grübchen und Sommersprossen.  
Sie trug eine elegante schwarze Lederhose, eine weiße Bluse und eine schwarze Lederweste darüber mit Stickerei auf dem Rückenteil.  
Sie sah eigentlich ziemlich cool aus.  
„Na, Sie haben ja Spaß“, sagte sie freundlich mit einer angenehmen, tiefen Stimme.

Marti schaute ein bisschen betreten drein.  
„Ich glaube, wir sind nervös. Na ja, ehrlicherweise bin ich nervös.“  
Sie gab beiden die Hand und sagte:  
„Kürzen Sie meinen Namen ab. Einfach Meier tut es auch. Das machen alle hier.“  
Sie deutete Martis Kichern und den darauf folgenden, etwas betretenen Blick richtig und sagte:  
„Na, Sie sind nicht der erste, der meinen Namen komisch findet, aber der erste, der so offen lacht.“ Und nun lachte sie auch.  
Marti mochte sie vom ersten Augenblick an. Beide mochten sie.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid“, sagte Jako.   
„Sie sind so sympathisch, und haben das nicht verdient. Wir wollten uns nicht über Sie lustig machen. Wie mein Freund schon sagte, wir sind ein bisschen nervös.“  
„Schon okay“, sagte Frau Meier.  
„Sie haben ja völlig Recht, der Name ist bescheuert. Ich habe meinen Mädchennamen, Schnatmann, immer gehasst und mir geschworen, nur einen Müller oder Schulze zu heiraten. Hat nicht geklappt, wie Sie sehen.“  
Sie grinste.  
„Und den Doppelnamen hab ich nur meiner Mama zuliebe. Wenn sie mal nicht mehr ist, ändere ich das.“  
„Na, dann wünsche ich Ihnen, dass Sie den Doppelnamen noch ganz lange behalten müssen“, sagte Marti.  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an.   
„Danke, das ist nett. Wissen Sie was, nennen Sie mich Ladislawa. Und mit wem habe ich es zu tun?“

„Marti Fischer.“  
„Jakob Joiko. Wir beide sind verlobt und möchten im Sommer heiraten.“  
„Gut, Jakob, Martin, dann lassen Sie uns mal die Formalitäten durchgehen.“  
Sie sprach beide ebenfalls ganz selbstverständlich mit Vornamen an. Es passte einfach.  
„Nicht Martin sondern Marti“, sagte Marti. Und war dankbar, dass sie nicht hinterfragte und auch keinen Witz auf Kosten des nicht vorhandene „N“ machte. Die hingen ihm nämlich gepflegt zum Halse raus.  
Sie legten Ausweise und Geburtsurkunden vor, unterschrieben einen Antrag, füllten ein paar Sachen aus.  
„So, und wie sieht es aus, haben Sie sich bereits entschieden, ob Sie nach der Eheschließung einen gemeinsamen Ehenamen tragen werden?“  
Marti wollte antworten, aber Jako war schneller.  
„Wir werden beide Fischer heißen.“ Marti war überrascht, den Stolz und die Freude in Jakos Stimme zu hören. Das tat gut.  
„Sie wissen, dass es verschiedene Alternativen gibt...“  
Jako fiel ihr ins Wort.  
„Ja, wissen wir. Aber möchten wir nicht. Wir möchten gerne Fischer als gemeinsamen Namen.“  
Marti strahlte. 

Es folgten noch ein paar Fragen.  
Wollten sie die Trauung mit Ringübergabe?  
Aber ja doch!  
Gab es besondere Wünsche, die Traurede oder einen Trauspruch betreffend?  
Nein, eigentlich nicht.  
Musik?  
Was Klassisches, bitte.  
Und sonst noch Fragen?  
„Ja“, sagte Marti.  
„Um genauer zu sein, eine Bitte. Ist es möglich, dass Sie uns trauen? Ehrlich, Ladislawa, ich mag Sie. Und ich glaube, dass Sie das ganz wunderbar machen werden. Und es soll doch schließlich ein ganz besonderer Tag werden. Bitte.“

Sie wurde rot vor Freude.  
Marti setzte seinen liebsten Dackelblick auf, und dem konnte auch diese, eigentlich ja wildfremde, Frau nicht widerstehen.  
Sie lachte und sagte:   
„Ja, ich werde dafür sorgen, das ich Ihre Trauung übernehme.“

Am Ende stand auch der Termin fest.  
Der zwölfte August, ein Samstag, um elf Uhr.

Als sie aus dem Gebäude in die Sonne traten, sagte Jako:  
„So, Frechdachs, jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.“  
„Na ja“, sagte Marti schmunzelnd, „ich kann immer noch nein sagen.“  
„Nein, kannst du nicht.“  
„Und warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich das nicht erlaube. Du musst mich heiraten. Das ist ein Befehl.“  
„Ja, wenn das so ist... dann muss ich dir wohl gehorchen“, lachte Marti.  
„Genau. Das musst du,“ sagte Jako.

Und dann küssten sie sich und störten sich nicht daran, dass sie mitten auf dem Bürgersteig standen und ihn komplett blockierten.


	9. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 9 - Finger und Wundertiere

Marti war damit beschäftigt, so ein Einverständnisformular für die Klinik auszufüllen, als es klingelte.

Das Formular sprach von den Risiken einer OP. Na ja, klar, es gab bei jedem Eingriff ein Restrisiko. Er machte sich da keine Sorgen. Würde schon werden. War halt notwendiger Papierkram.   
Die OP sollte am übernächsten Dienstag erfolgen. Er würde dann zwei Wochen in etwa ausfallen. Die Dreharbeiten für die Kindersendung waren so geplant, dass in den zwei Wochen alle Szenen gemacht wurden, bei denen er nicht dabei sein musste. Da gab es keine Probleme.

Er öffnete die Tür.   
„Hallo, Flo. Komm rein!“  
Flo folgte Marti in die Küche. Draußen war es kühl und ungemütlich, und bei solchem Wetter war Marti am liebsten in der Küche, das fand er irgendwie am gemütlichsten. Zumal wenn er allein war, und Jako war momentan nicht da.  
„Möchtest du ein Mate?“  
Flo nickte.  
„Gerne."  
Marti öffnete zwei Flaschen.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich das hier eben fertig mache? Ist für die Klinik. Danach hab ich Zeit für dich.“  
„Mach nur“, sagte Flo und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Marti soweit war. Er schob das ganze in einen Umschlag, legte es auf das Küchenbord und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch zu Flo.  
„So, nun raus mit der Sprache. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Also“, begann Flo. „Es geht um folgendes. Ich muss für mein Studium eine Arbeit verfassen. Das Thema lautet: 'Die Komplexität zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen', und in diesem Rahmen kann ich die Arbeit recht frei gestalten. Ich habe als konkretisiertes Thema 'Unterschiedliche Modelle der Rollenverteilung in Paarbeziehungen' gewählt. Hab für den theoretischen Teil im Prinzip alles soweit fertig, und beginne nun, das ganze an Fallbeispielen zu erläutern.“  
Aha, dachte Marti, ich glaube, ich ahne, worauf das hier hinausläuft.  
Flo bog die Finger seiner linken Hand um, als wollte er abzählen.  
„Ich habe als Beispiele jetzt einmal ganz klassisch Ina und mich genommen. Eine moderne, relativ unspektakuläre Beziehung, in der beide Partner gleichberechtigt nebeneinander stehen. Und auch bei uns hat sich natürlich eine Rollenverteilung ergeben, oder eher ne Aufgabenverteilung... ist wohl zwangsläufig so.“  
Der zweite Finger.  
„Dann habe ich ein Paar aus meinem Bekanntenkreis, wo der Altersunterschied die Rollenverteilung beeinflusst: Er ist 42, sie 25. Ich habe halt beide interviewt, und das Interview, anonymisiert natürlich, für die Arbeit verwendet.“  
Der dritte Finger.  
„Dann meine Großeltern. Eine ganz klassische Beziehung ihrer Generation: Opa war arbeiten, Oma hatte Haushalt und Kinder zu führen. Sie konnte keinen Nagel von einer Schraube unterscheiden, er dagegen kein Spiegelei braten. Beide waren damit all die Jahre glücklich und zufrieden und sind es bis heute.“

Er grinste verlegen, als er den vierten Finger krümmte.  
Marti kam ihm zuvor.  
„Und als viertes hast du dann an die beiden exotischen Wundertiere aus deinem Freundeskreis gedacht“, sagte er und kicherte.  
Flo sah ihn echt verlegen an.  
„Sorry. Ich wollte euch nicht zu nahe treten. Aber ich hatte schon an euch gedacht. Du musst zugeben, dass eure Art der Paarbeziehung schon... besonders ist.“  
„Hast Recht“, sagte Marti.  
„Na ja“, fragte Flo, „und nun möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr zu einem Interview bereit wärt, das ich anschließend dann auch für meine Arbeit verwenden darf.“

Marti überlegte eine Weile.  
Er war zwiegespalten.  
Einerseits fühlte sich das ganze schon ein bisschen an, als wären sie Zirkustiere, die vorgeführt werden sollten. Es war ihm allerdings auch klar, dass es Flo tatsächlich aber nicht darum ging, sondern nur um den Erfolg seiner Arbeit.  
Anderseits wollte er Flo natürlich gerne helfen. Flo war auch immer für ihn und Jako da, wenn sie ihn brauchten, und nicht nur für sie, er stand jedem im Freundeskreis mit seinem Rat zur Verfügung und hatte schon vielen geholfen, ihre Probleme zu lösen und ihren Streit zu schlichten...  
Außerdem konnte das total interessant werden.  
Warum also nicht.

„Würdest du uns gemeinsam oder einzeln interviewen?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt, lieber einzeln. Hab ich bei den anderen auch so gemacht. Dann hab ich nämlich gewährleistet, dass die Antworten wirklich offen gegeben werden, ohne irgendeine noch so unbewusste Beeinflussung durch den anderen.“  
Marti nickte.  
„Also, ich kann natürlich nicht für Jako sprechen, aber ich finde den Gedanken schon ganz interessant... Am besten, du rufst morgen an, dann kann ich dir sagen, ob ich es mache, und Jako frage ich für dich, der kann dir dann auch seine Antwort geben.“  
„Falls Jako nicht möchte, würdest du dann...?“  
„Das kann ich dir morgen sagen, okay?“  
„Na klar, wenn du es dir erst in Ruhe überlegen willst...“

„Nein, darum geht es gar nicht“, sagte Marti.  
„Es ist nur so, dass ich schlichtweg Jako um Erlaubnis fragen muss.“  
Flo sah ihn interessiert an. Da hatte er gar nicht dran gedacht, obwohl das doch eigentlich klar war.  
„Wo ist der eigentlich?“  
„Oben bei Felix. Ich sage nur: Musikprojekt.“  
„Kannst du ihn vielleicht gerade anrufen?“  
„Geht nicht. Er hat mir verboten, ihn zu stören.“  
Flo nickte.  
„Okay, kein Ding,. Ich kann gerne bis morgen warten.“

Nachdenklich strich Flo sich über den Kopf.  
„Marti, du nimmst das ganz schön ernst, oder?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Diese Art der... Beziehung?“  
„Ja sicher. Flo, das ist nun mal unser Lebensstil. Und der funktioniert nur, wenn man ihn ernst nimmt.“  
Er nahm eine Schluck Mate.  
„Aber letzten Endes ist das doch bei jeder Art von Beziehung so. Es läuft nur, wenn beide sich, den anderen und die gegenseitigen Bedürfnisse ernst nehmen, oder?“  
Flo nickte. 

Also Flo sich verabschiedete, sagte er schon im Gehen zu Marti:  
„Marti, ich kenne euch zwei schon so lange, ich weiß nun auch schon echt lange um die Besonderheiten eurer Beziehung. Und noch immer habe ich überhaupt keine echte Vorstellung davon, wie sich das anfühlen muss. Wer euch kennt, weiß, dass ihr glücklich seid. Trotzdem... die Vorstellungskraft dafür fehlt mir.“   
Er lächelte verlegen.  
Marti jedoch grinste breit. Ein kleiner Schalk schlich sich von hinten an, sprang ihm ins Genick, biss zu und brachte ihn dazu zu sagen:  
„Na dann probiere es doch mal aus für ein paar Tage! Kannst Ina ja mal fragen!“  
„Ja nee, is klar“, antwortet Flo, und dann brachen sie hier im Treppenhaus in Gelächter aus. 

Als Flo jedoch unten aus der Haustür auf die Straße trat, sah er nachdenklich aus...


	10. Spin off - Flina probiert was aus - Teil 1

Flo saß nachdenklich am Tisch.  
Er hatte die Hände auf den Kopf gestützt und dachte nach.  
Was hatte Marti gesagt?  
„Probiere es doch mal aus für ein paar Tage! Kannst Ina ja mal fragen!“  
Und dann hatten sie gelacht.  
Ja, Marti hatte das scherzhaft gemeint.  
Aber...

Vielleicht war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht?  
Nicht nur für seine Arbeit, wo er diese eigenen Erfahrungen in einem gesonderten Kapitel mit einfließen lassen könnte.  
Aber irgendwo... wäre das auch einfach mal eine völlig neue Erfahrung...  
Sie würden ihre Beziehung einfach mal aus einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel sehen...Was würde Ina wohl dazu sagen...

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ina sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, den Kopf ebenfalls in die Hände gestützt, und ihn ansah. Ina schmunzelte. Wenn Flo in Gedanken war, konnte man ihn wegtragen... er würde es nicht mal merken.  
„Erde an Florian Mundt?“  
Flo schreckte auf.  
„Ina! Hab dir gar nicht bemerkt!“  
„Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Was ist los?“

„Ina, ick habe nachgedacht. Und ick möchte dir eenen Vorschlag machen.“  
„Schieß los.“  
„Also, wie fang ick an. Du erinnerst dich an das Gespräch mit Marti und Jako, als sie dir von ihrer Art der Beziehung erzählt haben?“  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich gut. Es fasziniert mich bis heute, wie diese beiden das so durchziehen. So konsequent ihren Lebensstil leben, ohne sich drum zu scheren, ob das modern ist, oder nicht.“  
„Ina, ick habe die beeden jetzt jebeten, ob ick sie interviewen darf. Du weesst schon, für meine Facharbeit. Ick bekomme noch Bescheid, ob sie dit machen werden. Aber...“  
„Was aber?“  
„Na ja, Marti hat da was gesagt, und das geht mir nich aus dem Kopf.“

„Flo, jetzt lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen! Was hat Marti gesagt?“  
„Na ja, als ick ihm erzählte, dass ick mir so überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann, wie sich dit anfühlt, sagte er: 'Probiere es doch mal aus für ein paar Tage! Kannst Ina ja mal fragen!' Und nun habe ick jedacht...“  
Ina schluckte.  
„Du willst es wirklich probieren?“  
Flo nickte.  
„Na ja, erst mal wollte ick dir fragen, was du davon hälst.“  
„Uiii. Darüber muss ich erst mal nachdenken. Okay?“  
„Mach mal. Ick ooch. Reden wir nachher, okay?“

Später war Ina dann diejenige, die das Gespräch darauf brachte.  
„Flo, ich finde... wir sollten... ich möchte das gerne machen.“  
Flo sah sie fragend an.  
„Na ja“, sagte sie, „wahrscheinlich wäre das für deine Arbeit ganz hilfreich. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bin ich einfach neugierig, wie sich das anfühlt. Und irgendwie fasziniert es mich auch. Ich meine, schau dir doch mal Jako und Marti an. Die sind so glücklich, wie zwei Menschen nur miteinander sein können. Und haben fast nie Streit. Jedenfalls nicht diese Zänkereien, die es bei anderen oft gibt... und ernsthaften Streit hatten sie doch auch noch nie, soweit ich weiß.“  
Flo wurde ein bisschen rot. Er hatte selbst Ina nichts von dem einen Streit erzählt. Er wollte Jartis Vertrauen einfach nicht verletzen.  
„Jedenfalls will ich es gerne für ein paar Tage versuchen. Sagen wir von Morgen, Sonntag, an bis nächsten Samstag? Genau eine Woche?“

„Gut“, sagte Flo. „ Dann müssen wir nur noch klären, wer das Sagen hat.“  
Ina schmunzelte.  
„Also ehrlich gesagt, ich würde gerne für ein paar Tage die Verantwortung übernehmen.“  
„Gut“, sagte Flo.  
„Dann tue ick das, was Marti 'sich fallen lassen können' nennt.“

„Okay“, sagte Ina, „ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das laufen wird, aber ich bin mega gespannt.“  
„Ick ooch“, sagte Flo, „glaub mir, icke ooch.“


	11. Spin off - Flina probiert was aus - Teil 2

Als Ina am Sonntag Morgen erwachte, war Flo schon auf. Sie streckte sich noch eine Weile und ging dann in die Küche. Flo hatte den Tisch gedeckt, saß mit seinem Laptop vor sich da, und trank aus seiner Lieblingstasse Kaffee.  
Als Ina den Raum betrat, sah er auf und sagte:  
„Guten Morgen, Traumfrau.“  
„Morgen, Flo.“  
Sie nahm sich Kaffee und bestrich sich ein Weißbrot mit Honig.

Flo überflog Nachrichtenseiten im Internet. Das tat er gerne beim Frühstück. Zum einen brauchte er ja immer Infos für seine LeNews, zum anderen war er einfach interessiert, was auf der Welt so geschah. Er wollte im Bilde sein; wollte vieles auch aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachtet lesen, um sich ein eigenes Bild der Ereignisse machen zu können.  
Er hatte seine Meinung zu den Dingen, und die hatte Hand und Fuß. Selbst, wenn man mal nicht mit ihm einer Meinung war, musste man zugeben, dass seine Meinungen immer auf Fakten und selbstständigem, kritischem Denken beruhten.  
Sie liebte ihn und bewunderte ihn. Auch wenn das Leben mit ihm manchmal ganz schön anstrengend war.

„Flo, was hast du heute für Pläne?“  
„Wollte gleich schon mal scripten fürs nächste Nerdranking. Nachher wollte Frodo kommen, mithelfen. Und später...“  
„Später ist dann mal Schluss.“  
Ina sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb neun.  
„Drei Uhr nachmittags. Dann ist sozusagen Familienzeit. Damit du dich wenigstens einmal an nem Wochenende wenigstens ein bisschen erholst.“  
Im ersten Moment wollte Flo protestieren, aber ihm fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, was sie gestern beschlossen hatten. Er hatte es bis zu diesem Augenblick ganz vergessen. Erst Inas ungewohnt bestimmende Art hatte ihn daran erinnert.  
Ina ließ sich auch sonst nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen. Sie bot ihm ordentlich Paroli, und diese Stärke, die manchmal fast in Sturheit überging gehörte zu den Dingen, die er an ihr liebte. Aber mit seiner Arbeitswut und seinem quasi nicht vorhandene Schlafbedürfnis hatte sie sich irgendwie abgefunden, weil es nichts gab, was sie dagegen tun konnte.

Na ja, jetzt schon. Jetzt gab es etwas. Es berührte sein Herz, dass sie ihre … ja wie sollte man es nennen... Macht? Ihre Macht ihm gegenüber einsetzte, um letztenendes ihm etwas gutes zu tun.  
Hashtag Traumfrau, dachte er. Sie ist die fürs Leben.

„Okay. Ick müsste dann Frodo anrufen, dass er eher kommt.“  
„Okay, mach mal.“  
Flo nahm sein Handy, wählte Frodos Nummer.  
„Hi, Frodse. Kannste eher vorbeikommen? Ick hab heute nich so viel Zeit, nur bis drei Uhr.“  
„Ja, keen Problem, bin inner halben Stunde da. Was issn los?“  
„Du, dit kann ick dir gerade nich so erklärn. Erzähl ick dir ein andermal, okay? Ist son Beziehungsding.“  
Frodo stutzte einen Augenblick. Diesen Satz kannte er. Aber sonst kam der immer von Jako. Oder Marti.  
Er lachte.  
„Sach ma, Alter, is bei euch dit Jako-und-Marti-Fieber ausgebrochen, oder wat?“  
Flo verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. Kannte Frodo ihn so gut?  
Dann erkannte er, dass der einen Scherz gebracht hatte, und keine Ahnung hatte, wie nah er an der Wahrheit lag. Gut. Musste auch nicht sein, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Später mal. 

Frodo kam kurz darauf und die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit. Ina schaute aus dem Fenster, Mistwetter, blödes. Sie machte sich eine Kanne Tee und verkroch sich mit einem spannenden Buch und einer weichen Kuscheldecke aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
Sie war gespannt, ob Flo sich an ihre … Anweisung hielt, oder ob sie ihn würde erinnern müssen.  
Gegen Mittag reichte sie den Jungs ein paar Sandwichs in Flos Arbeitszimmer, die dankbar angenommen wurden.

Kurz vor drei, schau an, verabschiedete sich Frodo. Er umarmte Ina kurz, dann Flo, und schon war er aus der Tür.  
„So“, sagte Flo, „da bin ick. Wat machen wir jetz?“  
„Lass uns spazieren gehen“, sagte Ina.  
„Es regnet nicht mehr, und wenn uns kalt wird, können wir, wenn wir zurück sind, uns unter die Wolldecke kuscheln, ich mach uns dann noch nen Tee, wir schauen gemütlich einen Film. Du darfst auch aussuchen.  
„Dann los“, rief Flo und küsste seine Ina.  
Seine Ina.  
Er liebte diese Frau unglaublich und würde sie nie wieder hergeben.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er an die Arbeit, die eigentlich noch zu tun war.  
Dann dachte er, das die Welt schon nicht untergehen würde, wenn er mal ein wenig hinterherhinkte... oder mal eine Sache ein klein bisschen weniger genau nahm...  
Fiel ihm als Perfektionisten nicht leicht.  
Andererseits war das von Ina vorgeschlagene...nein, wohl eher vorgegebene Tagesprogramm verdammt verführerisch.  
Wann hatten sie das letzte mal gemeinsam in eine Decke gekuschelt einen Film geschaut...?  
„Fallen lassen“, nannte Marti diese Sache mit dem Gehorchen.  
Gut, also würde er das versuchen. Einfach mal fallen lassen.

Draußen war es kühl, und der Regen hatte nur ein paar Minuten ausgesetzt. Sie waren keine 10 Minuten unterwegs, da fing es wieder an. Sie waren innerhalb von Minuten pitschnass.  
Ina lachte.  
„Jetzt sehen wir wahrscheinlich beide aus, wie Pudel nach der Schur!“  
Flo grinste.  
„Du vielleicht, mich rettet meine Cap.“  
„Blödmann!“ Sie liefen durch den Regen heim, lachten, hatten Spaß.  
Es tat gut. Einfach mal Zeit haben, sich Zeit nehmen.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief super schön.  
Der Tee wärmte den Bauch, die Kuscheldecke den Körper, die Tatsache, sich mit Ina die Decke zu teilen das Herz.

Zum Abendessen gab es Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Flo küsste Ina einen Soßenfleck weg.  
Mehrere Filme später sagte Ina plötzlich:  
„So, Herr Mundt, Zeit fürs Bett!“  
Flo sah auf die Uhr.  
Dreiundzwanzig Uhr siebenunddreißig.  
Er sah etwas erschrocken drein.  
„Ina, ich bin seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr vor Mitternacht im Bett gewesen!“  
Oh ja, das wusste sie. Seine Zeit war eher drei bis vier Uhr morgens. Wäre auch okay gewesen, wenn er dafür länger geschlafen hätte. Was er nicht tat. Ging ja auch nicht, wegen Uni und so.  
Ina lachte.  
„Bist du mir etwa zum Gremlin mutiert? Die anderen Gremlins darf man nicht nach Mitternacht füttern, dich dagegen nicht vor Mitternacht ins Bett schicken? Und was wird dann aus dir, wenn man es doch tut?“  
„Wuuuuaaahhh, ein schreckliches Monster!“, sagte Flo und tat, als wolle er sich mit gezückten Krallen auf sie stürzen.  
Als er wenig später im Bett lag, sagte er schmunzelnd:  
„Da siehst du mal, wie brav ich bin. Aber schlafen werde ich wohl so ungewohnt früh nicht können.“  
„Macht nichts, dann kuscheln wir eben.“

Fünf Minuten später hörte sie an ihrer Seite ein leises Schnarchen.  
Sie lächelte liebevoll und strich ihm sanft über das braune, weiche Haar.


	12. Spin off - Flina probiert was aus - Teil 3

Am nächsten Morgen ging der Wecker früh, wie immer unter der Woche. Flo erwachte und fühlte sich erstaunlich ausgeschlafen. Ina war schon auf.   
Sie hatte in der Küche schon mal Frühstück gemacht.  
„Na“, sagte sie, „gut geschlafen?“  
„Glaub schon.“  
Flo streckte sich und nahm sich Kaffee.  
Ina küsste ihn auf die Nase.  
„Du Gremlin, du!“  
Er lachte. Wie es aussah, war er wohl gestern doch recht schnell eingeschlafen. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Bevor sie beide das Haus verließen, hatte Flo noch ein Anliegen.  
„Ina, ick bin heute Nachmittag mit Frodo verabredet, zum Longboarden, quatschen, Ideensammeln für die nächsten Folgen. Ina, ähhm...“  
Das fühlte sich gerade ganz seltsam an, aber...es gehörte wohl dazu.  
„Ick muss dir jetzt wohl um Erlaubnis fragen, oder?“  
Ina nickte.  
„Okay, also.. Ina... darf ick?“  
Ina überlegte kurz.  
„Ja, du darfst. Aber um sieben bist du zu Hause, damit du noch genug Zeit hast, was zu schaffen.“  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Na ja, um Mitternacht ist wieder Schicht im Schacht, Gizmo.“  
Obwohl das Flo nun nicht besonders gefiel, musste er über ihre Ausdrucksweise lachen.   
Ina war schon Klasse.

Der Tag verlief ansonsten, wie jeder andere Tag bei ihnen auch verlief. Sie hatten beide viel um die Ohren und sahen sich relativ wenig. Flo war allerdings tatsächlich pünktlich um sieben zu Hause. Sie küssten sich, und anschließend schrieb Flo an seiner Hausarbeit weiter. Die Interviews, die er schon im Kasten hatte, mussten bearbeitet und aufbereitet werden.  
Kurz vor zwölf waren sie im Bett und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. Und tatsächlich schlief Flo innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein.

Warum schlafe ich so gut? Warum geht es mir so extrem gut? fragte er sich in den nächsten Tagen, die im Prinzip ganz ähnlich verliefen. Es kann nicht einzig und allein am frühen ins Bett gehen liegen.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass Ina seine Arbeitszeit deutlich einschränkte, stellte er überdies zu seinem größten Erstaunen fest, dass gar nicht so viel liegenblieb, und er gar nicht so sehr ins Hintertreffen geriet, wie befürchtet. Er schien effektiver zu arbeiten... allerdings lag es auch daran, dass er es schaffte, den Perfektionismus ein klein wenig runter zudrehen, es eben mal nicht hundert- sondern nur achtundneunzig prozentig zu machen. Und, wenn ihn jemand um Mithilfe bei was auch immer bat, auch mal „Nein“ zu sagen. Und gerade letzteres war etwas, was er sonst so gar nicht konnte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar: Egal was jetzt alles geschah, ob es klappte oder nicht klappte, ob Dinge hinhauten oder schiefliefen... er hatte es nicht in der Hand. Er hatte die Verantwortung abgegeben und es lag nicht ein seiner Macht, das zu ändern.  
Das war es also.  
Das war es, was dafür sorgte, dass er so... entspannt und erholt war. 

Und dann wurde ihm im nächsten Atemzug ebenso klar, dass das vor allem auch deswegen so gut funktionierte, weil es einen ganz klar definierten Zeitraum umfasste und somit ein ganz klar festgesetztes Ende hatte.   
Nein, das wäre nichts für die Dauer. Es war wie eine Art Urlaub. Urlaub ist toll und wunderschön, aber er ist es gerade deswegen, weil er sich so krass vom Alltag unterschied. Wollte man quasi für immer Urlaub machen, wäre das schnell langweilig. Und genau so anstrengend, wie der Alltag... na ja.  
Sein Fazit jedenfalls war, es machte ihm Spaß, es tat gut, aber es war auch gut, dass es bald ein Ende haben würde.

Ina empfand das ähnlich.  
Sie genoss die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam hatten, weil sie darauf bestand.  
Sie genoss die Tatsache, dass es Flo offensichtlich ziemlich gut damit ging.  
Sie genoss es auch ein kleines bisschen, einfach mal bestimmen zu können, was getan wurde...  
Aber auch für sie war das eine Sache, die schön war, weil sie etwas besonderes war und nicht andauern würde.  
Also genoss auch sie die Tatsache, dass es in absehbarer Zeit vorüber gehen würde und sie zur   
Normalität zurückkehren würden. Oder, um genau zu sein, zu ihrer beider Art der Normalität.

Am Freitag Abend schaffte Flo es nicht, pünktlich zu Hause zu sein. Ina ging in die Vollen und verpasste ihm zur Strafe für den kompletten Samstag Laptopverbot.  
Flo schluckte, aber er akzeptierte es.

Es wurde ein herrlicher Samstag.   
Sie frühstückten gemütlich, und da das Wetter immer noch mistig war, lagen sie kurz darauf gemeinsam in der schaumgekrönten Badewanne und hörten ihre Lieblingsmusik. Quatschten, lachten, sangen hin und wieder mit, mehr laut als schön... es machte einen Riesenspaß.

Später zogen sie sich einigermaßen regentaugliches Zeug an und gingen gemeinsam auf Pokémonjagd. Das ganze ging nicht ohne Alberei und Gelächter …  
Zurück waren sie wieder ziemlich verfroren, also wurde Tee gemacht und gekuschelt.  
Später kochte Flo was leckeres, das konnte er ziemlich gut.  
Steaks, Salat, Ofenkartoffeln.   
Yummie. 

Und dann?   
Filme. Zuerst „Das Leben des Brian.“ Uralt und immer wieder komisch. Werft ihn zu Poden, den Purschen.  
Dann „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“. Na ja, klassischer Fall von „Aber das Buch ist viiiel besser“, aber schlecht war der Film auch nicht. Wohl dem, der immer ein Handtuch dabei hat.

„Ina“, sagte Flo irgendwann und gähnte. Dabei war es noch vor Mitternacht.  
„Ina, ick Danke dir. Du hat aus der Woche dit beste gemacht, was man daraus hätte machen können. Ick bin ganz froh, das dit jetz vorbei ist, aber dit liegt nich an dir, sondern daran, dass diese Lebensweise auf Dauer einfach nicht meins ist.“  
„Geht mir genau so“, sagte Ina, „habe Spaß daran gehabt, aber jetzt freue ich mich auf unser normales Leben. Und ich denke im Augenblick mit Respekt und Staunen an Jako und Marti, für die das, was wir derzeit so unbeholfen ausprobieren, die Normalität ist, und die das nicht nur leben, sondern lieben. Mit allen Konsequenzen und ohne sich darum zu scheren, was andere davon halten.“  
„Die beiden sind echt was besonderes“, sagte Flo.  
Dann sah er Ina an.

„Du. Du bist für mich etwas besonderes. Du bist für mich die große Liebe meines Lebens. Und ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich tust und bist.“  
Und er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie versank in seinem Kuss, und strahlte vor Glück.  
Ihr Flo.  
Er war alles für sie.  
Alles.

„Ach übrigens, Ina. Eine Bitte hab ick.“  
Er räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Wenn.. wenn ick dit ma wieder übertreibe mit dem Arbeiten und mit meinen eigenen Füssen über meine Augenringe stolpere... würdest du dann einfach mal für einen Tag wieder... das Kommando übernehmen? Und wenn ick dann nich gleich mitspiele oder nich kapiere, was los ist, sagst du einfach HashtagGizmo?“  
Ina lachte.  
„Mach ich, du Mogwai.“

Und sie küsste ihn erneut.


	13. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 10 - Hobbit und Küchenchef

Inzwischen war es früher Abend. Der verregnete Samstag neigte sich dem Ende zu.  
Marti chillte auf dem Sofa und sah sich einen Film an.   
Sein Handy klingelte. Jako.  
„Hallo Marti.“  
„Hallo Schatz.“  
„Marti, machst du uns bitte belegte Brote fertig? Ich komme gleich zum Essen runter und bringe Felix mit. In einer halben Stunde, okay?“  
„Okay. Hab dich lieb.“  
„Ich dich auch.“

Marti lief in die Küche und deckte den Tisch, liebevoll wie immer, und machte eine Platte mit appetitlich dekorierten Brotschnitten zurecht. Das konnte er echt gut. Im Kühlschrank fand sich ein Glas eingelegter Peperoni, das stellte er dazu, kochte noch ein paar harte Eier und eine Kanne Kräutertee.  
Pünktlich nach ner halben Stunde kamen die beiden Herren Fewjar und brachten auch noch Frodo mit.   
„Der Hobbit hier ist uns im Treppenhaus zugelaufen“, sagte Jako.   
„Vanessa ist nicht zu Hause, und er halb verhungert. Das konnten wir doch nicht zulassen.“  
„Na, ich weiß ja nicht“, sagte Marti mit gespielt skeptischem Blick, „ob wir mit unseren bescheidenen Mitteln einen ausgehungerten Hobbit satt kriegen?“  
„Na ja, es reicht ja schon, wenn wir ihn vor dem Hungertod bewahren“, sagte Jako und lachte.  
Die vorbereitete Platte reichte nicht, Marti musste noch mal ein paar Brote nachlegen. Kein Ding, er machte das gerne. 

Irgendwann jedoch waren alle satt und zufrieden. Sogar der Hobbit.  
Felix nahm einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und hielt sie Marti hin mit den Worten:  
„Bekomme ich noch Tee?“  
„Klar.“ Marti nahm die Kanne und goss nach.   
Felix pustete auf das heiße Getränk und sagte dann:  
„Marti, wann ist eigentlich deine OP angesetzt?“  
„Für Dienstag in einer Woche.“  
Felix schwieg einen Augenblick.  
Dann sagte er:  
„Morgen ist Sonntag, und ich weiß, den haltet ihr beide euch normalerweise immer frei, damit ihr Zeit für euch habt. Aber wir haben das Release-Datum unseres Albums ja nun schon einmal verschoben auf Mitte Mai. Wir müssen dringend den allerletzten Song noch abschließen. Das ist der Song, den wir mit dir zusammen machen Marti. Wir haben fast alles, und wenn wir morgen richtig ranklotzen, kriegen wir ihn fertig, okay?“  
Marti strahlte.  
„Ja, prima, ich freue ich drauf.“  
Dann schaute er fragend zu Jako. Der nickte.  
„Ja, das sollten wir tun. Unter einer Bedingung.“  
Felix sah erstaunt drein.  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Na, dass du uns abends was gutes kochst, Felix.“  
„Darüber lässt sich reden.“  
Also war es beschlossenen Sache.

Als die anderen wieder aufbrechen wollten, um nach oben zu gehen, bat Marti:  
„Jako, kannst du bitte einen Augenblick noch bleiben? Ich möchte was mit dir bereden.“  
„Okay. Felix, ich komme gleich nach, ja?“  
Sie warteten, bis Felix und Frodo aus der Tür waren.  
„Also, Marti, was ist los?“  
„Jako, ich finde es toll, dass Felix uns morgen bekocht. Aber ich hätte dazu eine Bitte.“  
Er sah Jako in die Augen.  
„Ich möchte, dass du ihm hilfst und von ihm lernst. In der nächsten Zeit gerne öfter mal. Ich würde es nämlich total gut finden, wenn du das mit dem Kochen übernimmst.“  
Jako sah überrascht aus.   
Er schwieg einen Augenblick und fragte dann:  
„Ja...ja, das kann ich machen Marti. Aber wie ich dich kenne, hast du einen guten Grund für deine Bitte, oder?“

Marti grinste verlegen und nickte.  
„Eigentlich sogar zwei.“  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.  
„Zum einen ist es ja so, dass du in der Vergangenheit durchaus schon mal das ein oder andere durchaus essbare auf den Tisch gebracht hast. Mit Felix' Hilfe, aber das ist ja okay. Ich erinnere mich an köstliche Gemüsesuppe, an Bratkartoffeln oder Buletten...Ich dagegen... na ja. Frühstück machen, Eier und Bacon braten, oder auch mal so Blätterteigdinger in den Ofen schieben... aber wenns ans echte Kochen geht, bin ich ne Katastrophe.“  
Jako grinste. Wenn er an Martis wenige Versuche in der Vergangenheit dachte, konnte er das nur bestätigen. Katastrophe war da eher untertrieben.

Marti wurde leiser.  
„Und dann ist es ja so, dass wir nicht wissen, was mein Beruf noch alles so mit sich bringt.  
Kann immer möglich ein, dass ich wieder mal für ein paar Wochen oder so in eine andere Stadt gehen werde...“  
Jako senkte den Kopf. Der Gedanke daran tat ihm weh, aber er war sich natürlich klar darüber, dass das sogar wahrscheinlich war. Und natürlich würde er Martis Erfolg nicht im Wege stehen. Ihre Liebe würde auch weitere Trennungen überstehen.  
Marti fuhr fort.  
„Und ich möchte ungern wieder erleben, dass ich nach Wochen oder schlimmstenfalls Monaten nach Hause komme und du wieder so dünn geworden bist. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe dich und für mich ist dein Körper megasexy. Aber für deine Gesundheit kann das nicht gut sein.“  
Er sah Jako unsicher an.  
„Verstehst du mein Sorge?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Ich hoffe eben“, sagte Marti, „dass du regelmäßiger isst, wenn du am Kochen Freude hast, auch wenn ich mal nicht bei dir sein kann.“

Jako zog Marti an sich und drückte ihn ganz fest.  
Es berührte ihn, wie sehr sein Schatz sich offenbar um ihn sorgte. Er hatte in den zwei Wochen, seit Marti wieder zu Hause war, schon ein wenig zugenommen, allein durch das regelmäßige Essen. Und es stand ihm gut. Das fand er ja selber.  
„Ja Marti. Ich werde versuchen, richtig kochen zu lernen. Ich werde versuchen, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, weil ich finde, dass du absolut recht hast. Und außerdem....“  
Er schmunzelte.  
„... finde ich das nur fair. Wenn du schon das Kommando über den Haushalt führst, will ich wenigstens in der Küche noch was zu sagen haben.“  
Sie sahen sich an, und dann lachten sie, frohen Herzens.   
Es fühlte sich gut an, so beisammen und füreinander da zu sein.

„Da wäre noch was“, sagte Marti.  
„Flo war vorhin hier, und der hat ein Anliegen an uns beide...“  
Und er erzählte Jako von seinem Gespräch mit LeFloid.  
„Was meinst du, Jako. Sollen wir das machen?“

Jako schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und überlegte.


	14. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 11 - T-Shirts und Socken

Und wieder war Marti am Koffer packen. Diesmal waren es allerdings nur ein paar Sachen, die er für einige Tage Klinikaufenthalt brauchen würde.   
Morgen, Montag, sollte er ins Krankenhaus kommen. Es würde ein paar Voruntersuchungen geben. Dienstag dann die OP, und wenn alles gut verlief, würde er vermutlich zum Wochenende hin schon wieder entlassen werden, spätestens aber zu Beginn der nächsten Woche. Das Bein würde geschient werden, er müsste noch ein paar Tage zu Hause bleiben, aber in der Woche drauf könnte er schon wieder zur Arbeit. Er würde die Schiene noch eine Weile tragen müssen, aber das hatte man dort einfach ins Drehbuch mit reingeschrieben.

Das einzige, was ihn echt nervte, war, dass er eine Weile wieder würde zur Physiotherapie gehen müssen. Er hatte ja so absolut keine Lust darauf, aber es stand zu befürchten (und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war das ja auch gut so), dass Jako unerbittlich dafür sorgen würde, dass er da auch tatsächlich hinging.

Jako stand in der Tür des Schlafzimmers und sah Marti beim Packen zu.  
„Marti...“  
„Ja?“  
„Flos Bitte an uns...Ich habe mir ja nun ein paar Tage Zeit genommen und in Ruhe darüber nachgedacht."  
Jako fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
„Ich habe mich entschieden, ihm für das Interview zur Verfügung zu stehen.“  
Marti sah ihn an.  
„Und... erlaubst du es mir auch?“  
„Wenn du das möchtest, ja.“

Marti packte bequemes Joggingzeug in seine Tasche.  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, ich möchte das ganz gerne. Allein schon, weil Flo auch immer hilft, wo er nur kann. Aber auch, weil ich mir das total interessant vorstelle.“  
„Okay, dann rufe ich ihn nachher an und spreche mit ihm ab, wann er kommen möchte. Ich hätte nächste Woche mal abends Zeit, da bist du ja nicht da. Das lenkt mich dann wenigsten ab, du wirst mir nämlich fehlen...“  
Marti schmunzelte. Es waren doch nur ein paar Tage.  
Aber er wusste, das auch er Jako vermissen würde.   
So war das nun mal, wenn man sich liebte.  
Er legte den Schlafanzug, den er gerade aus dem Schrank  genommen hatte, in die Tasche, ging zu Jako, legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss.   
Der Kuss wurde verlangender, doch bevor sie sich darin verlieren konnten, riss Marti sich los, und flüsterte:  
„Lieber heute Abend...“

Marti machte weiter. Ein paar T-Shirts, Socken, Unterwäsche...   
„Morgen früh muss ich dann nur noch mein Waschzeug einpacken, bevor es los geht.“  
Jako würde ihn in die Klinik fahren, bevor er zu Uni musste.  
Er hatte eigentlich dann bei Marti bleiben wollen, aber der hatte abgewehrt:  
„Jako, du kannst nicht wegen jedem meiner Wehwehchen dein Studium vernachlässigen!“  
Jako hatte zugeben müssen, dass er Recht hatte und ja eigentlich auch keine Notwendigkeit bestand.  
Also hatte er  nachgegeben.

So, fertig.   
Marti stellte die Tasche in eine Ecke und sagte:  
„Ich habe Hunger.“  
„Na, dann komm!“  
Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche. Dort duftete es schon ganz verführerisch.  
Jako nahm sich zwei Ofenhandschuhe und öffnete vorsichtig die Backofenklappe.   
„Sieht gut aus.“  
Marti deckte schnell den Tisch, während Jako die Auflaufschale auf einem hitzebeständigen Untersetzer mitten auf dem Küchentisch platzierte.  
Marti schnupperte.  
„Was erwartet mich hier?“  
„Gemüselasagne.“  
„Ohne Fleisch?“  
„Klar, schließlich lerne ich das Kochen bei Felix!“  
Sie mussten lachen, und dann machten sie sich über das Essen her. Es war echt lecker. Jako machte seine Sache gut.

Nach einigen Bissen begann Marti gedankenverloren in seiner der Lasagne zu stochern.  
Jako sah ihn an.  
„Marti, was ist?“  
„Na ja“, sagte der, „ich habe da vorhin einen Anruf bekommen.“  
Er schluckte.  
„Von Bianca. Meiner...Exfreundin.“  
Er nahm noch einen Happen und sah Jako unsicher an.  
„Deiner Exfreundin?!“  
„Ja. Das war als ich noch in Salzgitter wohnte. Noch bevor ich recht wusste, das ich... na du weißt schon.“  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab sie damals ganz schön lieb gehabt. Das ging auseinander, weil ich nach Berlin gezogen bin  und sie keine Fernbeziehung wollte. Ich habe ganz schön gelitten.“  
Er schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Sie wollte die alte Bekanntschaft wieder anknüpfen, und ich hab ihr, um keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen, gleich erzählt, dass ich verlobt bin und heiraten werde. Und nun...“  
Marti grinste.  
„Und nun möchte sie uns besuchen, und möchte gerne meine zukünftige Frau kennenlernen.“

Jako verschluckte sich an einem Bissen Auflauf.  
Marti sah in erwartungsvoll an.  
„Und...erlaubst du, daß sie kommt?“  
„Tja...“  
Jako überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Ja, ich erlaube es. Wenn du aus der Klinik zurück bist, kann sie gerne ein Wochenende kommen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Du rufst sie vorher an und klärst sie auf, was es mit 'deiner Frau' auf sich hat. Ich erinnere ich noch gut an den Tag, als deine Eltern hier aufschlugen und kleine Ahnung hatten, dass du erstens schwul und zweitens verlobt bist. Das brauche ich so nicht noch mal.“  
„Ach Mann“, maulte Marti. „Ich hätte es anders ja lustiger gefunden...“  
„Keine Widerrede!“, sagte Jako streng.  
„Schon gut. Ich gehorche dir ja. Ich werde sie von der Klinik aus anrufen und ein Wochenende mit ihr ausmachen, okay?“

Jako lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Nach dem Essen räumten sie die Küche auf und während Marti sich hinunterbeugte, um die Teller in die Spülmaschine zustellen, konnte Jako nicht widerstehen und versetzte ihm einen zärtlichen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
Marti fuhr herum, zog ihn an sich, drückte seine Lippen auf Jakos Lippen und presste sich verlangend gegen ihn...

Der Abend endete aufregend. Und wie aufregend.  
Stürmisch, zärtlich, wild...  
Und voller Liebe aus zwei tiefen, frohen Herzen.


	15. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 12 - Telefon und Weisheit

Das Festnetztelefon in der Fischer- Joikoschen Wohnung fristete ein trauriges Dasein. Es hatte schon oft neidisch zu seinen Brüdern, den Handys, geschielt, die offensichtlich einen regen Kontakt zur ganzen Welt hatten und dann auch noch liebevoll herumgetragen wurden... man spielte sogar mit ihnen...oh Mann, diese Dinger wurden echt verwöhnt.  
Das arme Telefon hatte vor lauter Verzweiflung schon versucht, sich mit seinem Kabel zu erdrosseln, war aber von Marti im letzten Moment, und dann noch aus Versehen, gerettet worden...   
Danach war es in dumpfes Brüten verfallen und vegetierte nun vor sich hin.

An diesem Tag jedoch klingelte es plötzlich. Es erschrak selber vor seinem eigenen, ungewohnten Geräusch, und dass es vor Schreck keinen Herzinfarkt bekam, lag einzig und allein daran, dass es... gar kein Herz hatte.  
Jedenfalls klingelte es.  
Jako ging dran.  
„Joiko?“

„Ja, Hallo Schwiegersohn. Fischer hier.“  
Jako grinste. Er hatte seine Schwiegermutter inzwischen ganz schön ins Herz geschlossen.  
Die Fischers wirkten nach außen hin wesentlich distanzierter als seine eigenen Eltern, aber wenn man sie erst mal besser kannte, waren sie ziemlich cool.  
„Hallo Frau Fischer. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Gut, aber ich möchte eher wissen, wie es meinem Sohn geht.“  
Jako lächelte.  
„Marti hat die OP gestern gut überstanden. Es geht ihm gut, er unterhält die gesamte Schwesternschaft mit seinen Blödeleien. Die haben ihn alle ins Herz geschlossen und fressen ihm aus der Hand.“  
Frau Fischer lachte.   
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Der verrückte Bengel.“  
Nun lachten sie beide.

„Jakob, hören Sie mal. Wir haben gestern die Hochzeitseinladung bekommen. Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, wie sehr wir uns freuen!“  
Jako strahlte. Das tat gut.  
„Wissen Sie, wir wissen nur zu gut, dass unser Marti verdammt anstrengend sein kann. Und irgendwie haben wir immer befürchtet, dass Sie... ach verdammt, Jakob, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir endlich mal zum Du übergehen?“  
„Gerne“, sagte Jako und strahlte noch mehr.  
„Also Jakob, du kannst mich beim Vornamen nennen, oder einfach Mama, so wie Marti das macht.“  
„Okay, Mama.“  
„Wie auch immer, wir haben befürchtet, dass du irgendwann von seiner Verrücktheit die Nase voll hast und ihn zum Teufel jagst. Dabei mochten wir dich von Anfang an, und wir denken, mit dir an seiner Seite wird er das Leben schon meistern. Du bist der Richtige.“

Jako war sprachlos.  
Absolut glücklich und sprachlos.  
„Dankeschön...“  
„Um so mehr freuen wir uns, dass ihr nun tatsächlich heiraten werdet. Wir werden selbstverständlich kommen. Martis Bruder hat vorhin ganz begeistert hier angerufen, er und seine Freundin kommen auch. Wir kümmern uns um Hotelzimmer, auch für die beiden gleich mit, darum müsst ihr euch also nicht sorgen.“  
„Na ja, also, wir hätten sonst auch noch unsere Schlafcouch zu bieten...“  
„Ach Blödsinn. Haltet euch eure Wohnung für die Hochzeitsnacht lieber gästefrei“, sagte sie, und Jako hörte regelrecht das Augenzwinkern.  
Wieder lachte sie beide.  
Als sie nach einer Weile auflegten, fühlte Jako sich wohl und zufrieden. Er war in Martis Familie angekommen.  
Das Telefon war enttäuscht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätten die beiden noch ein paar Stunden weiter reden können.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er auf dem Weg in die Klinik.  
Marti saß zufrieden in seinem Bett, das Laptop auf den Knien, das Jako ihm gebracht hatte.  
Er hatte am Sonntag noch ein Vlogvideo hochgeladen gehabt, wo er der Community von der bevorstehenden OP erzählt hatte. Nun las er Kommentare, und es waren fast durchweg nur Genesungswünsche und sonstige liebe Wünsche.  
Und da er ziemlich viel Langeweile hatte, nahm er sich die Zeit, viele der Kommentare zu beantworten. Etliche Fangirls würden wohl heute mal wieder in Ohnmacht fallen.

Er freute sich, als Jako das Zimmer betrat. Er stellte das Laptop auf das kleine Nachtschränkchen.  
Sie umarmten und küssten sich.  
„Schön, dass du da bist, Jako.“  
„Ich hab immerhin Sehnsucht nach dir, Frechdachs.“  
Marti schob Jako ein Stück von sich.   
„Hast du auch, wie versprochen, brav regelmäßig gegessen? Obwohl ich nicht da bin?“  
„Ja, hab ich.“  
„Und ...die Finger von den Zigaretten gelassen?“  
„Jaha! Meine Güte, Marti, wenn man dich so hört, käme niemand auf die Idee, dass du es bist, der mir Gehorsam schuldet“, sagte Jako und lachte mit seiner tiefen, sexy Stimme.  
„Es gibt eben Dinge, bei denen ich auf dich aufpassen muss!“  
„Und das machst du auch sehr eindringlich. Du bist echt süß“, sagte Jako, und dann küsste er Marti auf die Nasenspitze.

„Deine Mutter hat angerufen. Sie hat mit das Du angeboten, und sie freuen sich total...“  
Und Jako erzählte von dem Gespräch mit seiner Schwiegermama.  
Bei dem Hinweis auf die gästefreie Wohnung musste Marti schmunzeln.  
„Tja, das ist eben meine Mama. Eine weise Frau. Nun weißt du endlich, von wem ich das habe.“  
Jako grinste  
„Du und weise?“, neckte er.  
„Das ist mir neu.“  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Ich bin die Weisheit in Person“, sagte Marti, und sah dabei dermaßen irre drein, dass Jako in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Als er später am Abend oben in der WG saß und nach einem guten Abendessen (Er hatte in der WG-Küche tatsächlich für die anderen gekocht, eine Reispfanne mit Spargel und Erbsen, gar nicht schlecht) mit Frodo ein bisschen zockte, war er mit sich und seiner Welt im reinen. 

Manchmal passt einfach alles, dachte er, manchmal ist das Leben einfach gut.


	16. Spin off - Das Interview mit Marti

Flo war gekommen.  
Es war noch immer die Woche nach Martis OP. Er war also zu Hause und hatte Zeit.  
Und er war dankbar für die Ablenkung von seiner Langeweile.  
Flo platzierte ein Mikro und sein Laptop auf dem Couchtisch.  
Sie probierten ein bisschen rum, bis das Teil vernünftig aufzeichnete.  
Da draußen immer noch kühles, regnerisches Frühlingswetter herrschte, hatte Marti eine Kanne Ostfriesentee gekocht und Sahne und Kluntjes zurechtgestellt.  
Schließlich war alles hergerichtet, und sie konnten beginnen.

Flo:      Marti, ich habe mir keine Struktur zurechtgelegt, sondern nur ein paar Punkte, die ich ansprechen möchte. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit der ersten Frage an und lassen uns dann durch deine Antworten zur nächsten Frage leiten, okay?

Marti: Einverstanden. Leg los.

Flo:     Okay, Marti, dann schildere doch mal als erstes, was die Beziehung zwischen dir und Jako so besonders macht.

Marti: Es gibt ne Menge, was diese Beziehung besonders macht. Aber worauf du hinaus willst, ist sicher die Tatsache, dass Jako bei uns das Sagen hat und die Dinge entscheidet, während ich mich ihm unterordne und ihm gehorche.

Flo:     Das klingt sehr ungewöhnlich für unsere heutige Zeit.

Marti: Mag sein.

Flo:     Kannst du schildern, wie es dazu gekommen ist?

Marti: Zu Anfang war es bei uns nicht anders, als bei vielen anderen Paaren auch. Wir haben uns verliebt, sind nach einigen Schwierigkeiten zusammengekommen, haben uns besser kennengelernt. Aber schon recht früh, in den ersten paar Wochen, haben wir gespürt, dass da Bedürfnisse waren... im Umgang miteinander... die sich anders anfühlten.

Flo:     Wer von Euch hat als erstes darüber gesprochen?

Marti: Ich. Der Anstoß kam von mir. 

Flo:      Worüber schmunzelst du gerade?

Marti: Na ja, irgendwie ist das bei uns immer so. Jako ist der Mann der Tat, ich bin der Mann der Worte.

Flo:     Zurück zum Thema. Du hast es also als erstes angesprochen?

Marti: Ja.

Flo:      Gab es einen Auslöser?

Marti: Ja, den gab es. Das war eine Situation, in der ich mich geweigert habe, die WG Küche in Jakos WG aufzuräumen. Das war eigentlich gar nicht ernst gemeint, immerhin hatte ich selber das Chaos angerichtet. Also würde ich es auch beseitigen. Aber ich wollte Felix ein bisschen necken. Und da hat dann Jako sich eingemischt. Er hat einfach nur gesagt: „Marti, natürlich wirst du das in Ordnung bringen“. Er hat das so gesagt, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er das entscheidet. Und seine Stimme ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass zu geschehen hatte, was er sagte.

Flo:     Und du hast das dann gemacht?

Marti: Ja.

Flo:     Und da ist dir klargeworden...

Marti: Ja, ich habe in diesem Augenblick gespürt, dass mir das gut tut. Habe mich irgendwie geborgen gefühlt. Hab darüber nachgedacht, wie sich das anfühlen würde, wenn er das immer tun würde...für mich entscheiden. Über mein Handeln bestimmen. Und ich mochte den Gedanken.

Flo:     Und dann hast du es ausgesprochen.

Marti: Ja.

Flo:     Und Jako?

Marti: Der hat mir später erzählt, dass er es total mochte, dass ich, als er so bestimmend gesprochen hat, nicht mehr rumgestritten habe, sondern einfach gemacht habe, was er sagt.  
Jako hatte natürlich schon vor mir Beziehungen. Und er hatte da wohl auch immer eine gewisse Dominanz an den Tag gelegt. Früher oder später ist das dann immer gescheitert, hauptsächlich genau daran.   
Bei mir hat er von Anfang an gespürt, daß ich...darauf anspringe.  Dass ich sein genauer Gegenpart bin. Wären wir Zahnräder, würden unsere Zähne genau ineinander greifen.

Flo: Wie war das dann, als ihr darüber geredet habt?

Marti: Ich habe Jako gebeten, mich zu führen. Er hat mir versprochen, mir die Geborgenheit zu schenken, die ich brauche.

Flo: Wie ging es dann weiter?

Marti: Es hat noch ne Weile gedauert, bis ich mich getraut habe, das Wort „gehorchen“ auszusprechen. Das war, als er mir tatsächlich das erste Mal etwas verboten hat und ich es prompt trotzdem getan habe. Und er entsprechend sauer war. Das tat mir hinterher leid, und      da habe ich ihm gesagt, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt und dass ich ihm gehorchen möchte.

Flo:     Okay.

Marti:     Von da an haben wir uns langsam rangetastet. Es war für uns beide immerhin neu und wir mussten uns erst daran gewöhnen.

Flo:     Inzwischen lebt ihr das schon... ungefähr ein Jahr?

Marti:     Ja.

Flo:     Dann lass uns also vom hier und heute reden.

Marti:     Okay.

Flo:     Wie unterscheidet sich nun euer Beziehungsalltag von dem anderer Paare?

Marti:     Über weite Strecken gar nicht. Wir sind ein ganz normales, verliebtes junges Paar. Glücklich, dass wir uns haben, glücklich, dass wir eine gemeinsame Wohnung haben können und zusammen sein können. 

Flo:     Aber es gibt ja nun auch Unterschiede.

Marti:     Ja klar, natürlich. Sobald es etwas zu entscheiden gibt, entscheidet Jako. Was wiederum im Umkehrschluss heißt, dass ich, wenn Dinge entschieden werden müssen, ihn fragen muss.  
Um Erlaubnis fragen, zum Beispiel.

Flo:     Und darüber hinaus?

Marti:     Man kann es so zusammenfassen: Er kann mir Anweisungen geben, mir Dinge erlauben und verbieten.

Flo:     Und du?

Marti:     Ich gehorche ihm.

Flo:     Immer?

Marti:     Ja. … Na ja, fast. 

Flo:     Lass uns mal eine kurze Pause machen. Ich möchte mir das ganze bis hier hin anhören, und überlegen, wie ich weiter fragen will, okay?

Marti:     Okay.

Während Flo nun also die Aufnahme anhörte, ging Marti in die Küche, machte eine neue Kanne Tee und stellte ein paar Plätzchen dazu. Ihm machte das ganze Spaß. Es half ihm, seine Gedanken über ihre Beziehung einfach mal auf den Punkt zu bringen.   
Und er war sich im klaren, dass die wirklich interessanten Fragen noch kommen würden.  
Er goss Tee in die Tassen, nahm einen Schluck und wartete auf Flos nächste Frage.

Flo: Marti, jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische. So wie sich mir das darstellt, hast du in eurer Beziehung keinerlei Entscheidungsfreiheit. Wo bleibt denn da die Gleichberechtigung?

Marti: Also so stimmt das nicht.

Flo: So stellt es sich für einen Außenstehenden dar.

Marti: Dennoch stimmt es nicht. Ich will das mal erklären. Erstens ist es so, dass ich bei wichtigen Dingen, die mein Leben betreffen, beispielsweise beruflichen Entscheidungen, selber entscheiden darf. Ich sage ganz bewusst darf, denn das heißt, ich muss es nicht. Jako ist, wenn ich das möchte, auch in einem solchen Falle bereit, mir die Entscheidung abzunehmen.

Flo: Hattet ihr eine solche Situation schon mal?

Marti: Ja, als die Frage im Raum stand, ob ich nach Köln gehe. Zweitens habe ich mich ganz freiwillig für diesen Lebensstil mit all seinen Konsequenzen entschieden. Also ist es meine freie Entscheidung, dass Jako entscheidet und ich gehorche. Kann man verstehen, was ich damit ausdrücken will?

Flo: Ich denke schon. Aber, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ganz schön schwierig ist, immerhin wirst du mit deinen Wünschen oft zurückstecken müssen.

Marti: Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Flo: Na ja, aber Wenn du A möchtest, und Jako B, und Jako entscheidet...

Marti: Nein. Das ist eine Sache, die bei einer solchen Beziehung unendlich wichtig ist: Das gegenseitige Vertrauen. Ich kann Jako vertrauen. Und ihm liegt mein Wohl am Herzen. Wenn er also, in deinem Beispiel, zwischen A und B entscheiden muss, entscheidet er nicht automatisch B, nur weil das sein Wunsch ist. Er wägt ab und trifft eine wohlerwogene Entscheidung. Das ist ziemlich ausgewogen.

Flo: Okay.

Marti: Eigentlich glaube ich, dass das gar nicht so anders ist, als in anderen Beziehungen. Wenn beide was anderes wollen, müssen sie einen Kompromiss finden. Vielleicht streiten sie sich, vielleicht reden sie, am Ende finden sie eine Lösung, die für beide irgendwie geht. So ist das bei uns auch. Wir reden, wir diskutieren auch mal, aber wir streiten nicht, denn unseren Kompromiss legt eben Jako fest, und ich akzeptiere das dann. Und da er mich liebt, bezieht er eben meine Vorstellungen genauso in die Entscheidung ein, wie seine eigenen. 

Flo: Aber was, wenn er sich gegen deinen Wunsch entscheidet?

Marti: Das ist okay, da ich weiß, das er es  nicht aus Egoismus oder Sturheit tut.

Flo: Bist du dann nicht unzufrieden?

Marti: Klar, das kommt vor. Aber auch das ist doch bei anderen Paaren nicht wesentlich anders. Wenn ein Kompromiss nicht möglich ist, und nur A oder B geht, muss man sich entscheiden, und einer von beiden wird damit nicht so glücklich sein. Und nein, wie ich eben schon geschildert habe, bin das durchaus nicht immer nur ich. Das hält sich die Waage. Weil Jako einfach großartig ist. Lieb und fürsorglich.

Flo: Und wenn du mal eine Sache, die er dir anweist, so überhaupt nicht tun willst? Was dann?

Marti: Dann reden wir. Wie andere Paare auch. Es ist ja nun beileibe nicht so, dass ich nichts zu sagen habe. Ich habe ne ganze Menge zu sagen. Nur eben die letzte Entscheidung trifft Jako.

Flo: Hast du ein Beispiel für mich?

Marti: Lass mich überlegen. Ja. Ich sollte wegen meiner Schiene und der Tatsache, dass ich das Bein ein wenig schonen soll, zu Hause hocken, solange keiner der Freunde Zeit hat, mit mir rauszugehen. Damit war ich nicht einverstanden. Also haben wir diskutiert. Am Ende haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich zumindest den Weg zum Bioladen laufen darf und unsere Einkäufe erledigen darf. 

Flo: Im Prinzip ja auch ein Kompromiss.

Marti: Sag ich doch.

Flo: Und du bist damit zufrieden? 

Marti: Ja. Es ist doch so. Ich weiss, dass Jako mir sowas nicht verbietet aus Lust am rumkommandieren, sondern weil er sich um mich sorgt. 

Flo: Und du hältst dich dran.

Marti: Das muss ich. Ich habe ihm Gehorsam versprochen, also gehorche ich und halte mich an seine Anweisungen. 

Flo: Jetzt kommen wir zu ner ganz interessanten Frage: Was, wenn nicht?

Marti: Pass mal auf, bevor wir darüber sprechen, würde ich jetzt ganz gerne ne kleine Pause machen. Ich muss mal eben in die „Porzellanabteilung“ und außerdem möchte ich mir die Worte in Ruhe überlegen, okay?

Flo: Okay, dann höre ich mir wieder an, was wir bis dahin haben.

Flo macht sich über seine Technik her und war ziemlich zufrieden. Das Interview lief gut, Marti redete frei von der Leber weg. Flo kannte Marti ohnehin als einen der ehrlichsten Menschen, die auf dieser Erde rumliefen. Er trug sein Herz auf der Zunge, war super aufrichtig und stand zu sich und seinem Sein.  
Marti nahm sich Zeit, ein wenig Wasser in sein Gesicht zu werfen. Er spürte, dass dieses Ausbreiten seiner Seele für ihn okay war, immerhin war das hier Flo, einer seiner besten Freunde. Aber trotzdem war es verdammt anstrengend.   
Für die Arbeit würde Flo es anonymisieren, hatte er gesagt.  Er würde aus Marti und Jako „X“ und „Y“ machen und das Interview auch nicht eins zu eins abtippen, sondern eher in einer Art Excerpt zusammenfassen. Und diesen würde er vor der Verwendung von Jako und Marti abnicken lassen.   
Also alles easy.  
Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Flo schon wartete.

Flo: Also Marti, was geschieht, wenn du nicht gehorchst?

Marti: Jako bestraft mich.

Flo: Wie hat man sich das vorzustellen?

Marti: Das ist sehr unterschiedlich. Jako versucht eigentlich immer, eine Strafe zu finden, die mich aus meinem Fehler lernen lässt.

Flo: Hast du auch hier wieder ein Beispiel für mich?

Marti: Na ja, ich bin halt manchmal verpeilt. Irgendwann hatte Jako mich gebeten, Felix von einem Termin abzuholen. In Potsdam. Ich habs echt verpennt, erst als Felix mich anrief und fragte, ob ich im Stau stünde, fiel es mir siedendheiß ein. Scheiße, ich hab mich vielleicht geschämt. Ausgerechnet Felix, der doch auch immer für alle da ist. Der arme musste eine Stunde im Regen stehen. Das tat mir so leid.  
Felix war nicht böse. Aber ich habe es abends Jako gebeichtet.

Flo: Und der war sauer?

Marti: Im ersten Moment schon, aber als er gesehen hat, wie sehr mir die Sache leid tat, nicht mehr.

Flo: Hat er dich trotzdem bestraft?

Marti: Ja. Wenn ich was verbocke, werde ich bestraft. Das muss so sein, da bestehe ich drauf. 

Flo: Moment mal... DU bestehst drauf?!

Marti: Ja.  Es gehört für mich einfach dazu. 

Flo: Aber warum? 

Marti: Weißt du, dieses ganze … Konstrukt, aus unterordnen, gehorchen, verboten oder erlaubt bekommen, bestraft werden... das ist für mich ein großes Stück Geborgenheit. Es zeigt mir, wie wichtig ich Jako bin. Es zeigt mir, wo mein Platz auf dieser Welt ist. Es ist für mich ...Liebe.  
Jako zeigt mir seine Liebe durch vieles, unter anderem eben dadurch. Ich zeige ihm meine Liebe durch so vieles, unter anderen durch meinen Gehorsam.

Flo: Gut. Also, wie hat er dich denn in diesem konkreten Fall bestraft?

Marti: Ich hab dann zwei Wochen für Felix oder genauer gesagt für die WG den Einkauf und das Aufräumen und Putzen der Küche übernehmen müssen. Es ging Jako darum, dass ich es an Felix wiedergutmache. Der wollte das gar nicht, aber Jako hat ihm erklärt, das wäre so ein Jako-und Marti- Beziehungsding, und dann war es für ihn okay. Außerdem wollte Jako, dass ich Felix beweise, dass ich zuverlässig sein kann. Ich habe das durchgezogen. War mir ja auch selber total wichtig. 

Flo: Apropos Felix. Eure Freunde kommen gut mit eurer Art der Beziehung zurecht.

Marti: Ja. Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass wir es jedem noch vorm Hallo sagen auf die Nase binden. Aber unser engerer Freundeskreis, der doch ziemlich groß ist, wie mir gerade auffällt, weiß Beschied. Und sie akzeptieren uns einfach so, wie wir sind.

Flo: Ich...ähm...weiß von zumindest einem Paar, in eurem Freundeskreis, dass... diese Art des Umgangs mal ausprobiert hat.

Marti: echt jetzt? Wer? Ach so, das verrätst du mir sicher nicht. Ist okay.

Flo: … /schaut verlegen/

Marti: Wie jetzt? Du? Ina...?

Flo: Ja.

Marti: Erzähl mir davon!

Flo: Hey, ICH interviewe DICH!

Marti: Aber ich möchte das gerne wissen!

Flo: Pass auf, wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann... erzähle ich dir ein bisschen, okay?

Marti: Okay.

Flo: Marti, du hast das, was du tust, mal als „Fallen lassen können“ bezeichnet. Magst du das mal erklären?

Marti: Ja. Also ich arbeite ja im Unterhaltungsbusiness. Das ist ein hartes Pflaster. Da muss man manchmal knallhart sein und auch rücksichtslos... Muss sich durchsetzen, kämpfen usw. Ist nicht leicht. Und wenn ich dann zuhause bin, bei meinem Schatz, da möchte ich genau das eben nicht mehr. Möchte das hinter mir lassen. Möchte mich eben... fallen lassen können. Keine Streiterei, keine Zänkereien... verstehst du?

Flo: Ein bisschen schon, ja. Marti, aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr euch nie streitet.

Marti: Nein. Wir streiten uns natürlich auch mal. Sehr, sehr selten, aber wenn, dann durchaus heftig. Das mag jetzt seltsam klingen bei der Art unserer Beziehung, aber... ich genieße zwar Jakos Dominanz, aber ich lasse mir nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen. Und dann knallt es eben auch schon mal. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte: letztendlich sind wir ein ganz normales Paar.

Flo: Marti, du sagtest vorhin, Jako hätte dich gebeten, etwas zu tun. Wie verstehe ich „gebeten“?

Marti: Wenn ich sage „gebeten“ meine ich damit, dass Jako das so ausdrückt. „Marti, kannst du bitte...?“ Aber dennoch ist für uns beide klar, dass es keine Bitte ist, sondern eine Anweisung. Aber man kann das doch einfach höflich formulieren oder? Weißt du, ich hoffe, dass es mir bis hierher schon gelungen ist, rüberzubringen, dass es bei unserer Art der Beziehung nicht darum geht, dass der eine Befehle brüllt und der andere kuscht. Wir legen genau wie jedes andere Paar Wert auf Liebe, Achtung, Respekt, auf einen freundlichen, liebevollen, höflichen Umgang miteinander.

Flo: Ich habe sogar de Eindruck, dass ihr diese Dinge sogar bewusster tut als andere.

Marti: Das mag sein.

Flo: Habt ihr jemals daran gedacht, eure Beziehung zu ändern? Also dieses „Führen-und-Gehorchen-Ding“ aufzugeben?

Marti: Nein, nie. Es gab Momente des Hinterfragens, ja. Als ich kürzlich aus Köln zurückgekehrt bin, zum Beispiel. Ich habe mich in den vier Monaten verändert, Jako auch. Wir mussten ein kleines bisschen neu zueinanderfinden; haben sozusagen unser Verhältnis zueinander neu justiert. Aber wirklich gezweifelt haben wir noch nie.

Flo: Neu justiert … inwiefern?

Marti: Du willst es aber echt genau wissen.

Flo: Dafür bin ich hier! Na ja, ich möchte mir halt ein genaues Bild machen, immerhin geht es mir um die Psychologie des ganzen. Insofern interessieren mich natürlich gerade auch Veränderungen bzw. Entwicklungen in eurer Beziehung.

Marti: Okay. Also neu justiert. Na ja, Ich habe mich verändert. Jako behauptet, ich wäre stärker geworden. Das sehe ich nicht so. Aber mit Sicherheit bin ich...sturer geworden, eigensinniger. Jako dagegen hatte mich extrem vermisst und gemerkt, wie sehr er mich aber auch dieses Thema Dominanz und Unterordnung in unserer Beziehung liebt. Er ist sich also in seiner Rolle mir gegenüber sicherer geworden.

Flo: Und was bedeutet das jetzt für euch?

Marti: Na ja, ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll. Lass es mich mal versuchen.

Flo: Lass dir Zeit.

Marti: Nun, im Prinzip gibt es einfach mehr Druck und Gegendruck. Klingt blöd. Aber... Es gibt mehr Reibungen zwischen uns. Da ich sturer geworden bin, setzt Jako mehr... Autorität ein, um sich durchzusetzen. Das bedeutet für mich einerseits... dass ich mich vielleicht einmal mehr mit meinen Vorstellungen durchsetzen kann. Anderseits bringt es für mich häufiger als vorher mal eine Bestrafung mit sich.

Flo: Ist das gut oder nicht gut?

Marti: Ich empfinde es als gut. Wir wachsen aneinander. Entwickeln uns nicht aneinander vorbei, sondern miteinander, verstehst du?

Flo: Glaube schon.

Marti: Und außerdem...

Flo: Ja?

Marti: Na ja, das mit der Geborgenheit, dem beschützt fühlen hab ich schon erklärt. Das ich empfinde, dadurch, dass ich mich Jako unterordne und er für mich da ist.  
Das ist ganz wichtig für mich. Und dann...

Flo: Ja??

Marti: Na ja, ich will gar nicht bestreiten, dass das ganze auch eine durchaus erotische Seite hat...  
Wenn Jako mir gegenüber liebevoll autoritär auftritt, so bestimmend mit mir spricht...das lässt meinen Bauch ganz schön kribbeln.

Flo: Marti, ich möchte dir danken, für all die offenen und ehrlichen Antworten. Ich werde dir eine Abschrift des Interviews mailen, okay?

Marti: super, danke!

Flo schaltete das Mikro aus.  
„Hast du Lust, dass wir gerade zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen?“  
„Gerne“, sagte Marti.  
„Ich müsste nur kurz mit Jako sprechen.“  
Und so rief Marti Jako an um sich die Erlaubnis einzuholen, und Flo telefonierte mit Ina, um mit ihr abzusprechen, dass das okay wäre, wenn er Marti ein bisschen erzählte. Klar, war in Ordnung.  
Er war Marti echt dankbar und freute sich nun auf das Interview mit Jako, um die andere Perspektive des ganzen zu bekommen.  
Sie saßen eine ganze Weile gemeinsam in der Kneipe und genossen den Nachmittag. Als Flo Marti dann nach Hause brachte, hatten beide das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundschaft durch das ganz noch ein bisschen fester geworden war.

 

 


	17. Spin off - Das Interview mit Jako

Das Interview mit Jako hatte sich irgendwie immer wieder verschoben, aber nun, ein paar Tage, nachdem Flo Marti interviewt hatte, fanden sie beide Zeit. Jako war zu Flo und Ina gekommen, Ina war jedoch gleich wieder losgezogen, mit ner Freundin, Mädelsabend machen. Also hatten beide die Wohnung für sich und konnten in Ruhe im Wohnzimmer reden.  
Flo hatte auch hier wieder das Aufnahmegerät aufgebaut.  
Er bot Jako eine Mate an.  
„Ja gerne, wenn man viel redet, ist trinken nicht verkehrt."  
Flo holte also zwei Flaschen des Getränks und dann legten sie los.

 

Flo: Jako, mit Marti habe ich bereits gesprochen und er hat mir einige wertvolle Einblicke geliefert. Dennoch danke ich dir, dass du mir auch deine Seite der Beziehung schildern wirst. Das wird sicher interessant.

 

Jako: Was möchtest du wissen?

 

Flo: Du bist derjenige, der in eure Beziehung das Sagen hat?

 

Jako: Ja. So kann man das ausdrücken.

 

Flo: Was bedeutet das für euren täglichen Umgang miteinander?

 

Jako: Nun, ich treffe die Entscheidungen. Ich erteile Marti Anweisungen. Oder Verbote. Verwöhne ihn, belohne ihn, umsorge ihn, wenn er gehorcht. Und bestrafe ihn, wenn er das nicht tut.

 

Flo: Das klingt verdammt altmodisch.

 

Jako: Ich schätze, das ist es auch. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es für uns beide genau das richtige ist.

 

Flo: Marti jedenfalls scheint sich damit sehr wohlzufühlen.Das kam bei seinem Interview für mich raus. Und du?

 

Jako: Ich auch. Sonst würde ich das nicht machen. Weißt du, Flo, das ist keine Phase oder Macke oder so, das ist ein Lebensstil. Zieht sich bis in alle Winkel des Zusammenlebens. So was tut man nicht aus ner Laune heraus, sondern weil man so leben will. Mit Betonung auf leben. Und auf will.

 

Flo: Verstehe. Und ihr seid beide glücklich damit.

 

Jako: Ja. Merkt man doch, oder?

 

Flo: Ja. Dass ihr glücklich seid, sieht man drei Meilen gegen den Wind.

 

Jako: Ja, aber bitte deutsche Landmeilen. Die sind länger als Englische oder Seemeilen.

 

Flo: Blödmann. (lacht) Aber, Jako, du hast dir damit doch eine ziemliche Verantwortung aufgeladen. Im Prinzip ja die Verantwortungen für euch beide.

 

Jako: Tut man das nicht immer in einer Beziehung?

 

Flo: Schon, aber das ist doch noch anders, oder?

 

Jako: Ein bisschen anders vielleicht. Aber so sehr unterscheiden wir uns nicht von anderen Paaren. Wenn ein Paar eine Entscheidung zu treffen hat, und sei es nur, ob es Reis oder Nudeln zum Abendessen gibt, dann müssen die Wünsche beider Partner in die Entscheidung eingezogen werden. Das ist bei uns doch genau so. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass die eigentliche Entscheidung am Schluss ich alleine zu treffen habe. Insofern hast du recht, das ist dann die Mehrverantwortung, die ich habe.

 

Flo: Belastet dich das?

 

Jako: Ach Quatsch. Erstens mache ich das gerne, weil ich es genieße, meinem Partner gegenüber, nun, dominant sein zu dürfen. In sofern bin ich Marti dankbar, dass er das Bedürfnis nach Unterordnung hat. Und zweitens tue ich das gerne für ihn, weil es ihn glücklich macht und ich ihn über alles liebe.

 

Flo: Wie ist das, wenn du eine Entscheidung triffst, die ihm so überhaupt nicht passt? Bekommst du das überhaupt mit?

 

Jako: Natürlich. Glaub mal, Marti gehorcht mir zwar, aber er kuscht nicht. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, dann macht er mir das ziemlich deutlich klar.

 

Flo: Wie?

 

Jako: Marti ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen, du kennst ihn, das solltest du eigentlich wissen.

 

Flo: Hast recht.

 

Jako: Es ist ja so. Wenn Entscheidungen anstehen, und wir dazu unterschiedlicher Ansicht sind, dann diskutieren wir. Legen unsere Argumente dar. Da geht es manchmal ganz schön zur Sache. Und die letzte Entscheidung, die treffe dann eben ich. Und da beziehe ich meine Argumente genauso ein, wie Martis.

 

Flo: Gut, aber wenn die Entscheidung nun eben so ausfällt, wie es Marti nicht passt?

 

Jako: Da muss er dann durch.

 

Flo: Heißt?

 

Jako: Da erwarte ich dann Gehorsam. Ohne wenn und aber.

 

Flo: Und das klappt?

 

Jako: Ja. Meistens.

 

Flo: Also nicht immer.

 

Jako: Natürlich nicht immer. Marti ist ein Mensch, und manchmal ein verdammter Dickkopf. 

 

Flo: Hast recht, das kann er tatsächlich sein. 

 

Jako: Das gehört auch zu den Dingen, die ich an ihm liebe... 

 

Flo: Fühlst du dich Marti überlegen?

 

Jako: Du hast eine seltsame Vorstellung von unserer Art der Beziehung. Nein, ich fühle mich ihm nicht überlegen. Er ist mir nicht unterlegen. Wir sind beide Partner auf Augenhöhe.

 

Flo: Das hat Marti in ähnlicher Form auch gesagt. Er fühlt sich erstaunlicherweise in eurer Beziehung absolut gleichberechtigt.

 

Jako: Ist er ja auch. Weil seine Meinung nicht mehr und nicht weniger zählt als meine. 

 

Flo: Okay. Das habe ich inzwischen verstanden. So nächste Frage. Es kommt vor, dass Marti dir eben doch nicht gehorcht und du ihn bestrafst. Wie fühlt sich das für dich an?

 

Jako: Zwiespältig. Natürlich ist es in Ordnung und fühlt sich gut an. Für mich gehört es dazu, es ist sozusagen neben Liebe, Verständnis und Autorität ein weiteres Instrument, mit dem ich meine Anweisungen durchsetzen kann. Es gibt mir irgendwie Geborgenheit, dass Marti mir so sehr vertraut, das er es vorbehaltlos akzeptiert, ja sogar wünscht, von mir bei Ungehorsam betraft zu werden.

 

Flo: Marti sprach in dem Zusammenhang auch von Geborgenheit.

 

Jako: Ja, das empfinden wir wohl beide so. Nichtsdestotrotz ist das Bestrafen selber nicht schön, genauso wenig, wie Marti seine Strafe, was auch immer es im Einzelfall ist, schön findet. Aber dazu sind Strafen ja auch nicht da. Manchmal leidet er ganz schön drunter. Und dann leide ich auch, weil ich ihn so lieb habe.

 

Flo: Okay, und ihn dann eben nicht zu betrafen, wäre keine Option?

 

Jako: Nein, und zwar, weil Marti dann unzufrieden wäre... oder sogar unglücklich. Er empfindet das nämlich auch als Geborgenheit, als Sicherheit. Ist sicher nicht leicht zu verstehen, aber das ist, neben vielen anderen Dingen, die man als liebendes Paar so tut, eine Art, ihm meine Liebe zu zeigen.

 

Flo: Ihr liebt euch sehr, ihr beiden, das sieht jeder, der euch nur anschaut, und erst recht jeder, der länger mit euch zu tun hat. Was ist für dich denn das schönste an eurer Beziehung?

 

Jako: Dass ich mit Marti so herrlich lachen und rumalbern kann. Und dass Marti so feinfühlig ist: der spürt genau, wenn irgendwas irgendwo nicht im reinen ist, und hat einfach ein Händchen dafür, im richtigen Moment das richtige zu tun und zu sagen.

 

Flo: Das bewunderst du an ihm?

 

Jako: Ja. Neben vielem anderen.

 

Flo: Aha?

 

Jako: Ja klar. Er hat so viele Talente, die ich nicht habe. Ich meine, ich bilde mir ein, ein ganz guter Musiker zu sein. Aber ich bin halt der Mann der Saiteninstrumente. Marti dagegen kann so ziemlich allem Töne entlocken, was auch nur im entferntesten dazu gedacht ist, und auch Dingen, die eigentlich ganz andere Zwecke haben... (grinst)  
Außerdem ist er unglaublich schnell. Hallo Jako, ich mach mal nen Loop, Steve ist hinter der Kamera. Und dann zwei- drei Stunden später: Hallo Jako, wir sind soweit fertig. Und ich schaue dann auf das, was Felix und ich in der Zeit geschafft haben und denke, uuuups... Aber dafür ist sein Stimmvolumen nicht so ausgeprägt. Wenigstens etwas, was ich besser kann... (grinst wieder).

 

Flo: (lacht)

 

Jako: Na ja, und seine Fröhlichkeit, seine Lachanfälle, seine liebenswerte Verrücktheit... er ist einfach großartig.

 

Flo: Du liebst ihn ganz heftig, oder?

 

Jako: Ja. Er ist die große Liebe meines Lebens. Ohne ihn würde ich verkümmern und eingehen.

 

Flo: Wow, das klingt stark. Er bedeutet dir sehr viel?

 

Jako: Alles.

 

Flo: Ihr werdet im Sommer heiraten. Wie läuft das da? Seid ihr euch einig, wie das so ablaufen soll?

 

Jako: Ja, sind wir tatsächlich. Oh Himmel, ich freue mich darauf!

 

Flo: Und wollt ihr das mit dem Führen und Gehorchen echt ein Leben lang durchziehen?

 

Jako: Warum sollten wir nicht? Also aus heutiger Sicht der Dinge haben wir das vor, ja. Schließlich ist das unsere Art, eine überaus glückliche Beziehung zu führen. Liebe und Vertrauen ist dafür wichtig. Beides empfinden wir füreinander. Aber Liebe und Vertrauen sollten doch in jeder Beziehung die Grundlagen sein, oder?

 

Flo: Da hast du wohl recht.

 

Jako: Und sollte irgendwann im Leben der Tag kommen, wo aus irgendeinem Grund einer von uns damit nicht mehr glücklich ist, dann müssen wir eben reden und Lösungen finden. Weißt du, ich liebe Marti ja nicht deswegen, weil er mir gehorcht, sondern weil er Marti ist. Und umgekehrt genauso, verstehst du?

 

Flo: Ja, das leuchtet ein.

 

Jako: Aber ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, warum das irgendwann mal so sein sollte. Ich meine, diesen Lebensstil haben wir beide für unser Leben ausgewählt. Und es macht uns glücklich, so zu sein. Und das ist doch der Punkt.

 

Flo: Mal was ganz anderes. Was passiert eigentlich, wenn du mal Scheiße baust? Wenn du mal was anstellst, was Marti sauer macht?

 

Jako: (lacht) Du kannst mir glauben, Flo, Marti hat Mittel und Wege, mir klarzumachen, dass ihm was nicht passt.

 

Flo: Wie zum Beispiel?

 

Jako: Also erst mal: hast du Marti schon mal vor Wut ausrasten sehen? Nein? Schätze dich glücklich. Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die ihn dazu bringen, ich fürchte allerdings, ich gehöre dazu... Und dann Gnade Gott demjenigen, der seinen Zorn auf sich gezogen hat...

 

Flo: Ja, so kenne ich Marti tatsächlich nicht.

 

Jako: Na ja, und Martis tief enttäuschten Blick, wenn ihm etwas nahe geht... (guckt verlegen), wenn ich mal wieder die Finger nicht von Zigaretten lassen kann, z. B. ... Der Blick geht unter die Haut. Und spätestens, wen er zwei Tage kein Wort mit geredet hat, bin ich nur noch ein winselndes Bündel zu seinen Füßen.

 

Flo: Oh wow, das sind also sie Sachen, mit denen er dich dran kriegt...

 

Jako: (grinst schief), ja, das und ganz klassischer Sexentzug.

 

Flo: (verschluckt sich an seiner Mate) Also so genau wollte ich nun nicht wissen...

 

Sie lachten beide, und es dauerte ne Weile, bis sie wieder vernünftig weiter reden konnten.  
Flo kontrollierte die Aufzeichnung, ja, da hatte alles geklappt.  
Also machten sie weiter.

 

Jako: Wir haben mal versucht, unsere Rollen zu tauschen. Für ein paar Stunden. Ich habe das ausprobieren wollen... es hat nicht funktioniert.

 

Flo: Interessant.

 

Jako: Ja, es war für uns beide total seltsam. Ich habe mich unwohl dabei gefühlt, wobei es ganz okay war, denn immerhin vertraue ich Marti zutiefst. Würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Aber, na ja, Marti war total unglücklich damit.

 

Flo: Und wie ist das dann ausgegangen?

 

Jako: Marti hat das ganze abgebrochen. Und wir haben uns hinterher noch sicherer gefühlt, haben noch mehr als vorher gewusst, dass wir in unseren selbstgewählten Rollen glücklich und zufrieden sind. Insofern war das ganz gut.

 

Flo: Ja, manchmal braucht man wohl solche Erfahrungen.

 

Jako: Wie auch immer, so wie es ist, ist es gut. Und ansonsten lassen wir einfach auf uns zukommen, wie sich alles entwickelt.

 

Flo: Apropos Entwicklungen. Verändert sich euer Verhältnis zueinander? Ich meine, so im Laufe der Zeit...?

 

Jako: Na klar. Das entwickelt sich in der Tat auch. Wie soll ich sagen... Meine Dominanz wird stärker im Laufe der Zeit. Martis Bereitschaft, sich unterzuordnen auch. Zu Anfang war das ganze noch sehr vorsichtig. Eher spielerisch,. Inzwischen ist es ernster, geht tiefer. Aber das ist doch auch in anderen Beziehungen nicht anders, oder?

 

Flo: Ja klar.

 

Jako: Wir gehen halt unseren Weg und wir... wie soll ich sagen... sehen das, was zwischen uns ist, nicht als etwas starres an, sondern als etwas dynamisches. Nur so kann es funktionieren.

 

Flo: Und wie geht ihr mit Streit um?

 

Jako: Ich fürchte, nicht besonders geschickt.

 

Flo Was meinst du damit?

 

Jako: Na ja, dadurch dass Marti mir gehorcht, haben wir keine Zänkereien um Kleinigkeiten. Wenn wir uns Streiten, dann heftig. Und da wird es dann durchaus kompliziert. Dadurch, dass wir beide sehr emotionale Menschen sind, knallt es dann richtig. Na ja, bisher hatten wir nur einen echten Streit, und da war es jedenfalls so. Wir haben uns beide nicht sehr erwachsen verhalten. Wobei ich zugeben muss, der größere Idiot war ich.

 

Flo: Aber wie man sieht habt ihr euch wieder eingekriegt.

 

Jako: Ja, und wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Marti ist derjenige, der das Gespräch sucht, wenn irgendwas nicht passt. Mir liegt es nicht so, den Anfang zu machen, aber, na ja, ich bin lernfähig. Versuche mein bestes. Und hoffe ja, dass ich noch viele Jahre zum üben habe.

 

Flo: Klingt gut.

 

Jako: Ja. Ist doch klar: nicht nur ich beeinflusse Martis Handeln. Ich tue das vielleicht direkter. Aber er beeinflusst auch mich. Was wäre das für eine Beziehung, wo das nicht so wäre! Ich lerne viel von ihm und es gibt immer mal wieder Augenblicke, wo ich mich frage, wer von uns tatsächlich die Hosen anhat. (Grinst.) Marti ist eben was ganz besonderes. Weißt du, für mich ist er der Mann fürs Leben, und das ist das allerwichtigste.

 

Flo:Schönes Schlusswort. Ich danke dir. 

 

Flo schaltete das Aufnahmegerät aus und prüfte, ob alles geklappt hatte.  
Und als sie anschließend noch ein bisschen saßen und quatschten, fühlte er Jako vorsichtig auf den Zahn. Der wusste von nichts. Marti hatte die Klappe gehalten. Er hatte Jako nichts von Flos und Inas Experiment erzählt.  
Also holte Flo Luft und erzählte es nun selber.  
Jako war fasziniert.

 

Flo war dankbar für die beiden Interviews. Er steckte eine Menge Arbeit in ihre Aufarbeitung und das lohnte sich.  
Seine Bewertung war super.  
Marti und Jako lud er als Danke schön ins Kino ein.

 

Es wurde ein sehr netter Abend.


	18. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 13 - Country und Hinterwäldler

Marti langweilte sich ein bisschen.  
Er war seit ein paar Tagen aus der Klinik wieder zurück. Es war alles gut gelaufen, und er trug nun eine Schiene, mit der er relativ beweglich war. Er humpelte noch, aber es war ganz okay.  
Sein Problem war eher, dass Jako ihm auch diesmal wieder verboten hatte, alleine loszuziehen.  
Marti hielt das eigentlich wieder für übertrieben besorgt, aber er verstand Jako ja auch.

Er hatte mit ihm wenigstens ausgehandelt, dass er den Weg zum Bioladen laufen durfte.  
Immerhin war der gleich um die Ecke.  
Dort lief er nun jeden Tag hin und besorgte ein paar Kleinigkeiten, aber das füllte einen Tag ja auch nicht aus.  
Wenn Jako von der Uni kam, hatte er bereits den Tisch gedeckt und alles für eine Vesper  
hergerichtet.  
Aber jetzt war es später Vormittag, der Einkauf war erledigt, der Abwasch gemacht und bis Jako kam, würde es noch dauern.  
Er langweilte sich.

Er humpelte rüber in sein Musikzimmer, nahm sich seine Lieblingsgitarre und begann, vor sich hin zu zupfen.  
Er klimperte eine Weile und nach und nach entstand eine kleine, neue Melodie. Sie schlüpfte aus seinen Fingern und sprang fröhlich und guten Mutes auf den Saiten herum.  
Nach einer Weile begann sie sich einsam zu fühlen.  
Sie sehnte sich danach, wonach alle Melodien sich sehnen: nach Worten.  
Nach einem Text, der zu ihr gesungen werden konnte.  
Martis Hirn schaltete auf Poesie-Modus um und nach und nach fanden sich Worte zu etwas mehr oder weniger sinnvollem zusammen.  
Marti spürte, dass da etwas am entstehen war und schmiss das Laptop an.  
Er ließ seine Gefühle und Gedanken sprudeln, seine Liebe, seine  besondere Verbundenheit mit Jako.  
Und so entstand an diesem stillen Maitag ein neuer Song.

 

Walk by narrow streets   
and wide fields of life  
with dirty shoes and a wounded heart  
doesn't matter as long as you're by my side...

I submit to you,  
you hold me  
you forbid me  
you allow me  
you demand obedience  
and I obey you  
you, babe, protect me  
and, babe, I love you

walk through freezing rain  
and over lava fields  
with bleeding wounds and heavy breathing  
doesn't matter as long as you're by my side...

walk through deep forests  
and the dark of the nights  
with a sweaty body and a  tiny hope   
doesn't matter as long as you're by my side...

 

Marti mochte den Text.  
Aber dafür ließ er die romantische, kleine Melodie über die Klinge springen.  
Sie passte einfach nicht, er hatte da eine andere Idee.  
Er grinste.  
Die Melodie jedoch hauchte ihr kleines Leben aus und entschwand im musikalischen Nirwana.

Marti hatte beschlossen, den Song zu loopen, und zwar in Form eines Countrysongs.  
Er probierte mit seiner Akustikgitarre ein bisschen rum, bis er eine nun dazu passende Melodie gefunden hatte. Sie hatte die Chance, ein wenig länger zu leben.  
Und dann legte er los.  
Er nahm zuerst den Hintergrund auf. Spielte, wie er es selbst einmal in einem „Wie geht eigentlich Musik“-Video genannt hatte, den „Hoppereiter“- Rhythmus. Sang ein paar Hintergrund-Vocals ein.   
Ließ die Melodie-führende Gitarre so richtig schön „schrebbeln“.  
Und sang den Text – mit extrem näselnder Stimme.

Das ganze war so auf die Spitze getrieben, dass es fast schon die Parodie eines Countrysongs wurde. Als wäre es von Hank Hinterwäldler mühsam aus seinen maulfaulen Lippen geknautscht worden. Und dazu dann dieser gefühlsbeseelte Text, der durchaus auch zu was schnulzig-poppigem gepasst hätte.  
Marti grinste. So gefiel ihm das.  
Jetzt noch einen Titel für das Machwerk finden.  
Mal überlegen.  
Vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben dramatisch...  
„Dirty Frozen Lavafields of Love“.  
Ja, das war es.

Marti begann das Video zu schneiden und nachzubearbeiten, und ca. zwei Stunden  später hatte er alles geschafft. Er gönnte sich eine Pause. Er hatte Hunger und machte sich erst einmal ein Brot.  
Avocado, Tomate, Salz, Pfeffer und Käse zwischen zwei Scheiben knusprigem Vollkornbrot. Köstlich. Er biss herzhaft hinein und ließ es sich schmecken.

Er brauchte das Video nur noch hochzuladen. Das würde er im Anschluss tun...  
„Nein!“, schrie  da ein kleiner Gedanke und hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her.   
„Nein, das kannst du nicht machen! Nicht, ohne Jako zu fragen!“  
Mh, dachte Marti, eigentlich mischt Jako sich nicht in meine künstlerische Arbeit ein.

„Aber...aber...aber...“, rief der Gedanke.  
„Der Text gibt immerhin einiges preis, hast du dir das gut überlegt?“  
Scheiße, der hatte ja recht.  
Der Text war ganz schön persönlich.  
Marti überlegte.  
Was sollte er tun?

Natürlich konnte er das Ding einfach einstellen. Klar, wenn Jako dann nicht einverstanden war, würde er eine Bestrafung riskieren... aber das war nicht seine Hauptsorge. Vielmehr befürchtete er, Jako zu verletzen. Immerhin betraf dieser Text auch ihn, und er würde tiefe Gefühle aus ihrer Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit tragen. Der Gedanke an Jakos Enttäuschung, wenn er so etwas tat, ohne ihn zu fragen, wog schwer.  
Also beschloss er, zu warten und Jako um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Jako kam gegen Vier.  
Der gedeckte Tisch erwartete ihn, und er genoss das sehr. Denn wenn Marti nächste Woche wieder zur Arbeit gehen würde, wäre das erst mal wieder vorbei.  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und das Geschirr zur Seite räumten, sagte Marti:  
„Jako, ich möchte dir was zeigen.“  
Er nahm Jakos Hand, humpelte in Richtung Musikzimmer und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Dort angekommen, schob er Jako auf den Hocker und startete das Video.

„Klasse“, sagte Jako, nachdem es zu Ende war.  
„Das ist wunderschön und total witzig. Genau wie du.“  
Marti strahlte. Das liebe Kompliment tat ihm gut.  
„Jako“, sagte er schließlich, „ ich wollte das auf meinem Kanal einstellen. Als 'Ein Loop zwischendurch'- Video. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“  
Er sah Jako bittend an.

Jako überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich das tatsächlich nicht so gerne.“  
Er sah Marti an.  
„Du wärst traurig, wenn ich es dir verbiete, oder?  
„Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Aber andererseits weiß ich selber nicht so recht, ob ich es möchte.“  
Marti grinste unsicher.  
„Für so was hab ich ja dich.“  
„Also gut“, sagte Jako.  
„Dann verbiete ich es. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, so viel von uns preiszugeben. Denn selbst, wenn du nicht explizit erwähnst, dass du das Lied für mich geschrieben hast, ist das eigentlich klar. Die Community würde Bescheid wissen.“

Marti nickte mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Es war okay, er würde gehorchen, na ja, ein bisschen Schade war es schon.  
Jako nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Kleiner.  
„Ich dich auch.“  
Marti kuschelte sich tief in Jakos Umarmung.  
Hier fühlte er sich wohl, hier gehörte er hin. Solange das in Ordnung war, war alles andere halb so schlimm.  
„Und Danke“, sagte Jako.  
„Danke für den Song. Ich finde ihn wunderschön. Passt total gut zu dir. Und er ist nur für uns zwei. Das ist etwas ganz besonderes.“

Er küsste Marti, und der erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
Sie hatten sich lieb, sie waren füreinander da.  
Ihre Welt war rundum in Ordnung.


	19. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 14 - Cockerspaniel und Hühnchen

Jako kam von der Uni nach Hause. Es war leer in der Wohnung, klar, Marti war noch auf der Arbeit. Ach nein, um die Zeit musste er bereits bei der Physiotherapie sein. Seit Montag war Marti wieder arbeiten. Jako fuhr ihn jeden Morgen hin.  
Diese und nächste Woche sollte er täglich eine halbe Stunde zu Physio, danach für einen Monat zweimal die Woche. Das heißt, Ende Juni wäre dann alles ausgestanden.

Heute war Donnerstag. Jako überlegte. Ach ja, heute sollte Steve Marti von der Arbeit abholen. Da Jako so unterschiedliche Unizeiten hatte, hatten die Frösche sich bereiterklärt, Montags, Mittwochs und Donnerstags den, wie Rick Marti nannte, motorisch eingeschränkten Spasten, von der Arbeit zur Praxis zu fahren und von dort nach Hause. Wer Rick kannte, wusste, wie überaus freundlich das gemeint war.

Jako machte sich kurz frisch und dann sprang er hoch in die WG. Felix wartete schon. Übermorgen sollte das Album releast werden. Sie hatten fast alles fertig... die letzten Handgriffe noch, der letzte Schweiß... es würde wieder eine kurze Nacht werden, mit kaum Schlaf... um so dankbarer war er für die Hilfe seiner Freunde Steve und Rick.

Als Jako das nächste mal auf die Uhr sah, war es kurz vor sieben.  
„Felix, ich springe kurz runter, Marti begrüßen. Er müsste längst zu Hause sein. Bin gleich wieder da, okay?“  
„Mach nur“, sagte Felix. „Ich mach solange ne Pause.“  
Jako lief also nach unten.  
„Marti?“  
Keine Antwort.  
Er schaute in allen Zimmern nach, aber Marti war noch nicht da.

Er klingelte Steves Handy an.  
„Steve hier?“  
„Hallo, du Frosch. Sag mal, hast du Marti nach der Physio noch mal ins Studio gefahren? Wenn ja, dann hole ich ihn dort ab. Dann brauchst du nicht noch mal los, bin ja ohnehin schon so dankbar für eure Hilfe.“

Es folgte ein kurzes, verlegenes Schweigen am Telefon.  
„Ähm...“, sagte Steve, „ich dachte, Marti hätte dir Bescheid gesagt. Er meinte, sie wären gerade so schön im Fluss beim Dreh, den wollte er nicht unterbrechen, daher wollte er die Physio ausfallen lassen. Ich sollte ihn gegen sieben vom Studio abholen. Bin hier gerade auf den Parkplatz gefahren.“  
„Verdammt nochmal, das ist schon das zweite mal diese Woche!“  
„Sorry, Jako, ich wusste ja nicht...“  
„Nein Steve, ich hab dich nicht angeschnauzt. Tut mir leid, wenn das so rüberkam. Ich bin nur sauer auf Marti.“  
„Oh, oh – ist das jetzt ein klassischer Fall von 'Komm du mir nach Hause, Bürschchen' ?“  
Jako musste lachen.  
„Ja, so ungefähr.“  
„Ach, da kommt er gerade aus dem Haupteingang. Ich bring ihn dir dann nach Hause.“  
„Danke, Steve.“  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Lass den Teppichklopfer im Schrank, ja?“  
Jako lachte. „Ich werds mir überlegen.“  
Er ging erst mal wieder hoch zu Felix.

Zwanzig Minuten später ertönte die Klingel in der WG. Viermal kurz, das „H“ im Morsealphabet.  
„H“ als Abkürzung für Hallo. Martis Zeichen, dass er zu hause war, aber nicht hoch kommen würde.  
„Sorry, Felix“, sagte Jako, „ich muss eben mal nach unten, und da was mit Marti klären.“  
„Okay“, seufzte Felix.  
„Mönsch, Felix, brauchst mich nicht ansehen wie ein liebeskranker Cockerspaniel, ich bin gleich wieder hier!“  
„Ja ja. Nun lauf schon.“

Jako sprang die Treppen fast im Flug nach unten. Dabei musste er über sich selber lachen. Wenn man mit einem Sausewind wie Marti unterwegs war, gewöhnte man sich das automatisch an. Es blieb einem gar nichts anderes übrig.  
Er grinste, und freute sich auf seinen Schatz. Auf den Begrüßungskuss.  
Dann dachte er: Moment mal, war ich nicht eben noch sauer auf ihn?  
Wieder musste er über sich selber lachen, und als er die Wohnung betrat, war er richtig gut gelaunt.  
Verflixt, dachte er, wie soll ich denn jetzt ihm gegenüber streng sein?

Er holte tief Luft, nahm sich ein bisschen zusammen, und rief:  
„Marti, wo bist du?“  
„Dusche! Komme gleich!“  
Es dauerte noch fünf Minuten, und dann kam Marti. Mit verstrubbeltem, feuchtem Haar, einer gemütlichen Jogginghose, einem Fewjar-T-Shirt und einem von der heißen Dusche geröteten Gesicht.  
Er sah unglaublich süß aus.  
In diesem Augenblick war es um Jako geschehen.  
Er zog Marti an sich und küsste ihn, erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlich... Himmel, was bin ich doch verknallt in diesen Kerl, dachte er. Und seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein.

Trotzdem riss er sich nach ein paar Minuten los.  
„Hör mal Marti. Auch wenn du noch so niedlich dreinschaust, du Hundewelpe, ich bin eigentlich runtergekommen, um ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen.“  
Marti sah zu Boden. Er wusste genau, was er verbockt hatte.  
„Ich möchte ein für alle Mal klarstellen, dass du diese Physio aufsuchen wirst, und zwar jedes verdammte Mal. Ich werde keine Ausrede akzeptieren, es sei denn, der von den Maya prophezeite Weltuntergang hatte einfach ein bisschen Verspätung und kommt noch. Ansonsten gibt es keine Ausflüchte, haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Er nahm Martis Kinn zwischen seine Hände und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich.  
„Ja...“, sagte Marti kleinlaut.  
„Hier geht es um deine Gesundheit, und wenn du damit schlampig umgehst, werde ich ernsthaft sauer!“  
„Jaha!“  
„Und du weißt auch warum, oder?“  
„Weil du mich liebst...“  
„Ja, Mann. Weil ich dich liebe.“

Jako küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Marti, du hattest mich gebeten, dass du morgen Abend mit Kollegen ausgehen darfst.“  
„Das kann ich wohl vergessen, oder?“  
„So siehts aus, Süßer. Strafe muss sein. “  
„Mensch Jako, kannst du nicht einfach auch mal inkonsequent sein?“, sagte Marti und grinste schief.  
Jako schmunzelte über diesen Blick. Marti war einfach nur süß. Hätte er sich nicht schon längst in ihn verliebt, würde er es mit Sicherheit jetzt tun.  
„Nix da, Schatz. Am Ende nimmst du mich nicht mehr ernst!“  
„Hab ich das je?“, fragte Marti flüchtete lachend in Richtung Wohnzimmer, da Jako sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Jako war schneller, fing ihn ein und kitzelte ihn durch, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Das ganze endete in einem langen Kuss.  
Es dauerte am Ende fast zwei Stunden, bis Jako wieder nach oben ging.

Wie es aussah, musste Felix den Cockerspanielblick noch mal üben.


	20. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 15 - Stolz und Enttäuschung

Samstag.  
Der Tag des Album- Releases.  
Es hatte tatsächlich alles geklappt, sie waren reichlich erschöpft, aber glücklich und zufrieden.  
Zur Feier des Tages wurde in der WG zur Party eingeladen.  
Marti und Frodo fuhren los, Getränke zu besorgen. Felix und Jako standen in der Küche und machten Platten mit diversem Fingerfood fertig. Vanessa räumte noch ein bisschen auf.  
Gegen Abend tröpfelten so nach und nach eine Menge Freunde ein.  
Es wurde gegessen, getrunken, geredet, gelacht und nebenbei auch eine Menge Musik gemacht.  
Es war eine Party, wie es sie immer wieder im Freundeskreis gab und wie sie immer wieder Riesenspaß machte.

Marti saß im Wohnzimmer, mit Steve, Frodo, Sina und noch ein paar Leuten. Er erzählte von dem Song, an dem er beteiligt gewesen war, von seiner Zeit in Köln, von seinem derzeitigen Job... sie diskutierten über alles mögliche und lachten.... es war einfach schön.  
Irgendwann hatte Marti Durst. Seine Mate- Flasche war leer.  
„Ich geh mir mal ne neue holen“, sagte er und ging in Richtung Küche.  
Dort packte er sich ein paar Leckereien auf einen Teller und nahm sich ein Mate.  
Während er in ein appetitliches Schnittchen biss, fühlte er, dass er ganz schön stolz auf Jako war. Egal was der anpackte, er kniete sich richtig rein und war erfolgreich damit.

Wo war Jako eigentlich? In der Küche nicht.  
Im Wohnzimmer? Nein.  
Frodos Zimmer? Auch nicht.  
Dann sah er ihn. Auf dem Balkon, mit Felix.  
Marti lächelte. Die beiden Freunde hatten sicher viel zu bereden. Nach der monatelangen Arbeit an dem Album, die nun endlich zu einem erfolgreichen Ende gekommen war.

Plötzlich gefror ihm das Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Er sah den Rauch, der sich aus Jakos Mund kräuselte. Sah die Glut der Zigarette.  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
Jako hatte es ihm doch versprochen!  
Marti war enttäuscht.  
Und traurig.  
Wenn Jako entschied, rauchen zu wollen, konnte er letztendlich nicht viel dagegen tun. Außer bitten.  
Jako hatte naturgemäß schon öfter Entscheidungen getroffen, die ihm nicht gefielen. Er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt, das zu akzeptieren.  
Aber hier ging es doch gar nicht um ihn. Es ging ja nicht um einen egoistischen kleinen Wunsch, den er nicht erfüllt bekam. Es ging um Jakos Gesundheit.  
Wenn er dran dachte, wie zornig Jako reagierte, wenn er selber durch Dummheit oder Unachtsamkeit seine eigene Gesundheit in Gefahr brachte...

Die Party machte ihm auf einmal gar keinen Spaß mehr.  
Er ging zurück in Felix' Zimmer. Setzte sich wieder in die Runde seiner Freunde. Die bemerkten, dass er schweigsam geworden war und ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Jako ins Zimmer. Er sah Marti dort sitzen und lächelte ihm zu. Marti lächelte zurück, aber das Lächeln wirkte... gequält.  
Was war los?  
„Marti?“  
Marti drehte den Kopf weg, sprach mit Steve, der neben ihm saß und reagierte nicht auf seinen Ruf.  
„Marti, kommst du bitte mal?“  
Jetzt sah Marti ihn an, senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Jako war verblüfft.  
Solch bewussten Widerstand war er von Marti nicht gewöhnt.  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Er würde es ihm auch nicht durchgehen lassen.  
„Marti“, sagte er, mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton.

Marti seufzte. Er stand auf und folgte Jako. Der ging voraus, bis auf den Balkon und schloss die Balkontür hinter ihnen. Hier waren sie alleine.  
„Marti, was ist los mit dir? Was soll das? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir so offen zu widersetzen?“  
„Was los ist? Du brichst dein Versprechen, und rauchst wieder, und dann fragst du mich was los ist?“

Jako schnappte nach Luft.  
Scheiße. Marti hatte ja recht.  
Sein ganzer Ärger über Martis Ungehorsam fiel in sich zusammen.  
„Marti, es tut mir so leid... die Schachtel lag noch in dem Schränkchen auf dem Balkon, und ich hatte so sehr Lust auf eine Zigarette nach all der Arbeit...Ich habe überhaupt nicht nachgedacht.“  
Er zog Marti an sich und der schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Jako, ich hätte trotzdem nicht ungehorsam sein dürfen. Es tut mir leid. Und wenn du mich bestrafen willst, ist das okay. Aber ich bin einfach traurig und enttäuscht.“  
Marti drückte sich noch enger an seinen Schatz.  
„Ich hab dich doch lieb und habe Angst um dich. Und du hast es versprochen. Und... auch wenn du bei uns die Entscheidungen triffst, hatte ich gedacht, dass ich doch irgendwie... auch was zu sagen habe. Auf meine Weise. Verstehst du?“

Marti sah so bedröppelt drein, dass es Jako das Herz zusammenzog.  
Er küsste ihn ganz zärtlich auf die Nase.  
„Marti, du hast völlig Recht. Es tut mir leid.“  
Noch ein Küsschen.  
„Marti...ich verspreche dir, es war die allerletzte Zigarette und es kommt nie wieder vor.“  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Marti... wenn du Mist baust, und ich möchte, dass du daraus lernst, und es nie wieder tust...“  
Er sah Marti auffordernd an.  
Der nickte.  
„Dann bestrafst du mich.“  
„Ja. Und nun habe ich Mist gebaut. Und du willst...nein eigentlich wollen wir beide, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Also...“  
Martis Augen weiteten sich.  
„...jetzt soll ich dich bestrafen?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Das wäre angemessen, oder?“

Marti überlegte.  
Dann nickte er schüchtern.  
„Eigentlich passt das nicht. Eigentlich will ich so was nicht. Aber...ich hätte da eine Idee...“  
Jako schluckte.  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Schreib einen Song! Wo es in irgendeiner Form ums Rauchen bzw. Aufhören geht. Denn will ich dann mit dir gemeinsam loopen und auf meinem Kanal einstellen! Okay?“  
Jako lachte. Das doch wieder typisch Marti. Auf so was konnte auch nur der kommen.  
„Aber wichtiger ist mir, dass du in Zukunft wirklich dein Versprechen hältst. Okay?

„Okay“, sagte Jako.  
„Und mein Ungehorsam von vorhin?“, fragte Marti.  
„Der ist vergessen. Du hattest ja guten Grund dazu“, sagte Jako und grinste schief.  
„Deswegen bin ich jetzt ausnahmsweise doch mal inkonsequent.“  
Er lachte.  
Marti lachte mit ihm.

Und es war alles wieder gut.


	21. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 16 - Mitternacht und Mistviech

Jako war total aufgeregt.  
Was würde Marti wohl davon halten?  
Er drückte etwas mühsam mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Klingelknopf.  
Die Gegensprechanlage knackte.  
„Ja bitte?“  
„Marti, lass mich mal rein, ich habe die Hände voll.“  
Der Türsummer ertönte, und Jako drückte die Haustür auf und ging die Treppe nach oben.  
Marti stand neugierig in der Wohnungstür.  
Erstaunt sah er den Pappkarton, den Jako vorsichtig in den Händen balancierte.  
„Was hast du denn da drin?“  
„Wirst du gleich sehen.“  
Er trug den Karton in die Küche und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel.

Marti spähte hinein.  
Im nächsten Augenblick quietschte er:  
„Ist die niedlich!“  
Im Karton saß ein schwarzes Kätzchen und maunzte ihn an.  
Marti griff vorsichtig in den Karton und nahm die junge Katze auf den Arm. Sie lies es sich gefallen.  
Er kraulte ihr vorsichtig das Köpfchen. Sie maunzte noch einmal und begann dann zu schnurren.  
Marti lächelte.  
Dann sagte er zu Jako:  
„Wie kommst du denn zu diesem kleinen Schatz?“

Jako war erleichtert, dass Marti so positiv reagierte.  
„Na ja“, begann er zu erzählen.  
„Die Katze eines Kommilitonen hat vor ein paar Wochen geworfen. Und nun zieht bei ihnen eine pflegebedürftige Tante ein, um die sie sich kümmern werden. Und die hat blöderweise eine Katzenallergie. Er versucht nun verzweifelt, alle Tiere in gute Hände unterzubringen. Und da bin ich vorhin mit zu ihm gefahren und hab mit dir kleinen angesehen... Und diese hier hat mir sofort die Hand geleckt.“  
„Sie ist ganz schwarz“, sagte Marti mit fast ehrfürchtigem Staunen.  
„Ich kann kein einziges weißes Haar an ihr entdecken. Bis auf die Schnurrhaare.“

„Marti, was meinst du...“  
Jako war ein bisschen unsicher.  
„...Hättest du etwas dagegen, dass die Kleine bei uns einzieht?“  
Marti strahlte.  
„Überhaupt nicht. Schau mal, sie mag mich“, sagte er, während das Kätzchen ihm über die Finger schleckte.  
„Ich glaube, sie hat uns schon adoptiert.“  
Jako schmunzelte über Martis typische Begeisterung. Bei Marti gab es keine halben Sachen. Er war einfach ein Ganz-oder-gar-nicht-Typ.

Jako war wirklich erleichtert.  
„Ich kann nächste Woche die meiste Zeit zu Hause sein“, sagte er.  
„Hab an der Uni nur wenige Kurse, wo ich wirklich hin muss. Das meiste kann ich verschieben oder mir anders erarbeiten. Da hat sie Zeit, sich einzugewöhnen.“  
„Ist es denn überhaupt eine Sie?“, fragte Marti.  
„Ja. Das ist ein kleines Katzenmädchen.“  
„Sie braucht noch einen Namen.“

Beide schwiegen einen Augenblick.  
„Sie ist so schwarz, wir könnten sie Midnight nennen“, schlug Marti vor.  
„Klasse“, sagte Jako. „Der gefällt mir.“  
Und so war es beschlossene Sache.  
Sie besorgten noch am selben Tag Futter und Katzenstreu, ein Schlafkörbchen mit Decke, einen Tranportkorb, Futternäpfe und ein bisschen Spielzeug.

Und so kam es, dass Midnight als drittes Familienmitglied im Hause Fischer-Joiko einzog, und dort auch für einigen Wirbel sorgte.  
Midnight gewöhnte sich schnell ein. Sie stubenrein zu bekommen, ging erstaunlich schnell. Sie kapierte rasch, wo das Katzenklo war und wozu es gut war.

Von Anfang an hatte sie sich enger an Marti angeschlossen. Jako gegenüber blieb sie deutlich distanzierter und behandelte ihn mit einer Art gönnerhafter Herablassung. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel.  
„Katzen sind halt Diven“, sagte er, und nahm es hin.  
Wen es ihm schlecht ging, er krank oder traurig oder einfach nur erschöpft war, dann schien sie das zu spüren. Dann kam sie trösten, legte ich zu ihm oder gar auf ihn, ließ sich kraulen und schnurrte.

Marti dagegen betrachtete sie als ihr persönliches Eigentum. Sobald sie seiner habhaft werden konnte, belegte sie ihn mit Beschlag. Kaum hatte er sich aufs Sofa gesetzt, lag sie auch schon quer über seinem Schoss oder eingerollt auf seinem Bauch. Sie konnte sich stundenlang schnurrend von ihm streicheln lassen.

Wenngleich sie sie so unterschiedlich behandelte, liebte sie ihre beiden Menschen heiß und innig, mit aller Kraft ihres kleinen Herzens. Wenn beide aus dem Hause waren, kam sie angeflitzt, sobald sie die Wohnungstür hörte.  
War es Jako, setzte sie sich hin und maunzte, bis er ihr das Köpfchen streichelte. Aber er durfte das nicht zu lange tun, sonst wies sie ihn mit ihren kleinen Krallen zurecht.  
War es Marti, strich sie ihm um die Beine, dass er Gefahr lief, über sie zu stolpern.  
Sie gab keine Ruhe, bis er sie hochnahm, und er sie ein bisschen kraulte.

Die Küche war für Midnight tabu. Aber wie das so ist, verbotenes reizt am meisten. Und so versuchte sie immer wieder, an ihren Beinen vorbei zu wischen, wenn einer von ihnen die Küche betrat.  
Einmal schaffte sie es, als Marti nicht aufpasste, weil er mit dem Handy am Ohr in die Küche wollte. Zack, war sie an ihm vobeigesaust und ging auf Abenteuer aus. Die Tour führte sie schnurstracks hinter das Regal, auf dem Lebensmittel aufbewahrt wurden, Nudeln, Dosenerbsen, Mehl etc...  
Marti versuchte, sie zu packen, um sie aus der Küche zu befördern, aber sie verkroch sich, so dass er das Regal von der Wand abrücken musste.

„Kleines Mistviech“, knurrte er, nun doch etwas verärgert.  
Eine Mehltüte purzelte vom Regal und verfehlte sie nur um Haaresbreite. Erschrocken und wild fauchend ging sie auf die Tüte los, hieb mit ihren kleinen Krallen auf sie ein und sah innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus wie ein kleines, mehlbestäubtes Bündel.  
Marti gelang es, sie am Genick zu packen.  
Es bleib ihm nun nichts anderes übrig, als sie ins Badezimmer zu tragen und ihr dort mit klarem, warmen Wasser das Fell auszuwaschen.

Es war das einzige Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie auf Marti böse war.

Sie ging nie wieder in die Küche, sie hatte gelernt , dass das Ärger und ein nasses Fell einbrachte.  
Später, als Jako zu Haus war, beichtete Marti ihm, was passiert war. Nachdem Jako sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, bestrafte er Marti für seine Unachtsamkeit. Marti würde sich die ganze nächste Woche um das Katzenklo kümmern müssen. Das war eine Arbeit, die sonst immer Jako zufiel, weil Marti sich ein bisschen davor ekelte.. na ja, nun würde er ran müssen.  
Strafe musste sein.

Midnight war an diesem Abend besonders anschmiegsam, als spürte sie, dass sie etwas wiedergutzumachen hätte, und schenkte sogar Jako gnädig ein paar Zärtlichkeiten.  
Sie schleckte mit ihrer rauen, kleinen Zunge über sein Gesicht und brachte damit beide zum Lachen.

Es hatte schon immer viel fröhliches Gelächter in Hause Joiko-Fischer gegeben, aber Midnight sorgte dafür, dass es noch deutlich mehr wurde.

Und es war aus einem weiteren Grund gut, dass sie da war:  
in den Zeiten des Sturmes konnte sie Trost spenden.


	22. Spin off - Miau Teil 1

Miau.  
Ich kuschele mich auf meine Decke und schlecke mir die Vorderpfote, dann putze ich mir mein Köpfchen.  
Ich bin allein zu Hause. Meine beiden Freunde sind nicht da.  
Meine beiden Freunde sind zwei Menschenkater. Marti und Jako heißen sie. Und ich habe sie beide ganz dolle lieb.   
Ich wohne erst seit ein paar Wochen bei ihnen, ich bin ja auch noch klein. Aber wir sind schon richtig fest zusammen gewachsen, und ich frage mich, wie die zwei vorher ohne mich zurecht gekommen sind, ehrlich.

Unser Alphatier ist Jako. Marti jedenfalls hört auf ihn. Meistens. Ich auch. Manchmal. Oft genug, dass er sich in seiner Rolle bestätigt fühlt und ich ansonsten machen kann, was ich will. Hallo, ich bin eine Katze, ich hab einen Dickkopf! Das erwarten die doch regelrecht von mir.  
Miau.         
Ich bin ihm gegenüber etwas zurückhaltend, dem Alphatier gegenüber darf man sich doch keine allzu großen Vertraulichkeiten erlauben.  
Trotzdem habe ich ihn total lieb.

Marti und ich stehen uns sehr nahe. Mit Marti kuschele ich, wann immer ich kann. Komischerweise möchte er, dass ich auch auf ihn höre. Mmh.         
Meist mach ich das, weil er so gut zu mir ist und ich auch ihn so doll lieb hab. Mit ihm kann ich stundenlang kuscheln. Im Moment bin ich allein, muss also auf alles hier aufpassen. Na ja, fast alles, in die Küche darf ich nicht. Das ist doof.  
Miau.

Ich pirsche ins Schlafzimmer. Da darf ich rein. Nur manchmal nicht. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum. Aber manchmal sperren sie mich aus, und dann höre ich, wie sie miteinander spielen und sich balgen. Ich würde dann gerne mitspielen, aber sie lassen mich nicht.  
Aber jetzt ist die Tür offen.  
Ich springe auf ihr Schlafkörbchen. Das ist viel größer als meins, klar, sie sind ja auch größer als ich und außerdem zu zweit.  
Ich kuschele mich unter die Decke und schmiege mich an Martis Schlafanzug. Der riecht so gut nach ihm. Ein bisschen riecht er auch nach Jako. Na kein Wunder, die beiden schlafen immer ganz eng aneinander gekuschelt. Es dauert nicht lange, dann bin ich eingeschlafen. 

Ich erwache, als die Wohnungstür rappelt. Das wird Jako sein. Der kommt immer als erster. Von etwas, das sie "Uni" nennen. Was er dort tut, weiß ich nicht genau. Er lernt, sagen sie. Ich lerne auch ständig Dinge, ohne dass ich dazu zu einer Uni muss. Na ja, vielleicht gibt es das für Katzen nicht.   
Außerdem sind Menschen eh komisch.

Ich laufe zur Tür. Setze mich hin und maunze. Er hockt sich zu mir. Redet mit mir und krault mich. Schön. Schnurr...  
Aber jetzt genügt es.  
Danke Jako, maunze ich. Kannst aufhören. Er versteht mich nicht.   
Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht mag, aber... er ist nun mal das Alphatier, da muß man höfliche Distanz wahren.   
Es ist genug, Jako. Er versteht mich nicht.   
Ich lasse ihn kurz meine Krallen spüren. Nur kurz, immerhin ist er der Chef, aber man muß ja seine Würde wahren.   
Er lacht. Er ist mir nicht böse.

Er holt mein Trockenfutter aus dem Schrank und schüttet mir etwas in den Napf, der hier gemeinsam mit dem Wassernapf neben der Garderobe im Flur steht.   
Mein Trockenfutter ist ganz gut, ich mag es ganz gerne. Menschenfutter schmeckt meist besser, aber davon darf ich nichts bekommen. Deswegen darf ich nicht in die Küche.  
Manchmal, wenn Jako es nicht sieht,  steckt Marti mir ein kleines Häppchen  Wurst zu. Dabei dürfen wir uns nicht erwischen lassen, da Marti sonst Ärger bekommt. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er meinetwegen Ärger bekommt.   
Jako faucht ihn dann an. Sie nennen es schimpfen. Ich verstehe ihre Sprache nur ein bisschen. Aber ihre Mimik und Körpersprache kann ich gut lesen.   
Deshalb weiß ich, dass Jako Marti dann bestraft. 

Wenn ich Blödsinn gemacht habe, werde ich mit so einer doofen Blumenspritzflasche nass gespritzt. Oder ins Bad gesperrt. Manchmal, ganz selten, bekomme einen Klaps auf mein kleines Katzenköpfchen.   
Ob er das mit Marti auch macht?  
Ich glaube nicht, jedenfalls habe ich nichts dergleichen mitbekommen.   
Menschen sind seltsam.

Und das mit der Rangordnung ist manchmal auch komisch bei ihnen. Denn manchmal faucht auch Marti, und zwar ganz schön heftig, obwohl Jako doch das Alphatier ist.  
Und ich glaube, manchmal geschieht einfach so, was Marti möchte, ohne das Jako das recht merkt.  
Ich verstehe die beiden nicht immer. Aber egal, ich habe sie lieb.

Inzwischen habe ich mich satt gefressen. Ich trolle mich in meine Ecke im Wohnzimmer. Dort steht ist mein Körbchen,  und dort liegt auch ein bisschen Spielzeug. Aber dann sehe ich, dass Jako an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt. Er hat sein Laptop eingeschaltet.   
Unvermutet springe ich auf seinen Schoß. Er erschrickt kurz, dann krault er mich. Er sagt etwas, und ich spüre, dass ich auf seinem Schoss bleiben darf.  
Ich kuschele mich hin und schnurre. Ich höre die Tasten seines Laptops klappern. Er arbeitet. Was er da macht, weiß ich nicht, aber es gehört zu seinem Lernen dazu. 

Es ist schön auf Jakos Schoß. Aber trotzdem freue ich mich auf Marti. Der spielt mit mir, wenn er von der Arbeit kommt.  
Was Arbeit heißt, weiß ich auch nicht, aber das ist etwas, was ihm Spaß macht. Und wo er "Geld" bekommt.  
Was Geld ist, weiß ich ebensowenig. Aber ich glaube das brauchen sie, um es einzutauschen. Gegen ihr Essen und mein Futter. Aber was die anderen Menschen,  bei denen sie das eintauschen, dann damit anfangen,  weiß ich nicht. Gegen Essen eintauschen? Das wäre Blödsinn, dann hätten sie ihres ja gleich behalten können.        
Ich verstehe das nicht.  
Aber Menschen sind eben sehr sehr merkwürdig.  
Miau.


	23. Spin off - Miau Teil 2

Miau.

Ich habe etwas wichtiges herausgefunden.  
Meine beiden Menschenkater paaren sich miteinander.

Ich habe es mir fast schon gedacht, so lieb wie die beiden sich haben. Wie sie immer um sich herumschmeicheln und dabei schnurren, natürlich auf ihre Menschenart.  
Aber jetzt weiß ich es ganz genau.  
Ich habe nämlich zugesehen.

Manchmal sperren sie mich aus, wenn sie ins Schlafzimmer gehen.   
Das finde ich doof.   
Meistens sind sie vorher ziemlich kuschelig miteinander. Dann weiß ich schon, dass sie gemeinsam spielen gehen und ich nicht mit darf.  
Aber gestern, da waren sie wieder so. Haben sich geküsst und geschmust und sich dauern berührt.   
Da bin ich einfach schon mal leise ins Schlafzimmer gelaufen. Bin auf den Schrank gesprungen und habe mich ganz klein gemacht. Habe mich nicht mehr gerührt.

Es hat eine Weile gedauert.  
Schließlich sind sie gekommen.  
Sie haben sich die ganze Zeit mit ihren Mündern berührt. Das ist das, was man küssen nennt.  
Sie haben sich ihr Kopffell verwuschelt, und irgendwann sind sie auf ihrem Schlafkörbchen gelandet. Da haben sie weitergeschmust.  
Dann haben sie angefangen, sich gegenseitig ihr Fell abzustreifen, sie nennen es Kleidung.  
Ja, inzwischen verstehe ich ihre Sprache immer besser. Sie meine aber nicht.  
Menschen sind klug. Meine beiden Freunde sind, glaube ich, besonders klug. Aber was ich so maunze, kapieren sie nicht.  
Na ja, wie schon mal gesagt, Menschen sind halt komisch.

Irgendwann hatten sie ihr Fell...ähm … ihre Kleidung komplett ausgezogen.  
Ich habe den Atem angehalten, denn wenn sie mich entdeckt hätten, hätten sie mich rausgeschmissen und dann wären sie echt böse auf mich gewesen.  
Ich möchte nicht, dass sie böse auf mich sind.  
Also habe ich mich nicht gerührt und ganz still verhalten.

Sie haben sich erst noch ganz lange weiter geküsst und geschmust.  
Und dann haben sie sich gepaart.  
Das ist anders, als bei uns Katzen.  
Aber sie haben laut gemaunzt, vor Behagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie man das Geräusch in ihrer Sprache nennt.  
Sie waren recht lange damit beschäftigt. Man hat gemerkt, dass es ihnen beiden gut gefallen hat.

Interessanterweise haben sie sich dabei auch ein bisschen wehgetan.  
Jako hat Marti ein klein wenig in den Hals gebissen.  
Das leuchtet mir ein, schließlich ist er das Alphatier und muss Marti auf seinen Platz weisen.  
Allerdings hat Marti Jako seine Krallen spüren lassen. Eigentlich haben sie keine Krallen. Jedenfalls nicht solche, wie ich.  
Dennoch hat Marti es geschafft, auf Jakos Rücken ein paar tiefe Kratzspuren zu hinterlassen.  
Da habe ich befürchtet, dass Jako Marti anfaucht und Marti Ärger bekommt.  
Aber Jako war Marti gar nicht böse, er hat sogar gelacht.  
Menschen sind seltsam.

Ich bin noch eine Weile auf dem Schrank geblieben und habe nachgedacht.  
Darüber, ob wir jetzt wohl irgendwann Menschenwelpen bekommen.  
Aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass das unwahrscheinlich ist.  
Immerhin sind sie beide Kater, und soweit ich weiß, geht dass dann nicht.  
Ich glaube, meine beiden paaren sich einfach nur, weil es ihnen Spaß macht.

Ich habe noch eine Weile gewartet.  
Als ich dann gehört habe, dass sie in der Küche sind, bin ich vom Schrank gesprungen und hab mich in mein Körbchen geschlichen, damit sie nicht merken, dass ich im Schlafzimmer war.  
Ich meinem Körbchen ist es auch weich und gemütlich.

Nach einer Weile kam Jako und hat mir sanft übers Fell gestreichelt.   
„Tschüss, Kleine, wir gehen ein bisschen raus“, hat er gesagt.  
Ich habe kurz geschnurrt und dann bin ich bald eingeschlafen.

Ich hab sie lieb, die beiden, und wenn sie noch so seltsam sind.


	24. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 17 / Sturmzyklus Teil 1 - Rick und Felix

Hallo Leute,  
zu diesem und den nächsten Kapiteln hat mich der Song "Sturmglocke" der Gruppe "Pond" inspiriert. Uralt, aber wunderschön. Herrliche Synthesizer- Musik. Wer das nicht kennt... ist auf Spotify zu finden. Hörts euch mal an. 

 

Eure Ladi

\--------------  
„Felix , ich brauche mal wen zum Reden. Hast du gerade Zeit für mich?“  
„Klar, Marti, komm rein.“  
Felix ging voran in Richtung Küche.  
„Wir können hier in Ruhe quatschen. Außer mir ist eh gerade keiner da.“  
Er nahm zwei Flaschen gut gekühlter Mate aus dem Kühlschrank und hielt Marti eine davon hin.  
„Magst du?“  
„Ja, danke.“  
Das Wetter war innerhalb der letzten Tage von nasskalt auf frühsommerlich warm umgeschlagen. Na ja, immerhin war es inzwischen Mitte Juni, und alle hatten von Kälte und Regen die Nase voll.

„Also, Marti, was kann ich für dich tun?“  
Marti seufzte.  
„Felix, es geht um Jako.“  
„Na, da wäre ich doch jetzt gar nicht drauf gekommen“, sagte Felix schmunzelnd.  
Marti grinste zurück.  
„Blödmann.“  
Er nahm einen Schluck Mate.

„Felix, du hast ja mitbekommen, dass wir am Wochenende Besuch bekommen. Meine Exfreundin Bianca.“  
Felix nickte.  
„Und nun... habe ich feststellen müssen, dass Jako eifersüchtig ist. Nicht nur so ein bisschen, sondern richtig heftig eifersüchtig.“  
Marti fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
„Er hat absolut keinen Grund dazu.“  
„Das weiß ich, Marti. Jeder sieht, wie sehr du Jako liebst.“

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen beide. Felix spürte, dass Marti seine Gedanken ordnen musste. Und tatsächlich. Kurz darauf begann er von sich aus, zu erzählen.  
„Ich war zwei Jahre mit Bianca zusammen. Hab sie ganz schön lieb gehabt. Ich war wohl damals noch in meiner Findungsphase.“  
Er grinste.  
„Na ja, wie haben uns super verstanden. Aber als ich dann nach Berlin gezogen bin, hat sie Schluss gemacht. Sie wollte keine Fernbeziehung führen. Für mich war das verdammt schmerzhaft. Ich habe sogar kurzzeitig überlegt, die Sache mit Berlin wieder abzublasen.“  
Noch ein Schluck Mate.

„Mir ging es echt beschissen in der Zeit nach der Trennung. Ich habe richtig gelitten. Na ja, und dann haben Steve und Rick mich das erste mal mit hier in die WG genommen. Ich habe Jako das erste mal gesehen, und da war es, das große 'BÄÄM!' Ich wusste sofort, ich bin verknallt.  
Dass ich auch auf Jungs stehe, war mir vorher schon klar gewesen, und Jako...da hat gleich im ersten Augenblick der Blitz bei mir eingeschlagen. Und alles andere war dann unwichtig geworden.“  
„Dir ist klar, dass es bei Jako nicht anders war?“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti. „Das hat er mir erzählt.“  
Man sah Marti an, dass dieser Gedanke ihn glücklich machte.  
Es faszinierte Felix immer wieder, dass dieser Mann, den alle Welt nur als fröhlichen, albernen, leicht irren und total aufgedrehten Kasperkopp kannte, so stark ausgeprägte sensible Seiten in sich barg.

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Zeit“, sagte Felix, „in der ihr beide umeinander rumgeschlichen seid. Jeder hat gesehen, wie verliebt ihr ward, nur ihr beide habt es beim jeweils anderen nicht gerafft. Das war echt nicht einfach. Jako war so unerträglich, den konnte man nicht mit der Kneifzange anfassen.“  
Felix schmunzelte.  
„Irgendwann hab ich ihn mir gegriffen und ihm zugeredet. Hat nichts gebracht. Und dann hatte ich die Nase voll und habe Rick angerufen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti. „Ich habe wohl damals dem armen Rick die Ohren voll geheult.“  
Er grinste etwas verschämt.  
„Rick hat so ne raue Schale, aber er ist seinen Freunden gegenüber loyal, hilfsbereit und warmherzig.“

„Oh ja“, sagte Felix. „Ich habe also Rick damals angerufen. Und er hat mir die ganze Geschichte aus deiner Sicht geschildert. Und dann haben wir beschlossen, da ihr es ja nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt habt, dass wir die Sache in die Hand nehmen. Rick hat dann Jako angerufen und ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand in die WG gelockt.“  
Marti musste lachen.  
„Ich erinnere mich noch genau. Rick kam in mein Zimmer gestürmt. 'Marti, Marti du musst sofort mitkommen'. Ich dachte, es war was passiert und lief ihm hinterher. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, schob mich rein und rief: 'Jetzt redet endlich, ihr Spasten. Eure Gesichter sind ja nicht auszuhalten! Da muss ich jedes mal ins Bad und mir einen runterholen, damit ich wieder gute Laune kriege!' Typisch Rick eben. Und er schlug die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel rum.“

Marti trank noch einen Schluck.  
„Na ja, und dann habe ich mich endlich getraut. Ich habe gesagt: 'Jako, Scheiße, das könnte jetzt unsere Freundschaft kaputtmachen, aber ich will es von der Seele haben. Jako, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Verdammt.' Na ja, und dann sind mir die Tränen gelaufen.“  
Die Erinnerung an diesen Augenblick ließ ihn erschauern.  
„Jako hat nichts gesagt. Sein Gesicht zeigte fassungsloses Staunen. Und dann kam er einfach auf mich zu, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände... und dann hat er mich geküsst. Und wie... Meine Güte...“  
Jetzt war Marti knallrot.  
Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Wie auch immer, Felix, Jako ist für mich der Mann fürs Leben. Ohne wenn und aber.  
Ich habe ihm nie Grund gegeben, daran zu zweifeln. Nicht eine Sekunde.“  
„Ja, Marti. Und ich bin sicher, das weiß er auch.“  
„Warum verhält er sich dann so komisch? Er macht de ganze Zeit solche Bemerkungen. So à la 'dann kannst du ja das und das mit deiner Bianca machen', und die Betonung dabei auf 'DEINER'.  
Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen, ich nehme ja kein Blatt vor den Mund. Aber er hat mich nur angeschnauzt.“

Jetzt sah Marti wirklich unglücklich drein.  
„Und vorhin habe ich ihn erwischt, wie er meinen Whatsapp- Chat mit Bianca gelesen hat."  
Felix sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Felix, ich verstehe nicht, warum er mir nicht vertraut! Und außerdem, wenn er das unbedingt lesen will, dann braucht er mich doch nur darum zu bitten! Ich habe schließlich nichts zu verbergen! Und selbst, wenn er mir befehlen würde, ihm das Handy zu geben und den Chat zu zeigen, wäre das doch okay. Ich würde ihm gehorchen, er weiß doch, dass das für mich selbstverständlich ist.  
Aber so? Hinter meinem Rücken? Das habe ich nicht verdient.“  
Nein, dachte Felix, das hast du wahrhaftig nicht.  
„Felix... wir haben uns gestritten. Lautstark. Midnight hat sich in ihre Transportbox verkrochen und maunzt kläglich. Ich würde am liebsten auch nur kläglich maunzen. Ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich das ganze für mich einordnen soll.“  
Marti ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Felix nahm ihn einfach in den Arm.

Draußen schien die Sonne, und es war herrliches warmes Wetter.  
Und trotzdem fröstelte Felix.

Als ob ein Wind gehen würde. Ein kalter, schneidender Wind.


	25. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 18 / Sturmzyklus Teil 2 - Schilfrohr und Blitzeinschlag

Marti löste sich aus Felix' Arm.  
„Danke Felix. Danke fürs zuhören. Ich geh mal wieder runter. Es löst sich ja nix vom Weglaufen. Wir müssen reden und schauen, dass wir das wieder auf die Reihe kriegen.“  
Felix klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Alles klar. Ihr schafft das schon. Und wenn ihr mich braucht... ich kann in einer halben Minute unten sein.“  
Marti nickte und verließ die WG.

Als er unten die Wohnung betrat, kam Midnight ihm entgegengelaufen und maunzte. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und kraulte sie. Dann ging er in Richtung Küche, wo er ein leises Klirren hörte. Er öffnete die Tür. Jako stand dort und rührte gedankenverloren in einer Teetasse. Er drehte sich um, als er Midnights leises Maunzen hörte.  
„Marti, die Katze hat in der Küche nichts verloren.“  
„Ich weiß. Können wir reden?“  
Jako nahm seine Teetasse und folgte Marti in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Sie setzten sich. Marti aufs Sofa, Midnight auf dem Schoss. Jako in den Sessel.  
Sie sahen sich an und schwiegen.  
Der Streit schwebte noch in der Luft.  
Schließlich begann Marti.  
„Jako, ich verstehe nicht, was los ist. Warum haben wir beiden Idioten uns eigentlich vorhin so angeschrien?“  
„Es tut mir leid, Marti. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich...“  
Wieder schweigen.

„Jako, ich vertraue dir. Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Das habe ich bis jetzt, und das möchte ich auch weiterhin. Aber wie soll ich das, wenn du mir nicht vertraust?“  
„Ich weiß, das war dumm von mir. Einfach deinen Chat zu lesen. Ohne dich zu fragen.“  
„Ja. Das war es. Du hättest mich doch einfach nur auffordern brauchen, ihn dir zu zeigen.“  
„Hättest du das gemacht?“  
„Ja natürlich! Da steht nichts, was du nicht lesen sollst!“

Marti spürte, dass er schon wieder drauf und dran war, sich aufzuregen.  
„Jako, was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Bianca bleibt für ein verdammtes Wochenende, und ich habe dich vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt. Bianca war meine Freundin, aber sie ist es nicht mehr. Du Jako, du bist für mich der Mann fürs Leben. Da kann niemand was dran rütteln. Und du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich nicht schwankend bin wie ein Schilfrohr im Wind.“  
„Marti“, sagte Jako, und sah unglücklich drein, „Ich habe einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren.“  
„Du verlierst mich nicht an einen anderen Menschen.“  
Marti setzte Midnight zu Boden, die davon gar nicht besonders begeistert  war.  
Er zog Jako an sich.  
„Jako, ich liebe dich, verdammter Idiot.“  
Er küsste Jako sanft, der erwiderte den Kuss, und kurze Zeit später wurde Midnight zu ihrem größten Bedauern aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgesperrt.

 

* * *

Freitag Abend. Bianca saß im Zug, der gleich in den Bahnhof einrollen würde. Sie würde Marti wiedersehen. Ihren Marti.  
Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung, damals Schluss zu machen, schon vielfach bereut. Der Stolz hatte sie davon abgehalten, sich wieder an Marti zu wenden. Na ja, und natürlich die Umstände: Sie hatte in Salzgitter in ihrer Ausbildung gesteckt und er hatte sich in Berlin ein neues Umfeld geschaffen... sie hatte über gemeinsame alte Freunde das ein oder andere über ihn erfahren.  
Jetzt aber war ihre Ausbildung beendet, und sie konnte sich ihr Leben aufbauen, wo sie wollte.  
Und nun vielleicht in Berlin... mit Marti...?  
Ja, gut, der hatte ihr erzählt, im Sommer heiraten zu wollen. Aber... wer weiß... vielleicht waren ja die alten Gefühle nur verschüttet, und kämen wieder zum Vorschein wenn.. nun, man sagte doch, im Krieg und in der Liebe sei alles erlaubt...

Der IC rollte in den Bahnhof ein und hielt an. Sie stieg aus dem Zug und sah sich um. Plötzlich hörte sie ihren Namen rufen und sah ihn. Fröhlich winkend, mit zwei Begleitern.  
„Bianca!“  
„Marti!“  
Er umarmte sie. Freundschaftlich. Dann stellte er seine Begleiter vor.  
„Bianca, das ist Jako, mein Verlobter.“  
„Tag Jako.“  
Sie gab dem großen, verdammt gutaussehenden Mann mit den herrlichen langen Haaren die Hand. Na ja, das musste sie schon zugeben, da hatte Marti sich ein Sahneschnittchen geangelt...

„Und das hier ist Felix, unser allerbester Kumpel.“  
Sie drehte sich zu Felix um.  
Sie sah die allerschönsten braunen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Ein unglaublich freundliches, von einem kuscheligen Bart umrandetes Gesicht.  
Und ein warmherziges Lächeln.  
Oh mein Gott, dieses Lächeln.  
BÄÄM.  
Es war Biancas BÄÄM-Moment.  
Ihr ganz persönlicher Blitzeinschlag.

Sie ahnte in diesem Augenblick noch nicht, dass dieser Blitz zwei Herzen traf.  
Auch Felix hatte seinen BÄÄM-Moment.  
„Hallo, Bi...Bianca“, stotterte er. Ganz ungewöhnlicherweise. Der sonst so eloquente und nie um Worte verlegene Felix.

Bianca hakte Marti unter.  
Marti begann auf sie einzureden. Erzählte alles mögliche und plauderte, alberte rum wie sie es von ihm kannte.  
Sie versuchte, ab und zu mal ein „Ja“, oder etwas ähnliches einzuwerfen, und sie versuchte sogar ernsthaft, das Gespräch zu verfolgen.  
Marti redete viel, aber ... bei ihm war irgendeine Form von Anspannung zu spüren...  
Dieser Jako blieb sehr distanziert, auch bei ihm spürte sie Unbehagen...  
Felix dagegen stotterte. Allerdings wirkte er nicht so, als würde er das immer tun.  
Aber es war total niedlich...

Felix.  
F E L I X.  
Felix-Felix-Felix.

Ihre Pläne bezüglich Marti waren vergessen.  
Als hätten sie nie existiert.

Jako jedoch sah das glückliche Funkeln in ihren Augen.  
Sah sie eingehakt bei seinem Marti.  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.  
Seine Seele verdunkelte sich.

Die Zeichen standen auf Sturm.


	26. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 19 / Sturmzyklus Teil 3 - falsch und richtig

Jako wusste, dass er sich falsch verhielt. Marti und Bianca verstanden sich super. Sie lachten viel, erzählten alte Geschichten, erzählten sich von ihrem Leben. Es war halt eine alte Verbundenheit da, und Marti genoss durchaus den vertrauten Umgang mit einer alten Freundin. Aber mehr war da nicht.  
Er liebte Jako ohne wenn und aber. Die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, nervte ihn.  
Er verstand das alles nicht.

Jako wusste, dass er Marti Unrecht tat. Jedesmal, wenn er wieder eine bissige Bemerkung machte, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen.  
Er wusste es. Und dennoch gelang es ihm einfach nicht, sich zusammen zu reißen.  
Bianca spürte die Spannung zwischen den beiden. Sie war sich im klaren, dass sie der Auslöser war, wenngleich die Ursachen sicher tiefer lagen...  
Sie schämte sich, dass sie auf dem Wege nach Berlin tatsächlich entsprechende Gedanken gehabt hatte...  
Seit sie Felix gesehen hatte, war davon nichts übrig, aber ganz unabhängig davon: ihr war klar, dass sie auch, wenn sie gewollt hätte, keine Chance gehabt hätte.  
Marti liebte seinen zukünftigen Ehemann. Er tat das mit einer Hingabe, die er ihr gegenüber nie an den Tag gelegt hatte.  
Er liebte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die als Definition für das Wort "Hingabe" hätte dienen können.  
Umso weniger verstand sie, warum dieser Jako so abweisend war. Ihr gegenüber - okay, immerhin war sie Martis Ex.  
Aber Marti gegenüber?

Als Jako mal kurz ins Bad verschwand, sprach sie Marti an.  
"Marti, sag mal... du liebst ihn sehr, oder?"  
"Ja", sagte Marti schlicht. Es genügte. Diesem einen Wort war alles zu entnehmen.  
"Marti, ich spüre, dass es nicht gut ist, dass ich hier bin."  
Marti schaute betreten drein.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was mit Jako los ist. Es tut mir leid, Bianca."  
"Hör mal, Marti, du liebst ihn und er liebt dich, das sieht ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock. Aber ich glaube, ihr habt da im Moment ein paar Sachen, die ihr klären müsst. Ich werde gehen und schauen, dass ich ein Hotelzimmer..."  
"Nein!"  
Marti unterbrach sie.  
Er rief Felix an.  
"Felix? Du sag mal, in eurem Musikzimmer steht doch noch Jakos altes Bett? Kann Bianca dort schlafen?... Ja danke... Nein ich erkläre dir das morgen... Danke."  
So kam es, dass Bianca mit ihrem Gepäck in die WG umzog.  
Sie war nicht traurig darüber.  
Sie saß oben noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit Felix im Wohnzimmer, sie redeten und lachten.  
Sie verstanden sich super.

Marti war unglücklich und sauer. Ihm lag an Bianca als alter Freundin, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.  
Jako hatte sie vertrieben.  
Mit seinem... ja was war das eigentlich... Misstrauen?  
Am Ende lief es darauf hinaus, dass Marti wütend die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zuknallte und von innen versperrte.  
Jako schlief auf dem Sofa.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen beide, Marti und Jako, schweigend beim Frühstück.  
Das Schweigen tat weh.  
Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Dass sie nicht miteinander redeten?  
Marti wollte das nicht.  
Und so war, wie so oft, er es, der zu sprechen begann. 

"Jako, was passiert hier mit uns?"  
Jako antwortete nicht.  
"Jako, Bianca ist gestern gegangen. Ich habe vorhin oben angerufen. Ich hatte aber nur Frodo dran, und der erzählte, dass sie mit Felix in die Stadt gegangen ist. Felix hat sie anscheinend zum Frühstück in sein Lieblingscafé eingeladen."  
Jako schwieg noch immer.  
"Jako, wir haben uns ihr gegenüber sehr unhöflich verhalten, aber das ist nun nicht zu ändern. Insofern bin ich dankbar, dass Felix sich um sie kümmert."  
"Ach ja?", knurrte Jako.  
"Wäre es dir nicht lieber, wenn du weiter mit ihr flirten könntest?"  
Nach all dem, was Jako in den letzten Tagen von sich gegeben hatte, reichte es Marti jetzt.  
Er sprang auf, schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und schrie Jako an:  
"Ja, verdammt! Am liebsten würde ich sofort mit ihr ins Bett steigen! Das willst du doch hören, oder? Was anderes glaubst du mir ja doch nicht, oder?"  
"Marti! Wie redest du mit mir!"  
"Ich habe einfach genug, Jako! Ich liebe dich, ich bin dir treu, ich will nichts anderes, als dein Schatz zu sein und dein Mann zu werden. Und du behandelst mich, als würde ich mit jedem oder jeder fremdpoppen, der oder die sich mir in den Weg wirft."  
"Marti! Es reicht!"  
Aber Marti wollte nicht einfach so klein bei geben.  
"Jako, lass uns klären, was hier los ist!"  
Jako schwieg, er suchte nach Worten.  
Marti ließ ihm Zeit.  
Schließlich redete er.  
"Marti, ich... habe eben Angst, dich zu verlieren."  
"Jako. Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt. Du wirst mich nicht an einen anderen Menschen verlieren.  
Ich liebe dich und niemand anders auf der Welt hat Bedeutung für mich. Warum verstehst du das nicht?"  
Jako nahm Marti vorsichtig in den Arm  
"Es tut mir leid, Frechdachs. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass mich der Gedanke umbringt, dich zu verlieren."  
Marti schmiegte sich an ihn.  
"Jako bitte behandele mich achtsamer. Ich habe dein Misstrauen nicht verdient."

"Marti, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Lass uns von vorne anfangen."  
Sie küssten sich fast schüchtern. Midnight strich ihnen um die Beine. Sie hatte sich wegen der Spannungen im Hause seit gestern Abend kaum noch aus der Transportbox gewagt. Die war für sie immer ihr Rückzugspunkt, wenn sie Angst hatte oder sich unwohl fühlte. 

Felix und Bianca tauchten erst am Nachmittag wieder auf.

Jeder sah, dass sich da was entwickelte. Jeder, außer Jako.

Marti kämpfte mit sich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich wollte er, dass sie beide sich bei Bianca entschuldigten. Bianca, aber auch er selber, hatten nichts getan, was Jakos Verhalten rechtfertigte. Wenn er jetzt klein bei gab, sah das dann nicht so aus, als gäbe es doch etwas?  
Andererseits, wenn er stur blieb und darauf bestand, würde er Jako damit provozieren?  
Scheiße, nein, wieso?  
Es gab doch nichts!  
Keinen Grund, dass Jako ihm Dinge unterstellte...  
Marti beschloss, das einzig vernünftige zu tun und einfach er selbst zu bleiben.  
"Jako", sagte er, als sie beide gemeinsam auf ihrem Balkon saßen und eine Tasse Kaffee tranken.  
"Ich möchte, dass wir beide uns bei Bianca entschuldigen."  
Jako stellte klirrend die Tasse auf die Untertasse.  
"Kann diese Frau nicht einfach verschwinden?"  
"Jako, sie ist eine alte Freundin und wir haben sie schäbig behandelt!"  
"Ach ja? Die hat sich doch an dich ran geschmissen!"  
"Hat sie nicht!", schrie Marti, inzwischen stinkwütend.  
"Und selbst wenn - ich will nur freundlich sein, ich will sie nicht ficken!"  
Und dann... Scheiße, wie konnte das passieren...  
Jako platzte der Kragen. Er holte aus und ehe er selber wusste, was geschah, hatte er Marti eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Der Sturm war da.


	27. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 20 / Sturmzyklus Teil 4 - Sturmglocke und Schlafsack

Wenn die Sturmglocke läutet, bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Doch sie reicht, um alles zu verriegeln, die Fensterläden zu verrammeln, die Tiere in den Stall zu treiben und die Familie in den Sturmkeller zu bringen.  
Dann überlebt man, und wenn man Glück hat halten sich die Schäden in Grenzen.

Bei Jako und Marti hatte es keine warnende Sturmglocke gegeben. Oder vielleicht hatten sie sie auch einfach überhört.

Marti starrte Jako entsetzt an.  
Seine Wange brannte. Aber schlimmer war die Demütigung. Die Missachtung. Die Ungerechtigkeit.  
Jako starrte entsetzt auf seine Hand, dann zu Marti. Entsetzt über sich selbst.

Marti sprang auf. Er stieß dabei gegen den kleinen Tisch. Die Tassen schepperten, eine fiel um und der Kaffee lief über den Tisch, tropfte auf das Fell von Midnight, die auf dem Boden eingerollt geschlafen hatte. Sie fuhr fauchend auf.  
Marti stürzte an Jako vorbei. Er rannte durch die Wohnung, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte die Treppen runter. Wohin? Keine Ahnung, erst mal nur weg.

Jako stand wie versteinert. Wäre Midnight nicht vor Ärger über ihr nasses Fell und vor Mitleid mit ihrem Marti fauchend und kratzend auf sein Bein losgegangen, hätte er noch lange so gestanden.  
Aber Midnights Krallen brachten ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück.  
Und so rannte er hinterher, flog fast die Treppen runter. Rannte aus der Haustür auf den Bürgersteig.  
"Marti!"  
Er schrie es laut, aber Marti war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
"Marti!"   
Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er wusste nicht, wo Marti hingelaufen war.  
Er musste nachdenken.  
Scheiße.

Er ging mühsam die Treppen nach oben, zurück in die Wohnung.  
Schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, rutschte an ihr entlang zu Boden, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und begann zu schluchzen.  
Midnight spürte, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Und wie immer in solchen Augenblicken kam sie trösten. Sie schleckte ihm über seine Hände, rieb ihr kleines Köpfchen an seinem Gesicht.  
Sie spürte, dass ihr Freund jetzt Liebe brauchte, und sie öffnete ihr kleines Herz für den großen, schönen, traurigen Mann.

Marti war einfach nur fort gerannt. Als er zu sich kam, fand er sich im Park, ihrem Park. Er atmete durch.  
Marti, verdammt, du musst nachdenken.  
Nachdenken.  
Scheiße.  
Unwillkürlich war er die gewohnten Wege gelaufen. Und so stand er plötzlich vor "ihrer" Parkbank. Die Bank, auf der sie schon manchmal gesessen und geredet hatten.  
Er setzte sich. Es fühlte sich komisch an, allein hier zu sitzen.  
Er schloss die Augen und drehte das Gesicht in Richtung Sonne.

Was zum Henker sollte er jetzt tun?  
Erst einmal das naheliegende.  
Er brauchte Zeit für sich.  
Er nahm sein Handy und wählte Ricks Nummer.  
"Ja?"  
"Rick? Ich... Marti hier. Ich brauche Hilfe."  
"Marti, was ist los?"  
"Rick, kannst du mir bitte deine Luftmatratze und deinen Schlafsack leihen und in mein altes Zimmer packen? Ich brauche einen Platz zum pennen. Für heute Nacht. Vielleicht auch länger."  
"Ja klar, Marti, aber - was ist passiert?"  
"Sei mir nicht böse, Rick, ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden."  
"Marti, klar kannst du hier schlafen. Auch wieder hier wohnen, wenn du willst. Und reden, wann immer du möchtest."  
"Danke, Rick. Ich komme nachher."  
Er legte auf.

Wie nun weiter?  
Er würde ein paar Tage brauchen, um sich klar zu werden, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
Verdammt noch mal.  
Verfickte Scheiße.  
Er liebte Jako. Liebte ihn bis zum Wahnsinn. Liebte ihn, dass es schmerzte. Liebte ihn, und wollte sein Leben mit ihm verbringen. Mit ihm alt werden. Für ihn da sein.  
Aber nicht so.  
Es ging nicht ohne Vertrauen.  
Er wusste, dass Jako ihn ebenso liebte. Scheiße, es musste Jako jetzt schlecht gehen...  
Aber es ging nicht ohne Vertrauen.  
Er wollte mehr als all das. Er wollte Jakos Mann werden. Jako gehören. Ihm gehorchen. Ihm dienen. Ja, auch das. Sein Leben an seiner Seite verbringen.   
Lachend in seinen Armen; kniend zu seinen Füßen; stöhnend unter ihm liegend; fröhlich mit ihm Hand in Hand. Und noch so viel mehr.  
Aber... es ging nicht ohne Vertrauen.

Verdammte Scheiße, was war los? Was hatte Jako dazu gebracht, sich so zu gebärden?  
Irgend etwas musste geschehen sein, aber er, Marti, hatte nichts getan.  
Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!  
Er ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Wenn er jetzt nicht heulen sollte, wann dann? Schließlich war sein Leben gerade dabei, den Bach runter zu gehen. Sein Traum schien zu platzen. Oder konnten sie das wieder hinkriegen, er und Jako?  
Er wusste es nicht.

Jako saß noch immer auf dem Boden kauernd neben der Wohnungstür, als es klingelte.  
Marti.  
Er sprang auf, mit Midnight im Arm, und riß die Tür auf.  
Vor ihm standen Felix und Bianca.  
Hand in Hand.  
Was?!  
"Hallo, Jako", plapperte Felix.   
"Wir wollen oben ein bißchen feiern, und wollten euch fragen..."  
Dann schien Felix zu bemerken, was los war. Dass Jako heulend... und mit Midnight auf dem Arm!...vor ihm stand.  
Felix brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu fassen.   
"Jako, was ist hier los?"  
"Felix! Oh, Felix, gut dass du da bist!"  
Er zog Felix hinter sich her.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie alle drei, Jako, Felix und Bianca, um den Küchentisch.  
Felix und Bianca noch immer Hand in Hand.

Jako hatte ihnen alles erzählt.

Der Sturm tobte.


	28. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 21 / Sturmzyklus Teil 5 - Sturheit und Affen

Eine Woche später war die Sache noch immer verfahren.   
Bianca war zurück nach Hause gefahren, aber ihr Herz war in Berlin geblieben. Sie würde bald wieder kommen. In zwei Wochen. Felix würde sie erwarten. Und das Bett im Musikzimmer der WG.

Jako hatte Felix alles erzählt, was zwischen Marti und ihm vorgefallen war. Und nach vielem Zureden hatte Felix, der Jako kannte wie seine Westentasche, endlich auch aus ihm rausbringen können, was dieses Verhalten ausgelöst hatte.  
Fassungslos war Felix aufgestanden, und hatte seinerseits Jako geohrfeigt.   
Jako hatte es, im Gegensatz zu Marti, echt verdient.  
Er nahm es Felix nicht übel. Er wusste genau, dass er riesengroße Scheiße gebaut hatte.

Marti hatte zwei Koffer mit Klamotten geholt, seine Lieblingsgitarre, und sein Laptop. Es ging ihm dreckig dabei.   
Er wollte das nicht.  
Jako hatte fassungslos daneben gestanden, versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber Marti hatte abgeblockt.  
"Jetzt nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe. Wir müssen reden, aber nicht jetzt."  
Er hatte Midnight gestreichelt und ihr ins Öhrchen geflüstert:   
"Pass auf ihn auf, ja?"

Rick wartete unten im Auto. Marti packte seine Koffer in den Kofferraum, ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und brach... zum wievielten Mal in den letzten Tagen?... in Tränen aus.  
In der WG warteten Steve und Dominik. Sie hatten Spaghetti gekocht, den Tisch gedeckt und sie setzten sich alle zusammen zum Essen.  
Marti brachte keinen Bissen runter.  
Ausgerechnet Spaghetti, sein und Jakos Leibgericht. Die Jungs hatten es gut gemeint, aber... 

Schließlich hielt Rick es nicht mehr aus.   
"Marti, du kannst hierbleiben, solange du willst. Du kannst hier auch komplett wieder einziehen. Wir helfen dir auch beim Umzug, Möbel schleppen und so.  
Aber es sollte so nicht enden."  
Marti saß da mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Und still. So kannte man ihn nicht.  
"Verdammt, Marti, du und Jako, ihr liebt euch. Ihr dürft es so nicht enden lassen."  
Marti atmete tief durch, und hier, am Küchentisch, umgeben von drei guten Freunden, erzählte Marti nun endlich, was eigentlich geschehen war.  
Zumindest soweit er es wusste.

Abends saßen sie zu viert um eine Flasche Wodka. Eine zweite ruhte im Kühlschrank.   
Marti hatte sich zum Ziel gesetzt, sich richtig derbe zu betrinken. Morgen war Sonntag, also scheißegal. So was hatte er noch nie getan. Na ja, er war durchaus schon betrunken gewesen. Aber Alkohol zu trinken mit dem Ziel, sich abzuschießen, das hatte es in seinem Leben noch nicht gegeben.   
Heute jedoch brauchte er das.

Morgen, wenn dann der Kater vorbei wäre, wollte er sich Gedanken machen, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Er wollte es ja auch nicht so enden lassen. Er liebte Jako bis zur Verzweiflung, und hoffte immer noch, dass sie es schaffen würden.  
Morgen.

"Nasdorowje", sagte Marti. Sie stießen an, und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren alle vier ziemlich blau, lachten, sangen, redeten durcheinander. Sie waren laut wie eine ganze Lore Affen. Es waren Stunden im hier und jetzt und keiner von ihnen wollte an morgen denken.

Aber natürlich kam "morgen".  
Sonntag Vormittag um zwölf saß Marti mit Steve, der rauf gekommen war, um Kaffee zu schnorren, am Küchentisch, beide mit mächtigen Brummschädeln. Rick und Dom schliefen noch.

Martis Handy klingelte.  
Felix.  
"Marti hier."  
"Hi, Marti. Hör mal. Ich weiß, du hast keine Lust, mit mir zu reden. Aber wir müssen reden!"  
Scheiße. Es war Jako.  
"Jako, wieso bist du an Felix' Handy?"  
"Hätte ich von meinem aus angerufen, wärst du doch nicht rangegangen."  
"Ja, verdammt."  
Marti überlegte, ob er auflegen sollte.  
Ach, was solls. Sie mussten reden. Also warum nicht jetzt.  
"Ich möchte mich mit dir treffen, Marti."  
"Scheiße, Jako, ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt so gut wäre. Ich habe nen katastrophalen Kater. Wenn du mir blöd kommst, könnte es sein, dass ich dich einfach umbringe."  
"Ach Marti, wenn du hörst, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, bringst du mich wahrscheinlich sowieso um. Lass uns treffen."  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
"Hör zu, Marti, ich habe Scheiße gebaut, Riesenscheiße. Und wenn du hörst, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, wirst du vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein wollen. Aber, verdammt nochmal, alles ist besser als dieser 'keiner-weiß-was-los-ist-und-wir-am-allerwenigsten-Zustand'. Also sei verdammt nochmal nicht so stur!"  
"Ach leck mich, Jako!"

Jako holte tief Luft.  
Und spielte eine letzte Karte aus.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Kleiner. Noch sind wir offiziell ein Paar, wir haben uns nicht getrennt, richtig?"  
"Ja, Mann. Scheiße, ich liebe dich."  
"Gut. Ich dich auch."  
Er holte noch mal Luft. "Somit gilt auch noch dein Versprechen, mir zu gehorchen. Also schwing deinen Hintern hierher, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Schweigen. Einige Minuten lang.  
Dann kam von Marti:  
"Okay, gib mir ne Stunde. Ich muss erstmal duschen und ein bisschen klarkommen."  
"Gut. Ich erwarte dich dann hier."  
Marti ging duschen.  
Jakos Worte waren nicht dazu angetan gewesen, ihn zu beruhigen. Aber... andererseits hatten sie seine natürliche Neugier geweckt.  
Und irgendwo hatte Jako ja recht. Sie mussten Nägel mit Köpfen machen. So oder so.  
Entweder es wieder hinkriegen oder endgültig den Schlussstrich ziehen.  
Jedenfalls klare Verhältnisse schaffen.   
So verkatert, wie er war, wollte er nicht Auto fahren.  
Also machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Der Sturm setzte zu einer letzten, heftigen Böe an.


	29. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 22 / Sturmzyklus Teil 6 - Geständnis und Prügel

Als Marti die Wohnung betrat, kam ein kleiner schwarzer Blitz auf ihn zugesaust. Er hockte sich nieder und schwupps, war Midnight auf seinem Arm, rieb sich an ihm, schleckte ihn und maunzte laut.  
"Hey meine kleine! Ist ja gut... ich hab dich so vermisst!"  
Er streichelte und kraulte sie. Jako stand ihm gegenüber, in die Schlafzimmertür gelehnt.   
"Hey", sagte er.  
"Hey."  
"Hast du mich auch ein bisschen vermisst?"  
"Wäre ich sonst hier?", knurrte Marti.  
Er wollte jetzt kein Geplänkel. Er wollte Tacheles reden.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie zu dritt um den Küchentisch.  
Marti hatte Felix gebeten, ihnen zu helfen. Er wollte einfach den ruhigen, besonnenen Felix dabei haben, der ihnen notfalls beiden vors Schienbein treten konnte, wenn sie es nicht schafften, sich wie erwachsene Menschen zu benehmen.  
Midnight hatte die seltsame Stimmung gespürt und sich erst einmal wieder in ihren Tranportkorb verkrümelt. 

"So", sagte Marti.   
"Ich bin hier. Und jetzt rede."  
"Marti, es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich weiß, dass du der ehrlichste Mensch bist, den es gibt. Und ich weiß auch, dass du mich nie betrügen würdest."  
"Jako, warum dann also das ganze?"  
"Ich... ich habe selber Scheiße gebaut. Und irgendwie hat mein Unterbewusstsein wohl gedacht, wenn ich schon selber so was anstelle, dann vielleicht auch du..."  
"Was?!"   
Marti verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee.

"Jako, jetzt eiere hier nicht rum, was heißt Scheiße gebaut?"  
Jako schluckte.  
"Die Uni-Party letztens. Ich war ziemlich betrunken..."  
"Oh ja, ich erinnere mich."  
"Ich habe... eine Kommilitonin geknutscht. Ich war echt betrunken. Ich weiß, das entschuldigt nichts. Und ich bitte dich, mir zu glauben, dass es nur beim knutschen geblieben ist. Na ja... es ist halt passiert, und so gern ich möchte, kann ich das nicht rückgängig machen. Marti, das ganze tut mir so leid. Die ganze verdammte Scheiße, alles, was daraus entstanden ist."

Marti saß da mit offenem Mund.  
Das dritte mal, seit sie sich kannten, hatte Jako es geschafft, Marti sprachlos zu bekommen.  
Als er die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, sagte er, wütend und gefährlich leise:   
"Seriously? Du knutschst mit irgendeinem Mädel, und anstatt mit mir zu reden, und schlimmstenfalls zu riskieren, dass ich verletzt und ein paar Tage sauer bin, ziehst du so eine Scheiße ab? Machst mich fertig? Unterstellst mir die gleiche Scheiße und schlimmeres? Seriously?"

Jako nickte  
"Ich fürchte ja. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Riesenarschloch. Ich habe es nicht verdient, dass du je wieder mit mir redest, geschweige denn... trotzdem wünsche ich mir, dass wir noch eine Chance haben."

In Martis Kopf herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander.   
Er war so unglaublich sauer auf Jako. Oh Mann, echt sauer. Aber... irgendwie war die Verzweiflung weg.   
Warum eigentlich? Na ja, vielleicht einfach, weil er sich nicht mehr so hilflos fühlte sondern einen ganz konkreten Grund hatte, auf Jako sauer zu sein.  
Und er war sauer. Oh Mann, und wie.

Den Göttern sei Dank.  
Den Göttern, den Nornen, den Kriegern Wallhalls oder meinetwegen auch den Fäden des Schicksals, ganz egal an wen man nun glaubt oder auch nicht glaubt.   
Jedenfalls Dank an wen-auch-immer, für Martis fröhliches, zuversichtliches, in sich selbst ruhendes Naturell. Dem war es nämlich zu verdanken, dass Marti in all dem nicht das Ende sah, sondern die Chance.  
Die Chance für ihre Beziehung.  
Denn ihre Liebe, das wusste er, war ungebrochen stark. Er atmete tief durch.

Ja, er würde mit Jako einen Neuanfang wagen.  
Als er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, fiel ihm ein Stein in der Größe der mittleren Karpaten vom Herzen.  
Aber... er würde Jako nicht ganz so einfach davon kommen lassen.

"Okay", sagte er. "Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich glaube sogar, das Schicksal hat uns füreinander bestimmt. Und ich denke, am Ende kann aus der Sache vielleicht sogar Gutes erwachsen.  
Deshalb möchte ich uns eine Chance geben und gemeinsam mit dir neu durchstarten."

Jako strahlte. Er konnte es fast nicht glauben.

"Lass uns morgen über das Wie reden. Ich denke, wir müssen da ein paar Dinge besprechen. Aber wenn du es auch so sehr willst, wie ich, können wir es versuchen. Allerdings..."  
"Ja?", sagte Jako aufgeregt.   
"Allerdings kann ich dich nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen."

Marti erhob sich und verließ die Küche. Felix und Jako sahen sich fragend an. Man hörte Marti die Schlafzimmertür öffnen. Kurze Zeit später war er wieder da. Er hatte einen ledernen Gürtel in der rechten Hand, den er zu einer Schlaufe gefaltet hatte. Den legte er vor sich auf den Tisch.   
"Felix", sagte er, "ich weiß, ich habe dich gebeten, zu kommen und uns zu helfen. Aber jetzt muss ich dich bitten, wieder zu gehen. Ich werde Jako die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens verpassen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du das mitbekommen möchtest."

Jako sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schluckte trocken.  
Felix sah Marti entsetzt an.  
"Dein Ernst?"   
"Aber so was von", sagte Marti tiefernst.   
Felix sah in sein Gesicht, das von Jako ab- und ihm zugewandt war - und sah ein Grinsen und ein Augenzwinkern.   
Aha.  
"Okay", sagte er, ebenfalls mit soviel Ernst in der Stimme, wie es ihm möglich war. "Dann geh ich mal."  
Jako hatte seinen Blick auf Midnights Fell gesenkt, die zu seinen Füßen saß und schnurrte.   
Felix grinste breit. Er fand, dass Jako ein bisschen Angst durchaus verdient hatte.  
"Ich will ja schließlich meinen besten Freund nicht schreien hören."  
Und er verließ die Wohnung, rannte die Treppen hoch, und als er die WG betrat, brach er in erleichtertes, schallendes Gelächter aus.

Frodo sah aus seinem Zimmer.  
"Wat'n los?"  
"Jako und Marti haben sich eingekriegt", sagte Felix froh.  
Und dann erzählte er, was unten gerade abging.  
Frodo grinste.  
"Marti is echt n bekloppter. Sowat fällt auch nur dem ein. Manchmal frage ich mich, wer bei den beiden tatsächlich die Hosen an hat."Mit dieser Frodo-typischen, etwas naiven Bemerkung, hatte der Gute vermutlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, dachte Felix.

An seinen Mitbewohner gewandt, sagte er:  
"Ich rufe dann mal Bianca an. Keine Angst, ich erzähle ihr keine Details, dafür kenne ich sie noch nicht gut genug. Aber sie sollte wenigstens wissen, dass sich unten alles einrenkt."

Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt.   
Jetzt ging es darum, die Sturmschäden zu beseitigen und die Großwetterlage neu zu analysieren.


	30. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 23 / Sturmzyklus Teil 7 - Fehlbarkeit und Verzeihung

Jako und Marti standen in der Küche, eng aneinander geschmiegt, und küssten sich lange und intensiv.   
Marti war glücklich.  
Ja klar, war er immer noch mächtig sauer auf Jako. Überhaupt keine Frage.  
Aber er war durchaus bereit, zu verzeihen. Ohne Verzeihen würde keine Liebe auf Dauer funktionieren. Und er sah durchaus ein, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an der Eskalation gewesen war. 

Und er war sich seiner eigenen Fehlbarkeit bewusst, und übersah daher keineswegs die Möglichkeit, dass auch er eines Tages einen solchen Bockmist verzapfen könnte, dass er dringend auf die Verzeihung seines Schatzes angewiesen wäre.  
Also würde er verzeihen, wenn auch nicht vergessen. Vergessen wäre falsch; besser wäre es, wenn beide aus der Sache lernten. Er genoss den Kuss, sein Herz klopfte, sein Bauch kribbelte.  
Er liebte diesen wunderschönen Mann einfach, trotz, oder vielleicht sogar wegen der Tatsache, dass er nicht perfekt war.  
Für ihn, Marti, war er perfekt.

Jako war ebenfalls glücklich. Bis vor einer Viertelstunde hatte er noch geglaubt, er würde die Trennung nicht mehr aufhalten können. Und jetzt standen sie hier, küssten sich wie frisch verliebt... und ja, so fühlte er sich auch.   
Marti hatte ja gesagt. Marti liebte ihn noch. Marti wollte mit ihm leben.  
Er fühlte sich wie auf Wolke sieben.  
Wenn er dafür eine Tracht Prügel würde durchstehen müssen...gut, dann würde er das eben tun.   
Er liebte Marti. Marti liebte ihn. Das war das einzige, was wichtig war. 

"Marti", sagte er, "können...können wir es hinter uns bringen?"  
Marti hatte seine Gesichtszüge ziemlich gut im Griff.  
Er hatte nicht vor, Jako auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, aber ihm einen ordentlichen Schrecken einzujagen... ja, soviel Strafe musste einfach sein.

"Gut", sagte er.  
"Dann geh schon mal ins Schlafzimmer. Zieh dich aus und leg dich aufs Bett, auf den Bauch. Ich komme gleich nach."  
"Okay."  
"Jako? Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Marti."  
Jako ging und Marti ließ ihn zappeln. Eine ganze Viertelstunde. Dann ging er ihm nach und fand ihn wie angewiesen vor.  
Und in diesem Augenblick empfand er tiefe Bewunderung für Jako, der das tatsächlich auf sich nehmen würde... für ihn, für seine Liebe.

Jako lag auf dem Bett und fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da auf ihn zu kommen würde.  
Egal, er wollte mit Marti neu anfangen. Also Augen zu und durch.  
Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Marti endlich kam.   
Er holte tief Luft und wappnete sich.

Was er dann spürte, war nicht Schmerz, sondern ... sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hinterteil.  
Martis Lippen, die zärtlich seine Haut berührten, an seinem Rückgrat entlang; Martis Hände, die ihn streichelten.   
Schließlich hauchte Martis Stimme:  
"Jako... wärst du ernsthaft dazu bereit?"

So langsam kapierte Jako, dass Marti ihn auf die Rolle genommen hatte. Er genoss die Küsse und Berührungen.   
"Marti", flüsterte er.  
"Wenn du mir nur verzeihst, dann bin ich zu fast allem bereit." 

"Idiot", sagte Marti liebevoll und küsste weiter. Mit einem Ruck drehte Jako sich um und zog Marti an sich.  
Er fuhr mit den Händen unter sein T-Shirt und streifte es ihm über den Kopf.   
"Ich liebe dich, du heißer Typ", sagte er, inzwischen schwer atmend.  
Marti biss ihn sanft in die Halsbeuge.  
"Ich werde dich heute noch zum Schreien bringen", flüsterte er.  
"Allerdings nicht vor Schmerz..."  
Jako gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. 

Doch dann nahm er das Gesicht seines Liebsten zwischen seine Hände, zog ihn zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf Martis. Ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss. So voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.  
"Marti", fragte er.  
"Wie kommt es, dass ich dich immer wieder unterschätze?"  
"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Marti.  
"Ich habe doch eigentlich ein ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein und habe auch keine Scheu, zu zeigen, dass ich mich ziemlich cool finde."  
Er grinste.   
Jako lachte über diesen typischen Marti-Satz.  
"Du bist unglaublich, Frechdachs."  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du mich Frechdachs nennst."  
"Und ich liebe es, wenn du frech bist."  
"Und ich liebe es, wenn du einfach bei mir bist", sagte Marti und strich Jako sanft über die Wange.

Jakos Hände wanderten zärtlich Martis Seiten hinunter, bis er auf seinen Hosenbund stieß.   
"Hey", knurrte er, "was ist das?"  
"Blue Denim?", antwortete Marti.   
Jako lachte wieder, und dann flüsterte er: "Wenn das mit dem Gehorchen noch gilt, dann befehle ich dir, dich auszuziehen!"  
Marti grinste.  
"Na gut, ich könnte mich eventuell davon überzeugen lassen, wenn..."  
"Wenn...?"  
"...wenn du anschließend mit deinen wunderbaren Lippen meine Spitze küsst und verwöhnst... und ich meine nicht meine Nasenspitze!"

Das hatte Jako jetzt glatt die Sprache verschlagen. Es kam extrem selten vor, dass Marti beim Sex so deutlich und ohne subtile Umschreibungen sagte, was er wollte.  
Schließlich hauchte er in Martis Ohr:  
"Ich glaube, das ließe sich einrichten."  
Wenige Minuten später stellte Marti fest, dass es sich tatsächlich einrichten ließ.  
Und so war er es, der die ersten Lustschreie dieses Tages ausstieß. 

Doch Marti sollte Recht behalten.  
Es gelang ihm im weiteren Verlauf des Tages, auch Jako zum Schreien zu bringen.  
Sie schafften sich.  
Sie machten sich fertig.  
Sie brachten sich gegenseitig an den Rand der Erschöpfung.

Midnight spielte im Wohnzimmer mit einer kleinen Stoffmaus. Sie hörte die seltsamen Laute aus dem Zimmer, in dem das große Schlafkörbchen ihrer beiden Freunde stand. Aber sie spürte, dass das Laute des Behagens waren.  
Sie hätte gerne mitgespielt, aber leider war die Tür verschlossen...  
So trollte sie sich irgendwann auf die weiche Decke ihres eigenen Körbchens und fiel in einen entspannten, zufriedenen Schlaf.


	31. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 24 / Sturmzyklus Teil 8 - Bodetal und Bedürfnisse

Sie waren noch am selben Abend zur WG gefahren, um Martis Sachen zu holen. Die Jungs hatten zufrieden grinsend daneben gestanden.   
Trotzdem hatte Rick sich nicht verkneifen können, zu sagen:  
"Jako, wenn du ihn noch mal so fertig machst, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun."  
Anschließend hatte er Jako in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung gezogen.  
Rick war schon Klasse.

Es war schön, wieder zuhause zu sein. Marti genoss jede Sekunde, alles hier war ihm so vertraut. Aber das schönste, und das, was diese Wohnung erst zu dem zu Hause für ihn machte, war, bei Jako zu sein.

Sie behandelten einander wie ein rohes Ei. Lasen sich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Jako trug Marti auf Händen.  
Das war schön. Aber...  
Es würde auf Dauer nicht für den Beziehungsalltag taugen.  
Die notwendige Aussprache hatte es noch nicht gegeben.

Aber sie war nötig, und am Mittwoch beschloss Jako, einen besonderen Rahmen dafür zu schaffen.  
Er setzte sich ans Laptop und buchte ihnen für das kommende Wochenende zwei Übernachtungen.

Inzwischen war Freitag. Gegen vier waren sie von Berlin weggekommen, und jetzt, kurz nach acht, lenkte Jako den Wagen auf den Parkplatz der Pension in Thale am Harz.  
Marti, der auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen war, erwachte, als Jako ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.   
"Sind wir schon da?"  
"Ja, Kleiner."  
Marti streckte sich.  
Sie holten ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und betraten das Gebäude. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie ihr Zimmer bezogen. Das ganze hier war mit sehr viel Holz eingerichtet und wirkte sehr gewollt auf übertrieben gemütlich gemacht.  
Na ja, egal, es war ganz hübsch, und den beiden war es wichtig, einfach Zeit nur für sich zu haben.

Marti lag auf dem Bett und sah seinem Freund zu, der verträumt aus dem Fenster sah und den herrlichen Blick in die Berge genoss.  
Reden.  
Über alles reden.  
Das war der Grund, weshalb sie hier waren. Und es war wichtig, dass sie das auch taten.   
Er wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzen, als Jako ihm zuvor kam.   
"Marti, ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge falsch gemacht habe. Und ich möchte, dass wir das klären."  
"Ja."   
"Das ich Mist gebaut habe, ist keine Frage. Aber ich glaube, das falscheste war, nicht mit dir zu reden. Den Mund nicht aufzukriegen. Dadurch ist alles überhaupt erst so schlimm geworden."  
Marti nickte.  
Jako fuhr fort.  
"Ich will hier keine Versprechungen machen. Aber ich habe daraus gelernt. Also wenn irgendwelche Probleme auftreten, ist es halt besser, zu reden, notfalls offenen Streit zu riskieren, und hinnehmen, dass du sauer bist, als es wieder in mich hineinzufressen und es damit wieder so eskalieren zu lassen."  
"Du hast recht, mein Schatz. Es ist ja nun auch nicht das erste mal, dass wir Probleme haben, weil du den Mund nicht aufkriegst."  
"Ich weiß, Marti. Aber das kriege ich hin. Ich hätte dich fast verloren. Das passiert mir nicht noch mal."  
Er lehnte sich rüber zu Marti und küsste ihn.

"Na ja", sagte Marti, "ich gebe ja zu, ich habe auch Fehler gemacht. Ich rede, wie mir der Schnabel gewachsen ist. So bin ich und ich will mich auch gar nicht ändern. Aber... vielleicht mal ein paar Sekunden überlegen, bevor ich meine Klappe aufreiße, na ja, das könnte ich mir schon vornehmen."  
Sie kuschelten sich aneinander.

"Jako?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich... wir sollten auch noch klären, wie unsere Beziehung weiter laufen soll. Ich meine, ich weiß, was ich möchte... aber ich weiß nicht, wie du..."  
"Marti, ich weiß auch genau, was ich möchte, habe aber keine Ahnung, ob du das so noch möchtest..."

Marti setzte sich auf.  
"So", sagte er. "Bevor wir jetzt wieder rumeiern, wie die Pfarrerstochter auf die Frage, ob sie noch Jungfrau ist, lass uns Tacheles reden."  
"Gut." Jako nickte.  
"Also wenn es nach mir geht..."  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick.   
"Marti, du wirst jetzt erst mal nach unten laufen und herausfinden, ob wir in dem Restaurant hier noch etwas zu essen bekommen. Dann sag mir Bescheid. Und wenn wir vom Essen zurück sind, wirst du unsere Sachen in das kleine Schränkchen räumen, okay? Und...", flüsterte er in Martis Ohr, nachdem er ihn sanft geküsst hatte,   
"...wage es nicht, ungehorsam zu sein, mein Kleiner..."  
Jako sah seinen Schatz gespannt an.   
Wie würde Marti reagieren?  
Der lächelte.  
Er sah zufrieden aus. Glücklich.  
Küsste seinen Jako und flüsterte ihm ebenfalls ins Ohr:  
"Ich liebe dich. Du bist großartig. Danke."  
Und er sprang aus dem Zimmer.

Wieder eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beim essen. Wirklich vegetarisch gings hier nicht zu, aber das hatten sie auch nicht erwartet. Ofenkartoffeln und Pilzpfanne waren schon ganz okay.  
"Was machen wir morgen?", fragte Marti.  
"Wir gehen wandern. Ich habe mich vorhin erkundigt. Wir fahren mit dem Bus nach Treseburg, und dann wandern wir hierher zurück, durchs Bodetal. Das muß wunderschön sein. Wildromantisch, hat der Typ an der Rezeption gesagt."   
"Ach, und ich werde nicht gefragt?", sagte Marti grinsend.  
"Nein, du wirst nicht gefragt", antwortete Jako. "Ich habe entschieden und du gehorchst."  
"Gut", sagte Marti.  
Mehr sagte er nicht. Aber er schaffte es wieder, in dieses eine Wort alles zu legen, was gesagt werden mußte.

Sie hatten wieder zusammen gefunden. Sie hatten ihre Bedürfnisse klar gemacht.  
Die Rollen wieder festgelegt.  
Es war ihnen wichtig, denn sie waren nun mal beide nicht geschaffen für eine... nennen wir es mal... Blümchenbeziehung.   
Jako liebte und brauchte Martis Hingabe, Martis Gehorsam.   
Marti dagegen liebte und brauchte Jakos liebevolle und doch konsequente Führung.   
Sie waren eben zwei Menschen, die zu dem, was sie waren, standen und sich nicht den üblichen Konventionen unterwarfen, sondern ihren Weg gingen.

Der Sturm war endgültig Vergangenheit, und in Zukunft würden sie die ersten Anzeichen eines Unwetters eher wahrnehmen und vor allem eher darauf reagieren.  
Sie schauten voller Zuversicht nach vorne.  
In sechs Wochen wäre es soweit.  
In sechs Wochen würden sie sich das Ja-Wort geben.


	32. Spin off - Felix der Glückliche Teil 1

"Ja klar, Marti, kein Problem. Ich begleite euch. Wann soll ich unten sein? ... Okay."   
Felix legte auf.  
Er schmunzelte. Wieder einmal war er um Hilfe gebeten worden. Wieder mal ging es nicht ohne ihn.  
Manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als käme der komplette Freundeskreis nicht ohne ihn klar.  
Er fühlte sich, wie eine Art Sorgenbär.  
"Sorgenbär".  
Er grinste. Er sollte sich ein T-Shirt mit dieser Aufschrift bedrucken lassen.

Marti hatte ihn gebeten, mit zum Bahnhof zu kommen, wenn er und Jako seine Exfreundin Bianca abholten. Wie es aussah, gab es Probleme... Jako war wohl eifersüchtig.   
Eigentlich hatte Felix anderes vorgehabt, aber okay, was solls, gehe ich halt mit, dachte er.  
Für meine Freunde nehme ich mir die Zeit.

Zwei Stunden später standen sie am Bahnsteig und warteten auf den Zug, der wie üblich zu spät kam.  
Marti hibbelte ungeduldig hin und her. Jako hielt seine Hand und versuchte, gelassen zu bleiben.  
Felix allerdings spürte, dass das nicht hinhaute. Jako schien die Situation zu hassen.  
Felix konnte über die beiden nur den Kopf schütteln. Die beiden liebten sich und waren extrem glücklich miteinander. Aber manchmal machten sie sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer.

Der Zug hielt. Marti spähte aufgeregt den Bahnsteig in beide Richtungen hinunter.   
Plötzlich rief er: "Bianca!"  
Einige Meter weiter drehte sich eine junge Frau um. Sie hatte einen großen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und war relativ klein. Irgendwie sah das süß aus.  
"Marti!" Sie fiel seinem Kumpel um den Hals. Felix spürte, wie Jako sich anspannte. 

Marti stellte seine alte Freundin vor.   
"Bianca, das ist Jako, mein Verlobter."  
Sie gab Jako die Hand und begrüßte ihn freundlich.  
"Und das hier ist Felix, unser allerbester Kumpel".  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Felix blickte in zwei Augen, ebenso blau wie die von Marti.  
Nur viel, viel schöner.  
Leuchtend und strahlend.

"Hallo Bi...Bianca...", stotterte er. Es war, als ob ein Stromschlag durch ihn gefahren wäre.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Herz versuchen, den kompletten Takt von "An der schönen blauen Donau" zu klopfen... in einer halben Minute.  
Seine Knie verwandelten sich in Pudding und durch sein Hirn tobte roter Alarm.  
"BÄÄM BÄÄM BÄÄM..."  
Es war ein Augenblick, wie man ihn nur einmal im Leben erlebt.

Felix holte tief Luft und schüttelte sich kurz.  
Er riß sich zusammen und sorgte dafür, dass dieser Augenblick ein Augenblick blieb, bevor er sich zum kompletten Trottel machte.  
Immerhin war Bianca nicht seinetwegen nach Berlin gekommen.  
Und immerhin war er mitgekommen, um ein bisschen auf Jako und Marti aufzupassen.

Mit einer ziemlichen Kraftanstrengung schaltete er sein Hirn wieder auf Normalbetrieb.   
Bianca hakte sich bei Marti unter und schien sich dort recht wohl zu fühlen.  
Marti plapperte und blödelte rum, noch mehr als sonst...es wirkte irgendwie... gewollt...  
Jako schwieg verbissen und sah finster drein.   
Na ja, irgendwie war die Lage merkwürdig. Man konnte nur abwarten, was daraus werden würde.

Er hatte sich vor der Wohnung von den dreien verabschiedet.  
Oben in der WG war Vanessa in der Küche zugange.   
"Vanessa", fragte Felix, "sag mal, kannst du dir vorstellen...hast du schon mal...also glaubst du... ich meine..."  
Okay, das mit dem Normalbetrieb hatte wohl nicht ganz geklappt.

"Felix, ganz langsam, was ist los?"  
"Glaubst du... glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"  
Vanessa sah ihn erstaunt an.   
"Hat es dich etwa erwischt, Felix?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... deswegen frag ich ja..."  
"Ja klar, ich glaube daran. Immerhin hab ich das selber erlebt."  
Vanessa wurde rot.  
"Weißt du, Felix, als ich zum ersten Mal Frodo leibhaftig vor mir stehen hatte, hat es mich einfach aus den Schuhen gehoben. Ich habe sofort gewusst - das ist der Eine."  
Felix nickte nachdenklich.

Vanessa sah ihn eine Weile an.  
Dann wurde ihr klar, woher Felix gerade gekommen war. Und von wem.  
Sie schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.  
"Felix... reden wir von Martis Ex?"  
Felix nickte etwas verlegen.  
"Also ähhhm... ", stammelte Vanessa, "dir ist klar, dass Jako fest davon überzeugt ist, dass die noch was von Marti will? Klar, dass Marti kein Interesse hat, der liebt Jako. Aber was ich sagen will, ist... mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, okay?"  
Felix seufzte und nickte.  
Vanessa hatte ja Recht.  
Die Chancen standen einfach nicht gut. Ach ja.

Einige Zeit später klingelte sein Handy, als er in seinem Zimmer saß und Musik hörte.  
Wehmütige Musik.  
Er sah aufs Display. Marti   
Etwas genervt dachte er: verdammt noch eins. Kommt denn hier keiner ohne mich klar?  
"Ja?... ja, das Bett gibt es noch...Bianca? Ja klar... aber warum? Okay."  
Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, rannte er ins Badezimmer. Fuhr sich durch die Haare. Zurück in sein Zimmer. Frisches schwarzes Shirt.   
Gott, wie es hier aussah... Chaos... Instrumente und Equipment lagen ziemlich durcheinander...  
Er hatte gerade eine ganz notdürftige Ordnung hergerichtet, als es auch schon klingelte.   
Felix öffnete.  
"Marti, Bianca, kommt rein."  
"Nein, Felix, ich geh gleich wieder runter", sagte Marti.  
Er wandte sich zu Bianca.  
"Tut mir echt leid. Ich werde mit Jako noch ein Hühnchen rupfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum der so rum spinnt."  
Dann gab er Felix die Hand.  
"Danke, Felix."  
Und schon sprang er die Treppen wieder runter.  
"Ja also, Bianca, komm rein."  
Felix zeigte ihr das Zimmer und anschließend den Rest der WG.   
Sein Herz klopfte wieder, diesmal wilde Rock- Rhythmen.   
Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flogen wilde Manöver.  
Bianca schien auch nicht gerade unglücklich.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht... könnte das Ganze noch ganz schön werden.


	33. Spin off - Felix der Glückliche Teil 2

Felix hatte Bianca die WG gezeigt.  
Schließlich hatte er für sie beide einen Tee gemacht, und nun saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, tranken den heißen Earl Grey und waren beide ziemlich verlegen.

"Tut mir leid, dass Jako sich so aufführt", sagte Felix.  
"Ist der immer so?", fragte Bianca angesäuert.  
Felix fühlte sich verpflichtet, seinen Freund zu verteidigen.  
"Jako ist in Ordnung. Der ist eigentlich nicht so."  
"Kennst du ihn gut?"  
"Ja. Er ist mein bester Freund. Wir kennen uns seit Kindertagen. Wir sind wie Brüder, würden füreinander durchs Feuer gehen."  
Bianca nickte, dann nahm sie noch einen Schluck Tee.

"Ich bin schon eine ziemliche Idiotin", sagte sie dann.   
"Es war eine saublöde Idee von mir, hierher zu kommen."  
Felix schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ne du. Normalerweise ist Jako nicht so. Irgendwas muss zwischen ihm und Marti vorgefallen sein, dass er so eifersüchtig ist. Er liebt Marti eben so sehr."  
Felix wurde rot.  
"Du hast Marti auch sehr geliebt, oder?"  
"Ja, schon..."

Felix wusste nicht genau, wie er das Gespräch fortführen sollte. Er war normalerweise nicht um Worte verlegen, und gerade, wenn es darum ging, Menschen zum Reden zu bringen oder Wogen zu glätten, fand er immer die rechten Worte.  
Aber hier?

"Hör mal, Bianca", sagte er schließlich.  
"Ich weiß, das ist gerade eine saublöde Situation. Jako benimmt sich unmöglich und Marti geht es Scheiße damit. Ich jedoch freue mich, dich hier zu haben."  
Er wurde rot. Bianca sah es, und... meine Güte, dachte sie, vielleicht mag er mich ja...  
"Und wenn du magst", sagte Felix, "erzähl mir ein bisschen von deiner Zeit mit Marti."

Bianca lächelte.  
"Also... es war eine tolle Zeit mit ihm. Verrückt, aufregend, wild... und ich habe eine Menge Geduld und Humor gebraucht."  
Sie grinste schief.  
"Martis verrückte Einfälle haben mich manchmal an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht.  
Ich erinnere mich, als er unbedingt mit mir im Freibad picknicken wollte.   
Nachts.  
Wir sind mit Decke und Picknickkorb über den Zaun und haben gebadet, ohne Kleidung, war ja keiner außer uns da.   
Aber irgendein Anwohner hatte unser Taschenlampenlicht gesehen und die Polizei gerufen.  
Wir sind dann nackt durchs Gebüsch geflohen, und ich bin mitten in den Brennnesseln gelandet. Drei Tage konnte ich mich kaum bewegen."

Felix begann, schallend zu lachen, und Bianca fiel in sein Lachen ein.  
Als sie wieder etwas Luft bekamen, sagte Felix:  
"Ja, das ist Marti, das kann ich mir richtig gut vorstellen. So irre ist er noch heute."  
Bianca kicherte.  
"Aber ich muss zugeben, er hat sich danach richtig lieb um mich gekümmert. Er hat mir sogar für die Schule eine Entschuldigung geschrieben und...",  
sie errötete,   
" die Unterschrift meines Vaters gefälscht. Allerdings so schlecht, dass es sofort aufflog. Lügen oder betrügen konnte er noch nie. Er ist der ehrlichste Mensch, den ich kenne. Jedenfalls hat er gewaltigen Ärger bekommen. Aber wie er so ist, er hat es grinsend und schulterzuckend hingenommen. Als wir uns das nächste mal sahen, hat er mich nur geküsst und gesagt, das war die Sache wert."  
"So ist er noch heute", wiederholte Felix. Ja, das war Marti, wie er ihn kannte.

"Mag sein", sagte Bianca lachend.  
"Nur muss er heute selber für die Folgen seines Blödsinn einstehen, früher hat er sich dauernd irgendwelche Strafen eingefangen."  
Felix verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee.   
Okay, von manchen Dingen konnte Bianca nichts wissen, uns es war ganz bestimmt nicht an ihm, ihr davon zu erzählen...

"Es war ganz schön anstrengend mit diesem verrückten Wirbelwind. Aber es war auch total schön. Ich habe ihn ganz schön geliebt."  
"Und warum... ist das dann auseinander gegangen? Marti erzählte, du hättest...?"  
"Ja, ich habe damals Schluss gemacht, als er nach Berlin wollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er geht. Ich glaubte, wenn ich sagen würde, ich oder Berlin, würde er sich gegen Berlin entscheiden... hat er aber nicht. Und dann konnte ich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen..."  
Sie senkte den Kopf.

Felix tat das Herz weh.  
Anscheinend liebte sie Marti noch immer...  
Er seufzte.  
"Bianca, ich fürchte, trotz Jakos Eifersucht... Marti liebt seinen Verlobten sehr, und... du solltest dir keine Hoffnungen machen."  
Bianca sah ihm in die Augen. Sie überlegte einen Augenblick lang.  
"Felix", sagte sie leise.  
"Ich fürchte, ich muss dir etwas gestehen."  
Und sie erzählte Felix offen und ehrlich, dass sie auf der Reise von Salzgitter nach Berlin tatsächlich noch solche Pläne gehabt hatte und gehofft hatte, Martis Liebe zurückzugewinnen.

Felix' Herz tat noch ein bisschen mehr weh.   
Bianca sah, wie seine warmen, lieben Teddybär-Augen sich traurig verdunkelten.  
"Na ja", sagte sie, "und dann bin ich aus dem Zug gestiegen, und habe in die schönsten Augen der Welt geblickt."  
"Ja, mit seinen blauen Augen fängt er so manches Mädchenherz. Und ein paar Männerherzen hat er auch schon gebrochen", sagte Felix lächelnd.  
"Oh ja", sagte Bianca.  
"Aber... die schönsten Augen der Welt sind nicht blau, sondern braun."

Ach du Scheiße, dachte Felix, jetzt hat sie sich in Jako verknallt. Na Klasse. Als ob die Lage nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre.   
Aber dann sah er sie an.  
Ihre leicht geröteten Wangen, ihre strahlenden Augen... ihr Lächeln... was?!  
Konnte es sein, dass sie... seine Augen gemeint hatte?  
Ihn?  
Er schluckte.   
Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Diesmal war es "Let's Twist again" in vierfacher Geschwindigkeit.  
"Bianca, ich..."  
Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Und so tat er etwas ganz anderes.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Einen Moment lang war sie überrascht, dann erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Felix legte seine Arme um sie.   
Zog sie an sich, spürte ihre Wärme.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterte sie:  
"Die schönsten Augen der Welt gehören einem total heißen Typen namens Felix, und ich möchte ihn sehr gerne besser kennen lernen."  
Felix strahlte.  
"Die schönsten Augen der Welt sind blau und gehören einer jungen Frau, deren schwarzes, kurzes Haar ich jetzt total gerne zerwuscheln würde... und die ich gerne besser kennen lernen möchte."  
Bianca nahm Felix' Hände und führte sie zu ihrem Kopf.  
Er grinste und wuschelte in ihren Haaren herum.  
Dann zog er sie erneut zu sich heran und küsste sie.  
Wieder lösten sie sich voneinander.  
Es war eine Nähe entstanden, die sie beide ein wenig schüchtern werden ließ...

Der Rest des Abends ging mit Lachen, quatschen und dem Erzählen von alten Geschichten dahin...  
Sie verstanden sich prächtig, und es war klar, dass sich da etwas entwickelte.  
Aber...sie wollten sich Zeit lassen.  
Nichts überstürzen.  
Alles langsam angehen.  
Sie hatten immerhin Zeit.  
Ein ganzes Leben.

Ein kleiner Cupido, der schon seit der Ankunft des Zuges um sie herum geflattert war und einen ganzen Köcher Pfeile verschossen hatte, bettete seinen kleinen runden Putten- Hintern im Schrank auf einem Stapel frisch gewaschener weicher Handtücher, um eine Runde zu schlafen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu neuen Liebesopfern machen wollte.


	34. Spin off - Felix der Glückliche Teil 3

Als Felix am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sein erster Gedanke Bianca.  
Sie hatten sich geküsst!  
Ihm wurde warm ums Herz.  
Sie hatte ihn geküsst, und sie mochte ihn.  
Fröhlich sprang er aus dem Bett und lief in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen.  
In der Küche traf er auf Bianca, die sich gerade ein Glas Wasser nahm.

„Guten Morgen, Bianca!“  
„Morgen, Felix!“  
Sie strahlte ihn an.   
Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Felix öffnete die Kühlschranktür und stieß ein Zischen aus. Gähnende Leere.  
„Ach verdammt!“, sagte Felix. Er schaute auf dem Einkaufsplan nach.  
„Wer wäre denn dran gewesen? Ach ja, Jarti. Na, kein Wunder, dass das nicht geklappt hat.“  
Bianca sah ihn fragend an.  
„Wer ist den Jarti?“  
„Jako und Marti. Die beiden sind so oft hier oben, und häufig essen sie mit, wenn ich koche. Deswegen haben sie beschlossen, sich nach wie vor an unserem Einkaufsplan zu beteiligen.“  
Felix zuckte mit der Schulter.  
„Aber wie es aussieht, haben sie es diesmal vergessen. Vermutlich haben sie derzeit nichts anderes im Kopf als den Stress, den sie miteinander haben.“

Als er sah, wie schuldbewusst Bianca drein sah, legte er spontan seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.  
„Nein“, sagte er, „das liegt nicht an dir. Da gärt irgendetwas anderes zwischen den beiden. Ich weiß noch nicht, was, aber ich komme schon noch dahinter. Und dann werde ich versuchen, ihnen die Köpfe zurechtzurücken."

Felix überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Also, ich könnte jetzt schnell was einkaufen gehen, oder...“  
Er sah Bianca an.  
„Weißt du was? Ich lade dich zum Frühstücken ein. In mein Lieblingscafé. Einverstanden?“  
„Klar!“ Bianca nickte erfreut.  
Eine Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam an einem hübschen kleinen Tisch unter einem Sonnenschirm in dem kleinen Café und ließen sich ein köstliches Frühstück schmecken.

Bianca nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Cappuccinotasse.  
Felix schmunzelte über den süßen kleinen Milchschaumbart, der sich über ihrer Oberlippe bildete.  
„Felix“, sagte sie, „mir tut es immer noch leid, dass ich so viel Ärger angerichtet habe. Zumal ich...“  
Sie senkte, hochrot geworden, den Kopf.  
„...gar kein Interesse mehr an Marti habe. Außer als alten Freund natürlich. Trotzdem bin ich froh, hierhergekommen zu sein. Denn sonst hätte ich dich nicht kennengelernt.“  
Felix lächelte froh.

Sie hatten nach dem Frühstück keine Lust, gleich nach Hause zu gehen. Sie bummelten ein wenig durch die Straßen, gingen im Park spazieren, scheuchten ein paar Tauben auf, streichelten einen kleinen Hund, aßen ein Eis...  
Es wurde früher Nachmittag, bis sie zurück in der WG waren.   
Dort angekommen, trafen sie auf Frodo. Der dachte sich seinen Teil, als er die beiden sah, und grinste zufrieden.  
„Hallo Frodo“, sagte Felix.  
„Hast du was mitbekommen, wie die Lage unten ist?“  
„Nich wirklich“, sagte Frodo.  
„Marti hat zwar vorhin angerufen. Aber der wollte nur wissen, wie es Felanca geht.“  
Frodo grinste.  
„Felanca? Wer ist denn das nun wieder... momentmal...sind wir das? Felanca... so wie Jarti? Mit unseren Namen?“, fragte Bianca verblüfft.  
Felix nickte lachend. Das war wieder typisch Marti. Dass der sofort gespürt hatte, dass Felix und Bianca... nun...  
Frodo kicherte.  
„Eigentlich wollte er euch Bialix nennen, aber dann fand er, dit würde sich anhören wie ein Pokémon...“  
Jetzt brachen sie alle drei in Gelächter aus.  
„In mancher Hinsicht“, japste Bianca, „ist Marti einfach unschlagbar.“  
Das bestritt niemand. Wenn es darum ging, fröhlich zu sein und Unsinn auszuhecken, war Marti tatsächlich unschlagbar. Das war das, was alle an ihm mochten.  
Und Jako an ihm liebte...

„Ich finde, die Geburt von Felanca muss gefeiert werden“, sagte Felix.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sich da entwickelt, aber ich weiß genau, was ich möchte, und ich weiß, dass dieser Moment gerade so schön ist, dass er des Feierns würdig ist.“  
„Ich weiß auch, was ich möchte“, sagte Bianca, „und feiern ist ne saugute Idee.“  
„Gut, dann lass uns eine gemütliche Pause machen, danach gehen wir einkaufen und laden ein paar Freunde ein. Dann kannst du gleich noch ein paar Leute kennenlernen.“  
Die Idee war gut, aber...wie das oft so ist, der Mensch denkt und plant und macht und tut, und dann das Leben so: Nö.

Sie wollten zum Einkaufen und sprangen die Treppen runter. Auf Jartis Etage hielt Felix Bianca zurück.  
„Warte, wir können den Jungs gleich Bescheid sagen.“  
Er klingelte bei Joiko / Fischer.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihnen stand Jako.  
„Hallo, Jako, wir wollen oben ein bisschen feiern und wollten euch fragen...“  
Oh.  
Jako sah verheult aus und hatte Midnight im Arm!  
Dass Jako weinte, war schlimm genug.  
Aber dass Midnight sich ohne Protest von ihm auf den Arm nehmen ließ, das war wirklich ein Zeichen für dramatische Dinge.  
„Jako, was ist hier los?“  
„Felix, oh Felix, gut, dass du da bist...“

Natürlich wurde nicht mehr gefeiert.  
Nachdem Felix es geschafft hatte, Jako einigermaßen zu beruhigen und ein wenig zu trösten, und ihm versprochen hatte, ihm zu helfen, Marti zurückzugewinnen, hatte er anschließend damit zu tun, Bianca zu trösten.  
Sie fühlte sich schrecklich.  
Er tröstete sie hingebungsvoll.  
Umarmte sie, streichelte sie, redete liebevoll auf sie ein... na ja, sie genossen dann das Restwochenende noch, allerdings eher still für sich allein.

Als Felix sie am Sonntagnachmittag zum Bahnhof brachte, tat ihnen beiden der Abschied weh.  
„Felix“, sagte Bianca.  
„Ich möchte etwas aussprechen, was ich schon seit Freitagabend weiß, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.“  
Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Felix, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“  
Und sie schloss die Augen, in der Furcht, ihn verschreckt zu haben.  
Stattdessen spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.  
Und als er sich von ihr löste, sagte er:  
„Und ich mich in dich.“  
Sie strahlten sich glücklich an und verfluchten den Zug, der nach Murphys Law ausgerechnet heute natürlich mal pünktlich kam und ihnen damit wertvolle Minuten stahl.


	35. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 25 - Outfit und Verspätung

"Danke, Schatz", sagte Jako, als Marti ihm noch eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss.   
Es war ein sonniger Samstag Morgen Mitte Juli, und im Hause Joiko-Fischer war ein glücklicher Beziehungsalltag eingekehrt.  
Marti liebte es, seinen Schatz zu bedienen und schenkte ihm voller Liebe seinen Gehorsam. Jako schenkte ihm dafür Fürsorge, Geborgenheit... es war wunderschön. 

"Jako?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich würde gerne nachher... mit Vanessa und Frodo in die Stadt. Bitte."  
Jako sah ihn fragend an.  
Marti grinste verschämt.  
"Okay, meinetwegen", sagte Jako.  
"Wann kommst du zurück?"  
"Weiß nicht. Wir brauchen vielleicht etwas länger. Habe was vor..."  
"Okay, Marti. Aber wenn es später als drei wird, ruf mich bitte an. Ich möchte nämlich gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen, okay?"  
"Mach ich, Schatz."  
Marti küsste seinen Liebsten.

Jako schmunzelte. Er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was Marti vorhatte. Er selber... hatte seinen Hochzeitsanzug schon.  
Er war los gezogen mit Felix - und Bianca.   
Bianca hatte sich als wirklich hilfreich erwiesen. Jako hatte feststellen können, dass diese junge Frau ziemlich in Ordnung war.

Im übrigen wohnte sie inzwischen mehr oder weniger in Berlin. Zwar nicht offiziell, aber Felix' Zimmer war groß genug für sie beide. Sie war nur noch kurz zwischendurch mal nach Salzgitter gefahren.  
Sie lebte mehr oder weniger mit Felix zusammen und suchte in Berlin nach einem Job.  
Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm echt geholfen.  
Er freute sich unglaublich auf den Tag an dem er Jakob Fischer werden würde.

Marti war noch beim Aufräumen, als es klingelte und Jako Vanessa und Frodo in die Wohnung ließ.   
"Geh nur", sagte er und nahm Marti den Spüllappen aus der Hand, mit dem der den Tisch sauber wischen wollte.  
Marti küsste ihn, trocknete sich die Hände ab und umarmte die Freunde.  
"Na, dann los", sagte er, und schon waren sie aus dem Haus.

Anzug, Hemd, Krawatte, Schuhe.  
Der Anzug in Anthrazit, richtig guter Stoff. Das Hemd in einem passenden, hellen Grau- Ton. Die Krawatte in einem Blau, dass irgendwie zu seinen Augen passte. Gute, edle Lederschuhe.  
"Marti, du siehst verdammt gut aus", sagte Vanessa.  
"Ganz ehrlich, Jako wird hin und weg sein."  
Ehrlich gesagt, das glaubte er auch. Er fand selber, dass ihm das richtig gut stand. Vanessa war ne tolle Beraterin.  
"Du bist ne wunderschöne Braut", sagte Frodo grinsend.  
"Blödmann", lachte Marti und boxte ihn freundschaftlich auf den Oberarm. 

Nachdem alles eingepackt und er wieder in seine Alltagsklamotten geschlüpft war, fragte Marti:  
"Und jetzt - nen Kaffee?"  
"Au ja", sagte Vanessa.  
Sie gingen in ein gemütliches Café. Als Marti genüsslich den Schaum seines Cappuccino schlürfte, sagte er verträumt:   
"Leute, ich bin ehrlicherweise schon ganz schön aufgeregt. Immerhin sind es nur noch ein paar Wochen, und dann werde ich die Liebe meines Lebens heiraten."  
"Na und ick werde froh sein, wenn wir euch beede endlich unter der Haube haben", sagte Frodo und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Hey, was soll das denn heißen?"  
"Das soll heißen, dass es nicht einfach ist mit euch beiden. Ihr schafft es, euren Freundeskreis echt raschelig zu machen mit euren Eskapaden", sagte Vanessa, aber sie lächelte freundlich dazu.  
Marti grinste schief.  
"Na ja", sagte Frodo, "mit eurem Streit, dit war schon nicht ohne. Wir ham jedacht, dit wart jetz. Und nu die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, wo ihr auch konsequent alle einspannt..."  
Auch Frodo grinste. Man merkte, dass er seinen Spaß an der Sache hatte.  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Marti.  
"Lüg doch nicht", rief Frodo lachend.  
"Hast Recht", sagte Marti, ebenfalls lachend.  
"Eigentlich tut es mir überhaupt nicht leid. Ich bin einfach nur froh und dankbar, so tolle Freunde zu haben und gedenke, ihre Gutmütigkeit auch weiterhin schamlos auszunutzen!"  
Nun lachten sie alle drei.

Aber die Sache ging tiefer, als ihr fröhliches Geplänkel es scheinen ließ. Marti war tatsächlich unendlich froh über ihre tollen Freunde, die immer zu ihnen und auch einfach untereinander zusammen hielten. Er und Jako wären ohne ihre Freunde nicht da, wo sie heute waren. Sie wären nicht mehr zusammen oder vielleicht erst gar nicht zusammen gekommen. Er fühlte tiefe Dankbarkeit in sich.  
Er hob seine Tasse und sagte:  
"Prost, auf euch und unsere übrigen Freunde!"  
Lachend stießen sie an, mit halb ausgetrunkenen Cappuccinotassen.

"Sag mal, Marti - nach eurem heftigen Streit... wie habt ihr dit eijentlich... ich meine... is Jako immer noch dein Chef?"   
Marti prustete los.  
"Wenn du das so nennen willst - ja."  
"Also ... gehorchst du ihm immer noch?"  
"Ja. Ich will das eben gerne so. Und er auch."  
"Und... hatteste nicht jesagt, dass de zu hause anrufen sollst, wenn et später als drei wird?"  
"Ja...oh."   
Marti hatte auf die Uhr geschaut.  
Es war halb vier.  
Frodo grinste.   
"Kann dit sein, dass de jetz Ärger kriegst?"  
Marti grinste auch.  
"Ich denke schon."  
Er wollte aufstehen, aber ... ihre Tassen waren immer noch halb voll.  
Er setzte sich wieder.   
"Ist jetzt auch egal. Kommt auf noch ne halbe Stunde nicht an."  
Also ließen sie sich Zeit.  
Allerdings stellte Marti fest, dass es ihm jetzt gar nicht mehr so viel Spaß machte. Immerhin übertrat er gerade bewusst Jakos Gebot... und, na ja, das wollte er eigentlich nicht.

Gegen viertel nach vier war er zu Hause. Er verstaute die Einkaufstüten in seinem Teil des Kleiderschrankes, ganz hinten hinter seinen Winterpullovern. Außerdem hatte er Klebezettel daran befestigt, auf denen stand: "Bitte nicht reinschauen". Er wusste, dass Jako eine solche Bitte achten würde.

Schließlich ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Jako saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an irgendwelchen Uni- Sachen.   
Er sah auf, lächelte Marti an, sah dann auf die Uhr.  
Marti wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber Jako kam ihm zuvor.  
"Wir reden später. Deck uns bitte den Kaffeetisch. Ich habe Kuchen besorgt."  
Marti nickte, ging in die Küche und richtete den Tisch her, wie immer schön und liebevoll.  
Sie setzten sich. Marti schenkte Kaffee ein und verteilte den Kuchen. Sie ließen es sich schmecken, wenngleich Marti mit gesenktem Kopf über seinem Teller saß.

Jako schmunzelte und wartete ab. Er kannte seinen Schatz. Und tatsächlich, es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er leise:  
"Schatz, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gehorcht habe und unpünktlich war."  
Jako sah ihn liebevoll an, schwieg aber weiterhin.  
"Mann, Jako, lass mich doch nicht so zappeln!", maulte Marti.  
"Gut, wenn du meinst. Was denkst du denn, was ich jetzt tun sollte?"  
"Mich bestrafen", flüsterte Marti.  
Jako küsste ihn.

"Ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit, und wenn du dich verspätest, erwarte ich, dass du mich anrufst. Klar?"   
"Mmhh." Marti nickte.  
"Du wirst die komplette nächste Woche direkt nach der Arbeit nach Hause kommen. Ruf mich an, wenn ihr fertig seid. Eine halbe Stunde später bist du dann hier. Und dann tust du keinen Schritt aus der Wohnung, ohne meine Erlaubnis. Nicht mal hoch in die WG. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
"Ja", sagte Marti.  
Sein Herz fühlte sich warm an. Er war glücklich und zufrieden.  
Denn so sehr ihn diese Einschränkung seiner Freiheit schmerzte, fühlte er sich einfach geborgen dabei, spürte Jakos Liebe in all dem.  
Und Strafe musste schließlich schmerzen, wenn sie etwas bewirken sollte.  
Sie küssten sich wieder.  
Lange und leidenschaftlich.  
Es war schön, sich so zu lieben und so füreinander da zu sein.


	36. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 26 - Bedenken und Zuversicht

"Marti, verdammt nochmal, was ist los mit dir?"  
Jako hielt Marti an den Armen fest und schob ihn mit sanftem Zwang in Richtung Sofa, drückte ihn leicht nach unten, so dass er zum Sitzen kam. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Sessel, seinem Schatz schräg gegenüber.

Er nahm Martis Hände in seine, sah ihm in die Augen und sagte:  
"Marti, wir müssen uns unterhalten."  
"Ja, von mir aus, aber nicht jetzt bitte, ich habe jetzt keinen Nerv dazu."  
Marti wollte aufstehen.  
"Halt!"  
Jako drückte ihn zurück auf das weiche Polster.  
"Du vergisst anscheinend, dass ich hier entscheide, was geschieht. Bleib sitzen."  
Marti seufzte.  
"Mann, Jako, du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Ich habe keinen Bock zu reden."  
Er wollte wieder aufspringen.

"Marti!"  
Jako zischte es zornig. Langsam reichte es ihm.  
"Jetzt ist es genug, verdammt nochmal. Du hörst jetzt auf mich, sonst bekommst du richtig Ärger."  
Marti seufzte erneut.  
"Tut mir leid."  
Jako strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Marti, ich merke doch seit Tagen, dass du durch den Wind bist. Seit Tagen schlägst du über die Stränge, ignorierst meine Anweisungen und Verbote, gehorchst einfach nicht. So oft, wie in der letzten Woche habe ich dich noch nie bestrafen müssen."  
Er küsste Marti sanft auf die Stirn.  
"Und ich möchte dich nicht bestrafen müssen. Ich möchte, dass du hörst, möchte einfach ein harmonisches Miteinander, möchte, dass unser Zusammenspiel wieder klappt."  
Marti antwortete nicht.  
"Marti, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe die Tatsache, dass du mir Gehorsam versprochen hast. Aber in den letzten Tagen scheint es mir, als würdest du regelrecht dagegen rebellieren. Und da mache ich mir natürlich Gedanken. Was ist los? Bist du nicht mehr glücklich?"  
Marti sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Doch", flüsterte er.  
"Das ist es nicht."  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf Jakos Schulter.  
"Jako, bitte, gib mir ein bisschen Zeit."  
"Okay", sagte Jako.  
"Dann geh ins Schlafzimmer und nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Aber du darfst erst wieder rauskommen, wenn du bereit bist, zu reden."  
"Okay."

Marti stand auf, Jako nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und gab ihm einen liebevollen Klaps.   
"Ab mit dir."  
Marti lächelte ihn an, drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
"Marti?"  
"Ja?"  
"Dein Handy!"  
Jako streckte die Hand aus.  
Marti wollte protestieren, aber er riss sich zusammen und gab seinem Schatz das Teil.  
Im Schlafzimmer warf er sich aufs Bett.  
Er wusste, was für ein Problem er hatte. Er wusste nur nicht recht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
Denn sein Kummer passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

Jako tigerte unruhig durch die Wohnung. Was, zum Geier, war mit Marti los? Jako überlegte, ob irgendetwas, das er getan hatte, Marti so durcheinander gebracht haben konnte. 

Midnight strich ihm um die Beine.  
Die kleine Katze hatte es nicht immer leicht mit ihren beiden Freunden. Sie waren liebevoll zu ihr, kümmerten sich herzlich um sie. Aber diese Momente, in denen es Spannungen zwischen den beiden gab...das mochte sie gar nicht.  
Sie war ein Tier und konnte natürlich keine solch klaren Gedanken fassen. Aber sie spürte, dass sie dafür da war, immer wieder Trost und Zuversicht zu schenken.

Es dauerte ca. eine Stunde, bis Marti wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
"Also Marti, was ist los?"  
"Jako, ich habe ein bisschen Angst."  
"Wovor?"  
"..."  
"Marti, wovor? Geht es um unsere Hochzeit? Kriegst du etwa kalte Füße, wie man so sagt?"  
"Nein! Quatsch! Im Gegenteil!"  
Er schwieg.  
"Marti, verdammt, jetzt rede mit mir, sonst leg ich dich übers Knie!"  
Marti.   
Typisch Marti.   
Er lehnte sich rüber zu Jako, küsste ihn auf den Mund und sagte:  
"Das klingt verlockend..."  
Jako erwiderte den Kuss.

Dann jedoch schob er Marti zurück.  
"Lenk jetzt nicht ab. Ich meine es ernst. Rede."  
"Okay."  
Marti seufzte.  
"Es ist einfach so, Jako. Ich freue mich unglaublich auf unsere Hochzeit. Es macht mich glücklich, daran zu denken. Aber ich habe einfach ein bisschen Angst. Ich habe Angst, dir nicht zu genügen."  
"Was?!"  
"Na ja, ich verstehe mich ja selber nicht. Ich kenne das von mir nicht, diese Zweifel an mir selbst. Aber ich frage mich, was ich dir eigentlich zu bieten habe. Ich meine, ich bin... hibbelig, durchgeknallt, nervig...voller verrückter Einfälle, die dich manchmal zur Verzweiflung bringen... wie oft hab ich inzwischen Mist gebaut, weil ich mal wieder was angestellt hab, ohne an die Folgen zu denken und du musstest mir helfen, alles wieder gerade zu biegen... Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag mich, wie ich bin, ich möchte gar nicht anders sein. Aber... manchmal habe ich Bedenken, ob das für dich..."  
"Jetzt reichts aber!"

Jakos Augen funkelten zornig, als er Marti unterbrach.  
"Marti, verdammt, wie kommst du auf so was?!"  
Er packte Marti und schüttelte ihn regelrecht.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Kleiner. Ich liebe dich. Und zwar für genau das, was du bist. Alles, was du bist, wie du bist. Du bist mein Traummann."  
Er küsste Marti. "Und wenn du noch einmal so daher redest, dann versohle ich dir ernsthaft den Hintern, hast du verstanden?"  
"Ja", sagte Marti und grinste schief.  
"Ich weiß ja selber, dass das total lächerlich ist. Jako, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dir die letzten Tage soviel Ärger gemacht habe."  
"Schon gut, Süßer. Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Jako. So sehr, dass es mich manchmal fast zerreißt."  
"Dann lass uns doch einfach unser gemeinsames Leben genießen und es uns nicht selber durch so einen Blödsinn schwer machen, okay?"  
"Hast ja recht, Jako."

Marti schmiegte sich an ihn. Er genoss die Wärme seines Liebsten, seinen Duft, der für ihn unverwechselbar war. Den Schutz, den Jakos Umarmung ihm schenkte.  
Er schmiegte sich fester an ihn.  
Drückte seine Lippen auf Jakos. Seine Zunge forderte Einlass und bekam ihn auch. Seine Hand strich über Jakos Rücken, bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern...  
Er presste seinen Unterleib gegen Jakos...

Midnight verzog sich in ihr Körbchen im Wohnzimmer, als sich die Schlafzimmertür schloss. Ihr war klar, dass die beiden eine Weile beschäftigt sein würden.  
Aber es gefiel ihr, denn sie spürte, dass nun alles wieder okay war zwischen den beiden.  
Jako und Marti waren ihre Welt. Sie liebte die beiden und nahm sich vor, mit ihrem kleinen Katzenherzen und ihrem Schnurren ihren Teil zu tun, um die beiden glücklich zu machen.

Miau.


	37. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 27 - Vorfreude und Pläne

Die letzte Woche vor der Hochzeit brach an.   
Sie hatten beschlossen, in dieser Woche auf die körperlichen Aspekte der Liebe zu verzichten.  
Küsschen und mal drücken okay, aber - kein Sex.  
Eine ganze Woche.  
Ein Zeitraum, der für die meisten Paare überhaupt nicht ins Gewicht fällt.  
Aber unseren beiden fiel das schwer. Sie waren wohl, wie Marti es ausdrückte, vom Sternbild Karnickel.  
Warum sie sich dafür entschieden, konnten sie gar nicht so genau in Worte fassen. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

Marti, der sein Selbstbewusstsein und seine innere Ruhe wieder gefunden hatte, alberte ziemlich viel herum mit sich selbst in der Rolle der Braut. Er hatte einen Heidenspaß daran und brachte Jako immer wieder zum Lachen.

Sina hatte die Idee, dass er zu beginn der Feier einen Blumenstrauß, eine Art Brautstrauß, in die Hand gedrückt bekommen sollte, den er dann in die Luft werfen sollte.   
Jeder wusste, dass Sina hoffte, ihn selber zu fangen. Und jeder wusste, an wen sie dabei dachte.   
Nur Tommy Blackout selber schien nichts zu merken.  
Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde sich auch da noch was ergeben...  
Jedenfalls fand Marti das mit dem Brautstrauß echt witzig und stimmte zu.

Dann war da der Brauch, dass "die Braut" am Tage der Hochzeit vier Dinge bei sich tragen sollte:  
Etwas blaues, etwas altes, etwas neues und etwas geborgtes. Das sollte der jungen Ehe Glück bringen. 

Etwas blaues - nun, Martis Krawatte erfüllte diesen Zweck. Er verriet Jako, der sein Outfit ja noch nicht kannte, allerdings nur, dass blau geritzt sei. 

Etwas altes?  
Jako hatte Marti in den ersten Tagen ihrer Liebe einen kleinen, aus Holz geschnitzten Glücksbringer an einem Lederband geschenkt. Er würde den Glücksbringer zwar im Nachtkästchen lassen, aber das Lederband unter dem Hemd tragen. 

Etwas neues? Nun, neues würde er einiges am Leibe tragen. Jako fand jedoch, es dürfte ruhig noch etwas besonderes dafür herhalten. Und so schenkte er Marti eine Krawattennadel. Sie passte vom Stil her zu ihren Ringen und trug auf der Rückseite die winzige Gravur: "You're mine".  
Marti errötete vor Freude, als Jako ihm die gab.

Blieb nur noch etwas geborgtes.  
Sie hatten so gar keine Idee.  
Bis Sina Marti ein Strumpfband in die Hand drückte. Weiß mit einer winzigen rosa Schleife dran.  
Unter großem Gelächter wurde beschlossen, dass Marti es unter dem Anzug tragen sollte und es ihr anschließend zurückgeben würde.  
Damit war auch das gelöst.

Die Party sollte im Park stattfinden. Das Parkcafé hatte einen Außengrillplatz, den hatten sie gebucht. Das Café würde für Grill- Catering und Getränke sorgen. Außerdem für Bänke, Stühle, Tische sowie eine kleine Bühne für ein paar Acts.  
Eine Außentanzfläche gab es auch und ein alter Freund Martis aus Salzgitter würde als DJ für Musik vom Band sorgen.  
Für schlechtes Wetter stellte das Café Zelte bereit. Aber der Wetterbericht hatte strahlendes Sommerwetter vorhergesagt.

Sie wollten nach der Trauung mit der Familie und den engsten Freunden essen gehen, und zwar bei dem kleinen Italiener, den sie im Herbst entdeckt hatten, in den Tagen der Angst vor dem Krebs.  
Sie waren inzwischen öfter dort gewesen und mit dem Wirt, Guido, per du.  
Die Party im Park sollte gegen 16 Uhr beginnen. Marti und Jako freuten sich auf all das, denn es würden ihre ersten Stunden als Ehepaar sein.

Außerdem hatte Marti noch etwas auf dem Herzen.   
"Jako... ich möchte gerne die Nacht vor der Trauung bei Rick in der WG schlafen. Ist das für dich okay?"  
Jako sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Warum?"  
"Na ja, irgendwie glaube ich, dass ich dann besser klarkomme. An dem Morgen, meine ich. Beim zurecht machen und so."  
"Okay", sagte Jako.  
"Außerdem", sagte Marti und grinste wieder, "soll der Bräutigam die Braut ja erst zur Trauung im Brautkleid sehen, und nicht vorher."  
"Blödmann", lachte Jako.  
"Aber du hast recht, wir sollten das so machen, irgendwie finde ich das schön."  
"Gut", sagte Marti, „dann rufe ich jetzt Rick an."

Rick und Dom waren sofort einverstanden.   
"Dann können wir uns am Vorabend gemeinsam ein paar schöne Stunden machen. Und am Morgen werden wir versuchen, dich ruhig zu bekommen."  
Also war auch das geklärt.

Die Frage der Trauzeugen war auch längst klar.  
Natürlich brauchte man heutzutage nicht mehr unbedingt Trauzeugen. Aber sie wollten gerne.  
Jako wählte - natürlich - Felix. Wie sollte es auch anders sein.  
Marti jedoch bat seinen Bruder Lion.  
Der hatte sich riesig gefreut.

Um Midnight würde sich an diesem Tag Frau Lindner kümmern. Sie wohnte in der Nachbar- Wohnung auf dem gleichen Stockwerk, und war eine ganz liebe alte Dame von weit über 80.  
Die Fischers - wir wollen sie der Einfachheit halber schon mal so nennen - hatten sich mit ihr angefreundet und brachten ihr immer mal wieder einen Einkauf mit, im Gegenzug bekamen sie von ihr frisch gebackenen Kuchen, das konnte sie trotz ihres Alters noch sehr gut, und hier und da einen guten Rat.  
Sie mochte auch Midnight, und war sofort bereit, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Zum Essen nach der Trauung würden also ihre Eltern dabei sein, Martis Bruder mit Freundin, Felix und seine Freundin - ja, Bianca und Felix waren inzwischen offiziell ein Paar - sowie die engsten Freunde: Frodo, Vanessa, Rick, Dom, und Steve. 

Es konnte also nichts mehr schief gehen.

Die letzte Woche verging wie im Fluge, und beide konnten es kaum noch erwarten.


	38. Spin off - Miau Teil 3

Miau.

Ich bin ganz durcheinander.  
Irgendetwas ganz wichtiges geschieht heute.  
Meine beiden Menschenkater heiraten.

Was das genau heißt, weiß ich nicht, aber es hängt damit zusammen, dass sie sich versprechen möchten, ein Leben lang zusammen zu bleiben.  
Das finde ich gut.  
Ich habe nämlich alle beide ganz doll lieb.

Vor kurzem haben sie sich ganz heftig gestritten.  
Das war furchtbar.  
Sie haben sich tagelang angefaucht.  
Jako hatte etwas angestellt, sodass er sich schlecht fühlte. Er hat es an Marti ausgelassen, bis der sich auch schlecht fühlte.  
Ich habe mich in dieser Zeit ganz oft in meine Transportbox verkrochen. Das mache ich immer, wenn ich Angst habe.

Es war ganz seltsam.  
Sie haben gefaucht.  
Dann haben sie wieder geschmust und miteinander gespielt, so dass ich dachte, es ist alles wieder gut...  
War es aber nicht. Es wurde nur schlimmer.  
Und dann muss etwas richtig Schlimmes passiert sein.  
Was genau, habe ich nicht mitbekommen. Ich hatte gerade geschlafen.  
Vielleicht haben sie sich gekratzt...   
jedenfalls ist Marti wütend aus der Wohnung gelaufen.  
Und dann war er tagelang weg. Er hat sogar ein paar Sachen aus der Wohnung geholt. Mir hat er gesagt, ich solle auf Jako aufpassen.   
Als er das gesagt hat, habe ich gemerkt, dass er Jako trotzdem noch lieb hat.  
Und da habe ich mir ganz doll gewünscht, dass er zu uns zurückkommt.

Jako hat sich das auch gewünscht. Er hat viel geweint in der Zeit, wo Marti weg war.  
Ich habe ihn ganz viel getröstet. Ich habe ihn ja so lieb.  
Dabei ist mein kleines Herz selber fast zerrissen.  
Ich habe nämlich Marti genauso doll lieb.

Irgendwann ist Marti dann aber doch noch mal wieder gekommen.  
Sie wollten reden.  
Da bin ich wieder in meine Transportbox gegangen.  
Aber irgendwann bin ich neugierig und bin zu ihnen. In die Küche. Sie habe gar nicht mit mir geschimpft, obwohl ich da ja eigentlich nicht rein darf.

Felix war da.  
Felix ist toll.  
Felix kann alles. Ich glaube, er kann auch ganz viele kaputte Sachen reparieren.   
Das kaputtgegangene Liebhaben von Jako und Marti hat er jedenfalls wieder heile gemacht.  
Zumindest hat er kräftig dabei geholfen.

Marti ist jedenfalls dageblieben.  
Jako und ich haben uns ganz doll gefreut.  
Marti hat dann gesagt, dass er Jako zur Strafe verhauen wird. Das habe ich aber nicht geglaubt.  
Das hätte mein Marti nie getan.  
Hat er auch nicht, er hat Jako nur ein bisschen veräppelt.  
Stattdessen sind sie wieder in ihrem Schlafkörbchen spielen gegangen. Ich durfte, wie immer, nicht mit. Das war aber nicht schlimm. Jetzt, wo alles wieder in Ordnung war. Wo wir unseren Marti wieder hatten.

Miau.

Heute ist alles irgendwie hektisch. Jako hat mir gesagt, dass sich heute Frau Lindner um mich kümmert. Die mag ich.  
Marti ist seit gestern nicht hier, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Er hat bei ein paar anderen Katern übernachtet, mit denen er befreundet ist.

Sie treffen sich nachher an einem Ort, wo andere Leute so was auch machen. Also heiraten.  
Sie werden sich dann sagen, dass sie immer zusammen sein wollen, und ein paar andere Leute, die sie gern haben, sind dann dabei und hören das auch.  
Damit sie sich hinterher nicht rausreden können.  
Felix ist auch dabei.  
Wenn Felix dabei ist, wird alles gut.

Ich glaube, ein bisschen machen sie das mit dem Heiraten auch für mich. Damit ich keine Angst mehr haben muss.  
Ich hatte nämlich dolle Angst, als Marti weg war.  
Das geht doch nicht, dass ich nicht alle beide um mich hab. Ich hab sie doch alle beide lieb.  
Und wenn sie geheiratet sind, kann Marti nicht mehr einfach weglaufen.  
Und Jako auch nicht.  
Das ist gut.

Ich brauche sie doch schließlich beide.

Miau.


	39. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 28 / Ja ich will Teil 1 - Nervosität und Bumskopp

Marti erwachte vom Vogelzwitschern.  
Im ersten Moment fehlte ihm die Orientierung, er wusste nicht, wo er war. Dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein: er war in Ricks WG und heute war der Tag, an dem er heiraten würde.  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf- und knallte mit dem Kopf unter Ricks Bücherregal.  
Verdammt.  
Richtig, Rick hatte gestern Abend entschieden, dass Marti in seinem Bett schlafen dürfe, und er selber das Besucher-Sofa nehmen würde. Einfach, weil das Sofa nicht sonderlich bequem war und er fand, dass Marti in der Nacht vor seiner Hochzeit ordentlich schlafen sollte.

Hatte auch soweit geklappt, denn Marti war mit der Fähigkeit gesegnet, auch unter schwierigen Umständen und großer Aufregung schlafen zu können, wie ein Stein.   
Sich nach dem Aufwachen erst mal eine Gehirnerschütterung zuzuziehen, war allerdings nicht der Plan gewesen.  
Na ja, ganz so schlimm war es dann doch nicht, aber sein Schädel brummte schon etwas, als er wenige Minuten später in die Küche lief.  
Es war unglaublich früh, gerade mal kurz vor sieben.  
Trotzdem traf er Rick schon in der Küche an.

„Morgen, Rick!“  
„Morgen, Marti. Alles okay?“  
„Ja, habe mir den Kopf gestoßen, ist aber nicht schlimm.“  
„Bist halt 'n Bumskopp. Kaffee?“  
„Jaaaa!“  
Rick legte zwei Kapseln in die Maschine.  
Dann kam er auf Marti zu und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.   
„Aufgeregt?“, fragte er.  
„Oh Mann, und wie!“, stöhnte Marti.  
„Ich habe Angst, das heute komplett zu versemmeln und alles falsch zu machen.“  
Rick grinste.  
„Und das sagt der Mann, der sonst nie an sich zweifelt und immer zu seinen Handlungen steht, selbst, wenn er die größte Scheiße gebaut hat?!“  
Marti grinste zurück.  
„Hab halt wenig Erfahrung im Heiraten.“  
„Mann“, stöhnte Rick.   
„Das einzige, was du falsch machen kannst, ist nein zu sagen. Und ein Ja auszusprechen, wirst du doch wenigstens hinkriegen, oder?“  
Marti löste sich aus Ricks Umarmung und boxte ihn auf den Oberarm.  
„Idiot!“  
Sie lachten.

Der Kaffee war eine Wohltat.  
Als sie ihre Tassen ausgetrunken hatten, lief Rick los, um Brötchen zu besorgen und Marti ging schon mal duschen. Anschließend kuschelte er sich erst mal in ein bequemes Shirt und eine Jogginghose.  
Zum Frühstück gesellten sich dann auch Dominik und Steve dazu.  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken.  
Marti hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, trotzdem frühstückte er, denn Jako, der seinen Schatz kannte und so etwas schon geahnt hatte, hatte ihm dazu eine klare Anweisung gegeben. Mindestens ein Brötchen, damit er den Tag über gut durchhielt.  
Marti schmunzelte zufrieden.  
Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit wollte er ein Leben lang fühlen.  
Es war schön, daran zu denken, und er freute sich unglaublich auf den Augenblick, an dem Jako ihm das Ja-Wort geben würde.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt und aufgeräumt hatten, war es immerhin halb neun.  
„Leute“, sagte Rick, „um zehn fahren wir los, dann sind wir halb elf beim Standesamt. Seht zu, dass ihr bis dahin alle fertig seid, okay?“  
Marti zog sich in sein altes Zimmer zurück.  
„Wenn du was brauchst, sag Bescheid“, rief Rick ihm hinterher.  
Marti ließ sich Zeit.  
Es ging auch alles gut, solange, bis er versuchte, sich die Krawatte zu binden...  
Normalerweise kein Problem. Aber heute wollte es vor lauter Nervosität nicht klappen.  
Seine Finger ließen sich nicht dazu überreden, einigermaßen koordinierte Bewegungen auszuführen.  
„Verfickte Scheiße“, fluchte er und musste über sich selber schmunzeln.  
Also gut, er brauchte Hilfe.  
Er wollte gerade zu Rick, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte.

„Marti?“ Es war Rick.  
„Marti, kannst du mir bei der Krawatte helfen?“  
Jetzt konnte Marti nicht anders, er fing schallend an zu lachen.  
Als er sich beruhigt hatte und Rick nun seinerseits seine Schwierigkeiten geschildert hatte, versuchten beide ihr Glück bei Dominik – der hatte selber allerdings keine Krawatte vorgesehen und auch keine Ahnung, wie man so einen Knoten bindet – und bei Steve, doch dem ging es ebenso.  
Tja, was nun?  
„Wenn ich zu Hause wäre, würde ich einfach bei Frau Lindner klingeln. Das ist ne ganz liebe alte Nachbarin, die mich und Jako ganz süß bemuttert,oder besser be-omi-t. Die wüsste Rat.“  
„Na dann los“, sagte Rick, „dann lass uns schnell ins Auto springen und rüberfahren.“

Gesagt, getan.  
Wenige Minuten danach saßen sie in Martis Auto. Rick fuhr. Er hatte mit den Worten „Lass mich mal ans Steuer, ist besser so“ den Fahrersitz mit Beschlag belegt.  
Kurze Zeit später klingelten sie bei Frau Lindner.  
Die alte Dame freute sich total, Marti an diesem Morgen noch mal zu sehen und helfen zu können.  
Martis Krawatte saß, Ricks auch, da klingelte es an der Wohnungstür.  
Frau Lindner öffnete.  
Marti hörte Jakos Stimme.  
„Frau Lindner, ich wollte Ihnen den Schlüssel bringen, damit sie Midnight versorgen können. Und außerdem...“  
Er klang verlegen.  
„...können Sie bitte mir und Felix die Krawatte binden? Wir sind zu nervös und kriegen es nicht hin!“  
Marti sah Rick an und kicherte.

Frau Lindner fertigte Jako und Felix im Flur der Wohnung ab.  
„So, Jakob, nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um euer Kätzchen.“  
Sie kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Keine Sorge, Martin, dein Jakob hat dich nicht gesehen."  
Sie konnte sich nicht abgewöhnen, ihn Martin zu nennen. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, immerhin war sie über achtzig und ansonsten total nett.  
Sie rückte die Krawatten der beiden Jungs gerade, richtete ihre Hemdkragen, fegte ein Stäubchen von Martis Schultern, und als sie zufrieden war, sagte sie:  
„Jetzt solltet ihr Jungs aber schauen, dass ihr loskommt.“  
Sie zog Marti an sich und drückte ihn.  
„Ich wünsche dir und Jakob unendlich viel Glück. Ihr passt toll zusammen und geht immer so liebevoll miteinander um. Bewahrt euch das.“

Sie blieben noch einen Augenblick, bis Frau Lindner, die aus dem Fenster schaute, Bescheid gab, dass Jako mit Felix und Bianca ins Auto gestiegen und abgefahren war.  
Inzwischen war es schon viertel nach zehn.  
Rick und Marti sausten zu Martis Auto und machten sich auf den Weg.  
Gott sei Dank lief der Verkehr flüssig und zwanzig vor elf kamen sie an.

Marti stieg aus dem Auto. Er war unglaublich aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude.  
Und dann sah er Jako.  
Dort stand er und sah seinen Marti mir großen, staunenden Augen an.  
Jako trug einen dunklen Anzug, blaues Hemd, graue Krawatte...  
Scheiße, sah er gut aus...  
„Marti, du bist...du siehst...wow“, stotterte er und schluckte trocken.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, und dann gingen sie, Hand in Hand, begleitet von ihren Freunden, ins Standesamt.


	40. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 29 / Ja ich will Teil 2 - Bewegungsunschärfe und Prellung

Jako war das erste mal schweißgebadet, noch bevor der Tag richtig losging.  
Er war so unglaublich aufgeregt, dass er seine normalerweise vorhandene Gelassenheit komplett verlor.  
Im Gegensatz zu Marti, der seine Ängste und Unsicherheit seinen Freunden gegenüber unumwunden zugab, versuchte er, ruhig und entspannt zu bleiben, wie man das von ihm normalerweise kannte; Herr der Lage zu bleiben... es misslang ihm komplett.

Es fing damit an, dass er vor lauter Aufregung in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zu tat und morgens völlig verpennt aufstand.  
Er schaffte es, in der Dusche auszurutschen und sich das Hinterteil zu prellen. Sich den ersten heißen Kaffee über den Fuß zu gießen.   
Und dann die Schachtel mit den Ringen nicht zu finden.  
In dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass das so nicht funktionierte und er lief nach oben, in die WG, zu Felix.  
Felix war Gott sei Dank schon wach. 

„Jako, beruhige dich. Du gehst heute zum Standesamt, und nicht zum Schafott.“  
Jako musste lachen.  
„Ich bin so durch den Wind, dass das für mich gerade keinen Unterschied macht...“  
„Lass das bloß nicht Marti hören!“  
Jetzt lachten beide.  
„Also ich mach uns jetzt noch nen Kaffee, dann schmeißen wir Frodo, Vanessa und Bianca aus dem Bett, und dann frühstücken wir alle zusammen.“

Beim Frühstück, das in fröhlicher Runde verlief, kam dann wieder etwas mehr Ruhe auf.  
Die Ringe waren auch wieder aufgetaucht. Jako hatte sie am Tage zuvor Frodo anvertraut.  
Der wollte den Hobbit-Ringträger-Gag unbedingt durchziehen.   
Also war am Ende alles wieder etwas entspannter.  
Jako ging nach dem Frühstück wieder nach unten, um noch mal zu duschen und wollte sich dann zurechtmachen. Und dann kam das Krawattendesaster. Ein verzweifelter Anruf bei Felix.  
„Okay, komm rauf.“

Felix versuchte sein bestes, aber er war selber so hibbelig, dass es ihm nicht gelingen wollte und er an einen Punkt kam, wo er sagte:  
„Ich kriegs nicht hin.“  
Das kam so selten vor, dass Jako aufstöhnte und sagte:   
„Scheiße, Felix, ich bin sicher, dass jetzt das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum explodiert!“  
Felix streckte ihm die Zunge raus, und wieder lachten sie gemeinsam. Mann, das tat gut. Ein Freund wie Felix war einfach nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen.

„Bianca?“  
„Ja, Felix?“   
„Kannst du das mit der Krawatte?“  
„Felix, ich bin ne zwanzigjährige Musikerbraut, ich kann per Definitionem keine Krawatten binden!“  
Felix lachte und küsste seine Freundin auf die Nase.  
„Vanessa...?“  
„Nope!“  
Frodo brauchte man wegen so was nicht fragen, er machte auch schon eine abwehrende Geste mit den Händen.

Es war inzwischen zehn Uhr, und die Zeit drängte. Jako hatte den Geistesblitz. Omi Lindner.  
Er schnappte sich Felix und sauste mit ihm die Treppen runter. Im Marti- Tempo. Also extrem schnell und halsbrecherisch. Wären sie Figuren in einem Comic gewesen, hätte der Hintergrund eine deutliche Bewegungsunschärfe gezeigt und sie selber hätten Geschwindigkeitsstreifen hinter sich her gezogen.  
Erstaunlicherweise kamen sie trotzdem heile unten an.

Sie klingelten bei der alten Dame.  
Frau Lindner war natürlich sofort bereit zu helfen, nachdem Jako ihr wegen Midnight den Zweitschlüssel gegeben hatte und ihre missliche Lage geschildert hatte.  
Sie band ihnen die Krawatten zurecht und wünschte Jako alles Glück dieser Welt.  
„Dein Martin ist ein großartiger Mann, der wird dich glücklich machen, Jakob. Du musst nur zuschauen, dass du ihn nicht nur liebst, sondern auch achtest. Ich hab ja euren schlimmen Streit mitbekommen. Er braucht deinen Respekt, und er hat ihn verdient.“  
„Ich weiß, Frau Lindner. Ich werde alles tun, dass er mit mir glücklich ist. Er ist mir das wichtigste auf der Welt.“  
„So, Jakob, nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um euer Kätzchen.“  
Sie küsste ihn mütterlich auf die Wange.  
„Und nun flott, Jungs. Macht euch auf den Weg!“

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er mit Felix und Bianca vor dem Standesamt und wartete nervös auf Marti. Ob der es wohl fertigbrachte, sich zu verspäten...  
Das Auto kam, Rick saß am Steuer. Er parkte ein und dann stiegen sie aus.  
Da war er.  
Sein Marti.  
Jako blieb der Atem weg.  
Marti sah so verdammt gut aus.  
Oh Mann.  
Und dieser heiße Typ wollte ihn heiraten.  
Wie kann man im Leben nur so viel Glück haben!  
Er konnte nur noch stottern.  
„Marti, du bist...du siehst...wow“.  
Marti sagte gar nichts. Er brachte anscheinend kein Wort heraus.  
Sie nahmen sich bei den Händen und gingen gemeinsam mit Ihren Freunden ins Standesamt.

Ihre Familien waren am Vorabend eingetroffen und hatten alle im selben Hotel gewohnt.  
Sie waren schon da, auch ihre Freunde waren inzwischen eingetrudelt.  
Marti flog seiner Mama in die Arme und Jako umarmte auf seine ruhige Art seine Eltern.  
Lion Fischer umarmte seinen Bruder. Sie alle redeten gar nicht viel, es war irgendwie so, dass sie sich alle richtig gut verstanden und den ziemlich emotionalen Moment auf sich wirken ließen.

Frodo wippte unruhig auf und ab, die Schachtel mit den Ringen in der Hand.  
Vanessa und Bianca trugen zwei große Tragetaschen mit ein paar Flaschen Sekt und geliehenen Sektgläsern bei sich.

Und dann öffnete sich die Tür und Ladislawa trat zu ihnen.   
„So, Jakob Joiko und Marti Fischer, ich bitte Sie und ihre Gäste in dieses Trauzimmer.“  
Sie lächelte freundlich.

So, nun wurde es ernst.  
Jako fühlte sich hochgradig aufgeregt.   
Marti spürte eine tiefe Ruhe in sich aufsteigen.


	41. Frühling, Sommer, Ja Teil 30 / Ja ich will Teil 3 - Ja und Ja

Die Trauung war wunderschön.  
Als sie den Raum betraten, lief im Hintergrund „You raise me up“ von Celtic Woman.  
Ein wunderbares Stück, das Ladislawa da ausgesucht hatte.  
Marti und Jako hielten sich die ganze Zeit an den Händen, während sie sprach.  
Sie erzählte von den Höhen und Tiefen, die eine Ehe so erleben und durchstehen müsse.  
Von der Liebe und dem Respekt, die man sich wahren sollte, auch und gerade in den kleinen Dingen des alltäglichen Lebens.  
Sie machte das sehr schön, mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Ernst und Humor.

Und schließlich kam sie zur entscheidenden Frage.  
„Jakob Joiko, wollen Sie mit dem hier anwesenden Marti Fischer die Ehe eingehen, so antworten Sie mit Ja, ich will.“  
Jakos Hals war trocken und fast wie zugeschnürt. Er musste tief Luft holen und sich richtig anstrengen.  
Aber schließlich schaffte er es und antwortete mit:  
„Ja, ich will.“  
Ladislawa lächelte nun Marti an.  
„Marti Fischer, wollen Sie mit dem hier anwesenden Jakob Joiko die Ehe eingehen, dann antworten Sie mit Ja, ich will.“  
Marti schmetterte geradezu:  
„Ja, ich will.“  
Ladislawa musste schmunzeln über seinen Eifer.  
Die beiden werden es schaffen, dachte sie. Die werden sich ihr Glück und ihre Liebe ein Leben lang bewahren. Da war sie sich sicher.  
„Dann erkläre ich sie hiermit zu gesetzlich angetrauten Eheleuten. Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen.“

Na, das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen. Unter allgemeinem Beifall ihrer Gäste küssten sich Jako und Marti Fischer, die frischgebackenen Eheleute, lange, liebevoll und innig.  
Schließlich räusperte sich Ladislawa.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen etwas verlegen drein.  
Die Standesbeamtin fuhr im notwendigen Amtsdeutsch fort:  
„Sie haben im Vorfeld bereits bekundet, dass Sie als gemeinsamen Ehenamen den Namen Fischer tragen werden. Ist es bei dieser Entscheidung geblieben?“  
Beide nickten.  
„Gut, dann brauche ich jetzt hier und hier jeweils von Ihnen beiden eine Unterschrift. Und...“,  
sie wandte sich an Jako,  
„...denken Sie bitte daran, mit Jakob Fischer zu unterschreiben!“

Jako nahm den dargereichten Stift in die Hand.  
Er zitterte ein wenig, aber er schaffte es tatsächlich, sich nicht zu verschreiben.  
Es fühlte sich großartig an.  
Er war glücklich und stolz und als er den Stift an Marti übergab, strahlte er ihn an.  
Marti unterschrieb nun seinerseits mit laut pochendem Herzen.  
Anschließend waren die Trauzeugen an der Reihe, und Lion und Felix grinsten zufrieden, als sie ihren Job erledigt hatten.

Dann hatte Frodo seinen Auftritt. Er trug die Ringe nach vorne.  
Und brachte, leicht umgemodelt, das Gedicht aus „Herr der Ringe“:  
„Zwei Ringe, Euch zu knechten, euch beide zu finden,  
zur Ehe zu treiben und ewig zu binden.“  
Unter den Gästen kam Lachen auf.

Marti fand die Ringe immer noch wunderschön in ihrer Schlichtheit.  
Da hatte Jako damals zu ihrer Verlobung echt Geschmack bewiesen.  
Frodo hielt die Schachtel und Jako entnahm Martis Ring. Er zitterte immer noch vor Aufregung.  
Während Marti glücklich und relativ entspannt war, war er ein einziges Nervenbündel.  
Er, der für seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit bekannt war.  
Und so kam es, dass er den Ring fallen ließ. 

Der Ring fiel auf die Schmalseite, kullerte davon und kam unter Ladislawas Schreibtisch zu liegen.  
Jako holte ihn hervor mit hochrotem Kopf.  
„Tja“, sagte Jakos Mutter schmunzelnd, „ihr wisst schon – wenn einer bei der Trauung den Ring fallen lässt, heißt das, daß der andere in der Ehe die Hosen an hat?“  
„Danke, Mama, daß du mir so in den Rücken fällst!“, sagte Jako kichernd, während Marti gleichzeitig rief:   
„Schwiegermama, du bist die Beste!“  
Sie sahen sich an und fingen schallend an zu lachen.  
Das war so ansteckend, dass es fünf Minuten dauerte, bis die ganze Gesellschaft wieder zur Ruhe kam.  
Das Lachen hatte gut getan, Jako war wesentlich lockerer geworden und so klappte es beim zweiten Anlauf mit dem Ring.  
Marti seinerseits schaffte es ohne Schwierigkeiten.   
Er nahm den Ring und Jakos Hand, sah zwischen beiden hin und her und sagt dann mit Gollum-Stimme:   
„Komm her, MEIN SCHATZ!!!!“  
Wieder lagen alle vor Lachen am Boden.

Während sich alle kringelten, nutzten Marti und Jako die Gelegenheit, um sich noch mal ausgiebig zu küssen.   
„Nu lasst mal jut sein“, rief irgendwann Frodo,  
„Ick will jetze endlich nen Sekt!“  
Das war das Stichwort für Bianca und Vanessa.  
Sie huschten in den Vorraum, bauten die Gläser auf und öffneten die Sektflaschen. Orangensaft gab es auch, für die, die fahren sollten.

Ladislawa verabschiedete sich von den Fischers – die Fischers, wie großartig sich das anhörte und anfühlte.  
Sie bedankten sich beide für die wunderschöne Trauung und dann gingen sie zu ihren Gästen in den Vorraum.  
Bianca drückte beiden ein Glas Sekt in die Hand.  
Und dann gab es Glückwünsche von allen Seiten.  
Beide Mütter hatten Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, die Väter eher Stolz und Freude.  
Felix drückte beide, Lion auch und dann wurden sie von allen irgendwie durchgeknuddelt.  
Es war toll, so viele Menschen um sich zu haben, die sich mit ihnen freuten.

Marti war so erfüllt von Seligkeit, dass er nicht mehr stillhalten konnte.  
Er bekam einen seiner Fröhlichkeitsanfälle.  
Sein Bewegungsdrang war gerade nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
Er packte Jakos Hände und begann, ihn herum zu wirbeln und dabei vor Freude zu quietschen und zu lachen gleichzeitig.  
Alle um sie herum gingen in Deckung, dennoch gingen zwei Gläser zu Bruch.  
Es war Marti gerade so egal.

Jako ließ sich mitziehen. Martis quicklebendiger Freudenausbruch war einfach zu ansteckend.  
Irgendwann jedoch hielt er ihn fest, zog ihn an sich und senkte seine Lippen auf Martis.  
Marti ergab sich ihm und sie versanken erneut in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als Lion lautstark verkündete:  
„Wie es aussieht, ist Jako der einzige, der meinen durchgeknallten Bruder bändigen kann. Das muss ja gut gehen!“

Jako schaute Marti tief in die blitzeblauen Augen.  
„Komm, mein Ehemann“, sagte er und betonte das Wort langsam und genussvoll.  
„Lass uns mit unseren Gästen ins Restaurant fahren.“  
„Gut, Jakob Fischer“, sagte Marti, „lass uns das tun.“

Und so gingen sie, Hand in Hand, begleitet von Freunden und Familie, die ersten Schritte hinein in ihr langes und glückliches Eheleben.


	42. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 1 - danken und dienen

Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit erwachten Jako und Marti eng aneinander gekuschelt. Als Jako die Augen öffnete, war das erste, was er sah, Martis blitzeblauer Blick.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Ehemann“, sagte er und spürte ein verliebtes Kribbeln im Bauch.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Fischer“, sagte Marti und küsste ihn zärtlich.   
Jako erwiderte den Kuss und drückte seinen Mann ganz fest an sich.  
Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Morgen als Ehepaar.   
Es fühlte sich großartig an.  
Und es würde noch viele „erste gemeinsame Irgendwas als Ehepaar“ geben.  
Es war ein wunderbarer, schöner Moment voller Vorfreude auf ein langes, glückliches Eheleben.

Jako sah auf die Uhr. Halb zehn.   
„Eine halbe Stunde können wir noch liegen bleiben“, sagte er.  
„Um zehn sollten wir aufstehen, weil unsere Eltern um elf kommen.“  
„Okay“, sagte Marti, und kuschelte sich noch mal an seinen Schatz.  
Sie waren beide noch müde. Immerhin war es eine lange Nacht gewesen. Oder eine kurze Nacht, je nachdem, wie man das sehen wollte.

Die Party war ein rauschendes Fest geworden. Alles in allem waren um die einhundertfünfzig Leute da gewesen.   
Das Essen war toll gewesen. Das Parkcafé hatte auf mehreren Grills wahre Köstlichkeiten zubereitet, und der Typ hinter dem vegetarischen Grill war kein Koch gewesen, sondern ein Zauberer.  
Martis Kumpel war als DJ zur Hochform aufgelaufen und hatte die Party gerockt.

Relativ früh am Abend waren Marti und Jako auf die aufgebaute Bühne gegangen um sich zu bedanken.  
„Schön, dass ihr alle da seid und mit uns feiert“, hatte Jako gesagt.  
„Wir möchten uns bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr uns immer unterstützt, für uns da seid und euch heute mit uns freut.“  
Ihre Gäste spendeten Beifall.  
„Ich möchte allerdings einem ganz besonderen Freund auch ganz besonders danken. Und wer mich gut kennt, weiß, dass ich jetzt von Felix rede.“  
Er winkte Felix auf die Bühne.  
Felix war das ein bisschen unangenehm. Wie nahezu alle Menschen, die durch ihr stilles Wirken ihr gesamtes Umfeld zusammen halten, stand er nicht gerne auf diese Weise im Mittelpunkt.  
Trotzdem sprang er zu Jako auf die Bühne.

„Felix ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Hat mir immer zur Seite gestanden. Ohne ihn wäre ich gar nicht erst mit Marti zusammengekommen. Ohne ihn wären wir vermutlich längst wieder auseinander.  
Er hat mich immer ertragen, und das ist weiß Gott nicht immer leicht.“  
Beifall und Gelächter.  
„Er hat mich getröstet, mir zugehört und mir auch mal in den Hintern getreten, wenn das nötig war...“  
„Und es war öfter mal nötig“, knurrte Felix ins Mikro.  
Wieder Lachen unter den Zuhörern.  
„Ohne Felix wären ich und Marti und vermutlich auch viele andere längst vor die Hunde gegangen."  
Er nahm Felix in die Arme.  
„Danke, bester Freund.“

„Kann ich bestätigen“, sagte Marti, der sich das Mikro geschnappt hatte.  
„Und ich möchte noch einem weiteren, ebenso guten Freund danken.“  
Er zeigte auf Rick, machte eine lockende Geste und zeigte dann auf einen Punkt genau neben sich.  
Rick sträubte sich, wurde aber von Steve geradezu auf die Bühne geschoben.  
„Rick war jederzeit für mich da. Hat mir immer zugehört. Hat mit mir gelacht, geflucht und...“  
Er grinste und dachte an einen stürmischen Tag und zwei Flaschen Wodka.  
„...gesoffen. Und egal, wie sehr ich ihn auch genervt habe, hat er mich zwar beschimpft, aber trotzdem zu mir gehalten.“  
Ricks Antwort war typisch Rick.  
„Laber nicht rum, du Spast, ich will zum Grill, ich hab Hunger!“  
Aber auch er entging nicht einer Umarmung durch Marti.  
„Mann, pass lieber auf, dass Jako nicht wieder eifersüchtig wird, ich habe nämlich keinen Wodka mehr!“  
„Gut“, sagte Marti, „bevor Rick uns verhungert, lasst uns lieber Feiern. Die Grills glühen, das Bier steht kalt, die Tanzfläche wartet!“  
Und unter großem Applaus war dann die Party richtig losgegangen.

Ein paar Liveacts hatte es im Laufe das Abends gegeben.  
Frodo hatte seine Band Tell You What Now zusammengetrommelt.   
Die hatten zwei Songs von ihrer noch nicht erschienenen EP gespielt.  
Jako hatte, nur mit seiner Gitarre, den Zigarettensong gesungen, den er für Marti geschrieben hatte.  
Der war urkomisch und handelte davon, wie er nach und nach die komplette Wohnung verwüstet auf der Suche nach der letzten Zigarette, und am Ende steht dann Marti auf dem Balkon, hat sie in der Hand, zerkrümelt sie und streut die Krümel über die Brüstung mit sardonischem Lächeln.  
Der Song war so witzig geschrieben, dass Marti sich regelrecht kringelte.  
Er selber sang, ebenfalls nur mit Gitarre, „Ich habe Dich“.  
Er sang das so gut und gefühlvoll, dass Jako nicht anders konnte, als ihn auf der Bühne zu drücken und zu küssen. Der Kuss wurde lang und innig und es gab wieder ordentlich Beifall.

Den Rest des Abends hatten sie gefeiert, getanzt, gelacht, mit allen möglichen Leuten geredet und Glückwünsche entgegen genommen.  
Sie hatten einen kleinen Tisch hingestellt, für eventuelle Hochzeitsgeschenke. Der war innerhalb kürzester Zeit übervoll, und es wurde ein zweiter, wesentlich größerer daneben gerückt. Auch der war bald voll.  
Das alles war aufregend, fröhlich, berührend...  
Es war einfach schön.

Um Mitternacht waren dann Frau Fischer und Frau Joiko auf die beiden Jungs zugekommen und hatte sie in eine ruhige Ecke gezogen.  
„Hört mal, ihr beiden. Ihr solltet euch jetzt langsam verkrümeln, wenn ihr noch was von der Hochzeitsnacht haben wollt. Wir bleiben hier bis zum Schluss, kümmern uns um alles und sorgen für notwendige Aufräumarbeiten“, sagte Frau Joiko.  
„Aber Schwiegermama, wir können euch doch nicht einfach alles aufhalsen...“ Marti schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Doch, könnt ihr“, mischte sich nun Frau Fischer ein.  
„Gut“, sagte Jako grinsend. „Dann gehen wir.“  
„Aber...“   
„Marti!“, sagte Jako bestimmt. „Komm!“  
„Okay!“ Nun grinste auch Marti und ließ sich von Jako mitziehen, nachdem sie den Mamas gedankt und beide nochmal umarmt hatten.

Die beiden Frauen sahen den Jungs hinterher.   
„Manchmal denke ich“, sagte Frau Joiko nachdenklich, „dass unser Jako euren Marti ganz schön im Griff hat.“  
Frau Fischer lachte.  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Aber darüber mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich kenne unseren Marti. Der ist ein verdammter Dickkopf, und wenn  Jako ihn im Griff hat, dann nur, weil er sich im Griff haben lässt.“  
Jetzt lachten sie beide.  
„Außerdem kann es für Marti nur gut sein, wenn er durch seinen  ruhigen und vernünftigen Mann ein bisschen im Zaum gehalten wird.“  
„Und Jako tut es gut, sich durch Martis Fröhlichkeit anstecken zu lassen“, sagte Frau Joiko.  
„Na komm, lass uns mal weiterfeiern“, sagte sie und hakte Frau Fischer unter.

Die beiden Damen kümmerten sich tatsächlich um alles, und als sie gegen halb fünf todmüde ins Bett fielen, waren zur gleichen Zeit am anderen Ort Marti und Jako nach ein paar wilden, zärtlichen, stürmischen Stunden, Arm in Arm und glücklich eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ihre Hochzeitsnacht war wunderbar gewesen. Sie hatten sich zärtlich, wild und innig geliebt, aber sie hatten auch geredet. Gedanken ausgetauscht, sich von ihren Gefühlen erzählt...  
Sie waren sich so unendlich nah, in jeder einzelnen Sekunde, bis der Schlaf sie in den frühen Morgenstunden übermannte.

Als sie gegen halb eins vor ihrer Wohnungstür standen, sagte Marti grinsend:  
„Ich will jetzt ne epische Filmszene. Lass uns auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer schon mal Stück für Stück gegenseitig ausziehen und die Klamotten einfach auf den Boden werfen.“  
„Kein Problem“, sagte Jako mit rauer Stimme, der man anhörte, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel.  
„Ich kann eh kaum noch die Hände von dir lassen, du heißer Typ...“  
Und so öffneten sie die Wohnungstür schon wild knutschend.  
Marti stieß sie mit dem Fuß zu, während er Jakos Krawatte abstreifte und sein Jackett öffnete. Jako hatte inzwischen schon Marti die Anzugjacke ausgezogen und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten.  
Dann begann er an Martis Gürtel zu nesteln.

„Ich hoffe nur“, stöhnte Marti zwischen zwei Küssen, „dass Midnight sich nicht mit ihren Krallen an dem teuren Anzug zu schaffen macht.“  
Jako grinste und schob ihn etwa von sich.  
„Mensch, Marti, manchmal schaffst du es echt zielsicher, jede erotische Stimmung zu versauen!“  
Und dann kicherten sie beide.  
„Und wenn sie das wagt,“ fuhr Jako fort, „dann schneidere ich dir höchstpersönlich einen  neuen Anzug – aus Katzenfell.“  
„Nix da“, knurrte Marti. „Du packst meine kleine nicht an.“  
„Was heißt hier deine kleine? Das ist ja wohl auch meine kleine.“  
„Ne ne, Jako. Wenn du mal wieder fremknutschst und ich wieder wütend ausziehe, nehme ich sie mit!“  
Also das verschlug Jako jetzt ernsthaft die Sprache. Fremdknutschst. Marti nahm echt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Jako schluckte.  
Doch dann musste er wieder grinsen.  
„Mann, Marti, das bringen auch echt nur wir fertig – uns gleich in der Hochzeitsnacht mal um das Sorgerecht für die Katze zu streiten!“  
Sie sahen sich an – und dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis sie wieder knutschten. Und als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen, hatte Jako nur noch seine Boxer an und Marti nichts als sein geöffnetes Hemd.   
„Lass das an“, flüsterte Jako.  
„Ich find das sexy so...“  
Er stieß Marti aufs Bett.   
Marti atmete schwer.   
Jako zog sich die Boxershorts aus und setzte sich breitbeinig über Marti. Ihre Erektionen berührten sich... und das machte es nicht besser...  
Jako küsste seinen Schatz und ließ dann die Lippen tiefer wandern. Über seine Brust, seinen Bauch... diese weiche, warme Haut dort hatte es ihm angetan. Er küsste sanft den Nabel seines Mannes, atmete tief seinen Duft ein. Er liebte das.  
Dann löste er sich von Marti, stand auf. Ging in Richtung Flur.  
Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, hielt er Martis Krawatte in den Händen.

„Marti“, flüsterte er, nachdem er sich wieder rittlings über ihn gesetzt hatte.  
„Ich möchte dich ans Bett fesseln. Ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Lippen und Händen hilflos ausgeliefert bist...“  
„Oh Mann“, stöhnte Marti, „red nicht, mach!“  
Und Jako tat, wie versprochen. Und sorgte dafür dass sich der gefesselte Marti unter ihm wand, stöhnte und schrie vor Lust;   
Marti hatte das Gefühl, den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Lippen seines Mannes waren so weich, die Hände so zärtlich, dass er versank in einem Meer aus Hitze...  
Und als schließlich Jakos Lippen die Spitze seines Penis umschlossen, war es um ihn geschehen.  
Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, und dann...   
Es war so unfassbar schön...

„Und jetzt“, sagte Jako, nachdem er Martis Fessel gelöst hatte sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, mit einer Stimme, die vor Erregung noch tiefer und rauer war als sonst,  
„... jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Verwöhne mich... diene mir... bitte...“  
Marti überlegte einen Augenblick.  
Diene mir... allein diese Ausdrucksweise machte ihn irgendwie total an... Jako schaffte es doch immer wieder, so aufregende Gefühle in ihm zu wecken, selbst, wenn er glaubte, sich längst verausgabt zu haben...  
Er zog Jako zur Bettkante, und als Jako schließlich dort saß, den Oberkörper etwas zurück gelehnt und auf seine Hände gestützt, drückte er Jakos Beine etwas auseinander und kniete sich vor ihn.   
„Lass mich dir dienen“, flüsterte er und nahm Jakos Penis zwischen seine weichen Lippen, während seine Hände sich in Jakos Po krallten. Er begann erst mit ganz sanften, dann festeren und schnelleren Auf-und-ab-Bewegungen, die Jako innerhalb kürzester Zeit fast wahnsinnig machten.   
Doch kurz bevor er Erlösung finden würde, ließ Marti von ihm ab.  
Er schaute hoch zu seinem Mann. Oh Gott, was für ein Anblick.   
Jako, dessen seidiges, langes Haar wie ein Wasserfall über seine Schultern fiel, dessen Augen geschlossen waren, dessen Lippen leicht geöffnet; das sah so wahnsinnig sexy aus, dass Marti ganz anders wurde.  
Jako griff mit seiner rechten Hand in Martis Haar und drückte seinen Kopf sanft, aber bestimmt zurück in seinen Schritt.  
Diese verflucht erotische Stimme.  
„Marti“, sagte diese Stimme, voller Begehren, aber doch sehr bestimmt,   
„...wage es nicht, mich auf halber Strecke verhungern zu lassen!“

Marti leckte sich die Lippen, und sorgte dafür, dass Jako nicht verhungerte.  
Er sorgte dafür, dass sein Mann ungeahnte Lustgefühle verspürte; dass er kleine spitze Schreie ausstieß; dass er später erschöpft auf das Bett sank und flüsterte:  
„Marti Fischer, wenn es dich nicht schon gäbe, müsste man dich erfinden.“

Sie kuschelten erschöpft nebeneinander und genossen gegenseitig ihre Wärme und Nähe.  
Jako war splitternackt, Marti trug noch immer das Hemd.  
„Ich möchte gerne duschen“, sagte Jako.   
„Ich auch. Geh du mal zuerst, Spatz. Und hinterher hab ich Bock auf nen Kaffee.“  
„Morgens um kurz nach zwei?“, fragte Jako erstaunt, mit Blick auf die Uhr.  
„Klar, warum nicht?“  
„Gut, mein Kleiner. Dann springst aber du zuerst ins Bad. Und wenn ich dann nach dir dusche, machst du Kaffee. Für mich bitte einen Cappuccino, mit extra viel Milchschaum.“  
Und er küsste Marti sanft auf die Nase.

Gesagt, getan, und als Marti kurze Zeit später in der Küche stand, und den Kaffee zubereitete, dachte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen darüber nach, was für ein verdammtes Glück er doch hatte, mit dem tollsten, liebsten und heißesten Ehemann der Welt verheiratet zu sein.


	43. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 2 - Erziehung und Seidenschal

Inzwischen war es viertel vor zehn. Marti hatte sich ganz nah an Jako gekuschelt, und der strich ihm  sanft über sein verwuscheltes Haar. Jako liebte diesen Anblick, morgens, wenn Marti noch so verschlafen war: verstrubbelt, mit vom Schlaf geröteten Wangen. In diesen Momenten sah Marti so unglaublich niedlich aus.

Jakos Gedanken wanderten zurück zur letzten Nacht. Ihrer Hochzeitsnacht.  
Ja, sie hatten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Lippen und Händen so viel Lust geschenkt... es war unglaublich gewesen...  
Als er dann aus der Dusche gekommen war, um in die Küche zu gehen, wo Marti ihnen Kaffee machte, hatte er im Flur Midnight entdeckt. Die kleine Katze hatte es sich doch tatsächlich auf Martis Anzughose bequem gemacht und schlief tief und fest. Jako strich ihr über das Köpfchen. Sie schnurrte im Schlaf.  
Er öffnete die Küchentür und rief leise seinen Schatz.  
„Guck mal.“  
Marti kam schauen und schmunzelte.  
„Ist schon süß, die kleine.“  
Dann küsste er Jako auf den Mund.  
„Kaffee ist fertig.“

Sie saßen am Küchentisch. Jako schleckte sich einen Bart aus Milchschaum von der Oberlippe.  
„Sag mal, Marti...“, sagte er.  
„Ja?“  
„Marti, wie fühlt sich das eigentlich für dich an?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na ja“, sagte Jako nachdenklich.  
„Wir sind jetzt verheiratet, ich bin mega glücklich, dass du mich ein Leben lang willst. Ich möchte dich ein Leben lang, verwöhnen, beschützen, auf dich aufpassen, dich lieben...“  
Marti strahlte.  
Jako fuhr fort:  
„Aber für dich bedeutet das ja noch etwas ganz anderes. Nämlich dich ein Leben lang... unterzuordnen und mir zu gehorchen. Und ich habe ein wenig Angst, dass dieser Gedanke für dich nicht nur schön, sondern auch ein bisschen belastend ist...“  
Marti verdrehte die Augen.  
„Na suuuuper. Und das fällt die am Tag NACH der Hochzeit ein?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ersthaft, Jako. Ich bin vielleicht durchgeknallt und verrückt, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Ich habe da weiß Gott ausgiebig drüber nachgedacht, und für mich ist klar, dass es genau das ist, was ich mir aus ganzem Herzen wünsche. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte Ja gesagt, ohne mir vorher im klaren zu sein, wozu?“  
Jako schmunzelte.  
„Kann sein, dass ich mir gerade wieder mal zu viel Sorgen mache, oder?“  
„Sieht so aus, Jako“, sagte Marti.  
„Wie es scheint, muss ich da noch ne Menge Erziehungsarbeit leisten.“

Jako lachte.  
„Was denn, Marti, du und mich erziehen?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich“, sagte Marti. Er sprach, und das kam selten vor bei ihm, in einem ausgesprochen ernsthaften Ton.   
„Jako, ja, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass wir uns gegenseitig erziehen. Dass du mich erziehst, ist völlig klar und vordergründig zu erkennen. Aber...“  
Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„... ich denke schon, dass ich das mit dir auch tue, nur anders. Zum Beispiel dahingehend, dass du in Zukunft den Mund aufmachst und redest, wenn was schiefläuft. Anstatt alles in dich rein zu fressen und damit Katastrophen auszulösen.“  
Jako nickte.  
„Marti, du hast recht. Wie so oft.“  
Er küsste ihn sanft.  
„Ja“, sagte Mart, „und ich werde auch weiter daran arbeiten, dich dahingehend zu erziehen, dass du dir nicht immer um alles solche Sorgen machst. Weißt du, die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu überdenken, bevor man etwas tut... das ist ne gute Sache, und in der Hinsicht kann ich ne Menge von dir lernen. Aber sich Sorgen zu machen, wo es überflüssig ist, davon halte ich nix. Und da kannst du ne Menge von mir lernen.“

„Marti“, sagte Jako und grinste.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, wer von uns beiden tatsächlich die Hosen anhat.“  
Marti sah an sich herunter, dann an Jako. Er selbst war nackt, Jako trug immerhin ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.  
„Also im Moment keiner von uns beiden“, kicherte er.  
Sie sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Der Kaffee schmeckte gut, und kurze Zeit später lagen sie wieder gemeinsam auf dem Bett und kuschelten.  
„Marti“, sagte Jako, während er zärtlich Martis Hinterteil streichelte,   
„Ich möchte dir danken. Und zwar dafür, dass du mir meinen dummen Fehler verziehen hast. Als ich das Mädel geknutscht habe. Es tut mir immer noch wahnsinnig leid, und ich weiß, dass ich damit fast dafür gesorgt habe, dass unsere Liebe kaputt geht. Um so dankbarer bin ich für dein Verzeihen.“  
Marti nickte.  
„Ja, das hab ich dir verziehen, aber...“  
er zögerte einen Augenblick auf der Suche nach Worten.  
„Jako, es muss klar sein, dass das nicht wieder vorkommen darf. Betrunken hin oder her, das kann keine Entschuldigung sein. Ich lieb dich, und ich überlasse dir die Führung, aber das ist kein Freibrief.“  
Jako nickte.   
„Ja, das ist mir klar.“  
Marti grinste.  
„Ich hab dir danach eine Tracht Prügel angedroht, aber ich habe sie dir in meiner unnachahmlichen Großzügigkeit gnädig erlassen. Ich glaube, beim nächsten Mal würde ich das durchziehen. Dich richtig durchprügeln. Und dann trotzdem meine Koffer packen und gehen. Und ob du mich zurückgewinnen könntest... das steht in den Sternen. Da müsstest du dich schon gewaltig anstrengen.“  
„Mann, Marti“, knurrte Jako.  
„Ich verspreche, dir treu zu sein. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hab dich auch nicht aus ner Laune heraus geheiratet.“  
Er beugte sich zu seinem Schatz und begann ihn zu küssen.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Jakos Hände krallten sich in Martis Hintern.  
Marti dagegen wuschelte in Jakos Haar.  
„Ich liebe dich“, stöhnte er und spürte, dass sein „kleiner Marti“ schon wieder vorwitzig das Köpfchen nach oben reckte...  
Schließlich drückte er Jako rückwärts in die Kissen.  
„Bleib liegen“, flüsterte er.  
„Jetzt will ich dir mal zeigen, wo es langgeht...“  
Er stand auf, ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte einen weichen Schal heraus. Zurück zum Bett, hob er Jakos Kopf, wickelte den Schal herum und nahm ihm so die Sicht.   
„So, mein Liebster. Jetzt sollst du mich einfach nur fühlen. Und mir vertrauen.“  
Jakos Hand wollte ihn streicheln... Marti packte beide Hände und drückte sie zurück aufs Kissen. Über Jakos Kopf.  
„Die Hände bleiben schön dort, hörst du? Wenn du nicht brav bist, muss ich dich fesseln...“  
Jako stöhnte.  
Er genoss es, wenn sein Mann beim Liebesspiel so die Initiative ergriff. Das war so unglaublich gut...  
Marti begann ihn zu küssen. Auf die Lippen, auf den Hals... dort saugte er sich fest.  
Das würde einen veritablen Knutschfleck geben.  
Marti grinste.

Plötzlich spürte er Jakos Hände in seinem Haarschopf.  
„Ts ts ts“, sagte er, gespielt enttäuscht.  
„Herr Fischer, Herr Fischer, so geht das aber nicht!“  
Er stand erneut auf, und suchte ein bisschen, bis er den Seidenschal fand, der irgendwann mal Sina gehört hatte... nun, Marti hatte Sina eines Tages gebeichtet, dass der Schal...nun ja, dass sie ihn jedenfalls nicht zurückbekommen könnte und hatte ihr einen Gutschein geschenkt für einen Laden in der Innenstadt, wo es die schönsten und hochwertigsten Seidenschals aller Art gab.  
Sina hatte sich ihr Teil dazu gedacht und gegrinst.

Jedenfalls nahm Marti Fischer diesen Schal nun zur Hand, um seinerseits Jakob Fischer, seinen frisch gebackenen Ehegatten, ans Bett zu fesseln.  
Jako schluckte.  
Die Situation war so wunderbar sexy.  
„Wer nicht hören kann, muss fühlen, und in diesem Fall will ich, dass du dich gut fühlst...“, hauchte Marti in Jakos Ohr.  
Und dann begann er, weiter zu küssen.  
Er ließ seine Zungenspitze über Jakos weiße Haut gleiten.  
Knabberte mit seinen Zähnen an seinen Brustwarzen, gerade an der Grenze zum Schmerz.  
Jako keuchte.

Marti küsste sich sanft Jakos Körper hinunter.  
Den Bauch, die Hüften, die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel... Jako bäumte sich auf vor Lust. Es war so unfassbar schön, was Marti da mit ihm machte.  
Marti begann an ihm zu knabbern, ließ ihn seine Zähne spüren, sanft, überall... auch hier gerade diesseits der Grenze zum Schmerz.  
„Oh Mann, Marti, bitte...“, stöhnte Jako.  
„Was bitte?“, hauchte Marti.  
„Bitte, lass mich … kommen...“  
„Geduld, mein Gatte , Geduld...“

Marti brachte Jako ein paar Mal bis an die Grenze.  
Und kurz davor zog er sich zurück.  
Beim dritten mal begann Jako zu flehen, zu betteln...  
Ein paar Tränen der Frustration flossen aus seinen Augen...  
Marti küsste sie ihm weg.  
„Du warst schön brav“, flüsterte er, „deswegen werde ich dich jetzt erlösen.“  
„Du warst nicht brav“, ächzte Jako, „deswegen werde ich dich versohlen, sobald du meine Fesseln löst...“  
Marti leckte sich die Lippen.  
Dann grinste er.  
„Unklug, das jetzt schon zu sagen“, kicherte er.   
„Ich fürchte, jetzt bringst du den Rest deines Lebens ans Bett gefesselt zu.“  
Jako war zu erregt, um ebenfalls zu kichern.  
„Bitte“, flehte er, „bitte, Marti, bitte!“  
Und Marti hatte Erbarmen.  
Er nahm Jakos Penis zwischen seine warmen, weichen Lippen und brachte ihn über die Grenze hinaus.

Als Jako wieder zu Atem kam und sein Herz nicht mehr klopfte wie ein Dampfhammer, löste Marti dann doch seine Fesseln. Jako setzte sich auf und stützte sich auf die Unterarme.  
„Marti“, sagte er, „Ich gehe mich duschen. Und wenn ich wiederkomme...“   
Er gab seinem Schatz einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern, und sah ihn  dabei fragend an. Marti senkte den Blick und nickte, grinste dabei jedoch anzüglich.  
Er wurde knallrot.  
Und so kam es, dass Marti in dieser Nacht von seinem Gatten übers Knie gelegt wurde.  
Zum ersten, aber beileibe nicht zum letzten Mal in ihrer Ehe, denn aus welchem Grund auch immer, sie beide liebten es.

Und schließlich wurde es eben halb fünf, als sie beide müde, aber überglücklich, Arm in Arm in einen friedlichen Schlaf sanken.

Und nun war es also endlich zehn Uhr morgens.  
Das Handy weckte sie.  
Jako hatte, um Marti zu necken, als Weckton „Im Frühtau zu Berge“ eingestellt, gesungen von irgend so einem bescheuerten Volkslieder- Chor. Original Hinterwäldler. Na ja, so hießen die wohl nicht wirklich, aber so klang das. In dem Punkt waren sich Jako und Marti einig: Jede Art von Musik hatte ihren Reiz, nur Volksmusik ging mal so gar nicht.  
Marti zog sich brummelnd  das Kissen über den Kopf.  
„Jako, bist du bescheuert! Mach das weg!“  
Jako lachte.  
„Jakoooo, das ist Folter! Das ist verboten laut der Genfer Konvention!“  
Martis Gatte hatte ein Einsehen und machte das Handy aus.  
„Los, dann raus aus dem Bett, ab unter die Dusche mit dir! Ich mach schon mal Kaffee.“

„Mann, Jako, jetzt mach doch nicht so eine Hektik hier!“   
Marti brummelte immer noch.  
„Das hat nichts mit Hektik zu tun, mein Schatz. In einer Stunde kommen unsere Eltern, und wenn wir uns von denen verabschieden, dann wollen wir doch halbwegs vorzeigbar aussehen, oder?“  
„Ja. Hast ja recht.“  
Marti streckte sich. Jako war schon in der Tür des Schlafzimmers, als Mart rief:  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wir verabschieden uns doch heute erst mal nur von meinen Eltern. Deine wollten doch erst morgen fahren, oder?  
„Stimmt, meine fahren erst morgen, die mache sich heute noch nen schönen Tag in Berlin, und brechen morgen ganz früh auf. Immerhin sind die dann richtig lange unterwegs."  
Jako grinste.  
„Aber... wir verabschieden uns trotzdem heute. Weil nämlich wir heute abreisen.“

Marti sah ihn verblüfft an.  
„Wir? Abreisen? Wohin denn?“  
Jako grinste voller diebischer Freude.  
„Na, auf unsere Hochzeitsreise natürlich!“  
Marti entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.  
Wie es schien, war Jako die Überraschung tatsächlich gelungen.

Ursprünglich hatten sie keine Hochzeitsreise geplant. Weil Marti nicht wusste, wie lange sein Job lief. Und wie es weitergehen würde...  
Dann hatte sich kurzfristig rausgestellt, dass der aktuelle Dreh genau zu dem Wochenende ihrer Hochzeit enden würde. Wie es weiterging war noch nicht klar, Marti hatte aber inzwischen die Mitarbeit bei der Synchronisation eines Animationsfilmes angeboten bekommen, die Arbeiten würden zum ersten September starten.  
Und da Jako ja noch Semesterferien hatte, hatten sie unerwartet Zeit.  
Jako hatte jedoch nichts gesagt, sondern klammheimlich eine Hochzeitsreise geplant.  
Als Überraschung für seinen Liebsten.

Marti sprang aus dem Bett, schnell wie ein Wirbelwind.  
„Und wohin geht es? Jako! Nun sag schon!“  
„Keine Chance, mein Schatz. Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Lass dich überraschen.“  
„Man Jako, du bist fies!“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Jako.   „Das steht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung als tonangebender Ehemann.“  
Marti tat als schmollte er, aber dann begannen sie beide zu kichern. 

„Jedenfalls“, sagte Jako, „hast du nachher noch viel zu tun. Du musst unsere Koffer packen.“  
Marti schaute verschmitzt drein.  
„Was muss ich denn so einpacken? Ich meine, wenn es nach... sagen wir.. Südfrankreich geht, brauchen wir andere Sachen, als bei Nordnorwegen...?“  
Jako schmunzelte.  
„Nein, ich werde dir trotzdem nicht  verraten, wohin es geht. Aber pack für warmes Wetter ein. Und Badezeug.“  
„Also geht es nicht nach Nordnorwegen.“  
„Nein“, bestätigte Jako.  „Nach Südnorwegen.“  
„Doofkopp“, schimpfte Marti und schon lachten sie wieder. 

Er versuchte den ganzen Vormittag über, aus Jako etwas herauszubekommen. Er versuchte später auch, die beiden Elternpaare auszufragen, die ganz offensichtlich Bescheid wussten. Aber er hatte keine Chance.  
Sie hielten dicht.  
Schließlich gab er seufzend auf.   
Aber eigentlich fand er das ganz prima. Immerhin sind Überraschungen ne echt feine Sache.

Als beide Elternpaare wieder gegangen waren und auch der sonstige Besuch fort war, machte Marti sich an die Arbeit. Sie würden um 16 Uhr am Bahnhof sein müssen, hatte Jako gesagt.  
Einen Reise mit dem Zug also.   
Er freute sich wie verrückt.  
Eine Hochzeitsreise.  
Ein paar wunderbare Tage nur für Jako und ihn.

Marti war glücklich.  
Er küsste seinen Schatz ganz zärtlich und freute sich einfach nur auf die kommenden Tage.


	44. Collage / Die Hochzeitsreise Teil 1 - Pankow und Lido

16 Uhr dreißig würde ihr Zug fahren, hatte Jako gesagt.  
Kurz vor vier fuhr ihr Taxi am Bahnhof vor.  
Marti war kaum noch zu bändigen vor Ungeduld und Neugier.

Jako zog den großen Koffer, den mit den Rollen, und trug auf den Rücken geschnallt eine von Martis Gitarren in einem Futteral. Ganz ohne Musik ging es eben nicht.  
Marti hatte den kleineren Koffer und auf dem Rücken einen Rucksack mit etwas Proviant. Jako hatte gesagt, sie würden etwas länger unterwegs sein.

„Mann, Jako, nun sag schon...“  
„Marti, gleich wirst du es erfahren, aber wenn du jetzt nicht die Klappe hältst und aufhörst zu nerven, kehren wir auf der Stelle um und vergessen die Reise!“, drohte Jako grinsend, wohl wissend, dass Marti ihm kein Wort glaubte.  
Marti hibbelte rum und platzte schier vor Ungeduld.  
Trotzdem riss er sich zusammen und versuchte, etwas ruhiger zu sein.

Jako stellte den Koffer ab und sagte:  
„Bleib kurz hier, ich schaue eben nach, ob das mit dem Bahnsteig passt, ja?“  
Marti nickte.  
Und während Jako vor diesem hässlich gelben Abfahrtsplan stand, atmete er tief durch und genoss einfach von Herzen die Vorfreude auf ein paar herrliche Tage mit seinem Ehemann, weit weg vom Alltag. Nicht, dass ihm der Alltag nicht Spaß machte. Mit Jako, seinem Schatz, war der Alltag schön, weil er voller Liebe war.  
Aber trotzdem war es toll, einfach mal woandershin zu fahren und Zeit nur für sich zu haben.  
Für Midnight war gesorgt. Sie würden die kleine vermissen, aber sie war in besten Händen. Sie hatten beschlossen, sie in ihrem Revier, also ihrer Wohnung, zu belassen. Felix und Bianca, Frodo und Vanessa, Frau Lindner, die Spacies und Dominik würden sich abwechselnd um sie kümmern, sie füttern, das Katzenklo säubern und mit ihr kuscheln.   
Marti hatte sie vorhin noch eine ganze Zeit auf dem Schoss gehabt, sie gekrault und ihr erklärt, dass sie eine Weile weg sein würden, aber sie würden wiederkommen, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie hatte gemaunzt, und Marti war beinahe davon überzeugt, dass sie jedes Wort verstanden hatte.

Jako kam zurück.  
„Passt alles. Wir müssen zum Bahnsteig zehn.“  
Er nahm den Koffer und zog ihn ein paar Schritte in die angegebene Richtung. Marti trottete hinterher.  
Plötzlich blieb Jako stehen, drehte sich um und sagte erschrocken:  
„Marti, Scheiße, ich habe die Tickets vergessen!“  
Marti blieb einen Augenblick vor Schreck die Luft weg, bis er das schelmische Funkeln in Jakos Augen bemerkte.  
„Oh Mann, Jako, du Vollidiot, für einen Augenblick habe ich dir das geglaubt!“  
Sie lachten beide.  
„Wir müssen dann zu Wagen sieben, Abteil 32“, sagte Jako.  
Sie gingen die Treppe zum Bahnsteig zehn hinauf.

So.  
Nun war es soweit.  
Dort oben war so eine Anzeigetafel.  
Und dort stand:  
„Fernreisezug Berlin – Venedig“

Martis Herz machte einen Sprung.  
Venedig?  
Venedig!  
Marti quietschte vor Freude, es klang irgendwie wie eine Mischung aus Gummi-Entchen und ungeölter Zimmertür.  
„Jako, Dein Ernst? Wir fahren nach Venedig?“  
Jako, der sich über die so offensichtliche Freude seines Mannes königlich amüsierte, lächelte und nickte.  
„Gut?“ fragte er.  
„Ghuuuut!“ rief Marti.  
Wenn sie nicht beide so bepackt gewesen wären, hätte er ihn regelrecht angesprungen.

„Komm, lass uns unseren Wagen suchen“, sagte Jako, und sie zogen am Zug vorbei, bis sie ihre Plätze gefunden hatten.  
Es waren zwei Plätze in einem Liegewagen, und wie es ausschaute, waren die anderen beiden Liegeplätze nicht vergeben. Also würden sie mit etwas Glück die Nacht über in dem Abteil unter sich sein.  
Klasse.  
Sie richteten sich ein und Jako hatte seinen Spaß an Marti, der sich freute wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum.  
Genau 16 Uhr dreißig ertönte der Pfiff, und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Jako und Marti saßen aneinandergekuschelt, Arm in Arm und sahen zu, wie er die Menschen und den Bahnhof hinter sich ließ und zwischen Häuserschluchten, Gärten und Straßen dahinfuhr.

Eine Stunde später war klar, dass sie das Abteil tatsächlich über Nacht für sich haben würden. Jetzt allerdings waren sie gerade nicht allein.  
Kurz nachdem der Zug losgefahren war, hatte Marti die Gitarre ausgepackt und improvisiert.  
Und nachdem er halbwegs die Akkorde vom "Sonderzug nach Pankow" auf die Reihe kriegte, verhackstückte er schnell auch noch einen einigermaßen passenden Text:

„Entschuldigen Sie, ist das der D-Zug nach Venedig?  
Ich möcht' da eben mal hin.  
Mal eben hier von Berlin.  
Ich fahre dahin mit meinem allerliebsten Manne,  
der ist n echtes Talent,   
der meine Wunschträume kennt.

Ich hab ne Flasche Mate mit und die schmeckt ganz Klasse,  
die trinken wir gemeinsam aus ner Hartplastik-Tasse,  
Und ich sag, hey Gatte,  
der die Idee hatte,   
was besseres als dich  
gibt es nicht!  
Alls die vielen Leute auf der Welt soll'n doch bleiben,   
wo die Pfefferpflanzen ihre Sexspielchen treiben,  
nur der kleine Marti   
und der kleine Jako   
die fahren zu zwein  
nach Venedig hinein.“

Jako hatte sich gekringelt und Martis Improvisatonskünste bewundert.  
Zwei junge Paare, alle vier Studenten, die im Nachbarabteil untergebracht waren, waren von den Gitarrenklängen angelockt worden und saßen nun hier bei ihnen. Sie lachten, redeten, machten Musik und sangen... irgendwie fanden sich Leute mit Liebe zur Musik immer zusammen.  
Die jungen Leute hatten selber zwei Gitarren dabei und dieses seltsame Instrument namens Maultrommel, das so merkwürdig gnautschige Töne von sich gibt.  
Es war ein toller Abend.  
Und als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, wurde es irgendwie richtig gemütlich.  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie sich trennten und Marti und Jako ihre Liegen ausklappten und sich in die Decken kuschelten.

Wirklich tief schläft man bei so einer Zugfahrt nicht. Während der Fahrt nickt man ein, aber sobald der Zug auf irgendeinem Bahnhof hält, ist man wieder wach. Jedenfalls ging es Jako so. Marti dagegen schlief wie ein Murmeltier und schnarchte ganz leise. Jako mochte dieses Geräusch. Er lächelte.  
Es gab ihm  eine gewisse Geborgenheit, und die Gewissheit, dass sein Schatz bei ihm war und alles gut war.  
Ja, wenn Marti bei ihm war, war einfach alles gut.  
Und so genoss auch Jako diese Zugfahrt, obwohl er nicht so sehr viel Schlaf fand.  
Irgendwann gegen Morgen war er dann aber doch ins Land der Träume geglitten, und als Marti von den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne wach gekitzelt wurde, schlief er tief und fest.

Marti setzte sich auf und streckte sich.  
Er hatte richtig gut geschlafen, auch wenn ihm jetzt ein wenig die Knochen wehtaten. Diese Zugliegen waren eben keine flaumig weichen Himmelbetten mit federleichten Kissen und seidenen Laken, sondern einfach bretthart. Punkt.  
Egal, er fühlte sich trotzdem ausgeschlafen. Und vor allem glücklich.  
Er kletterte von seiner Liege, ging hinüber zu Jako und sah ihm eine Weile beim Schlafen zu.  
Jako runzelte im Schlaf die Stirn, murmelte irgendetwas. Dann erstrahlte ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien in diesem Augenblick etwas wirklich schönes zu träumen.  
„Ich bin doch echt ein Glückspilz, dass ich ihn habe“, dachte Marti.   
„Mal abgesehen von allem anderen, was toll an ihm ist, ist er auch noch total süß.“  
Und er legte seine Wange an Jakos Wange, einfach um ihn zu spüren. Ganz sanft, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Kurze Zeit später beschloss er, sich auf die Suche nach dem Zugrestaurant zu machen, um sich einen Kaffee zu besorgen.  
Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er für Jako einen mitbringen sollte. Aber der schlief noch tief und fest. Und wer weiß, wie lange noch. Nein, da würde der Kaffee nur kalt werden.   
Als er eine Viertelstunde später ins Abteil zurückkehrte, schlief Jako tatsächlich noch. Na gut, es war ja auch gerade mal halb acht.  
Marti genoss den Duft seines heißen Getränkes und nahm vorsichtig den ersten Schluck. Es schmeckte köstlich.  
Als er aufblickte, sah er zwei müde, wunderschöne Augen auf sich ruhen.  
„Guten Morgen, Jako“, sagte er und lächelte seinen Ehemann liebevoll an.  
„Morgen, Marti. Schön, so aufzuwachen. Der Anblick meines Liebsten und Kaffeeduft.“

Nun war es Marti doch unangenehm, dass er für Jako nichts mitgebracht hatte.  
Er stand auf.  
„Ich hole dir Kaffee.“  
„Nein“, sagte Jako. „Bleib sitzen. Trink erst mal in Ruhe deinen aus. Bevor der noch kalt wird.“  
Marti hatte seinen Becher schon auf die kleine Ablage gestellt.  
„Lass mal, ist schon okay, ich gehe eben...“  
„Marti!“  
Jako hatte sich aufgesetzt.  
„Nur, weil wir in den Flitterwochen sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du ungehorsam sein darfst. Also, wenn ich dir sage, trink erst in Ruhe aus, dann tust du das, klar?“  
Marti nickte und lächelte.  
Er fühlte sich wohl. Es war schön, dass Jako seine Autorität ihm gegenüber nicht für seine eigene Bequemlichkeit ausnutzte.  
Oh Mann, wie sehr er seinen Mann doch liebte!

Jako kuschelte sich noch einmal in seine Decke und Marti genoss in Ruhe den Kaffee.  
Als er fertig war, sah er Jako fragend an.  
„Okay, dann lauf mal, und ich mache uns inzwischen Frühstück.“  
Jako holte Campinggeschirr aus ihrem Rucksack sowie Brot und Aufstrich, Er bestrich zwei Schnitten, viertelte sie und richtete sie auf einem Teller an. Als er fertig war, kam auch Marti zurück.  
Sie frühstücken gemeinsam. Draußen erwachte der Tag, und der Zug glitt durch die wunderschöne   
norditalienische Landschaft.

Gegen halb elf kam der Zug kurz zum stehen. Kurz vor der Eisenbahnbrücke nach Venedig hinein. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und fuhr langsam, nahezu im Schritttempo über die Bucht.  
Die beiden Fischers klebten förmlich an den Fensterscheiben. Der Blick über die sonnenbeschienene Lagune war einfach traumhaft schön.  
Marti nahm Jakos Hand und streichelte zärtlich seinen Handrücken. Jako genoss die kleine, sanfte Berührung. Sie waren beide rundum glücklich.

Am Bahnhof verabschiedeten sie sich von den jungen Leuten aus dem Nachbarabteil.  
Dann zog Jako seinen Schatz zu den Vaporetto- Booten. Er suchte dasjenige, das zur vorgelagerten Insel Lido fuhr.   
„Dort haben wir unser Hotel“, erklärte er und küsste Marti.  
Das Boot, oder wie Marti es nannte, der „Wasserbus“, schipperte gemächlich durch den Canale Grande, vorbei an Patrizierhäusern, kleinen Gassen, der Rialtobrücke, dem Markusplatz. Während Jako es sich auf dem Hartschalenkoffer einigermaßen gemütlich gemacht hatte, sauste Marti hin und her, was auf dem vollen Boot gar nicht so einfach war, und schaute überall gleichzeitig, mit einem begeisterten Freudenausruf nach dem anderen.  
Das ganze hatte was von einem aufgeregten Hundewelpen, und Jako amüsierte sich königlich.  
Er freute sich aus tiefstem Herzen, seinen Marti so zufrieden und glücklich zu sehen.  
Es war toll, dass seine Überraschung so gut angekommen war.

Ihr Hotel war auf der Meeresseite des Lido, mit Blick auf den Badestrand. Es war ein  ganz hübsches  Doppelzimmer.  
Auf der Dachterrasse des Hotels gab es einen Whirlpool, im Keller eine saugemütliche Bar.  
Zur Vaporetto- Anlegestelle war es nicht weit … es versprach, ein herrlicher Urlaub zu werden.

Am späten Nachmittag aßen sie gemeinsam in einer kleinen Trattoria in einer winzigen Gasse.  
Auf dem kleinen, runden Tischchen vor ihnen standen zwei leergegessene Teller, auf denen sich bis vor kurzem noch köstliche Spaghetti al Vongole befunden hatten.  
Jako nahm das Weißweinglas in die Hand.  
„Komm, Marti, lass uns mal anstoßen. Auf uns, auf unsere Liebe und unseren Honeymoon.“  
Sie ließen die Gläser aneinander klingen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Jako“, sagte Marti. „Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dich verdient habe.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Vermutlich warst du in deinem letzten Leben ein schrecklicher Bösewicht, und das Karma hat beschlossen, dich mit mir zu strafen.“  
Marti musste lachen.

„Ich denke, da hat der Satan seine Hand im Spiel, so böse kann ich gar nicht gewesen sein, um dich zu verdienen!“  
Jetzt lachte auch Jako.  
Doch dann wurde Marti ernst.  
„Jako, du weißt, dass ich das ganz anders meine. Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist, und auch, wenn ich manchmal nervig und anstrengend bin, und ich weiß, dass ich das sein kann, liebe ich dich in jeder Sekunde meines Lebens und möchte nie mehr ohne dich sein.“  
Er sah Jako dabei tief in die Augen und legte alle Liebe und alle Wärme in diesen Blick.  
Und als Jako sich zu ihm hinüber beugte und ihn küsste, sah Marti, dass in seinen Augen Tränen blinkten.


	45. Collage / Die Hochzeitsreise Teil 2 - Tauben und Tintenfische

Schnappschüsse aus Venedig.  
Jako hatte seine Fotokamera mit. Wie sollte es auch anders sein.  
Er fing Schnappschüsse ein. Aber hin und wieder trug auch Marti die Kamera, und fing auf seine ganz eigene Weise Momente ein...  
Sie wollten später die schönsten davon als echte Fotos anfertigen lassen. So richtig auf Papier. Zum anfassen. Und sie in ein Album einsortieren. Und das Album sollte mit „Collage“ beschriftet werden.

Schnappschüsse aus Venedig.  
Jako inmitten wild flatternder Tauben.  
Das war auf dem Markusplatz gewesen.   
Sie waren mit dem Boot nach dem Frühstück im Hotel durch die Lagune gefahren. Und am Markusplatz ausgestiegen. Waren herumspaziert und hatten mit großen Augen alles in sich aufgenommen.  
Der Dogenpalast... die großartigen Palazzi... die Cafés und Läden... die Menschen...  
Sie hatten sich treiben lassen durch Gassen, über kleine Brücken und Plätze... Irgendwann waren sie dann zurück auf dem Markusplatz und setzten sich in ein kleines Café, um einen Cappuccino zu trinken.

Eine Familie kam auf den Platz, die so offensichtlich nach amerikanischen Touristen aussahen, dass sie entweder jedes, aber auch jedes noch so dumme Klischee bestätigten, oder ein Fake sein mussten. Dummerweise sprach alles für Variante eins.  
Inklusive das Hundes. Ein golden Retriever, der fröhlich mitten unter die Tauben sprang und heillose Verwirrung unter ihnen stiftete.  
Kaum hatte sich die Lage beruhigt, sprang er wieder los und scheuchte wieder alles auf, und das, obwohl die Tauben hier doch sicher Kummer gewöhnt waren.  
Die Familie versuchte erfolglos, ihres Hundes Herr zu werden und fing an, auf englisch und mit eindeutig texanischem Akzent durcheinander zu schimpfen.  
Japp, Amerikaner. Captain Ovious strikes again.

Marti konnte vor Lachen über das Schauspiel seine Tasse nicht mehr halten und stellte sie klirrend auf dem Tischchen ab.  
Irgendwann war es den guten Leuten dann gelungen, ihren Hund zu packen und wieder an die Leine  zu kriegen. Sie zogen weiter, aber Marti lachte immer noch.  
„Diese Tauben sind aber auch so dämlich“, sagte er, während Jako den Kaffee bezahlte.  
„Da kann man den Hund echt verstehen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Jako kichernd. „Da möchte man fast selber Hund sein.“  
Marti grinste. Und der Schabernack, der in seinem Hirn gerade ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte (fest schlafen tat der nie, nicht mal nachts, was Martis manchmal schräge Träume erklärte), sprang auf, bewegte ein paar von Martis Muskeln und aktivierte sein Sprachzentrum.   
Das Ergebnis war, dass Marti sagte:  
„Ja,Jako, braver Hund. Und jetzt fass!“  
Und dabei tat er so, als würde er ein Stöckchen werfen, mitten in die Tauben hinein.

Zu seiner Überraschung machte Jako den Spaß mit. Er sprang auf und stürzte sich mit einem imitierten Bellen mitten unter die wild aufflatternden Viecher. Marti schnappte sich geistesgegenwärtig die Kamera, und es gelang ihm, ein paar wirklich schöne Shoots zu machen, bevor sie sich beide vor lachen gegenseitig stützend, versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Die Blicke der Leute ringsum hätte man auch glatt fotografieren mögen. Die Allgemeinheit schien unsere beiden für völlig bekloppt zu halten.   
Na ja, so ganz falsch lag man damit ja nicht.

Schnappschüsse aus Venedig.   
Marti mit einem herrlichen Eis, genüsslich am Schlecken, mit baumelnden Beinen und bloßen Füssen, am Rande eines kleine Kanals. Die Schuhe neben sich.  
Das war am zweiten Tag gewesen und eigentlich war Jako sauer auf Marti gewesen. Marti war aber auch manchmal sonst wo mit seinen Gedanken...   
Marti hatte Jakos Kamera getragen.  
Sie waren in einem kleinen Laden gelandet, in dem Bücher und Zeichnungen zu bestaunen waren... und zwar ausschließlich über alte italienische Musikinstrumente. Sie waren beide fasziniert gewesen. Hatten geschmökert, geschaut, geblättert...  
Fast zwei Stunden hatten sie hier zugebracht. Bis der Hunger sie daran erinnerte, dass es Mittagszeit war. Da waren sie weitergezogen und hatten noch ganz verträumt geredet...  
Bis Jako plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb.  
„Marti?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wo zum Geier ist die Kamera?“  
Ein Riesenschreck durchfuhr Marti.  
„Scheiße. Die liegt noch im Laden. Ich hatte sie abgelegt, weil sie so schwer ist...“  
Jako war auf dem Absatz umgekehrt und ohne ein Wort los gerannt. Marti hinterher.  
Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

Als sie im Laden ankamen, kam ihnen der Besitzer schon entgegen. Er hielt die Kamera in der Hand und redete auf italienisch auf sie ein. Drückte sie Marti in die Hand.  
Sie bedankten sich und verabschiedeten sich. Die Kamera trug nun Jako.  
Als sie davongingen, sagte Jako nur:  
„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben.“  
Marti schluckte. Aber okay, das war in Ordnung, für diese dumme Aktion hatte er definitiv Strafe verdient.  
Sie trotteten nebeneinander her.  
Der Hunger auf Mittagessen war ihnen beiden vergangen.  
Marti lief mit hängendem Kopf.  
Jako mit zornumwölktem Blick.  
Beide schweigend.  
Dieses kalte Schweigen tat Marti weh.  
„Jako...“  
„JETZT NICHT!“  
Marti erschauerte.  
Sie liefen weiter. Schweigend.  
Marti hasste es, wenn Jako so war. Wenn er schwieg. Lieber wollte er angeschrien werden, ausgeschimpft...  
Aber dieses Schweigen war scheußlich.   
Irgendwann blieb Marti einfach stehen.  
„Jako, verdammt noch mal, jetzt schweig mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, ich habe Scheiße gebaut. Ich schäme mich, verdammt, und egal, wie du mich bestrafen willst, ich werde es tragen, aber verdammt noch mal rede mit mir! Dieses schweigen und nicht reden hat schon so oft beinahe alles kaputt gemacht! Das ist dämlich von dir, davon wird nichts besser!“  
Jetzt war er auch zornig.

Jako sah seinen  Schatz erstaunt an. Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Marti Recht hatte. Eigentlich war ja am Ende nichts passiert. Die Kamera war noch da, heile und ganz.  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Tut mir leid, Marti. Du hast recht.“  
Und er nahm seinen Mann in den Arm und küsste ihn. Marti erwiderte den Kuss mit einem erleichterten Seufzer.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Jako.“  
„Ich dich auch, Frechdachs.“  
Hand in Hand waren sie weiter gebummelt. Und dann war da dieser Eisladen. In dieser total romantischen, ein wenig verfallen wirkenden Gasse..  
„Jako, ich möchte mir ein Eis holen.“  
Jako sah Marti an und konnte seinem Hundeblick nicht wiedersehen.  
„Schokoeis?“ fragte er.  
Marti nickte.  
„Prima. Ich liebe es, wenn du nach Schokoeis schmeckst, wenn ich dich küsse...“  
Marti strahlte zufrieden, und als er sein Eis hatte, setzte er sich so gemütlich hin, barfuß, verliebt, verträumt...  
Jako, der keine Lust auf Eis gehabt hatte und lieber in der Gasse ein paar ziemlich schöne Aufnahmen schoss, fing auch dieses Bild ein.  
Es war das schönste von allen.

Schnappschüsse aus Venedig.  
Jako vis á vis mit einem Straßenkünstler, beide mit einem Zeichenblock auf den Knien.  
Sie waren dem Künstler kurz danach über den Weg gelaufen. Hatten ihm eine Zeitlang zugesehen. Der war noch recht jung gewesen.  
Und... nun ja... beim Zeichnen noch recht unbeholfen.  
Er machte seine Sache nicht schlecht, aber... Kleinigkeiten. In der Proportionierung zum Beispiel.  
Irgendwann fragte Jako vorsichtig, ob er englisch verstehe, und als der junge Mann bejahte, fing er an, ihm Tipps zu geben.  
Völlig erstaunte Blicke waren das Ergebnis.  
Aber dann Verstehen, nicken.  
Der Versuch, es umzusetzen.  
Jakos Hand, die nach seiner Hand griff und sie mitsamt dem Zeichenstift führte.  
Ein zunicken.  
Ein weiterer Versuch.  
Zwei Hände die einander gereicht wurden.  
„My name is Jako.“  
„I am Michele.“

Martis Herz, das vor Eifersucht laut pochte.   
Martis Verstand, der sich sagte, dass das Blödsinn sei. Jako hatte kein Interesse an diesem Michele, er liebte ihn, seinen Marti! Immerhin hatte er ihn gerade erst geheiratet.  
Martis Herz, das trotzig mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und fragte: Ach ja? Und warum stellt er mich ihm dann nicht vor?  
Martis Verstand, der sagte: Kennst doch Jako. Wenns ums Zeichnen geht...  
Martis Herz, dass heulte und quengelte: Egal, wie er mich später noch bestrafen wird...mehr als das hier kann das auch nicht weh tun.  
Martis Verstand, der sein bestes versuchte, und dennoch nicht bemerkte, dass Jako immer mal wieder schmunzelnd aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem Manne rübersah...

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit... es war fast eine Stunde vergangen und Marti hatte, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, angelegentlich die ausgestellten Zeichnungen des jungen Mannes betrachtet, hatte Jako ihn plötzlich zu sich gerufen und mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen gesagt:  
„Sorry, Marti, ich habe ganz VERGESSEN dich vorzustellen.“

Martis Verstand, der kapiert, dass das hier seine Bestrafung  gewesen war.  
Martis Herz, das einen Hüpfer machte und verstand. Dass Jako die ganze Zeit an ihn gedacht hatte.  
Martis Lippen, die Jakos Lippen küssten.

Michele hatte grinsend daneben gestanden.  
Schließlich hatte er gebeten, Jako zeichnen zu dürfen. Jako hatte zugestimmt und seinerseits gebeten, einen der Zeichenblöcke nehmen und einige Stifte benutzen zu dürfen, um Michele zu zeichnen...  
Und so kam es, dass sie sich gegenüber saßen, zwei Künstler, jeder auf seine eigene Weise, hochkonzentriert, gefangen in ihrer Welt...  
Marti hatte fasziniert diese Szene betrachtet und hatte die Kamera, die nun neben Jako lag, genommen, um die beiden im Bild festzuhalten.  
Es war ihm wunderbar gelungen.

 

Schnappschüsse aus Venedig.  
Marti mit staunenden Augen auf dem Fischmarkt in der Nähe der Rialtobrücke... in der Hand ein Tintenfisch, mit dem er angeregt zu diskutieren scheint.  
Sie waren über diesen Markt gebummelt.  
Hatten gestaunt, geschaut, bewundert, geredet, gelacht...  
Es gab hier alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte, Meerestiere der seltsamsten Formen und Gestalten...  
Es war, wie so vieles in diese großartigen, alten und doch ewig jungen Stadt, faszinierend.  
Und dann... wie in einem sehr klischeehaften Film, waren zwei der Händler in Streit geraten, erst flogen Schimpfworte, laut, heftig und von wilden Gesten untermalt, schließlich flog ein Tintenfisch.  
Der sein Ziel verfehlte und genau auf Marti landete.  
Ausgerechnet auf dem verrückten Marti.

Jeder andere hätte erschrocken reagiert oder ärgerlich.  
Aber Marti schnappte sich das glitschige Ding bevor es zu Boden gehen konnte.  
Er hielt es auf seiner Hand und wünschte ihm ernsthaft in dem bisschen italienisch, dass er aus einem Touristen-Sprachführer hatte, einen guten Tag, fragte dann, wie es ihm gehe und ob er fände, dass das Wetter schön sei...  
Und dann fragte er, angelehnt an eine Szene aus Terry Pratchetts erstem Scheibenwelt-Roman in Zweiblum-Manier:  
„Wo ist hier die nächste Taverne / Trattoria / Cafe / Ristorante / Osteria?“  
Leider weigerte sich der Tintenfisch zu antworten, woraufhin Marti sich, jetzt allerdings wieder auf deutsch, über die Unhöflichkeit der heutigen Jungend beschwerte...  
In diesem Moment hatte Jako sein Lachen etwas gebändigt und auf den Auslöser der Kamera gedrückt.   
Er hatte Martis liebenswerte Verrücktheit einfangen können. Ja, das war Marti, so wie er leibte und lebte.

 

Es gab natürlich noch viel mehr, aber das waren die schönsten.  
Die schönsten Schnappschüsse aus Venedig.


	46. Collage / Die Hochzeitsreise Teil 3 - Sand und Schippen

Sie lagen nebeneinander im wunderbar weichen Sand am Strand ihres Hotels. Es war warm und keine Wolke trübte den herrlich blauen Augusthimmel.  
Jako war eingeschlafen. Marti dagegen hatte sich auf die Unterarme gestützt und beobachtete das Treiben ringsumher.  
Einige Meter weiter hatte sich eine Familie ausgebreitet, die auch in ihrem Hotel wohnte. Es waren Eltern mit einem süßen blonden Mädchen, und sie waren aus Deutschland.  
Das Mädchen hatte diverses Strandspielzeug um sich verteilt, und war mit Inbrunst damit beschäftigt, eine Sandburg zu bauen.

Marti sah ihr eine Weile zu, dann sah er wieder zu seinem schlafenden Jako.  
In diesem Augenblick kam ihm eine kleine Idee.  
Der Schabernack, der auch jetzt wieder nicht wirklich geschlafen hatte, hüpfte aufgeregt umher und kicherte ob seiner eigenen seltsamen Einfälle.  
Marti stand auf, schlenderte zu dem Mädchen hinüber und hockte sich neben ihr hin.  
„Guten Tag“, sagte er.  
Dann nickte er den Eltern freundlich zu, die der Szene zusahen.  
„Ich heiße Marti“, sagte er und streckte dem Kind die Hand hin.  
Die kleine nahm seine Hand und sagte:  
„Ich heiße Nina.“  
„Nina, sag mal, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“  
Sie sah ihn unsicher an.  
„Was denn für einen?“  
„Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mir deine Schippe ausleihst. Schau, mal der Jako dort, der schläft. Und ich möchte ihn necken. Ich möchte ihn einbuddeln.“

Nina strahlte ihn an, die Idee schien sie lustig zu finden.  
Sie wandte sich an ihre Eltern.  
„Mama, Papa, darf ich dem Marti meine Schippe ausleihen? Er möchte seinen Freund damit einbuddeln.“  
Ninas Mutter nickte.  
„Von mir aus.“  
Marti bedankte sich.  
Die kleine Nina gab ihm eine ihrer Schaufeln und fragte dann weiter:  
„Und Mama, darf ich ihm dabei helfen?“  
„Na ja... also... meinetwegen, aber nur, wenn er nichts dagegen hat...“  
Sie sah Marti fragend an. Der sagte lächelnd:  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das wird bestimmt lustig!“  
Da nickte Ninas Mama ihrer Tochter zu und Marti ging mit seiner neuen, kleinen Freundin zu Jako hinüber.  
„Lass uns ganz leise machen, damit er nicht aufwacht, okay?“  
Nina nickte, und dann fingen sie beide an, zu graben und Sand über Jako anzuhäufen.  
„Ist das dein Freund?“, flüsterte die kleine interessiert. „Oder dein Bruder? Ihr wohnt doch zusammen in einem Zimmer, stimmts?“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti. „Das tun wir. Aber Jako ist mein Mann.“  
„Dein Mann? So wie Papa Mamas Mann ist?“  
„Ja.“  
„Also habt ihr beide euch geheiratet?“  
Ja“, flüsterte Marti.  
Nina schien eine Weile zu überlegen.  
„Aber ich dachte, das macht immer nur ein Mann mit einer Frau?“  
„Nein“, erklärte Marti. „Das könne auch ein Mann und ein Mann machen.Oder eine Frau und eine andere Frau. Wenn sie sich so lieb haben, wie deine Mama und dein Papa.“  
Nina nickte. Das schien ihr einzuleuchten.  
„Und du hast Jako so lieb?“  
„Ja.“  
„Mama sagt immer, dass sie glücklich ist, dass sie den Papa hat. Dann bist du bestimmt auch glücklich?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wenn ihr mal Kinder habt, bist du dann die Mama oder der Papa?“  
Marti verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke bei dieser so herrlich kindlichen Frage.  
„Tja, weißt du“, sagte er dann, „ich glaube eher, unser Kind hätte dann eben zwei Papas. Aber... ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob wir überhaupt Kinder haben möchten.“  
„Und warum nicht?“  
Tja, was soll man einer ungefähr siebenjährigen auf eine solche Frage antworten?  
„Mmmh.... wir wissen ja schließlich nicht, ob wir ein Kind bekommen würden, das so toll ist, wie du.“  
Sie strahlte ihn an.  
„Okay“, sagte sie ganz altklug, „und außerdem könnt ihr euch das ja noch überlegen. Ihr seid ja noch jung.“  
Sie sah unsicher zu Marti.  
„Das seid ihr doch, oder...?“  
„Ich glaub schon“, jappste Marti mühsam, denn er hatte große Mühe, sich daraufhin das Lachen zu verbeißen.  
Von Ninas Papa kam ein unterdrücktes Glucksen, und Marti, der hinüber schaute, grinste, als er sah, dass auch der versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

Als Jako erwachte, spürte er eine gewisse Kühle um sich, und als er sich etwas anders hinlegen wollte, merkte er, dass seine Bewegungen nur sehr zäh vorangingen... er öffnete die Augen und sah die Bescherung. Er war eingegraben!  
„Marti!“ rief er, halb lachend, halb schimpfend. Dieser Frechdachs.  
Marti saß neben ihm im Sand, sah ihn groß an und sagte gespielt unschuldig:  
„Ja, mein Schatz?“  
In diesem Augenblick kam ein kleiner, blonder Wirbelwind an Martis Seite gesaust, und ein Redeschwall ergoss sich über den noch halb verschlafenen Jako:  
„Hallo Jako, schön dass du wach bist, ich habe nämlich geholfen, dich einzubuddeln und Marti ist froh, dass er dich hat und wenn ihr mal Kinder habt, bist du der zweite Papa, aber nur, wenn euer Kind so toll wird wie ich, und gut, dass ihr noch jung seid!“  
„Was...?“, fragte Jako überrumpelt.  
Marti jedoch konnte sich nun beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und hoffte nur, dass Nina nicht beleidigt sein würde. Aber nein, die lachte mit, und so konnte auch Jako nicht anders und stimmte mit ein.

Später standen Jako und Marti eng umschlungen in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Marti hatte Jako den ganzen Zusammenhang geschildert, und Jako hatte sich ganz schön über die süße kleine Maus amüsiert.  
Jetzt küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich, und Jako drückte seinen  Schatz ganz fest an sich.  
„Mich einfach einzubuddeln“, sagte er leise in Martis Ohr, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du es drauf anlegst, auch hier im Urlaub einmal den Hintern voll zu kriegen!“  
Marti küsste ihn erneut.  
„Ach was“, sagte er dann, „ich habe doch nur versucht, dich vor Sonnenbrand zu schützen!“  
Jako musste lachen.  
Na, einen ziemlich festen Klaps auf Martis Hinterteil setzte es dann doch.  
„So, und jetzt will ich endlich duschen. Der dumme Sand sitzt aber auch wirklich überall. Du kannst währenddessen schon mal die Sachen für uns raus legen. Du hast doch, wie ich dir gesagt habe, für jeden von uns eine Anzughose und ein Hemd eingepackt?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Wie befohlen, mein Herr und Gebieter.“  
Jako kicherte.  
„Hey, an diese Anrede könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen!“  
Marti kicherte ebenfalls, und als er Jako erneut einen liebevollen Kuss gab, dachte er:  
Na ja, in gewissen ...Situationen... könnte man damit ja mal was anfangen...


	47. Collage / Die Hochzeitsreise Teil 4 - Palazzo und Pasta

Als Jako aus der Dusche kam, hatte Marti auf dem Bett ihre Hosen, Hemden und für sich, mit einem Grinsen, die rote Fliege rausgelegt. Er wusste, das Jako das Ding an ihm mochte.  
Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, warum Jako wollte, dass sie sich ein bisschen in Schale warfen. Aber vermutlich war das eine weitere liebevolle Überraschung, und so war Marti voller Vorfreude auf was-auch-immer.  
Er war schon ein bisschen hibbelig und ja, verdammt neugierig. Aber... er wusste genau, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, zu fragen. Jako hatte ihm angedroht, er würde die ganze Aktion abblasen, wenn Marti ihn mit Fragen nerven würde. Und Marti, der seinen Mann inzwischen gut genug kannte, spürte, dass er es diesmal ernst meinte. Jedenfalls wollte er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. 

Als sie einige Zeit später zurechtgemacht durch die Hotellobby gingen, zogen sie dort einige Blicke auf sich. Es war eben ungewohnt, die beiden sonst so lässig gekleideten jungen Männer jetzt mal im „feinen Zwirn“ zu sehen. Aber gerade die Damen schauten mit Vergnügen auf das „Brüderpaar“. Irgendwie hatte sich unter den Hotelgästen die Meinung breitgemacht, dass sie zwei Brüder waren. „Ja klar“, war Martis Kommentar gewesen, als er das mitbekommen hatte. „Wir sehen uns ja auch total ähnlich.“  Und er hatte breit gegrinst.  
„Absolut. Wie Zwillinge“, hatte Jako lachend bestätigt.  
Sie hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Irrtum zu berichtigen, wieso auch. Sollte doch jeder glauben, was er wollte. 

Jako bat Marti, kurz zu warten, er selber musste zur Rezeption, um etwas abzuholen, was er dort hinterlegt hatte. Als er zurückkehrte, mit geheimnisvollem Lächeln, stöhnte Marti auf.   
„Bitte Jako, sag mir doch wohin du mit mir willst!“  
Und er sah seinen Mann mit einem solchen Hundewelpenblick an, dass Jakos Herz dahinschmolz.  
Er verriet Marti trotzdem nicht, was für den Abend geplant war, statt dessen zog er ihn an sich und senkte seine Lippen auf Martis zu einem liebevollen Kuss.  
„Komm“, sagte er dann, „wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“  
Na ja, für die, die ihnen dabei zugesehen hatten, dürfte spätestens jetzt klar sein, dass sie keine Brüder waren.

Sie nahmen das nächste Vaporetto-Boot und verließen es an der Haltestelle Giglio. Sie folgten der kleinen Gasse und gingen an der ersten Ecke nach links über die Brücke. Hier folgten Sie dem kleinen Kanal. Und standen vor dem Palazzo Barbarigo-Minotto.  
Jako nahm Martis Hand.   
„Da wollen wir hin“, sagte er und zeigte auf das bunte Plakat am Eingang, neben dem eine kleine Schlange  elegant gekleideter Menschen stand. 

„Mittelalterliche Italienische Musik“  
Marti blieb die Sprache weg.   
Rechts und links des Eingangs standen Fackeln.  
Jako führte Marti in den Palazzo. Im Vorraum zum Konzertraum wurde ein Glas Sekt gereicht. Als sie den ersten Schluck getrunken hatten, konnte Marti wieder sprechen, oder nennen wir es besser krächzen:   
„Jako, das ist so wunderschön hier, du bist so lieb...Dankeschön...“  
Und es folgte ein zärtlicher Kuss.

Der Abend verlief wunderbar.  
Der Konzertraum war von Kerzen erleuchtet.  
Die Musik war traumhaft. Ungewöhnlich. Besonders.  
Sie trug Martis Herz davon... Die Klänge hoben in ihn eine andere Zeit, in eine andere Welt... Die Musiker spielten in festlicher, mittelalterlicher Kleidung. Das gab dem ganzen eine besondere Atmosphäre. Allerdings lauschte Marti die meiste Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen, denn so schön und bezaubernd die Atmosphäre auch war- Musik war für ihn etwas, das für sich stand. Das er lieber sozusagen pur genoss. Von dem er sich so komplett gefangen nehmen lassen konnte, dass es kein Beiwerk brauchte.

Er war so weit weg, dass das einzige, was ihn in diesem Augenblick ans hier und jetzt band, Jakos Hand war, die die seine die ganze Zeit über hielt.  
Auch Jako genoss die Musik, er wusste diese großartige Kunst zu schätzen. Oh ja.  
Aber dennoch machte es ihm mindestens genauso große Freude, seinem so tief versunkenen Schatz zuzusehen.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden verklang der letzte Ton. Es gab langen Beifall, und als der Raum sich leerte, waren Jako und Marti unter den letzten, die ihn verließen, weil es Marti schwer fiel, sich loszureißen und wieder ins hier und jetzt zu finden.  
Die Gasse vor dem Gebäude war noch immer von Fackeln erhellt.   
Als sie gemeinsam aus dem Eingang traten, sagte Jako:  
„So mein Schatz, und nun führe ich dich noch zum Essen aus. So richtig romantisch mit Kerzenschein und so. Ich hab uns einen Tisch reserviert. Komm.“

Aber Marti kam nicht. Er blieb stehen, und schluckte. Schluckte wieder.  
Und sagte dann:  
„Jako, ich... das ist so schön... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir all das, was du mir schenkst an Glück und Liebe... je zurückgeben kann...“  
Jako nahm Martis Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste ihn zärtlich und sagte:  
„Das tust du, Marti. Jeden Tag. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Du bringst so viel Freude und Lachen und Spaß in mein Leben. Du bist für mich da. Du hörst mir zu. Du stauchst mich zurecht, wenn es notwendig ist, und rückst mir den Kopf gerade. Du spürst sofort wenn ich Kummer habe. Du liebst mich, bewunderst mich und zeigst mir das so deutlich und ehrlich. Du gehorchst mir, du verwöhnst mich, du bedienst mich und das alles mit einer Freude und Liebe, dass es einfach unbezahlbar schön ist. Jeden Tag wieder. Und dafür Danke ich dir.“  
Aus Martis blauen Augen kullerten ein paar kleine Tränen. Er war unendlich glücklich und freute sich auf den zweiten Teil des Abends.  
Es war so wunderbar, verliebt zu sein und wieder geliebt zu werden.

Sie liefen eine kleine Weile bis zu einer kleinen Osteria in der Nähe der Rialtobrücke.  
Dort wurden sie an ihren Tisch geführt, der liebevoll gedeckt war und in einer gemütlichen Nische stand.  
„Hör mal Marti“, sagte Jako liebevoll lächelnd. „Du bist doch sonst in keinster Weise von Selbstzweifeln gebeutelt. Nur wenn es um mich geht... dann hast du manchmal so Anwandlungen... wie kommt das ?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Marti und wurde etwas rot. „Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass du mir mehr bedeutest, als es je ein anderer Mensch auf der Welt getan hat...“  
Jako strahlte.  
„Trotzdem, mein Süßer“, sagte er dann. „Das solltest du dir schleunigst abgewöhnen. Gibt es nämlich keine Grund für.“  
„Ich versuchs“, sagte Marti.  
Und dann mit einem Grinsen:  
„Wenn du es befiehlst, Herr und Gebieter.“  
Jako lachte.  
„Na, das will ich doch hoffen, mein frisch angetrautes Eheweib.“  
Marti sah ihn verblüfft an.  
„Was?!“  
Jako kicherte.  
„Na ja, du bist doch eindeutig die Frau in unserer Beziehung!“  
„Jako, wieso das denn?“  
„Na ja, du bist kleiner und niedlicher als ich, gehorchst deinem Gatten, kümmerst dich um den Haushalt und hast die größere Klappe!“  
„Ja ja, Stereotype for the win!“, knurrte Marti.  
Dann schoss er zurück:  
„Dafür hast du lange Haare, kochst für uns und brauchst im Bad meist doppelt so lange wie ich!“  
Einen Augenblick war nun Jako sprachlos  
Dann brachen beide in fröhliches Lachen aus.  
Bis der Kellner ihnen die Speisekarten brachte.

Marti hatte eine Idee.  
„Lass uns das Spaghetti Orakel entscheiden, wer von uns beiden die Frau abgibt“, sagte er.  
Jako sah ihn fragend an.  
Marti schlug die Seite mit den Spaghettigerichten auf.  
„Wir schließen die Augen und tippen mit dem Finger auf ein Gericht. Und je nachdem, wo wir drauf getippt haben, versuchen wir, ob uns das die Frage beantworten kann.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Okay, machen wir.“

Als sie die Augen öffneten, stellten sie fest, das Jako auf Spaghetti Carbonara gezeigt hatte.  
„Gut“, sagte er, "dazu gehören Zwiebeln, Pancetta, der ist ja so ähnlich wie Bacon, und vor allem...“, er grinste, „Eier. Wenn das mal nicht männlich ist!“  
Martis Finger war auf Spaghetti alla Puttanesca gelandet.   
„Hhmm, Tomatensoße mit Sardellen und Peperoncini...hm, lass mich mal versuchen, den Namen zu übersetzen.“  
Er nahm das kleine Sprachführerbüchlein zur Hand. Das hatte er sich gleich am ersten Tag gekauft und hatte es immer dabei.  
Er wurde erst blass, dann knallrot.  
„Ach du Scheiße. Jako.“  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Jako, mein Gericht heißt übersetzt Spaghetti nach Hurenart...“  
Jakos brüllendes Gelächter übertönte alle weiteren Worte. Einen Augenblick später stimmte Marti mit ein. Sie konnten sich kaum wieder einkriegen.

Das ganze endete damit, dass sie sich beide einen Teller, wie Marti sagte, „Nutten-Pasta“ bestellten, denn das Gericht klang ziemlich köstlich und war es auch.  
Und sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie sich nicht einigen konnten; denn Marti erklärte die Entscheidung des Spaghetti Orakels kurzerhand für ungültig, mit der Begründung: „Weil, wegen- isso.“  
Das sah Jako selbstverständlich ein.

Sie kicherten noch immer, als sie im Hotel ankamen, und im verlaufe dieser Nacht bewies Marti seinem Jako, dass er ein Kerl war.  
Woran dieser jedoch auch nie gezweifelt hatte.

______________________________________

Hach, Kinder,  
es hat mir in den Fingen gejuckt, das Kapitel "Musik und Nutten" zu nennen. Aber irgendwie hab ich mich nicht getraut.  
Hihi  
Eure Ladi


	48. Collage / Die Hochzeitsreise Teil 5 - Fliege und Flausen

Hallo Leute,  
das hier wird ein Lemon.  
Aber sowas von.  
Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.

______________________________

 

Als sie endlich auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel waren, war es schon spät. Es war ihr letzter Abend in Venedig. Morgen, am frühen Nachmittag, sollte der Zug nach Hause abfahren.  
Sie bummelten gemütlich durch die nächtlichen Gassen und genossen die herrliche Nachtluft.  
Die Lichter, die auf das Wasser in den kleinen Kanälen fielen und sich spiegelten, die Sterne die funkelten... Die Nacht  gab sich echt Mühe im Kitschig sein.

Marti war in einer Stimmung, die ganz eigenartig war. Er war verliebt, er war verträumt, aber er war auch... nun... er hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis, Jako zu zeigen, dass es zwar ganz schön war, klein und niedlich genannt zu werden – ja, verdammt, er mochte es, wenn Jako das tat- ; dass er aber andrerseits auch ganz andere Facetten hatte.  
Ja klar, Jako wusste das und liebte das.  
Aber heute  Nacht war der richtige Moment, um...  
Es würde interessant werden.

Als sie ihr Zimmer betraten, ging Jako voran. Marti, hinter ihm, hielt ihn an der Hand fest und schubste die Tür mit einem Fußtritt ins Schloss.  
Er wirbelte Jako herum und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte der sich von seinem Marti gegen die Tür gepresst; Marti schob sein Knie zwischen Jakos Beine, mit der rechten Hand hielt er Jakos Handgelenke fest umschlossen; mit der linken Hand faste er Jakos Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab.  
„Heute Nacht gehörst du mir“, knurrte Marti, bevor er Jako küsste, wild und verlangend.

Jako hatte überrascht die Luft eingesogen, als Marti ihn so beinahe bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Im nächsten Moment genoss er die Situation. Ja, manchmal genoss er das durchaus, wenn sein Mann die Führung übernahm...beim Liebesspiel.  
Er ergab sich Marti und ließ einfach mit sich geschehen, was geschehen sollte.  
Es war ein herrliches Ziehen, was er im Bauch spürte.

Als Marti den Kuss löste, trat er zurück und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Zieh dich für mich aus, mein Schatz“, sagte er.  
Ja, und das tat Jako dann. Langsam, mit weichen, genau berechneten Bewegungen; das ganze hatte etwas ästhetisches, tänzerisches. Marti wurde es heiß und seine Hose spannte sich...  
Oh Mann, Jako war schön, einfach so wunderschön.  
Es wäre ein schöner Tod, in diesem Augenblick einfach vor Entzücken zu sterben, dachte Marti und grinste.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jako nackt und bloß vor ihm stand.

Marti löste die kleine rote Fliege. Das so entstandene rote Band lies er durch seine Finger gleiten, während er vom Bett aufstand.  
„Komm“, sagte er zu Jako und machte eine lockende Geste.  
Jako trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Marti nahm seine Hände, wand das Band darum und verknotete es.  
„So, und nun – hinknien“, sagte er, mit rauer Stimme, liebevoll, aber bestimmt.  
Jako tat wie geheißen.  
Er kniete vor Marti und sah fragend zu ihm hoch.  
Der hatte genaue Vorstellungen.  
„Und jetzt möchte ich von deinen herrlich weichen Lippen und deiner Zunge verwöhnt werden. Und sieh gefälligst zu, wie du meine Hose auf bekommst.“

Ja, Mann, mit gefesselten Händen war das gar nicht so einfach.  
Aber schließlich schaffte Jako es.  
Er streifte Martis Hose und Boxer bis in seine Kniekehlen...  
Und während Marti seine Hände in Jakos Haar vergrub, genoss er das herrliche Gefühl, das Lippen und Zunge des Liebsten bei ihm anrichteten.  
Kurz bevor die Erlösung gekommen wäre, zog er Jako an den Haaren von sich.  
„Knie dich vors  Bett!“  
Nun war Jako wirklich überrascht.  
Er tat, wie Marti es wünschte. Oder besser gesagt, befahl.  
Marti dagegen befreite sich von seiner Bekleidung und warf sie achtlos in die Ecke. Die wurde gerade nicht gebraucht.  
Er ging in die Knie und presste sich an Jako. An Jakos herrliches Hinterteil.  
Er begann ihn  zu streicheln und zu küssen.  
Jako stöhnte. Es war so... oh mein Gott...  
Unwillkürlich zerrten seine Hände an den Fesseln.

„Hey“, knurrte Marti. „Reiß mir die nicht kaputt!“  
„Ach was“, sagte Jako, und brachte eine Joke, der eigentlich eher Marti-typisch gewesen wäre:  
„Ich kann doch keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun!“  
Sie kicherten. Glucksten. Alle beide. Es ging bei ihnen einfach nicht ohne.  
„Frech“, knurrte Marti, nachdem sie sich ein wenig gefangen hatte, und streichelte Jakos Hintern.  
„Ich glaube, diese Flausen das werde ich dir austreiben müssen.“  
Er löste das Band von Jakos Händen.  
„Bleib, wie du bist. Und empfange deine Strafe.“  
Er stellte sich seitwärts neben Jako und lies das Band wie eine Art Peitsche ein paar mal auf Jakos Hinterteil sausen.

Die Gefühle, die das bei Jako auslöste, waren... ja, wie kann man das beschreiben...  
Es schmerzte ein keinster Weise.  
Die Berührungen waren sanft, weich und doch intensiv...  
Der glatte, kühle  Seidenstoff traf Jakos Haut wie ein leidenschaftliches Streicheln. Wie die in einer zauberischen Destillation gewonnene Essenz eines Streichelns.  
Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl; eine unglaublich erotische Situation, die dafür sorgte, dass Jako sich nun seinerseits ...nach Erlösung sehnte...

Als Marti die „Peitsche“ aus der Hand legte, stöhnte Jako vor Verlangen. Und nun kniete Marti sich erneut hinter ihn und kuschelte seinen „kleinen Marti“ zwischen Jakos Hinterbacken...  
„Oh Marti...“  
„Was möchtest du, mein Schatz?“  
Jako wusste genau, was er jetzt wollte.  
Es kam selten vor, das Marti ihn...  
Meist war er es, der Marti...  
nun...

„Bitte...“  
„Was? Du musst mir schon sagen, was du möchtest...“  
Marti beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Jakos Ohr:  
„Ich möchte dich flehen hören, betteln um das, was du jetzt willst...“

Ja.  
Jako flehte tatsächlich um mehr.  
Bettelte um...  
Bat um Erlösung...  
Ja.  
Und heute war es tatsächlich Marti, der seinen Jako... ähäm...

Lassen wir ihnen das letzte bisschen Privatsphäre und sagen nur, dass beide erschöpft aber zutiefst glücklich einschliefen.  
Dass die Fliege diese Nacht unbeschadet überstand.  
Dass sie trotz allem nicht verschliefen.  
Dass der Zug am nächsten Tag pünktlich abfuhr.  
Dass die nächste Nacht im Zug unspektakulär verlief, aber trotzdem gemütlich.  
Dass Marti wieder schlief wie die Unschuld in Person.  
Dass Jako fast gar nicht schlief, sich aber trotzdem wohl fühlte, weil er Martis Schlaf bewachte.  
Dass sie am darauf folgenden Tag gegen elf in Berlin ankamen und von Felix und Bianca abgeholt wurden.

 

Dass diese Hochzeitsreise ihnen beiden unvergesslich blieb.


	49. Spin off - Miau Teil 4

Meine beiden Freunde sind fort.  
Sie haben mich nicht mitgenommen.  
Ich bin traurig.

Jako hatte mir schon erzählt, dass er mit Marti ein paar Tage wegfährt. Sie machen Flitterwochen.  
Ich habe nicht genau verstanden, was das heißt, aber es hängt wohl mit diesem heiraten zusammen.  
Wenn das so ist, finde ich heiraten doof. Ich finde, sie sollten das nicht öfter machen. Ich will nämlich nicht alleine zurückbleiben.

Na ja, und dann hatte Marti mich auf den Schoss genommen und mich gestreichelt. Er hat mir das auch noch mal erklärt. Jako hatte es ihm erst kurz vorher verraten. Vielleicht, weil Marti sich sonst gewehrt hätte und nicht hätte mitkommen wollen? Er findet das bestimmt auch doof.  
Andererseits hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er sich darauf freut.   
Ach ich weiß nicht. Manchmal verstehe ich die Menschen nicht.

Sechs Tage bleiben sie fort. Aber ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, hat Marti gesagt. Ihre Freunde werden sich um mich kümmern.  
Frau Lindner, die ist lieb. Die streichelt mich immer so sanft.  
Frodo. Der ist lustig. Er spielt immer ganz tolle Sachen mit mir, hinterher bin ich immer ganz erschöpft. Und zufrieden. Wenn Vanessa mitkommt, das ist sein Weibchen, spielt er nicht ganz so viel mit mir, weil er dann mehr auf  Vanessa achtet als auf mich. Aber sie ist auch lieb und krault mich.  
Felix. Der ist eh toll. Er hat auch ein Weibchen, nämlich Bianca. Ich glaube, die war früher mal Martis Weibchen. Wieder etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Denn jetzt hat Marti kein Weibchen mehr, sondern einen Kater, nämlich Jako. Aber sie vertragen sich alle gut, na ja, zuerst mochte Jako Bianca nicht. Aber jetzt schon.  
Dominik. Der ist traurig. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber Felix wird das schon irgendwie rausfinden. Dominik ist immer total ruhig, redet nicht viel, aber er krault mich am ausdauerndsten.  
Und Steve und Rick.  
Steve ist nett, aber zurückhaltend. Er mag mich nicht ganz so gerne, er kümmert sich um mich, weil er mit Marti und Jako befreundet ist. Er spielt nicht mit mir, krault mich auch nicht, na ja, nur ganz kurz. Er sorgt nur dafür, dass ich zu fressen und Wasser bekomme und ein sauberes Katzenklo.  
Aber Rick, der ist super toll. Der tobt richtig dolle rum mit mir, noch mehr als Frodo. Der hat so viele verrückte Ideen, das ich immer ganz wild maunze vor Begeisterung.

Als meine Freunde drei Tage fort waren, wurde ich krank. Ich hatte einfach so furchtbar dolle Sehnsucht. Ich meine, sie haben zwar gesagt, dass sie wiederkommen, aber...mein weiß ja nie... ich habe Angst.  
Jedenfalls wurde ich krank, als Steve gerade da war, um nach mir zu sehen. Ich habe mich zu ihm geschleppt und gemaunzt. Ich hatte so Bauchweh. Und dann musste ich brechen.  
Da hat Steve ganz hektisch sein Handy genommen und Rick angerufen. Das war gut. Steve wusste nämlich gar nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Aber Rick wusste das sofort. Der kam nämlich ganz schnell und sah furchtbar besorgt aus. Er hat mich ganz sanft in meinen Transportkorb gesetzt und mir eines meiner kleinen Kuscheltiere mit rein getan.  
Und dann haben sie mich aus der Wohnung getragen.

Ich habe mich katzenelend gefühlt, aber ich habe gedacht, dass Rick mich zu Marti und Jako bringt. Darum habe ich mich trotz des Bauchwehs ein bisschen gefreut.  
Aber es ging nicht zu meinen beiden Freunden.  
Rick brachte mich in eine andere Wohnung, wo ich noch ein paar andere Tiere gesehen habe.   
Da war alles ziemlich hell und weiß gestrichen.  
Und dann kam ich in einen anderen Raum. Da hat Rick mich vorsichtig aus der Box genommen. Er hat mich am Bauch erwischt, das tat weh. Aber weil Rick so toll ist, habe ich ihn nicht gekratzt.

In dem Raum war eine fremde Frau. Die trug so komische weiße Kleidung.  
Sie hat mich vorsichtig abgetastet. Das fand ich doof. Ich habe sie gekratzt. Da hat Rick ein bisschen mit mir geschimpft. Aber nur ein bisschen. Und ich habe seiner Stimme angemerkt, dass er immer noch ganz doll besorgt war.

Sie hat dann noch in mein Mäulchen geschaut, und dann hat sie mir eine komische Flüssigkeit da rein getropft, die hat ganz scheußlich geschmeckt.   
Ich mag die Frau nicht.  
Aber Rick schien sie zu mögen. Er hat ihr die Pfote...nein...die Hand geschüttelt.  
Dann kam ich wieder in die Box und Rick hat mich wieder nach Hause getragen.  
Er hat dann Steve, der die ganze Zeit mit dabei war und immer im Hintergrund geblieben ist, gesagt, dass er mich nicht alleine lassen will und in unserer Wohnung übernachten will. Steve ist dann weggefahren, kam aber wieder und brachte so seltsame Schlafdinger mit. Moment, ich muss überlegen... ja, genau, Schlafsäcke hießen sie.   
Dann haben sie unser Sofa ausgeklappt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das geht.  
Da haben sie die Schlafsäcke drauf gepackt und sich darein gekuschelt. Wir haben dann zusammen ferngesehen. Ich habe mich nämlich auf Ricks Bauch gekuschelt. 

Deswegen musste auch Steve das Abendessen für die beiden besorgen. Er hat jemanden angerufen, der bereit war, sein Essen gegen dieses komische Zeug zu tauschen, dieses Geld. Der Mensch hat das Essen sogar zu unserer Wohnung gebracht. Ich habe mich ganz dolle erschrocken, als es geklingelt hatte, aber es war alles in Ordnung.   
Das Essen hieß „Pizza“, und hat ziemlich gut gerochen. Aber ich habe nichts davon bekommen, war vielleicht besser so. Wegen meiner Bauchschmerzen.  
Sie sind zwei Nächte hier geblieben. Inzwischen geht es mir wieder gut.   
Heute sind sie nach Hause gefahren. Ich glaube, sie müssen auch wieder arbeiten. Damit Steve wieder Geld für „Pizza“ hat.  
Vielleicht bekomme ich ja ein Häppchen ab, wenn sie mal wieder hier sind...  
Marti hätte mir sicher ein Häppchen gegeben. Na ja, natürlich nur, wenn ich kein Bauchweh gehabt hätte. Und wenn Jako nicht hingesehen hätte. Weil wir das eigentlich nicht dürfen und Jako sonst mit Marti geschimpft hätte...

Ach Jako...  
Ach Marti...  
Ach...  
Miau...

Bevor Rick und Steve gefahren sind haben sie mir aber gesagt, dass Marti und Jako  morgen früh  wiederkommen.    
Und nun liege ich in meinem Körbchen und warte. Draußen ist es inzwischen dämmrig. Omi Lindner hat abends noch mal nach mir gesehen.  
Sie wollte mich streicheln, aber ich wollte nicht.  
Aber ich will Marti. Und Jako.

Maaaartiiii....  
Jaaaakooooo...  
Ich maunze kläglich.  
Ich habe solches Weh im Herzen.  
Ich hab euch beide doch so lieb.....

Miiiiiaaaaauuuuuu!!!!


	50. Spin off - Miau Teil 5

Miau. 

Frau Lindner hat gesagt, dass sie heute zurück kommen.  
Ich habe Angst.  
Angst, dass sie sich das anders überlegen.  
Sie sind nach Venedig gefahren.  
Dominik hat davon erzählt. Und geschwärmt. Es muss dort wunderschön sein.  
Vielleicht gefällt es ihnen dort so gut, dass sie da bleiben wollen.  
Und nie mehr zurückkommen.  
Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sie mir das antun würden. Immerhin gehöre ich zur Familie.  
Aber je länger sie weg sind, desto größer wird meine Angst.

Ich habe letzte Nach unruhig geschlafen.  
Ich bin aufgewacht, als es gerade gedämmert hat. Hab nur etwas Wasser getrunken. Gefressen hab ich nichts. Hab keinen Hunger.  
Hab nur Sehnsucht.

Ich maunze laut.  
Jaaaakooo...  
Maaartiiii...  
Ach.  
Miau.

Vorhin war Felix da.  
Er hat mich auf den Arm genommen und ganz lange gestreichelt.  
Er hat versprochen, dass sie heute kommen.  
Felix glaube ich eigentlich.  
Felix kann zaubern. Er kann machen, dass es Leuten gut geht, denen es vorher schlecht ging.  
Das hat auch bei mir funktioniert.  
Ich hab immer noch Angst, aber nur ein bisschen.  
Felix hat versprochen, nochmal wieder zu kommen. 

Ich liege in meinem Körbchen im Wohnzimmer.  
Die Tür rappelt.  
Jako, Marti???  
Ich sause los.

Nein.  
Es ist Felix.  
Ich bin enttäuscht.   
Ach, na ja, über Felix freue ich mich auch.  
Frodo kommt hinter ihm her.  
Er trägt einen Korb mit Leckereien und einer großen roten Schleife.  
Felix nimmt mein Köpfchen in seine Hände.  
„Midnight, mein Schatz, versprichst du mir, dass du da nicht drangehst?“  
Ich maunze zustimmend.  
Für Felix würde ich alles tun. Zur Not sogar brav sein.

Außerdem haben beide so ein komischen Ding aus Stoff dabei.  
Frodo nennt es „Spruchband."  
Er liest mir vor, was darauf steht:  
„Willkommen daheim, Marti und Jakob Fischer“  
Momentmal. Jakob Fischer?  
Jako hieß doch anders, der hieß doch Joiko?  
Ist das dann etwa ein anderer Jakob, der hierher kommt?  
Ach nein, dann fällt es mir ein.  
Das hat was mit dem heiraten zu tun.  
Wir sind jetzt die Fischers.

Das hat Marti mir erklärt, bevor sie gefahren sind. Er war ziemlich glücklich darüber.  
Wir sind jetzt Marti Fischer und Jakob Fischer, hatte er mir gesagt. Und Midnight Fischer, und dabei hatte er mir auf mein Näschen gestupst und gelacht.

Felix und Frodo sind fort.  
Ich höre einen Schlüssel in der Tür.  
Ob sie es diesmal sind?

Die Tür geht auf... und da ist Marti!  
Hinter ihm Jako!

Marti! Jako!  
Ich maunze laut, und wie ein Blitz bin ich zu Marti gesaust. Der geht in die Hocke und fängt mich auf.  
„Midnight, meine Kleine! Hast uns vermisst, was?“   
Und wie!

Miau!  
Marti krault mich, Jako hinter ihm brummelt:  
„Lasst ihr mich vielleicht auch mal eintreten?“  
Marti kichert verlegen und macht ihm Platz.  
Er drückt mich an sich.  
Knuffelt mein Fell.

Jako stellt sein Gepäck ab und dann streichelt er mich ebenfalls.  
Oh Himmel, ist das schön!  
Ich habe meine beiden Freunde wieder!

Ich glaube, ich bin die glücklichste kleine Katze auf der ganzen weiten Welt.


	51. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 3 - Mutti und Instagram

Die Flitterwochen waren vorbei und der Alltag begann.  
Mit dem Alltag ist das so eine Sache. Er macht sich gerne überall breit und kriecht in alle Ecken und Winkel des Zusammenlebens. Dort hockt er dann wie fest geschmiedet.  
Und fängt an zu quengeln. Einem auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
Wenn man ihn lässt.  
Wenn man allerdings, so wie die Fischers, all die kleinen Kleinigkeiten, die er so mit sich bringt, genießt und sich daran erfreut, dann wird er zu etwas wunderschönem. Dann steht er eines Tages da, schaut voller Staunen an sich herunter und stellt fest:  
„Ups... ich bin ja...total toll!“  
Und dann fängt er an zu strahlen und freut sich dermaßen, dass er alles um sich herum mit einem goldenen Licht übergießt.

Jako hatte in der ersten Woche nach der Rückkehr aus Venedig eine Menge zu tun gehabt. Er musste sich mit einer Kopie der Heiratsurkunde bei allen möglichen offiziellen Stellen auf seine neuen Namen ummelden.  
Jakob Fischer.  
Er hatte Freude daran, das auszusprechen. Und es sich langsam auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen, wie eine köstliche Süßigkeit. Es machte ihn glücklich.  
Es schenkte ihm Geborgenheit.  
Und er war stolz darauf.  
Jakob Fischer.  
Es hörte sich großartig an. Und sah toll aus, auf seinem neuen Ausweis.  
Jako genoss es einfach, Jakob Fischer zu sein.  
Jakob Fischer, geborener Joiko.  
Er liebte es.

Inzwischen war September. Martis erster Arbeitstag im Synchronstudio. Es war ein sehr spannender, aufregender aber auch anstrengender Tag gewesen und es war schon gegen sieben, als er endlich zu Hause war. Er stellte seine Tasche in die Ecke uns strampelte seine Schuhe von den Füßen.  
Die erste Amtshandlung war, Midnight auf den Arm zu nehmen und zu kraulen. Die kleine schnurrte zufrieden. Ihr Marti war eben immer noch ihr liebstes Kuschelobjekt.   
Aus der Küche hörte er Geschirr klappern, und ein würziger Duft stieg ihm in die Nase.  
Neugierig öffnete er die Küchentür.

Jako spähte in die leicht geöffnete Backofenklappe. Er schien zufrieden, schloss die Ofentür wieder und drehte sich zu Marti um.  
„Hallo Schatz“, sagte er. „In einer Viertelstunde ist das Essen fertig.“  
Marti lächelte. Es tat gut, so empfangen zu werden. So nach Hause zu kommen.  
Jakos Blick fiel auf Midnight.  
„Marti, wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass die Katze in der Küche nichts zu suchen hat!“  
Und er drohte Marti lächelnd mit dem Kochlöffel, den er gerade in der Hand hielt.  
Marti lachte.  
„Ja, Mutti!“  
Jako zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Marti trug das Kätzchen zu ihrem Körbchen und setzte sie vorsichtig hinein. Er kraulte sie kurz.  
„Wir kuscheln später noch mal, ja?“  
Er verschwand kurz im Bad und spazierte dann in die Küche, hungrig und voller Vorfreude auf ein gutes Essen. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, Marti setzte sich.  
„Hände gewaschen?“, fragte Jako.  
„Jaaaa, Mutti!“, antwortete Marti.  
Jetzt musste Jako doch über sich selber lachen.  
„Ich führe mich wohl tatsächlich so auf, oder?“, fragte er. „Fehlen wohl nur noch Kittelschürze und Lockenwickler.“  
Im nächsten Augenblick war ihm klar, dass er das nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Er sah das spitzbübische Funkeln in Martis Augen.  
„Oh nein – wage es ja nicht – komm mir bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken!“  
„Zu spät“, sagte Marti und grinste.  
Jako legte den Kochlöffel aus der Hand und sagte mit gespielt bedrohlicher Stimme:  
„Ich glaube, ich muss hier mal ganz andere Saiten aufziehen und für Zucht und Ordnung sorgen!“  
Und er sprintete los, um den Tisch herum auf Marti zu.  
Der sprang auf und startete einen erfolglosen Fluchtversuch. Jako war schneller, packte ihn und kitzelte ihn durch. Marti strampelte und quietschte, aber Jakos festem Griff entkam er nicht.  
Jako ließ erst von ihm ab, als der Backofen ein Piepsignal von sich gab.  
„Hast du ein Glück“, jappste Jako etwas außer Atem, „dass das Ofengemüse gerade fertig ist!“

Das Ofengemüse war tatsächlich köstlich. Dazu gab es einen Sauerrahm-Dip und einen knackigen Salat.  
Marti machte sich mit Heißhunger darüber her.  
„Das muss man dir lassen, das mit dem Kochen hast du schnell und gut gelernt.“  
Jako lächelte erfreut.  
„Felix sagt auch, ich wäre ein gelehriger Schüler“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Ein richtiges Naturtalent. Und ehrlich gesagt, es macht mir richtig Spaß. Und wenn ich dann sehe, wie mein Frechdachs reinhaut, um so mehr!“  
„Schmeckt halt! Außerdem – Hunger!“, nuschelte Marti, während er genussvoll kaute.  
Jako schaute ihn streng an.  
„Hier wird nicht mit vollem Mund geredet!“  
„Jaahaa, Mutti!“  
Jetzt lachten sie beide.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder so gluckenhaft reagiere“, sagte Jako.  
„Ich weiß selbst nicht, woher das kommt. Ich glaube, durch die Tatsache, dass wir verheiratet sind, fühle ich mich irgendwie noch mehr für dich verantwortlich.“  
Marti nickte.  
„In gewisser Weise sind wir das auch. Nur... übertreib es nicht, okay?“  
„Okay – solange du brav bist“, sagte Jako und stupste Marti auf die Nase.

Wenig später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer. Jako auf dem Sofa, gemütlich in die Kissen gelehnt. Marti auf dem Sessel, mit überkreuzten Beinen und bloßen Füßen. Er liebte es, so zu sitzen, und er liebte es, barfuß zu sein.  
Jako mochte diesen Anblick. Irgendwie fand er das sexy. Andererseits – was an seinem Marti hätte er nicht sexy gefunden...  
Marti erzählte.  
Von seinem ersten Arbeitstag. Er erzählte anschaulich, lebendig und voller Begeisterung. Jako hörte ihm gerne zu.  
Midnight lag indes auf Martis Schoss, wurde gekrault und schnurrte zufrieden.  
Es waren wunderbare, ruhige Augenblicke, die sie alle beide, nein, alle drei sehr genossen.  
Irgendwann herrschte Schweigen, ein wohliges, angenehmes Schweigen.   
Auch das war schön, weil sie sich so gut verstanden und so nahe waren.

In Martis Kopf spukte immer noch die Herumalberei von vorhin herum.  
Der Schalk erwachte wieder und seine Augen bekamen wieder dieses Funkeln.   
Jako sah es, und wusste, dass sein Mann wieder irgendetwas ausheckte.  
Und so wunderte er sich nicht, dass Marti kurz darauf das Zimmer verließ.  
Als er wiederkam, hielt er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
„Tja, also“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Lockenwickler haben wir zwar nicht im Hause, aber dafür habe ich etwas anderes sehr schönes wiedergefunden.“  
Er hielt Jako eine aus Bast geflochtene Schale hin, in der eine Haarbürste lag und kleine Haarklammern und Gummis in Pink, und glitzernd.  
Jako kicherte. Diese Dinge hatte ihm vor einigen Monaten „der Nikolaus“ geschenkt. Auf der Rückseite der Bürste befand sich das Bild einer Disneyprinzessin mit braunem Haar, deren Gesicht „der Nikolaus“ mit einem Foto Jakos überklebt hatte.  
Marti fummelte in seiner Hosentasche herum und förderte einen kleinen Zettel zu Tage.  
„Den hab ich auch noch“, sagte er.  
Es war ein Zettelchen, das Felix Marti gegeben hatte, bevor der für vier Monate nach Köln gegangen war.   
Darauf stand: „Einmal Jakos Haare bürsten.“  
„Den habe ich noch gar nicht eingelöst“, sagte Marti verlegen.  
„Und jetzt möchtest du gerne?“  
Marti nickte etwas verschämt und sah Jako bittend an.

„Na, dann“, sagte Jako. Er holte den kleinen Drehhocker aus Martis Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich darauf. Marti setzte sich aufs Sofa und zog ihn nah zu sich heran. Dann begann er damit, mit der Bürste sanft durch Jakos Haar zu fahren.  
Es fühlte sich großartig an, so seidig, irgendwie angenehm kühl. Es glänzte mit einem ganz dezenten Schimmer. Und es duftete... Marti konnte irgendwann nicht anders, und versenkte sein Gesicht darin, um einen tiefen Atemzug lang diesen Duft einzuatmen...  
Jako seufzte wohlig auf.  
Marti bürstete weiter. Er ließ sich richtig Zeit. Immer und immer wieder fuhr die Bürste durch das herrliche Haar. Er beschloss für sich, dass er das ab jetzt öfter machen wollte. Er würde Jako schon davon überzeugen.

Schließlich begann er, Jakos Haar in mehrere Strähnen aufzuteilen. Er nahm nacheinander jede Strähne, teilte sie in drei Teile und begann, sie zu flechten. So entstanden mehrere Zöpfe.   
„Was tust du da?“, fragte Jako irritiert.  
„Ich lebe meinen pinken rosa Barbie- Einhorn- Glitzer Spieltrieb aus“, sagte Marti.  
„Oh mein Gott, ich hab einen Psycho geheiratet!“, jammerte Jako und rang die Hände.  
Marti kicherte.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, das hast du immerhin vorher gewusst!“  
„Tja, Marti, da hast du auch wieder recht“, sagte Jako und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

Marti fixierte jeden der Zöpfe mit einem Haargummi, damit sie sich nicht wieder auflösten.   
Als er damit fertig war, nahm er die Glitzerhaarspangen in verschiedenen Rosatönen. Er befestigte die Enden der Zöpfe mit diesen Spangen am Haaransatz, so dass eine Art „Affenschaukeln“ entstanden.  
Dann betrachtete er sein Werk.  
„Jako, du siehst...ähm... toll aus. Auf jeden Fall künstlerisch wertvoll.“  
Er hielt Jako einen kleinen Handspiegel hin, den er ebenfalls aus dem Badezimmer mitgebracht hatte.  
Jako betrachtete ausgiebig Martis Werk.  
„Liebster Gatte“, sagte er, „du bist ja wohl völlig bescheuert.“  
„Mag sein“, sagte Marti. „Aber ich bin es nur, und du siehst auch noch so aus!“  
Er kicherte.  
„Na warte“, rief Jako, drehte sich blitzschnell mit dem Hocker um und dann warf er sich auf Marti. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei hatte er ihn unter sich liegen, seine Hände fest ins Sofa gepresst, so dass Marti keine Chance hatte, zu entkommen.  
„Hab ich dich“, knurrte er mit seiner rauchigen Stimme. „Und was mach ich jetzt mit dir?“  
„Na ja, egal was, aber bring deine Frisur nicht durcheinander, ich will das fotografieren und auf Instagram einstellen!“  
„Das wagst du nicht!“, knurrte Jako.  
„Bist du sicher?“, flüsterte Marti.  
Nein, Jako war sich da gar nicht sicher.  
„Wie kann ich dich daran hindern?“, knurrte er wieder.  
„Na ja“, sagte Marti grinsend, „du könntest dafür sorgen, dass ich mit was anderem beschäftigt bin...“  
Er spürte, dass nicht nur bei ihm selber das Verlangen wuchs.. und … ähm... nicht nur das Verlangen...  
„Ich hätte da schon so eine Idee...“, knurrte Jako und biss Marti sanft in die Halsbeuge.  
Marti wurde heiß und kalt.

Und ja, Jako sorgte dafür, dass Instagram ganz schnell vergessen wurde...  
In dieser Nacht lebten beide ihren Spieltrieb aus.  
Ein bisschen rosa-glitzer-einhorn-pink.  
Aber auch ganz viel verdorben und dreckig.  
Wild und zärtlich.  
Süß und sexy.

Marti und Jako eben.


	52. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 4 - Sorgen und Haferbrei

„Danke, Felix“, sagte Jako und legte auf.  
Er hatte sich bei Felix Rat und Hilfe geholt zur Vorbereitung des Abendessens.   
Möhrenfrikadellen sollte es geben. Mit Bulgur und Salat.  
Mit Feuereifer machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
Das Kochen machte ihm tatsächlich richtig Spaß.  
Kochen ist eine Kunst, sagt man, und ja, irgendwie kam das Ganze seiner künstlerischen Ader entgegen. Im Prinzip ging es dabei ja darum, einzelne Bestandteile zu nehmen, zu verändern, zusammenzufügen und somit am Ende daraus etwas ganz neues zu schaffen.  
Es unterschied sich gar nicht so sehr von dem Prozess beim Erschaffen neuer Fewjar- Songs.  
Er grinste zufrieden, während er sich daran machte, die Möhren auf der Küchenreibe zu zerkleinern.

Er dachte an Marti.  
Marti, der begeistert war ob der Tatsache, dass er jeden Tag wieder etwas leckeres auf den Tisch brachte.  
Marti, der mit großen Augen liebevoll zusah, wenn er die letzten Handgriffe machte und alles auf den Tisch stellte.  
Marti, der mit Hochgenuss verspeiste, was Jako gezaubert hatte.  
Marti, der mit Lob und Dankeschön und liebevollen Küssen nicht sparte.  
Und ja, verdammt, an Martis Lob lag ihm was, schließlich war er der wichtigste Mensch in Jakos Leben.

Jako pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.  
Das Festnetztelefon.  
Das konnten eigentlich nur die Eltern sein.  
Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und nahm den Hörer auf.  
„Joi... äh, Fischer?“  
Manchmal passierte es ihm noch, dass er sich verhaspelte.  
„Hallo, Jakob. Hier spricht Mutter.“  
Das klang nicht gut.  
Ihre Stimme klang ernst.  
„Hallo Mama“, sagte er, und dann hörte er sich an, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Als Marti circa eine Stunde später von der Arbeit kam, hörte er kein gewohntes Geschirrklappern aus der Küche. Und was noch ungewöhnlicher war: keine maunzende kleine Katze kam auf ihn zugestürmt.  
Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
Er schleuderte seine Schuhe in die Ecke... ja, schon klar, er wusste, dass Jako sich darüber aufregte, der hatte schon erzieherische Maßnahmen angekündigt, wenn er sich das nicht schleunigst abgewöhnte.   
Ach, Fuck, ein andermal.  
Er warf einen Blick in die Küche.  
Niemand zu sehen.  
Und im Wohnzimmer?  
Ja, da saß Jako auf dem Sofa, zusammengekauert, den Kopf gesenkt, und mit Midnight auf dem Schoß, die er gedankenverloren kraulte.

„Jako?“  
Der blickte auf, und Marti sah in zwei wunderschöne, aber verweinte Augen.  
„Jako, du meine Güte, was ist los?“  
Jako schluchzte.  
„Ach, Marti....“  
Marti war mit einem Satz beim Sofa, kniete vor Jako auf dem Boden und legte beruhigend die Arme um ihn.  
Und Jako begann zu erzählen.  
„Mein Papa...er hatte einen Schlaganfall. Diesmal schlimmer als beim ersten Mal. Es geht ihm schon wieder besser, hat Mama gesagt, aber... Die Ärzte haben von einem letzten Warnschuss gesprochen. Er muss dringend seine Lebensgewohnheiten ändern.   
Und er ist doch so ein verdammter Sturkopf...“  
Marti streichelte ihn sanft über den Rücken.  
„Klar“, sagte er leise. „Das hat er ja auch an seinen Sohn  vererbt.“  
Jako lächelte unter Tränen.  
„Marti, ich habe Angst. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren, verstehst du?“  
„Jako, dein Vater ist doch auch ein kluger Mann. Wenn wir ihm ins Gewissen reden, wir und deine Mama, ich denke, dann wird er ein Einsehen haben.“  
Jako sah ihn dankbar an.  
Er brauchte jetzt Martis Trost und Nähe.

„Jako... wirst du hinfahren?“  
Jako schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mama hat gesagt, im Moment könne ich ohnehin nicht helfen. Und ich solle mein Studium, meine Musik und vor allem meinen frisch gebackenen Ehemann nicht vernachlässigen.“  
Marti nickte.  
„Ich denke, als es letzte Weihnachten das erste mal passiert ist, war sie hilfloser. Diesmal weiß sie, wie sie mit all dem umzugehen hat.“  
„Ja, Marti. Aber, wenn es ihm schlechter gehen sollte, fahre ich trotzdem.“  
„Selbstverständlich. Dann fahren wir beide.“  
Jako küsste ihn dankbar.

Marti bot an, die Küche aufzuräumen und Pizza zu bestellen. Aber Jako wollte lieber zu Ende kochen. Das würde ihn ablenken.  
Und so saß Marti kurze Zeit später mit einer Tasse Tee am Küchentisch und sah seinem Schatz beim Arbeiten zu.  
Jako arbeite mit präzisen, knappen Bewegungen, mit geradezu tänzerischer Sicherheit.  
Es faszinierte Marti jedes mal.  
Er genoss es.  
Sein Mann war schön.  
Auch und gerade in der Bewegung einfach schön.  
Marti liebte und bewunderte ihn, und er würde immer für ihn da sein, egal, was auch geschähe.

Eine Woche später war klar, dass es dem Vater wieder besser ging.  
Er würde wieder auf die Beine kommen, allerdings stand nun erst einmal eine mehrwöchige Rehakur an. Die würde in einer Kurklinik in Brandenburg stattfinden, nur eine Stunde Fahrt von Berlin.  
Jako und Marti würden ihn also besuchen fahren. Übernächstes Wochenende zum ersten Mal.  
Und nach der Reha würde der Papa voraussichtlich wieder gut auf dem Damm sein.  
Aber er würde tatsächlich seine Lebensgewohnheiten drastisch ändern müssen.  
Ernährung umstellen, Sport treiben und vor allem deutlich weniger Stress. Man hatte ihm den Vorruhestand nahegelegt. Oder wenigstens eine deutlich reduzierte Arbeitszeit.

Jako sorgte sich, klar, aber er kam doch erstaunlich gut mit der Situation zurecht.  
Dank Marti, der ihn unterstützte, wo er nur konnte und der ihm durch seine Liebe und seine Fröhlichkeit Mut machte.  
Wenn Jako daran dachte, dass dieser wunderbare Mann ihm gehörte, und zwar ein ganzes Leben lang, dann durchströmte ihn ein tiefes Glück.  
Und er war überzeugt, dass es ihm gemeinsam mit Marti gelingen würde, den Vater zu überzeugen.  
Immerhin wollte er ihn noch lange behalten, denn er liebte seinen coolen Papa aus tiefstem Herzen.

Ein andere Sache jedoch ging ihm im Kopf herum.  
Eine Sache, die mit alledem zusammenhing.  
Er würde darüber mit Marti reden müssen.

Ach ja, reden.  
Das fiel ihm nach wie vor nicht leicht, aber...   
es war wichtig.   
Es würde schon werden.

_ _ _

Ein paar Tage vergingen, und  Marti spürte, dass Jako durch den Wind war.  
Und dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
Und mal wieder nicht mit der Sprache raus rückte.

Jako war einerseits nachgiebig mit Marti.  
Es gab immerhin Regeln in diesem Haushalt; Regeln, die für sie beide galten, aber auch einige wenige, die speziell für Marti bestanden.  
Marti hielt sich daran; er gab sich Mühe, besonders gehorsam zu sein, um es Jako nicht schwerer zu machen, als nötig.   
Aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass Jako sich darum gar nicht kümmerte.

Zum Beispiel das Ding mit den Schuhen. Diese Unart hatte er sich immer noch nicht abgewöhnt; wenn er von der Arbeit kam, pfefferte er sie immer noch einfach in die Ecke.   
Er hatte inzwischen ein paar mal erlebt, dass Jako sie einfach genommen und seufzend an ihren Platz gestellt hatte, anstatt ihn zur Verantwortung zu ziehen.

Andererseits jedoch schnauzte Jako Marti für irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten an.  
Beispielsweise hatte er Marti angefahren, als der im Bad fröhlich vor sich hin gepfiffen  hätte. Er hätte Kopfschmerzen und Marti solle gefälligst seine nervige Klappe halten.  
Marti war verletzt, hatte es ihm aber letztendlich nicht übel genommen, da er einfach viel Verständnis für Jako aufbrachte.

Trotzdem konnte es so nicht weitergehen.   
Sie waren beide unglücklich damit; und so beschloss Marti, etwas zu unternehmen.  
Damit Jako endlich redete.

So ging er in die Küche und nahm eine Packung Instant- Haferbrei aus dem Schrank.  
Das war so ein Zeug, das man nur mit heißem Wasser oder Milch anrühren musste. Bisschen Zimtzucker drüber,  Obst oder Honig und schon hatte man ein ganz leckeres Frühstück, das mochten sie. Besonders in der kalten Jahreszeit, bevor man aus der gemütlichen Wohnung raus musste in die Kälte.  
Jedenfalls stellte Marti den Wasserkocher an, nahm ein Schälchen und rührte etwas Brei an. Zimtzucker drauf, Löffel rein.  
Dann ging er damit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Jako an seinem Schreibtisch saß und für die Uni arbeitete.  
Er stellte die Schale mitten auf den Schreibtisch.  
Jako sah ihn erstaunt und fragend an.  
„Marti, was soll das jetzt?“

„So“, sagte Marti.  
„Wenn du unbedingt um den heißen Brei herumschleichen willst, dann bitte um den da.“  
Er sah seinem Mann in die Augen.  
„Aber das, was du auf den Herzen hast... raus damit. Ich habe nämlich genug davon, dass du irgendwas mit dir rumschleppst und uns beide ans Ende unserer Nerven bringst, weil du wieder mal den Mund nicht aufkriegst.“

Jako schnappte nach Luft.  
Im ersten Augenblick wollte er zornig auffahren.  
Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Marti ja Recht hatte.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und Marti kuschelte sich in den Sessel, so fühlten sie sich am wohlsten. Midnight überlegte einen Augenblick und befand dann, dass offensichtlich Jako ihre Unterstützung brauchte und sprang auf seinen Schoss.  
Jako begann, sie zu kraulen und war ganz dankbar dafür, dass seine Hände so Beschäftigung hatten.

„Also Marti, es geht um folgendes...“  
Er musste erst nach Worten suchen.  
„Wie fange ich an... also, ich hab ja ein mein Einkommen, von dem, was über YouTube und über die Musik so reinkommt. Das ist okay, ist halt nicht regelmäßig oder  besser gesagt, nicht wirklich planbar. Und ich hab da noch die monatliche Unterstützung durch meine Eltern. Zusammengenommen hat es immer für alles gelangt. Und ich habe  mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht. Lief halt immer so vor sich hin.  
Na ja, aber nun ist es halt so, dass unsere Eltern uns ja bei der Hochzeit kräftig unterstützt haben; und durch die Tatsache, dass Papa in Zukunft nicht oder nur noch wenig arbeiten kann, wird sich ihr Einkommen drastisch verringern...“

Marti ahnte so langsam, worauf das hinauslief.  
Jako fuhr fort.  
„Na ja, und nun möchte ich mit ihnen besprechen, dass sie die monatliche Unterstützung an mich einstellen. Ich meine... es wird auch ohne gehen, wenn...“  
Ehrlich, sie waren inzwischen verheiratet, hatten aber noch nie so wirklich über... diese Dinge geredet. Es war immer irgendwie gelaufen...

Er sah Jako an und setzte dessen Gedanken fort.  
„Jako, das ist eine sehr gute Idee, eigentlich sogar das einzig vernünftige. Ich verdiene gut, und mit dem, was YouTube und die Musik einbringen, reicht das allemal bequem für uns beide. Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?“  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste Jako.  
„Im Moment ist die Lage sehr gut. Wenn der Job vorbei ist, ist schon der nächste am Start, und ab dem nächsten Frühjahr geht die nächste Staffel der Kindersendung los...also fürs nächste Jahr ist erst mal gesorgt. Und dann wird’s schon weitergehen, und wer weiß, was sich bis dahin entwickelt...“

Jako nickte.  
„Es ist halt nur... na ja... es ist bei mir so wenig planbar, und wenn dann mal nur sehr wenig reinkommt... dann bist du halt... na ja...“  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Jako. Ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich dich liebe und für dich da sein will. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, auch wenn dieser Spruch auf dem Standesamt so nicht gesagt wird. Er gilt für mich trotzdem. Und außerdem, wenn man heiratet, übernimmt man Verantwortung füreinander. Das hast du selbst gesagt.“  
Jako nickte.  
„Na siehst du. Und wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst, dir darüber Sorgen zu machen, dann versohle ich DIR den Po, hast du verstanden?“  
Er sah Jako liebevoll an. Der grinste. Küsste Marti auf die Nase.  
„Frechdachs, du bist einfach der Beste.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Marti breit grinsend.  
Er nahm sie Schale mir dem Brei und setzte sich rittlings auf Jakos Schoss. Midnight flüchtete.  
„Und jetzt schön den Mund aufmachen, den heißen Brei brauchen wir nicht mehr!“  
Jako tauchte den Löffel ein und führte ihn zu Jakos Mund.  
„Hiiier kommt das Flugzeug!“  
Jako lachte und ließ sich füttern wie ein Kleinkind.  
Kurze Zeit später benahmen sie sich beide jedoch sehr erwachsen. FSK 18, um genau zu sein.   
Es wurde laut, und leidenschaftlich, und Midnight verzog sich beleidigt in ihr Transportkörbchen.  
Im Wohnzimmer war ihr eindeutig zu viel los.


	53. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerasterb, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 5 - Weißbrot und Honig

Marti war extrem kuscheldedürftig.  
Sein Kopf ruhte auf Jakos Brust.  
Jako dagegen hatte den Arm um ihn geschlungen und kraulte ihm sanft den Nacken.  
Am späten Nachmittag dieses Samstags würde Jakos Mama bei ihnen eintreffen und ein paar Tage bleiben.  
Aber jetzt war es noch recht früh und sie hatten Zeit.  
Marti gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich. Es klang fast wie ein Schnurren.

Jako schmunzelte.  
„Hey, du bist ja heute ein richtiger Schmusekater!“  
Marti schmunzelte zurück.  
„Bin ich doch immer!“  
Und dann: „Miau!“  
Das brachte Jako zum Lachen.  
„Lass das bloß nicht Midnight hören!“  
„Stimmt“, kicherte Marti, „vielleicht habe ich auf Katzensprache gerade ein Schimpfwort gesagt!“  
Er schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Mann.

Jako streckte sich.   
„Was meinst du, mein Kleiner. Magst du uns Frühstück machen?“  
Nun...  
Ja natürlich wollte Marti Frühstück machen.  
Er liebte es nach wie vor, seinen Mann zu bedienen und zu verwöhnen.  
Aber...  
Seit Jakos Papa einen Schlaganfall gehabt hatte... war Jako sehr nachgiebig gewesen.  
Dem Papa ging es inzwischen recht gut, er hatte schon einmal Besuch bekommen von seinem Sohn und seinem Schwiegersohn. Und er freute sich auf den morgigen Besuch, wo neben den beiden auch seine Frau kommen würde. Also kein Grund mehr zum Sorgen machen.

Aber irgendwie hatte Jako noch nicht so recht wieder zurück zu sich selbst gefunden. Er hatte Marti ziemlich viel durchgehen lassen, und Marti hatte in den letzten Tagen zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen festgestellt, dass er begonnen hatte, das schamlos auszunutzen und Jako ganz schön auf der Nase herumzutanzen.  
Eigentlich mochte er das selbst nicht leiden.  
Jakos Konsequenz fehlte ihm.

Und deswegen beschloss er in diesem Augenblick, Jako herauszufordern. Indem er sich ihm ganz klar widersetzte.  
„Nö“, sagte er.  
Jako riss die Augen auf.  
„Was?“  
„Nö, ich mag nicht. Kannst du machen. Kannst mich auch mal verwöhnen.“  
Jako seufzte und machte sich daran, sich aufzusetzen, um Martis Wunsch nachzukommen.  
Im nächsten Augenblick fuhr es ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf.  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich?  
Ja natürlich würde er gerne mal wieder seinem Schatz das Frühstück machen, es ihm auch gerne ans Bett bringen. Er nahm sich vor, das bald zu tun. Morgen vielleicht.  
Aber nicht so.

Er sah in Martis blitzeblaue Augen, die ihn mit einem einschätzenden Blick bedachten.  
Wie es aussah, galt es, seine Autorität zu festigen.  
„Marti“, sagte er leise, aber mit fester Stimme.  
„Ich habe das vielleicht als Bitte formuliert. Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass es keine ist!“  
„Pah, was denn sonst?!“, kam es von Marti.  
„Das ist eine verdammte Anweisung“, sagte Jako, und seine Stimme hatte diesen leicht drohenden Unterton, der ganz klar machte, dass zu geschehen hatte, was er sagte. Dass er keine Widersetzlichkeiten dulden würde. 

Diesen Ton, den Marti so liebte, der ihm dieses angenehme Ziehen im Bauch verursachte.  
Marti setzte sich auf, senkte den Kopf und flüsterte:  
„Okay. Tut mir leid.“

In jeder Beziehung spielen sich Rituale ein. Das war auch bei den Fischers nicht anders.   
Dieses Senken des Kopfes.  
Dieser Augenblick, wenn Marti das tat, wenn er zu Boden blickte und irgendwie beschämt aussah.  
Das war der Moment, in dem er seinen Fehler einsah. Der Augenblick, in dem er seinen Ungehorsam erkannte und für Jako, vor allem aber für sich selbst zugab, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.   
Der Augenblick, wo er bereit war, seine Strafe gehorsam zu tragen.  
Dieses Senken seines Kopfes.  
Wie konnte man das Bezeichnen?  
Midnight hätte es eine Unterwerfungsgeste gegenüber dem Alphatier genannt.

Jako strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.  
„Ich liebe dich, Marti“, sagte er.   
„Ich verwöhne dich gerne, mein Kleiner, und vielleicht habe ich das in letzter Zeit einfach zu wenig gemacht. Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden und mir sagen, was dir fehlt, okay? Aber...“  
Er küsste Marti sanft auf den Kopf.  
„...du musst mir gehorchen.“  
Marti nickte.  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“  
Jako sah ihn einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an.  
„Marti, ich mag vielleicht manchmal ein Trottel sein, aber ich verstehe sehr wohl, was hier gerade abgeht. Du hast dich … vernachlässigt gefühlt in gewissen Dingen und … hast mich jetzt mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, oder?“  
Marti nickte wieder.  
Jako musste schmunzeln. Sein Frechdachs war einfach zu süß.  
Er zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Marti ging sofort auf den Kuss ein. Er wurde leidenschaftlich und lang.

Schließlich lösten sie sich von einander.  
„Marti, ich verspreche Dir, dass ich mir wieder mehr Zeit für dich nehme und...“  
Er grinste.  
„... deine Erziehung nicht mehr vernachlässigen werde.“  
Marti kicherte.  
„So wie du das sagst, hört sich das komisch an.“  
„Tja, damit wirst du leben müssen.“  
Und sie lachten beide.  
Es fühlte sich gut an.  
Es war wieder ein Augenblick tiefer Geborgenheit. Sie gehörten zusammen und waren füreinander da.  
Nach einigen Minuten eines wohligen Schweigens sagte Jako:  
„So, und nun, mein Schatz, wirst du für deinen Ungehorsam die Konsequenzen tragen. Du gehst jetzt erst mal Frühstück machen. Aber nur für mich. Von dir ist dabei nicht die Rede, klar?“

Marti schluckte.  
„Okay“, sagte er dann.  
Er lief in die Küche. Setzte Kaffee an. Kochte ein wachsweiches Ei. Presste ein Glas frischen Orangensaft.  
Schnitt eine Scheibe Weissbrot ab, bestrich sie mit Butter und Honig.  
Dann zögerte er einen Moment – und machte eine zweite Scheibe zurecht.  
Er wusste, daß Jako eine Scheibe genügen würde. Er grinste.  
Möglicherweise würde er so, über Umwege, doch noch zu einem Frühstück kommen.  
Er war gespannt, ob ihm der Trick gelingen würde.  
Na ja, man konnte es ja fast schon als Manipulation bezeichnen.  
Und er hatte doch ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen.  
Ausprobieren wollte er es trotzdem.

Er war neugierig, ob Jako ihm drauf kommen würde. Falls nicht, würde er es ihm später beichten.  
Es ging ihm nämlich gar nicht darum, Jako wirklich zu manipulieren. Er wollte nur wissen, ob es ihm tatsächlich gelingen würde, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.  
Die Strafe dafür würde vermutlich wesentlich strenger ausfallen, als ein versäumtes Frühstück. Das war ihm klar. Aber das war es ihm einfach mal wert.  
Grinsend und zufrieden richtete er das Frühstück liebevoll auf einem Tablett her. Dann trug er es ins Schlafzimmer. Und da Marti eben Marti war, gelang es ihm nicht, anders als zufrieden auszusehen. Er war nicht in der Lage, einen falschen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

Jako schob seine Decke an die Seite und bedeutete Marti, das Tablett auf dem Bett abzustellen.  
Marti tat wie geheißen.  
Jako sah ihm in die Augen. Irgendetwas heckte Marti schon wieder aus, das sah man ihm sofort an. Jako kannte seinen Schatz einfach zu gut, als dass ihm das hätte entgehen können.  
Na, er würde es schon herausfinden.

Marti wollte es sich ebenfalls wieder auf dem Bett bequem machen, aber Jako hielt in zurück.  
„Nein, nein, mein kleiner.“  
Er nahm Martis Kissen, strich es glatt und legte es auf den Boden, auf seiner Seite neben das Bett.  
„So, mein süßer. Da wirst du jetzt knien während ich in aller Ruhe frühstücke.“  
Marti sah ihn entgeistert an, zögerte einen Moment, aber dann ließ er sich auf die Knie herab.  
Er machte es sich relativ bequem, das heißt, er setzte sich sozusagen mit dem Po auf seine Unterschenkel.  
„Nichts da, hoch mit dem Hintern! Knie dich gefälligst vernünftig hin!“  
Okay. Marti gehorchte.  
Jako biss herzhaft in sein Honigbrot.

Nachdem er zwei Bissen gegessen und einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, schaute er Marti an und sagte leise:  
„Marti, ich … wir... wir probieren da gerade etwas neues aus... aber ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, wenn... du etwas nicht willst. Okay?“  
Marti nickte.  
Er überlegte einen Moment.   
Diese Art von Strafe war tatsächlich neu, Jako hatte so etwas bisher noch nicht angewandt.  
Aber wie war das für ihn?  
Ging das für ihn klar?  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich in dieser... nun ja, demütigen Haltung ...wohl und unwohl zugleich...   
aber nein, eigentlich nicht unwohl. Nur sehr ungewohnt.

Er ließ das ganze einfach noch eine einfach noch eine Weile auf sich wirken, bevor er Jako antwortete.


	54. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 6 - Gehorsam und Muffins

Jako frühstückte.  
Aber zugegebenermaßen schmeckte es ihm nicht besonders.   
Das lag nicht an dem Frühstück selber, das hatte Marti liebevoll hergerichtet, der Kaffee war heiß, das Brot frisch...  
Es lag eher an der eigenartigen und für sie beide ungewohnten Situation.  
Er konnte einfach nicht mit Appetit frühstücken, während sein Schatz bei ihm war und nichts bekam.  
Aber, na ja, Strafe musste sein, und Marti hatte die Strafe durch seinen Ungehorsam mehr als verdient.  
Jako seufzte und biss erneut in das Honigbrot.

Marti kniete nach wie vor auf dem Kissen.  
Er hatte den Blick gesenkt, einfach, weil er tief in Gedanken war.   
Er versuchte, für sich herauszufinden, ob es für ihn in Ordnung war, vor seinem Ehemann zu knien. Der kalte Verstand wollte wieder einmal Ärger machen, aber den schaltete Marti einfach aus. Statt dessen spürte er seinen Gefühlen nach.  
Es fühlte ich seltsam an, ungewohnt...aber, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht schlecht.  
Dass er Strafe verdient hatte, das stand völlig außer Frage. Das hatte er ja regelrecht provoziert.  
Und diese Art von Strafe... er verstärkte irgendwie seine Unterordnung unter seinen Mann. Aber das war in Ordnung. Denn irgendwie verstärkte es auch sein Geborgenheitsgefühl, und das war etwas, was Marti sehr viel bedeutete.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Es ist in Ordnung für mich, vor dir knien zu müssen. So wie jetzt.“  
Jako atmete erleichtert aus, sah ihn aber dennoch besorgt an.  
„Und... kein Frühstück zu bekommen?“  
„Ist auch okay. Weißt du, Jako, Strafe ist dann richtig, wenn sie mir zwar wehtut, um auch etwas bewirken zu können, mich aber nicht verletzt. Und das hier verletzt mich nicht.“  
„Du fühlst dich also nicht... gedemütigt durch diese Art der Bestrafung?“, fragte Jako leise.  
„Nein, Jako. Immerhin bist du es, vor dem ich knie. Der Mann, der mich über alles liebt und der mich nie verletzen würde. Ich weiß, ich müsste nur ein Wort sagen, und du würdest so etwas nie wieder von mir verlangen.“  
Jako nickte.  
„Siehst du, und allein schon deswegen ist es in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich geliebt und ernst genommen dabei.“

Jako lächelte Marti liebevoll an.  
„Ich liebe dich, Frechdachs. Und es berührt mich immer wieder, wie sehr du mir vertraust. Und ich verspreche dir, das Vertrauen niemals auszunutzen.“  
Er klopfte neben sich auf das Bett.  
„Komm, mein Schatz, lass uns kuscheln.“  
Marti kletterte freudestrahlend zu Jako aufs Bett und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm.

Jako hatte fertig gefrühstückt.  
Es war jedoch eine zweite Scheibe Weißbrot übrig.  
Da hat Marti es ein bisschen zu gut mit mir gemeint, dachte er. Er zupfte ein Stück von der Scheibe ab und hielt es mit einem Lächeln Marti an die Lippen.  
„Hier, mein Schatz.“  
Marti nahm es entgegen, verspeiste es genussvoll, leckte sich die Lippen und sah Jako bittend an. Das sah so niedlich aus, dass Jako ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Er zupfte nach und nach die ganze Brotscheibe in Stücke und fütterte Marti liebevoll damit, küsste ihm zwischenzeitlich einen Honigfleck vom Mundwinkel, woraus sich ein zärtlicher, honigsüßer Kuss entwickelte.  
Und so dauerte es eine Weile, aber schließlich hatte Marti die ganze Scheibe verputzt.

Marti schmunzelte. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft. Es war ihm wirklich gelungen, seinen Mann um den Finger zu wickeln und ihm ein Frühstück abzuluchsen.  
Aber ehrlich gesagt, fühlte er sich damit nun doch unwohl. Er schämte sich schlichtweg, denn wenn man es recht bedachte, hatte er Jako schon ein bisschen manipuliert.  
Er wollte mit diesem unguten Gefühl im Herzen nicht leben, und daher beschloss er, Jako direkt zu beichten.

Jako dagegen hatte Marti angesehen, dass irgendetwas im Busche war. Marti war rot geworden und konnte ihm nicht direkt in die Augen schauen... Jako kannte Marti inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Also beschloss er, Marti direkt darauf anzusprechen.   
Und so kam es, dass sie beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen.

„Jako, ich muss...“  
„Marti, hör mal...“  
Sie schauten sich an und lachten.  
„Jako, ich habe dir was zu beichten. Aber sprich du bitte zuerst.“  
„Marti, ich hab mir schon so was gedacht. Ich seh dir doch drei Meilen gegen den Wind an, dass du etwas ausgefressen hast. Wollte dich gerade darauf ansprechen.“  
Marti holte tief Luft.  
Und dann gestand er Jako, dass er mir der zweiten Scheibe Brot ganz bewusst versucht hatte, Jako auszutricksen.

Jako konnte nicht anders. Er lehnte sich zurück und lachte, bis ihm der Bauch wehtat.  
„Du bist doch ein freches kleines Biest“, sagte er immer noch lachend, als er endlich wieder Luft bekam.  
„Was mach ich jetzt nur mit dir, hm?“  
Marti grinste schief.  
„Du könntest mich zur Strafe knutschen, bis mir die Luft wegbleibt?“  
„Das könnte dir so passen“, sagte Jako, grinste und verpasste ihm einen festen Klaps aufs Hinterteil.

Dann wurde er ernst.  
„Hör mal, Marti“, sagte er.  
„Was ich von dir erwarte, ist Gehorsam. Ungehorsam werde ich nicht dulden. Und... du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Aber ich erwarte, dass du offen und aufrichtig zu mir bist, so wie ich das von dir kenne. Und ich dulde nicht, dass du irgendwelche Tricks und Spielchen mit mir treibst. Ist das klar?“  
Marti schluckte.  
Er spürte, dass Jako das sehr ernst meinte.  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, Jako. Das ist mir klar. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Gut.“  
Jako zeigte auf das Kissen, das noch immer auf dem Boden lag.   
„Ab mit dir. Du wirst dort solange knien, bis ich mich entschieden habe, was ich mit dir anfange.“

Jako nahm das Frühstückstablett und verließ das Schlafzimmer.  
Es dauerte immerhin eine halbe Stunde, bis er wieder kam.  
Marti hatte den Kopf gesenkt und fühlte sich unwohl.  
Jako setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm Martis Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.  
„So, mein Frechdachs. Da du dir ein Frühstück, das du ja eigentlich nicht bekommen solltest, sozusagen erschlichen hast, wirst du statt dessen auf die restlichen Mahlzeiten des Tages verzichten. Okay?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Und ich weiß, mein Schatz, dass meine Mama vor hat, uns heute Abend schön zum Essen einzuladen. Lass dir was einfallen, wie du ihr erklärst, dass du nichts essen willst."

Nein, Jako hatte nicht vor, das durchzuziehen.   
Ach was.  
Nun … das was in Marti jetzt vorging, war mit Sicherheit Strafe genug.

\- - - - - 

Jako hatte Marti zu sich aufs Bett gezogen und sie hatten noch eine ganze Weile gekuschelt.  
Schließlich jedoch hatte Marti das Kommando übernommen.  
„Komm, Jako, wir haben noch ein bisschen was zu tun. Wir müssen hier noch klar Schiff machen, schließlich will meine Schwiegermama ein paar Tage bleiben. Da soll es hier ordentlich aussehen.“  
Er grinste.  
„Bei so was bin ich spießig,“  
Jako lachte.  
„Du und spießig. Du bist der lockerste, verrückteste Tp, der mir je untergekommen ist. Aber genau das liebe ich so an dir.“  
Er küsste Marti auf die Nasenspitze.  
Marti liebte das. Diese sanfte, zärtliche Geste war eines von so vielen Dingen, die ihm zeigten, dass Jako ihn von Herzen lieb hatte. Es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an.

„Na los“, sagte Marti.  
Kurze Zeit später wirbelte er durch die Bude, während er Jako Anweisungen erteilte, was zu tun sei. Sie kamen gut voran, und als Marti sich daran machte, schon einmal die Gästebettwäsche frisch zu beziehen, schob Jako ein Blech mit Muffins in den Ofen.  
Schließlich kam Marti in die Küche gestürmt.  
"Bin soweit fertig! Und du?“  
Jako fing seinen Schatz ein und zog ihn zu sich. Drückte ihn, wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.  
„In zwanzig Minuten hole ich die Muffins aus dem Ofen. Du kannst schon mal den Kaffeetisch decken. Und dann können wir los, damit wir rechtzeitig am Zug sind."  
Gut. Marti richtete also den Kaffeetisch her. Als er damit fertig war, zögerte er einen Augenblick. Dann stellte er den Teller und die Kuchengabel von seinem Platz wieder in den Schrank zurück.  
„Ich muss mich ja nicht selbst in Versuchung führen“, sagte er und grinste Jako etwas verlegen an.  
Jako grinste zurück.  
E konnte nicht anders, er musste Marti einfach küssen. Der erwiderte den Kuss und sie verloren sich darin. So sehr, dass sie sogar das Signal des Backofens überhörten. Hätte Midnight nicht lautstark miauend an der Küchentür gekratzt, wären ihnen die Muffins angebrannt, so sehr hatten sie alles um sich herum vergessen.

So konnten sie sie gerade noch retten, wobei Jako sich den Finger verbrannte. Marti musste ihm einen kleinen Verband drum legen und so kam es, dass sie am Ende fünf Minuten zu spät am Bahnhof waren. Da der Zug allerdings wie üblich auch eine Viertelstunde zu spät kam, war alles im grünen Bereich.  
Als er endlich einrollte, schauten sie beiden suchend in die Menge.  
Marti entdeckte sie als erstes.  
„Da ist sie!“, rief er und sauste los. Er riss sie in seine Arme und rückte sie an sich.  
„Schön, dass du da bist, Schwiegermama!“  
Frau Joiko war etwas überrascht über die stürmische Begrüßung durch ihren Schwiegersohn, aber doch sehr erfreut. Denn sie hatte Marti richtig liebgewonnen.  
Inzwischen war nun auch Jako bei ihnen angekommen und drückte nun seinerseits seine Mama.  
„So“, sagte sie, „nachdem meine Jungs mich nun fast zu Boden geknuddelt haben – seid ihr nun so gut, meinen Koffer zu tragen? Ich bin ziemlich kaputt von der langen Fahrt.“  
Marti schnappte sich den Koffer, während Jako seine Mama einhakte, und fröhlich plaudernd gingen sie zum Auto.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen sie um den Kaffeetisch. Marti hatte Kaffee ausgeschenkt und Muffins verteilt.   
Als die Mama einmal kurz ins Bad verschwunden war, hatte Jako gesagt:   
„Marti, nimm dir auch einen, ich glaube, du bist genug bestraft. Und wenn wir nachher essen gehen, essen wir alle drei gemeinsam, okay?“  
Marti war ihm dankbar um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihn liebevoll geküsst.

Irgendwann sagte Marti, während er sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee eingoss:  
„Mama, Jako und ich wollten etwas mit dir besprechen. Eigentlich mit euch beiden, aber da Papa genauso ein Dickschädel ist, wie Jako, dachten wir, wir reden erst mal mit dir.“  
Die Mama sah sie beide fragend an.  
„Also“, fuhr Marti fort.   
„Jako hat mir erzählt, dass ihr ihn bisher immer mit einer monatlichen Überweisung unterstützt habt. Aber nun hat sich ja eure Situation auf Grund von Papas Krankheit ziemlich geändert. Und Jakos Lage ja auch, immerhin ist er nun ein verheirateter Mann und hat mich.“  
Er nahm Jakos Hand.  
„Und daher wollen wir euch bitten, diese Unterstützung einzustellen. Weißt du, ich bin sein Mann, und ich verdiene gut, das reicht für alles, was wir so brauchen. Ich fühle mich für Jako verantwortlich und wir werden alles gemeinsam schaffen. Und sollte es mal finanzielle Engpässe geben, werden wir auch die zusammen bewältigen.“

Jakos Mutter nickte, mit Tränen in den Augen, und sagte:  
„Marti, nach dieser so vernünftigen und erwachsenen Ansprache bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen.“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Und ihr habt ja recht, ich muss zugeben, das wäre für uns eine ziemlich Erleichterung...“  
Sie wandte sich an Jako und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Mein Sohn, ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du einen so großartigen Mann geheiratet hast. Der mit seinem Verstand und seiner vernünftigen Art deinen manchmal etwas verwirrten Künstlerkopf zurechtrückt.“ 

Marti fiel fast die Kinnlade runter.  
Verstand... vernünftig... das waren Worte, die er nun nicht unbedingt mit sich selbst assoziierte.  
Jako jedoch nickte. Ja, Mama hatte Recht.  
Es stimmte zwar, dass Marti ein durchgeknallter, liebenswerter Verrückter war. Allerdings hatte Jako schon immer bewundert, mit welchem Feingefühl Marti ausgestattet war, und wie sehr es ihm gelang, im richtigen Moment das richtige zu tun und zu sagen.  
„Ja, Mama“, sagte er.  
„Ich bin wahnsinnig dankbar, dass es Marti gibt, und noch dankbarer, dass er mich liebt.“  
Marti saß da mit hochrotem Kopf und verlegenem Blick.  
Sein Herz klopfte heftig und er war zutiefst glücklich.

Es folgten ein paar schöne Tage mit Jakos Mama. Sie unternahmen einiges zusammen und hatten viel Spaß miteinander.  
Der Besuch beim Papa war auch ziemlich schön, da es ihm wirklich schon wieder recht gut ging; gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, ihn von ihren Vorstellungen zu überzeugen.  
Als die Mutter schließlich wieder abreiste, standen die beiden wieder am Bahnhof und winkten ihr hinterher.  
„Sie mag dich richtig gern“, sagte Jako.  
„Ich sie auch, sie ist ne tolle Frau“, antwortete Marti.  
„Ist ja auch MEINE Mama!“  
Marti grinste.  
„Macht nichts, sie ist trotzdem toll!“  
„Ey, du Frechdachs!“, rief Jako gespielt empört.  
Und dann gab er seinem Schatz einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Po.


	55. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 7 - Rohrzangen und Spargel

Der Alltag hat so seine Tücken. Manchmal gehen Dinge schief, manchmal gehen Dinge kaputt, und das war auch bei den Fischers nicht anders.

Marti kam von der Arbeit nach Hause. Er hatte auf dem Heimweg noch schnell den Einkauf erledigt und freute sich nun auf den Feierabend mit seinem Mann und ein leckeres Abendessen. Er strampelte die Schuhe von den Füßen, so dass sie in die Ecke flogen, und stellte die vollen Tüten ab. Dann hockte er sich zu Boden, um die laut maunzende Midnight zu kraulen.

Als er die Katze wieder abgesetzt hatte, nahm er seufzend seine Schuhe und stellte sie aufs Regal. Jako hatte ihm angedroht, dass er, wenn das nicht endlich mal klappen würde, jedesmal den Abend im Schlafzimmer eingesperrt zubringen würde, ohne Handy, Laptop und dergleichen. Und nachdem er das zwei Abende hintereinander hatte durchziehen müssen, hatte Marti gelernt, dass es auch in diesem Punkt besser wäre, zu gehorchen.   
Marti genoss es, dass Jako konsequent, ja sogar streng zu ihm war, denn bei alle dem überschüttete er ihn mit Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, und Marti war rundum glücklich.

Er schnappte sich die Einkaufstüten, öffnete die Küchentür und betrat die Küche.   
Statt leckerer Essensdüfte empfing ihn allerdings ein zwar seltsamer, aber durchaus auch leckerer Anblick. Jako steckte, leise vor sich hin schimpfend, mit dem Oberkörper im Unterbau der Spüle, neben ihm auf dem Boden ein Hammer und eine Rohrzange. Ungeplant streckte er also Marti sein in sexy Jeans steckendes Hinterteil entgegen.

Marti leckte sich die Lippen und stellte die Tüten vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. Jako war so vertieft, dass er ihn anscheinend noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.   
Marti grinste, schlich langsam näher und legte mit einem in gruseligster Horrorfilm-Stimme gesprochenen "Hallo, mein Süßer" beide Hände auf Jakos Hintern. 

Jako schrak hoch, knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Spüle, und schrie laut: "Fuck!"  
Dann kroch er aus der Spüle, drehte sich um, hielt sich den Kopf und knurrte sauer:  
"Mensch, Marti, bist du komplett bescheuert?!"  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Marti ehrlich zerknirrscht, denn dass Jako sich weh tat, hatte er nicht gewollt. Er stand auf, lief zum Kühlschrank und holte ein Kühlpack. Das gab er seinem Mann, der es sich gleich auf die schmerzende Stelle drückte.  
Marti schmunzelte. Irgendwie sah das ganze trotz Jakos leidendem Gesichtsausdruck süß aus, und die Tatsache, dass der kein T-Shirt trug, machte die Sache nicht weniger sexy.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Marti.  
"Der blöde Abfluss ist verstopft, und ich versuche nun schon seit gefühlten drei Stunden, das blöde Rohr ab zu bekommen."   
Marti kicherte. Dann schob er seinen Mann zur Seite.   
"Lass das mal den Papa machen, du Spargel."  
"Hey!", knurrte Jako, der genau wusste, dass Marti das nicht so meinte. Er war schlank, und aufgrund seiner Größe sowie seiner fließenden, beinahe tänzerischen Art, sich zu bewegen, wirkte er geradezu grazil. Wirkte vielleicht zarter, als er tatsächlich war. 

Nichts desto trotz war er durchaus muskulös und kräftemäßig Marti nicht unterlegen. Aber Marti neckte ihn eben gern, und Jako mochte diese Neckereien.   
"Ich geb dir gleich 'Spargel', du!", sagte er und klappste Marti fest auf dem Hintern.   
"Oh ja Bitte!", sagte der und wackelte anzüglich mit dem Po.   
Er sagte es keuchend, allerdings vor Anstrengung, da die verdammte Rohrschelle so fest saß. 

Jako brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Mann, Marti, sind wir etwa nicht mal in der Lage, so ne saudämliche Handwerksarbeit zu verrichten, ohne an versaute Dinge zu denken?"  
"Nö", schnaufte Marti, "warum auch? Wir sind frisch verheiratet, und seriös werden können wir später immer noch, wenn wir unbedingt Bock drauf haben."

Jako grinste breit. "Ich sollte Felix anrufen. Und wenn der mich dann fragt, wie geht es Marti, dann könnte ich sagen: der liegt vor mir, auf den Knien, streckt mir den Hintern entgegen und keucht."  
Marti ließ die Zange fallen, drehte sich blitzschnell um, packte den vor ihm auf dem Boden sitzenden Jako an den Schultern und warf ihn um. Setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und knurrte:  
"Wage es ja nicht!"  
Und dann brachte er Jakos Proteste mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen.  
Eine ganze Weile knutschten sie so, bis Marti schließlich von seinem Manne abließ, und sagte:   
"Ich hab ja durchaus nichts dagegen, wenn wir später diesen Worten noch eine andere Bedeutung verleihen. Aber jetzt lass uns erst mal diesen dummen Abfluss reparieren."

Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Einen Augenblick später löste sich die Schelle, und der Ruck war so heftig, dass Marti gegen den Eimer stieß, den Jako drunter gestellt hatte. Der Eimer verrutschte, und das ganze Schmutzwasser übergoss Marti in einem Schwall.   
"Ach verdammt nochmal!", fluchte Marti, kam aus der Spüle gekrochen und sah aus, wie ein begossener Pudel. Ein sehr schmutziger begossener Pudel. 

Jako lag am Boden vor lachen.  
"Mann", maulte Marti.  
"Hilf mir lieber!"  
Gemeinsam machten sie die Sauerei weg, säuberten das Rohr, schraubten alles wieder zusammen und putzten die Küche. 

"So", sagte Marti.   
"Jetzt brauch ich ne Dusche und dann hab ich Hunger."  
Jako sah etwas betreten drein.   
"Wegen dem ganzen Mist bin ich nicht dazu gekommen, zu kochen."  
"Was sollte es den geben?"  
Jako grinste. "Rohrnudeln."  
Sie sahen sich an und lachten.  
"Nein, im Ernst, ich wollte Haferbratlinge machen, mit Kartoffelpüree und Gurkensalat. Mach ich dann morgen."  
"Klingt lecker", sagte Marti und küsste ihn. 

Marti sprang zuerst ins Bad. Als dann anschließend Jako duschte, deckte er den Tisch und stellte Brot, Käse, Aufstriche, Tomaten und Paprikastreifen zurecht.  
Er machte das sehr liebevoll. Als Jako kam, küsste er ihn zärtlich und sagte:  
"Danke, mein Schatz. Weißt du, es ist einfach schön, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich bin einfach schrecklich verliebt in dich."  
Marti strahlte zufrieden.  
"Ich liebe dich auch. Aber jetzt lass uns essen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."  
Und sie machten sich über das Abendessen her.

Später am Abend lagen sie kuschelnd auf dem Bett. Sie waren eine Weile... nun... miteinander beschäftigt gewesen... und nun lagen sie Arm in Arm und waren rechtschaffen müde.   
Nicht desto trotz war Marti schon wieder dabei, seinen Jako zu necken.   
Er packte ihn am Oberarm.   
"Bisschen mehr Muckis wären ganz praktisch, dann klappt das auch mit dem Abflussrohr."  
"Du Bengel. Meine Muckis reichen immerhin aus, um dir gehörig den Po zu versohlen, und wenn du weiter so frech bist, zeige ich dir das am praktischen Beispiel."  
Marti kicherte.  
"Da kann ich ja von Glück sagen, dass du jetzt viel zu müde bist..."  
Jako küsste ihn und hauchte in den Kuss:  
"Verlass dich nicht drauf..."  
Am Ende waren sie aber beide ziemlich geschafft, und so schliefen sie ein, eng aneinander geschmiegt.  
So endete ein Tag im Hause Fischer, ein ziemlich normaler Tag, aber was heißt schon normal bei zwei verliebten, verrückten, fröhlichen Herzen wie Marti und Jako Fischer?

Richtig.  
Verliebt, verrückt und fröhlich.  
Völlig normal also.

Der Alltag grinst sich eins und denkt: so gefall ich mir.  
Japp.  
Genau so.


	56. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 8 - Schlappen und Mundwerk

Marti kam von der Arbeit nach Hause. Er schüttelte die Schuhe von den Füßen. Sie flogen in die Ecke. Mal wieder.   
Jako stand in der Küchentür, an den Türrahmen gelehnt.  
"Na, mal wieder Bock auf einen langweiligen Abend?", fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
"Maaann", maulte Marti und verdrehte die Augen. Aber er drehte sich um und räumte seine Sneakers aufs Regal.  
Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch hatte er sich einen Badelatschen geschnappt, und mit den Worten "Nimm das, Schurke!" warf er ihn in Richtung Jako. Der hatte den Schalk in Martis Augen gesehen und mit etwas ähnlichem gerechnet. Er zog den Kopf ein, und der Latschen flog an ihm vorbei und knallte gegen den Küchenschrank.   
Jako lachte, und Marti grinste.   
Aber er räumte das Teil wieder aufs Regal.   
"Brav", sagte Jako und grinste.  
"Alter, manchmal gehst du mir echt auf den Keks", knurrte Marti.  
Jako zog ihn mit einem Ruck an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
"Na, nerve ich dich immer noch?", fragte er.   
Marti kuschelte sich an ihn.   
"Du weißt doch, dass du mich in Wirklichkeit niemals nervst."  
Jako strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.  
"Hab dich lieb, Marti."  
"Ich dich auch, Jako."  
Sie schmusten eine ganze Weile, während Midnight ihnen um die Füße strich.

"Hör mal, Marti, ich würde gerne mit dir reden", sagte Jako, als sie später gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen.   
Marti sah ihn fragend an.  
"Na ja. Es ist so. Felix und ich planen das nächste Musikprojekt. Das heißt, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit wieder viel oben zu tun haben werde. Und vielleicht noch weniger Zeit für dich haben werde als bisher."

Marti seufzte. Aber er verstand. Immerhin war auch für ihn die Musik ein ganz wichtiger Teil seines Lebens, und er wusste, dass Jako, seit er mit ihm zusammen war, deutlich weniger Zeit darin investierte, als vorher.  
"Okay", sagte er.   
"Aber die Sonntage hältst du dir für mich frei, okay?"  
Jako nickte.  
"Ja, das werde ich. Ich möchte ja immerhin selber gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen."

In dem Moment ging Martis große Klappe mit ihm durch. Hätte er einen Augenblick nachgedacht, dann hätte er sich diese Bemerkung verkniffen. Aber sein Mundwerk war schneller als sein Kopf. "Bianca geht's dann ja genau so. Wenn ihr beide dann zu wenig Zeit für uns habt, fange ich halt ne Affäre mit ihr an."  
Er grinste breit.

Im nächsten Augenblick verging ihm das Grinsen.   
Jako knallte die Faust auf den Tisch.  
Marti sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Das ist verdammt nochmal nicht lustig!", knurrte Jako mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme.   
"Meine Güte, ich hab das doch nicht ernst gemeint!"  
"Mann, Marti, denk doch einmal nach, bevor du den Mund aufmachst!"  
"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?! Was machst du denn jetzt so ein Riesen Ding daraus?"

Jako kochte. Er ging auf Marti zu, packte ihn am Arm und schob ihn zur Wohnungstür, öffnete sie und schob ihn auf den Flur.   
"Raus", knurrte er gefährlich leise.  
"Raus. Um Punkt 23 Uhr bist du wieder hier und verschwindest dann sofort ins Bett. Bis dahin möchte ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen."  
Und er schlug Marti die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
Der schaute ziemlich entgeistert drein, und schlug nun seinerseits mit der Handfläche gegen die Tür.   
"Verdammt noch mal, Jako!"  
Als sich nichts rührte, drehte er sich um und lief die Treppen nach oben zur WG.

Marti klingelte, und Felix öffnete ihm.  
"Hi Felix, kann ich bei euch pennen?"  
"Marti! Was ist denn nun schon wieder bei euch los? Na, komm erst mal rein."  
Marti trottete hinter Felix her in Richtung Küche. Dort stand ein großer Topf auf dem Herd und brodelte vor sich hin. Felix stellte die Flamme kleiner und setzte sich zu Marti an den Tisch.  
"So, und nun erzähl mal, was ihr beiden wieder angestellt habt." 

Und Marti erzählte, was da unten gerade abgegangen war. Obwohl er es selber noch nicht so recht verstand.

"Ich weiß", sagte er schließlich, "das war eine saublöde Bemerkung. Dass meine Klappe manchmal größer ist, als mein Verstand, muss mir keiner erzählen. Aber trotzdem bin ich stinksauer, dass er mich einfach so aus unserer Wohnung schmeißt."

Es klingelte.  
Felix ging zur Tür und kam kurz darauf wieder.  
"Jako. Er will mit dir reden. Ist das okay?"  
Marti nickte.   
"Meinetwegen. Warum nicht."  
Jako kam in Felix' Schlepptau in die Küche.  
"Marti... es tut mir leid. Ich habe überreagiert. Können wir reden.?"  
"Jako, ich weiß, dass das ein blöder Satz von mir war. Den hätte ich mir besser verkniffen. Und wenn du mich dafür angemessen bestrafen willst, ist das okay. Aber mich aus der Wohnung zu schmeißen, das war echt mies von dir."  
"Du hast ja recht."  
"Weißt du, ja, ich habe dir versprochen, zu gehorchen. Ja, ich möchte mich dir unterordnen. Und ja, ich tue das gerne. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du alles mit mir machen kannst." 

Jako sah ihn unglücklich an und sagte:   
"Es hat mich einfach verletzt, weißt du?"  
Marti stand von seinem Stuhl auf.  
"Ich liebe dich, du Doofkopp. Und möchte dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen. Bevor ich noch was dummes sag."  
Jako umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen. "Ich hab dich lieb", hauchte er in Martis Ohr.  
"Kommst du jetzt wieder mit nach unten? Bitte?"  
Marti wollte schon zu einem ja ansetzen, als zu ihrer Überraschung Felix dazwischen fuhr.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Marti heute Nacht hier oben schläft. Wir haben schon lange keinen Abend mehr zusammen durchgequatscht und ich hätte mal wieder richtig Bock darauf. Ihr beide habt dann Zeit bis morgen, euch auszumucken. Jako kann ja dann morgen zum Frühstück hochkommen."  
Marti sah Jako fragend an.   
"Vielleicht wäre das ganz gut", sagte er, "wenn Jako es erlaubt...?"  
Jako zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann nickte er. Er vertraute darauf, dass Felix das richtige tat.   
"Okay."   
Er küsste Marti zärtlich auf den Mund. Der erwiderte den Kuss, bis Felix sich im Hintergrund verlegen räusperte.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie zusammen von Felix' vegetarischer Gemüsesuppe gegessen, Jako auch, der war anschließend allerdings schweren Herzens nach unten gelaufen. Felix hatte ihm subtil klargemacht, dass er allein mit Marti reden wollte. Er hatte auch Frodo, Vanessa und Bianca aus der Küche gescheucht. Die saßen jetzt Wohnzimmer und zockten.  
Er saß nun also mit Marti am Küchentisch und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
"Marti. Du hast vorhin gesagt, du wolltest Jako in den Arm nehmen, bevor du etwas dummes sagst."  
Marti nickte.  
"Jetzt mal Tacheles, Freund. Ich seh doch, dass dir das was auf der Seele liegt. Also raus damit."  
Marti schluckte schwer, dann holte er tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an.


	57. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 9 - Schlumpf und Straßenstaub

Er setzte zum Sprechen an.  
Schüttelte dann den Kopf und sagte:  
"Moment, Felix, ich möchte gerade mal die Worte sortieren."  
Felix, der zu wissen glaubte, was in Marti vorging, wollte es ihm erleichtern, indem er es vor ihm aussprach.  
"Marti, kann es sein, dass du von der ganzen Sache mit dem Gehorchen genug hast...?"

Marti sah ihn völlig entgeistert an.  
"Mein Gott, Felix, nein!"  
Felix schnappte nach Luft. Er war überzeugt davon gewesen, mit seiner Vermutung richtig zu liegen.   
"Nein, Felix, wirklich nicht. Das ist ein ganz fester Bestandteil meines Lebens, und unsere Ehe kann und will ich mir nicht anders vorstellen, als sie tatsächlich ist."

Felix wurde im ersten Moment blass. Dann lief er rot an. Er war fassungslos.  
Im ganzen Freundeskreis war Felix bekannt als derjenige, der bei jedem Problem ansprechbar war. Der immer wusste, was zu tun war und spürte, was im Argen lag.  
Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass er sich täuschte.   
Und dass er einer so kompletten Fehleinschätzung der Lage unterlag, das hatte es schon ewig nicht mehr gegeben.

"Felix, ich...ähm...ist alles gut bei dir?"  
"Ja, Marti, alles okay. Willst du mir nun erzählen, was es nun wirklich ist, was dir im Kopf rum geht?"  
Marti nickte.  
"Also, es ist nur so... der Satz, den ich da gesagt habe, war wirklich dämlich.   
Aber das Jako so überzogen reagiert hat...da hat er echt Scheiße gebaut.   
Und dann steht er hier oben vor mir und sagt, ihn würde das verletzen. Und die ganze Zeit hab ich nur gedacht - nein, Marti, sag nicht, was du jetzt denkst. Und das, was ich gedacht habe, war: Jako, du hast hier fremdgeknutscht. Nicht ich."  
Felix nickte.  
"Aber du hast es nicht gesagt."  
"Nein. Hab ich bewusst nicht. Weißt du, ich habe ihm die Sache verziehen. Und du kennst mich - wenn ich sage, ich habe verziehen, dann hab ich das auch. Ich bin zu... ehrlich, um mir und anderen da etwas vorzumachen."  
Oh ja. Das wusste Felix. Marti war der aufrichtigste Mensch, den er kannte. 

"Aber, weißt du, dass er selber diese Sache immer wieder hoch kramt, und ich dann darunter zu leiden habe... das nervt mich doch. Und deswegen ging mir eben dieser Satz durch den Kopf."  
Felix grinste.  
"Und dass du gerade echt mal den Mund halten konntest, ist echt untypisch für dich."  
Marti grinste nun auch.   
"Ja. Normalerweise ist mein Mund schneller als mein Hirn."  
Er kicherte.  
"Stell dir die beiden mal vor: High Noon, ein Duell, in der brütenden Hitze, der Wind treibt Staubwolken über die Straße, tiefe Stille liegt über der Szenerie. Nur in der Ferne erklingt eine traurige Melodie auf der Mundharmonika. Auf einmal ein Knall, ein Schrei. Während mein Hirn noch versucht hat, nach der Waffe zu greifen, hat mein Mundwerk längst drauf los geballert. Und das Hirn liegt blutend am Boden."  
Er kicherte wieder.  
"Wobei böse Zungen ja behaupten, genau das wäre bei mir der Normalzustand."  
Jetzt konnte Felix nicht mehr. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Marti stimmte ein. Am Ende lachten sie, bis ihnen die Tränen liefen.

"Mensch, Marti, ich hatte mich darauf eingestellt, hier eine echte Krisennacht zu erleben, bei der ich Tränen trocknen muss und euch beiden helfen muss, aus den Bruchstücken eurer Ehe etwas neues zusammenzusetzen. Statt dessen sitzen wir hier und lachen uns kaputt."  
"Jarti ist eben immer wieder für ne Überraschung gut", sagte Marti und kicherte immer noch.  
"Ja", sagte Felix.  
"Und ich habe gelernt, dass ich manchmal ein richtiger Idiot bin."  
Und er wischte sich über die noch immer von Lachtränen feuchten Augen.   
"Bist du nicht", sagte Marti.  
"Im Gegenteil. Die Tatsache, dass auch du mal daneben liegst, beruhigt mich irgendwie. Dann fühle ich mich gleich weniger unzulänglich."  
Felix lächelte ihn dankbar an.   
"Nein, ehrlich", sagte Marti, " du bist und bleibst für mich und Jako und den ganzen Freundeskreis eine Art..."  
Er überlegte.  
"...Papa Schlumpf."   
Felix fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
Marti stand von seinem Stuhl auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm Felix in die Arme.  
"Wir alle sind dankbar, dass wir dich haben", sagte er. 

Er setzte sich wieder.  
"Felix, wie bist du eigentlich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass..."  
"Na ja. Ich habe ja mitbekommen, dass Jako... sich dir gegenüber... diesmal nicht fair verhalten hat... und euer Streit damals, da hatte er ja auch ziemliche Scheiße gebaut...und ich denke halt, wenn du dich ihm unterordnest, dann sollte er verantwortungsbewusst damit umgehen.."

"Aber Felix, das tut er. Ehrlich. Er ist nur eben ein Mensch, der nicht fehlerfrei ist. Aber wie könnte ich das von ihm erwarten? Glaub mir, ich habe während unserer Beziehung selber schon einige Male Mist gebaut, und es ihm nicht leicht gemacht ... er ist immer für mich da, hilft mir, unterstützt mich, liebt mich, verwöhnt mich... was wäre ich für ein schlechter Ehemann, wenn ich da einen Fehler seinerseits nicht auch mal verstehen und verzeihen könnte." 

"Marti", sagte Felix, "du bist einfach ein wunderbarer Mensch. Ich bin froh, mit dir befreundet zu sein."  
Marti schaute etwas verlegen auf den Küchentisch.   
"Übrigens, Felix", sagte er dann, "wegen meiner blöden Bemerkung... ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint habe... Bianca ist ein liebes Mädel, und du ein toller Mann, ihr beide habt verdient, geliebt zu werden und ich freue mich echt, dass ihr zusammen seid..."  
"Ja, Marti, das weiß ich, ich kenne schließlich deinen Humor."   
Felix schwieg einen Augenblick, dann fuhr er fort:  
"Ich bin dir ganz schön dankbar. Ohne dich hätte ich Bianca nicht kennen gelernt. Und sie ist echt meine Traumfrau."  
Seine Augen strahlten.   
Marti freute sich. Es war gut, Felix so glücklich zu sehen. Er hatte es wirklich verdient.

"Felix, du bist mir hoffentlich nicht böse, aber ich würde jetzt doch lieber wieder nach unten. Ich vermisse meinen Mann."  
Felix nickte.  
"Kein Ding, Marti. Lauf nur. Aber... versprich mir eins."  
"Ja?"  
"Sprecht euch aus. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber in absehbarer Zeit. Lasst nichts unausgesprochen zwischen euch."  
"Versprochen. Das mit dem Reden, wenn ihn was bedrückt... das ist ein Punkt, in dem ich Jako noch erziehen muß. Und glaub mir, das ist keine leichte Aufgabe."  
"Schon klar", sagte Felix. "Ich kenne seinen Dickschädel."

Wenige Minuten später sauste Marti die Treppen runter.  
Als er unten die Wohnungstür aufschloss, kamen Midnight und Jako beide angestürzt. Midnight war schneller und ging mit den Vorderpfoten an Martis Beinen hoch.  
Jako packte die Kleine, sagte "Sorry, Mieze, aber hier musst du zurückstecken," setzte sie in ihre Box und wandte sich Marti zu. "Hallo, Frechdachs, ich..."  
Man sah ihm an, dass er ihn gerne in den Arm nehmen wollte, sich aber nicht traute...  
"Laber nicht, küss mich einfach", sagte Marti mit rauer Stimme.  
Das ließ Jako sich nicht zweimal sagen.   
Er zog seinen Mann an sich und sie begannen, wild und leidenschaftlich zu knutschen.


	58. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 10 - Picknick und Panik

Jako erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon recht früh. Draußen brach ein sonniger Frühherbsttag gerade erst an. Marti schlief noch tief und fest.  
Jako schaute ihm eine Weile dabei zu. Es sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wie tief und friedlich sein Mann im Schlaf versunken war.  
Schließlich jedoch stand er auf. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen.  
Er schlich aus dem Schlafzimmer, um Marti nicht zu wecken und ging in die Küche. 

Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette. Er wusste, dass sie keine im Hause hatten. Marti zuliebe hatte er die letzten entsorgt.   
Aber oben in der WG. Da lag noch eine allerletzte Packung. Die hatte er völlig vergessen, aber jetzt fiel sie ihm ein.

Er hatte noch immer den Schlüssel zur WG. Oben ging er zielsicher zum Küchenschrank und griff hinter die Teepackungen. Tatsächlich, da lag sie noch.  
Er holte sie heraus und entnahm eine Zigarette.  
Er drehte sie in den Fingern hin und her. Sollte er sie wirklich anzünden?  
Das Bedürfnis war fast übermächtig.  
Doch dann sah er Martis enttäuschten Blick vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Marti würde nicht mit ihm schimpfen oder dergleichen.  
Aber er wäre traurig. Enttäuscht. Nein, das wollte Jako nicht.  
Seufzend steckte er den Glimmstängel zurück in die Schachtel und verstaute sie wieder im Schrank.

"Marti wäre stolz auf dich", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum.  
"Felix!"  
Felix stand in der Küchentür und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück.  
"Ja, da hast du wohl recht."  
Felix nahm sich ein Kaffeepad aus der Dose.  
"Du auch?"  
"Gerne, Felix."  
Felix betätigte die Maschine, die zischend und brummend zwei Tassen des köstlichen, schwarzen Getränkes bereitete.   
Während sie den ersten Schluck und den würzigen Duft genossen, fühlte Jako sich wohl. Ja, Marti wäre wohl wirklich stolz auf ihn, und dieses Gefühl tat ihm gut.

"Felix, Marti und ich haben gestern Abend noch ganz lange geredet."  
Jako schwieg einen Augenblick, dann fuhr er fort:  
"Marti hat mir verziehen. Das steht völlig außer Frage. Aber... er hat mir gesagt, dass es ihn verletzt, wenn ich immer mal wieder davon anfange. Na ja, um genau zu sein, diesmal hatte er damit angefangen, aber ich habe halt saublöde reagiert. Wir haben rausgefunden, dass er mir zwar verziehen hat, aber ich mir nicht..."  
Felix nickte. Ja, das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Immerhin kannte er Jako schon lange und wusste, wie der tickte.

"Und was willst du nun machen? Ich meine, du kannst nicht jedesmal deine eigenen Scheißgefühle an Marti auslassen."  
"Nein. Das weiß ich. Wir haben besprochen, dass ich einfach mal mit Flo rede."  
Felix kicherte.  
"Als Freund... oder als unser aller Haus- und - Hof- Psychologe?"  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, die Mischung aus beidem ist das, was ich brauche." Er grinste. Nach dem nächsten Schluck Kaffee sagte er:  
"Hör mal, Felix, ich glaube außerdem, dass bei Marti eine fette Entschuldigung fällig ist. Der ist so unglaublich lieb und verständnisvoll. Und außerdem... ist er der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben."  
Felix nickte. "Gute Idee."  
"Ich möchte..." Jako wurde rot.  
"Also, das Wetter soll in den nächsten Tagen noch ganz spätsommerlich und sonnig sein. Und deswegen würde ich gern mit Marti ein Picknick machen, oben, auf dem Dach."  
Felix grinste. Das fand er mal so richtig süß.   
"Und jetzt brauchst du Papa Felix, der dir beim organisieren hilft?"  
Nun wurde Jako erst recht rot.  
"Ja..."   
" Na klar helfe ich dir."   
Jako stellte die Kaffeetasse weg, und dann nahm er seinen besten Freund in den Arm. 

Am darauf folgenden Samstag war das Wetter tatsächlich noch sonnig und warm.   
Jako verschwand direkt nach dem Frühstück nach oben in die WG.  
Ja,ja. Das Musikprojekt.  
Marti kümmerte sich inzwischen um den Haushalt, den Einkauf und arbeitete dann weiter an "Wie geht eigentlich Jazz?"  
Jako und Felix arbeiteten tatsächlich am Musikprojekt. Aber nicht nur.   
Zwischendurch nämlich ging Jako einkaufen. Dann rief er Marti an und bat ihn, heute zum Abendessen nach oben zu kommen. Das machten sie öfter. Marti lief dann nach oben, deckte in der WG-Küche den Tisch und rief dann die anderen zum Essen.

Als Marti jedoch heute oben die WG Tür aufschloss, stand ihm Felix gegenüber.  
Er schob Marti rückwärts wieder aus der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich, so dass sie beide auf dem Flur standen.  
"Jako ist nicht hier", sagte er mit ernstem Gesicht.   
"Wie - nicht hier?", fragte Marti erschrocken und hörte innere Alarmglocken läuten. Was zum Henker hatte sein Mann denn nun wieder angestellt?  
"Komm mal mit", sagte Felix und schob Marti zur Treppe.  
Sie liefen die Treppen hinauf bis zum obersten Stockwerk.  
Dann öffnete Felix die Dachbodentür.  
So langsam bekam Marti richtig Panik. Dachboden... und Felix, der kein Wort sagt...   
Scheiße, was war hier los....?!  
"Felix..."  
"Sch....du wirst es gleich sehen..."  
Er schob ihn aus der Tür zum Dach ... und schlug sie hinter ihm zu. Marti stand nun allein und ratlos auf dem Dach und war komplett verwirrt.  
Was...sollte...das...alles?!

Da hörte er Jakos Stimme seinen Spitznamen rufen. Seinen so sehr geliebten Spitznamen.  
"Frechdachs? Ich bin hier."   
Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf gekommen war.   
Dort saß Jako auf einer Decke auf dem Boden. Er hatte Kissen darauf verteilt. Kerzen waren da und... Rosenblüten.  
Allen Ernstes.   
Dazu ein Picknickkorb, Teller, eine Flasche Wein und Gläser...   
Marti sah völlig entgeistert drein.

"Ach komm schon, ich weiß doch, dass du auf so was romantisches stehst, mein holdes Weib", sagte Jako und grinste breit.  
"Setzt dich zu mir, holde Schönheit, und lass mich dich auf Händen tragen und verwöhnen."  
Marti kicherte.  
"Aber gerne, edler Recke", sagte er.  
Er liebte es, mit seinem Schatz so rum zu albern.  
Jako zog ihn zu sich auf die Decke und begann ihn zu küssen. Als er sich von ihm löste, sagte er:  
"Lass uns lieber erst was essen, damit wir genug Kraft haben für alles andere..."  
Marti fiel fast die Kinnlade runter. Wollte Jako ernsthaft hier oben...?  
Jako grinste. Als hätte er Martis Gedanken gelesen, drehte er einen großen Schlüssel um den Zeigefinger und sagte:  
"Die Tür schließen wir zu. Und von den anderen Dächern sieht man uns nicht."  
Marti überzog ein wohliger Schauer.

Es wurde ein wunderbarer Abend. Das Essen war toll, der Wein schmeckte Hervorragend und ...tja, die Liebe über den Straßen von Berlin unter freiem Himmel .... was soll man dazu noch sagen... es war einfach nur schön, und unsere beiden waren glücklich und verliebt und genossen sich aus ganzem tiefem Herzen.


	59. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 11 - Gürtel und Grenzen

Sie hatten sozusagen fürstlich gespeist. Jako hatte sich richtig Mühe gegeben und feine Leckereien besorgt. Der Wein passte prima dazu und schmeckte hervorragend.  
Gesättigt und zufrieden lagen sie nun Arm in Arm und schmusten. 

Jako hatte ein paar saftige Weintrauben in der Hand und fütterte Marti damit. Oder um genau zu sein, er hielt ihm eine Traube vor den Mund, und als Marti sie nehmen wollte, entzog er sie ihm. Ein paar mal, bis Marti maulte:  
"Mann, was machst du, soll ich etwa Männchen machen, damit ich eine Traube bekomme?"  
Jako grinste. Breit und verschmitzt.  
"Das ist doch mal eine gute Idee."  
Er streichelte Marti sanft über den Kopf.  
"Braver Marti, mach schön Männchen!"  
Marti knurrte.  
"Ich denke ja gar nicht dran."  
"Also wenn das so ist, werde ich dich wohl an die Leine legen müssen."  
Er lachte. Marti schaute ihn an.  
"Weißt du, Jako, in gewisser Weise tust du das ja bereits."  
Er kicherte, und stimmte dann in Jakos Lachen mit ein.

Jako ließ sich gnädig erweichen und gab ihm nun doch ein paar Trauben. Marti genoss es, von seinem Schatz so gefüttert zu werden. Irgendwie war das sexy.   
Zumal Jako schließlich begann, die Trauben zwischen seine Lippen zu nehmen und sie ihm so zu reichen.  
Marti leckte sich die nun traubensaftverschmierten Lippen und hauchte: "Küss mich!"   
Jako ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und schon knutschten sie hingebungsvoll.

Jako zog Marti an sich. Ohne die Lippen von ihm zu lösen. Er presste seine Körpermitte an Martis, so dass dieser spürte, wie heiß er auf ihn war...  
Und das ließ Marti nun auch nicht kalt.  
"Ich will dich. Jetzt und hier", hauchte er, und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Jakos Shirt.  
"Ich will dich auch. Ich werde dich so heftig lieben, bis du mich um Gnade anflehst!", sagte Jako und sorgte damit dafür, dass Martis Erektion fast schmerzhaft hart wurde.

Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man dabei die ganze Zeit knutscht und sich nicht voneinander trennen kann. Aber irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft und lagen beide eng umschlungen und splitternackt auf ihrer Decke über den Dächern von Berlin.

Jako knabberte an Martis Ohrläppchen. Dann küsste er sich sanft seinen Hals hinunter.   
"Ich werde jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers küssen, wirklich überall, bis du fast explodierst vor Verlangen, und das spannende daran ist...", Jako grinste sardonisch,   
"...du mußt leise sein. Ich mag es zwar, wenn du laut wirst, aber wenn deine Lustschreie durch die abendlichen Straßenschluchten hallen, kommt das vielleicht nicht ganz so gut..."  
"Mistkerl!", knurrte Marti, und gab sich die größte Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen.  
Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, denn Jako küsste ihn wirklich überall, die Küsse waren sehr intensiv, und die Aussicht auf das, was danach kommen würde... wilder, hemmungsloser Sex, machte es nicht einfacher.  
Marti stöhnte, und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, wurde das Stöhnen lauter, sehr laut... Jako ließ von ihm ab.  
"Tja, wenn wir so etwas noch einmal tun, werde ich wohl vorher einen Knebel besorgen müssen."  
Marti stöhnte wieder, diesmal frustriert.  
"Heute bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig , als aufzuhören, wenn du dich nicht zusammen reißen kannst..."  
Marti wimmerte.  
"Bitte...Bitte...ich werde brav sein..."  
Jako lächelte.  
"Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es erlebe..."   
Er sah sich suchend um. Dann zog er seinen Gürtel aus der am Boden liegenden Hose und faltete ihn zusammen. Er hielt ihn Marti hin.  
"Da, beiß drauf!"  
Marti grinste.   
"Mach ich. Könnte aber sein, dass er das nicht übersteht.."  
"Egal, Süßer..."  
Dann küsste er weiter. Als Jakos Lippen sich schließlich Martis Mitte näherten, hatte der Gürtel ziemlich zu leiden. Marti stöhnte und wimmerte...  
Irgendwann war jeder winzige Fleck von seiner Haut mit Küssen bedeckt.

"Dreh dich um, mein Kleiner, knie dich vor mich und dann geh auf alle Viere... ich will deinen prachtvollen Hintern bewundern... "  
Marti tat, um was Jako ihn bat... er genoss es und trotzdem wurde er knallrot bei seinen Worten...   
Wieso eigentlich, dachte er, ich habe mit meinem Mann schon soviel Intimität geteilt, warum erröte ich dennoch manchmal wie ein Schuljunge...?  
Vielleicht, weil Jako es schafft, dass es sich immer wieder besonders anfühlt, immer wieder neu, immer wieder anders und damit irgendwie, als wäre es das erste mal... 

Nun, sagt an dieser Stelle eure auktoriale Erzählerin aus ihrer allwissenden Erzählperspektive - und ja, das sind Fachbegriffe der Literatur, die dürft ihr gerne auf Wikipedia nachschlagen - nun, sagt also eure DieLadi, an dieser Stelle sind wir wieder mal so weit, dass wir ihnen das letzte bisschen Intimität lassen wollen und uns g'schamig abwenden.   
Na ja, sagt DieLadi, wenn ich ehrlich bin, traue ich mir einfach nicht zu, das, was die beiden jetzt tun, so zu beschreiben, dass es schön zu lesen ist, sexy, erotisch, aber nicht übertrieben. Man sollte seine Grenzen kennen, sagt DieLadi, und das ist eben eine meiner Grenzen.

Sie lagen glücklich und erschöpft Arm in Arm.  
"Schau", sagte Jako und zeigte Marti den Gürtel. Der zeigte deutliche Bissspuren. Marti grinste. "Also tragen kannst du den nicht mehr."  
"Macht nichts, ich kann den immer noch nutzen, um dich ans Bett zu fesseln, wenn du mir zu aufmüpfig wirst."  
"Oder ich dich, wenn du mal wieder eine Lektion darin brauchst, wie gut es sein kann, dem Partner die Führung zu überlassen und sich vorbehaltlos hinzugeben...", sagte Marti und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.   
Jako grinste.   
Ja, Marti hatte recht, manchmal genoss er das.   
Im Alltag war er nach wie vor der Herr im Hause und versuchte, dem so gut wie möglich gerecht zu werden. Und er liebte seine Rolle. Ja, weiß Gott, er liebte es.  
Aber... beim Liebesspiel war es eben auch mal ganz schön, die Kontrolle hin und wieder mal abzugeben... Genießerisch seufzend dachte er an jene letzte Nacht in Venedig...

Und außerdem glaubte er, dass diese Art von Ausgleich auch Marti hin und wieder gut tat.   
Er musste über sich selber schmunzeln. Angewandte Hausfrauenpsychologie.

"Es wird kühl", sagte Marti.  
"Lass uns nach unten gehen."  
Sie kleideten sich an, räumten zusammen und gingen in ihre Wohnung.

Sie hatten den letzten sonnigen Herbsttag gut genutzt.  
Am nächsten Morgen begann nasskaltes stürmisches Oktoberwetter.

Doch die Fischers würden auch in Zukunft gemeinsam allen inneren und äußeren Stürmen trotzen.


	60. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 12 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 1 - Küchentisch und Schlafzimmer

Jako schaute nach draußen. Scheußliches Oktoberwetter.  
Es stürmte und regnete und war einfach ungemütlich.  
Es war Sonntag, und so lud das Wetter ein zum zu Hause bleiben und gemütlich machen.

Jako sah sich zu seinem Manne um. Marti saß in gemütlichen Kuschelklamotten auf dem Küchentisch und blätterte durch die Tageszeitung von gestern. Die bekamen sie immer von Omi Lindner, wenn diese sie durchgelesen hatte.  
Ja, er saß tatsächlich auf dem Küchentisch, mit überschlagenen Beinen und einer Tasse Kaffee neben sich.  
Jako grinste. Das war eine Eigenart Martis, die er irgendwie süß fand. Marti behauptete, die Zeitung, die ja doch groß und sperrig war, auf diese Weise am bequemsten lesen zu können.  
Zu Anfang hatte er ein bisschen befürchtet, dass das Jako stören würde und hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass der anfangen würde, ihn dazu zu erziehen, nicht mehr auf dem Tisch zu sitzen. Aber Jako störte sich nicht daran, im Gegenteil, er mochte das.  
Er fand es sogar sexy, besonders, wenn... allerdings jetzt...  
Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster, in das kalte nasse Herbstwetter.  
Er seufzte.

Marti schaute auf.  
„Weißt du, Frechdachs, was das blödeste an diesem scheußlichen Wetter ist?“, fragte Jako.  
Marti sah ihn fragend an.  
„Dicke Socken. Und Pullover.“  
„Na ja, also ich trage gerne kuschelige Wollsocken“, sagte Marti und wackelte mit den Zehen, die in richtig dicken Kuschelsocken steckten. Selbstgestrickte von Frau Lindner.  
„Ich ja auch, aber...“, sagte Jako und seufzte wieder.  
„Was aber? Nun komm schon, raus mit der Sprache!“  
„Na ja...“ Jako wurde rot. „Vor ein paar Wochen war das Wetter noch sommerlich, und da hast du dort noch … barfuß gesessen. Und, na ja, ich mag es halt, wenn du barfuß bist... Am liebsten in deiner engen Jeans, die dir so gut steht, und ohne T-shirt...“  
Marti grinste. „Aha?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Ja, Mann. Ich mag das... ach verdammt, ich steh halt drauf, wenn du barfuß bist. Es macht mich scharf, okay?“

Marti grinste noch mehr.  
„Das heißt also“, sagte er, „wenn ich dich demnächst um den Finger wickeln will, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, in welchem Aufzug ich dich am besten rumkriege?“  
Nun musste Jako lachen.  
„Könnte funktionieren“, sagte er.  
„Was für Erkenntnisse und Geständnisse Oktoberwetter so mit sich bringt“, sagte Marti nachdenklich.  
Jako sah erstaunt, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.  
Marti faltete die Zeitung zusammen, räumte sie auf den Altpapierstapel, stellte die Tasse in die Spülmaschine. Das ganze ohne ein Wort.  
„Marti, ist alles okay?“, fragte Jako. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?“  
Sein Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich...ähm...warte kurz, ja?“

Er verließ die Küche.  
Als er wenige Minuten später wieder da war, trug er die Jeans. Die, von der Jako gerade gesprochen hatte. Sie war nicht seine neueste, aber sie stand ihm verdammt gut. Sie war so geschnitten, dass sie perfekt saß und Martis heißen Hintern genau richtig betonte.  
Etwas unschlüssig stand er da. Dann ging er zu Jako, der immer noch beim Küchenfenster stand.

„Heißt das“, fragte Marti, „wenn ich das nächste mal was ausgefressen habe...“  
Er zog den dicken Wollpullover aus.  
„...dann sollte ich...“  
Und als nächstes das T-Shirt, das er drunter trug. Langsam. Ganz langsam.  
„... das hier tun?“  
Und nun streifte er sich die Socken von den Füßen.

Jako schluckte hart. Scheiße, strippte Marti hier gerade für ihn? Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass das ganze ihn ziemlich anmachte.  
Marti kam auf ihm zu. Er küsste Jako auf den Mund, nahm seine Hände und führte sie zu seinem Hintern.  
Jako konnte nicht anders.  
Er musste den Kuss erwidern; der wurde leidenschaftlich und fordernd, von beiden Seiten; er musste Martis Po streicheln und kneten...  
Er wurde regelrecht verführt von dem heißen Typen, den er geheiratet hatte.

Irgendwann jedoch drangen Martis Worte weiter in sein inzwischen von Lust und Verlangen etwas vernebeltes Gehirn vor.  
Er hielt inne, schob Marti ein wenig von sich und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Marti, ich kenne dich doch. Spucks aus. Hast du etwas ausgefressen?“  
Marti grinste verlegen.  
„Nun... ich... ich fürchte schon. Und ich fürchte, du wirst wirklich sauer sein.“  
Jetzt schaute er ziemlich bedröppelt drein.  
„Ach, und jetzt hast du gedacht, wenn du mich verführst, dann... werde ich vielleicht ein wenig gnädiger mit dir verfahren?“  
Marti grinste verlegen und nickte.

Das sah so unglaublich süß aus, dass Jako einfach dahinschmolz.  
Er musste sich regelrecht zusammennehmen, um ernst zu bleiben und Marti nicht pauschal erst mal alles zu verzeihen.  
Ja, sein Mann wusste genau, welche Register er ziehen musste.  
Jako küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.  
„Du kleines Biest weißt genau, dass es mir schwerfällt, streng zu sein, wenn du so daherkommst und mich so anschaust, oder?“  
Marti lief rot an.

„Hoffst du, so einer wohlverdienten Strafe zu entgehen?“  
Marti holt Luft.  
„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Und ich glaube, diesmal wirst du mir eine saftige Strafe verpassen, und blöderweise muss ich zugeben, die habe ich verdient. Aber … was ich mir erhoffe, ist, dass du einfach nicht so sauer auf mich bist. Weißt du, wenn du böse mit mir bist, und dann noch zu Recht, das ist für mich nicht leicht zu ertragen...“  
Dieser Hundewelpenblick.  
Jako konnte nicht anders, er riss Marti an sich und küsste ihn wieder.  
„Lass uns nachher darüber reden. Jetzt, finde ich, solltest du in deinem Tun fortfahren, du bist so sexy, dass du mich fast um meine Selbstbeherrschung bringst...“  
Und seine Hände wanderten wieder zu Martis Po, er drückte ihn an sich und spürte, wie bei ihnen beiden... das Verlangen... wuchs.

„Schlafzimmer?“, flüsterte er und Marti nickte. „Ja, Schlafzimmer.“  
Das Schlafzimmer wurde zum Schauplatz einer weiteren heißen Strip- Nummer, als Marti aus Jeans und Boxer schlüpfte.  
Und zum Schauplatz einer leidenschaftlichen und zärtlichen Liebesstunde, die dafür sorgte, dass beide sich am nasskalten Wetter gar nicht mehr störten...

Einige Zeit später lagen sie Arm in Arm und kuschelten. Zufrieden, verliebt und ein klein wenig erschöpft.  
Jetzt ist der richtige Moment, dachte Marti. Er seufzte.  
„Jako? Ich glaube, ich möchte dir jetzt beichten, was passiert ist...“


	61. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 13 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 2 - Schokolade und Sahne

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann stand er auf.  
„Ich zeig es dir einfach.“  
Er verließ kurz das Schlafzimmer, und als er wiederkam, hielt er Jako einen Briefumschlag hin.  
Jako sah ihn fragend an, öffnete dann den Umschlag und las das amtliche Schreiben.  
Na toll.  
Marti war geblitzt worden. Als er letztes Wochenende nach Salzgitter gefahren war. Zu seinen Eltern. Jako hatte nicht mitgekonnt.  
Das Schreiben sagte aus, dass Marti in einer Ortschaft zu schnell gefahren war. Erheblich zu schnell.  
Der Führerschein dürfte erst mal weg sein.

„Marti Fischer!“, knurrte Jako, und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.  
Marti stand neben ihm, mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Jako knallte wütend mit der Hand neben sich aufs Bett.  
„Marti Fischer, du kannst froh sein, dass ich versprochen habe, dich nie im ersten Zorn zu bestrafen. Wenn ich meinem ersten Impuls nachgeben würde, würdest du jetzt eine Tracht Prügel ernten, die sich gewaschen hat, und daran wäre nichts erotisch für dich, Freundchen, das kannst du mir glauben.“  
Er atmete durch.  
Nicht los schreien, Jako, dachte er. Das bringt nichts. Lieber beruhigen, und die Sache später in Ruhe mit Marti besprechen.   
„Marti“, sagte er, „ich will dich nicht anschreien. Aber das fällt mir gerade schwer. Ich brauche Zeit.“

Marti nickte. Und dann tat er etwas, womit Jako so nicht gerechnet hätte. Er griff nach seinem Kissen, legte es auf den Boden und kniete sich darauf. Immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Jako schluckte.  
„Marti, ich... gut... bleib so.“  
Und dann ging er in die Küche.

Als Jako das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, ging es Marti nicht besonders.  
Er fühlte sich beschissen, um ehrlich zu sein.  
Zu wissen, dass Jako stinksauer war, war schon blöd. Aber zu wissen, dass er es so sehr zu Recht war, war einfach Scheiße.  
Marti schämte sich.

Jako war in die Küche gegangen. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er ein bisschen runterkam.  
Wie gerne hätte er jetzt eine geraucht! Aber nein, das verkniff er sich. Er wusste, wie wichtig das Marti war.  
Er musste schmunzeln. Ja, auch wenn man das als Außenstehender vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick sah: sein Marti erzog auch ihn, und das nicht zu knapp. Durch seine liebevolle Art, seine Aufrichtigkeit, seine Fürsorge. Eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl.  
Er seufzte.  
Er würde gleich in Ruhe mit Marti reden. Ihm klar machen, warum er so sauer war.  
Und ihn bestrafen. Eine Strafe finden, die dafür sorgte, dass Marti in Zukunft weniger halsbrecherisch fuhr.   
Er dachte an ein Gespräch von letzter Woche mit einem Kommilitonen. Ein sehr aufwühlendes Gespräch.  
Und in seinem Kopf begann eine Idee, Gestalt anzunehmen.

Er holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und begann, eine heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten. So richtig in der Ich-nehm-mir-Zeit-Deluxe-Variante mit geraspelter Kuvertüre, Rohrzucker und Zimt. Und viel Sahne obendrauf.  
Dann rief er Marti.  
Der kam angetrottet und staunte, als Jako ihn bat, sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch zu setzen und das duftende, köstlich aussehende Getränk vor ihm abstellte.

„Okay“, sagte Jako, „als erstes mal – zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Du wirst die Wohnung nur zum arbeiten verlassen.“  
Marti nickte. Er nahm schüchtern einen Schluck von der Schokolade. Sie war köstlich. Genau so, wie er sie am liebsten mochte.  
„Das ist noch nicht alles“, sagte Jako.  
„Aber für den zweiten Teil deiner Strafe muss ich erst telefonieren und was klären.“  
Er sah Marti über die sahnegefüllte Tasse an.  
„Aber jetzt möchte ich erst mal mit dir besprechen, warum ich so sauer bin."  
Marti nickte.

„Also Marti. Es geht mir dabei doch nicht um den verdammten Führerschein. Wir wohnen mitten in Berlin, wir kommen super ohne aus. Das Auto benutze wir ohnehin nur selten.  
Es geht mir auch nicht um das Brechen von Regeln. Meine Güte, das gehört zum Leben dazu.“  
Er sah Marti tief in die Augen.  
„Nein, Marti. Es geht mir darum, dass du dich und andere in Gefahr bringst. Ich habe Angst, dass du durch deine halsbrecherische Fahrweise irgendwann mal verletzt wirst, oder noch schlimmer. Ich will dich nicht auf dem Friedhof besuchen, du Idiot. Und auch nicht im Gefängnis, weil du irgendwen totgefahren hast.“

Marti schluckte. Knallharte Worte von Jako. Aber man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der bei alledem recht hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Marti leise.  
„Nein, tut es nicht“, fuhr Jako ihn an, „sonst würdest du das doch nicht immer wieder machen. Immer wieder die gleiche Scheiße.“  
Marti schluckte.  
„Ach Marti, sorry. Aber ich hab dich doch lieb und will nicht, dass dir was passiert.“  
„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Marti, „es tut mir ehrlich leid.“  
Jako lehnte sich über den Tisch und streichelte seinem Mann sanft über das Haar.

„Weisst du, Jako, die Tatsche, dass du böse auf mich bist, und die Tatsache, dass es notwendig ist, mich zu bestrafen, das straft mich mehr, als eine Tracht Prügel das je könnte.“  
Jetzt musste Jako trotz alledem schmunzeln.   
Marti war einfach so unglaublich süß.

„So“, sagte Jako, und klatschte in die Hände. „Ausgetrunken?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Gut, dann räume bitte die Tassen in die Spülmaschine und lass mich kurz allein. Ich muss telefonieren.“  
Marti gehorchte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Midnight auf dem Sofa lag.  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und begann, sie zu kraulen.  
Die Katze schnurrte und drückte sich an ihren Marti.  
Das schnurrende, warme, vertrauensvolle Tier tat seiner Seele gut.

Jako kam ins Wohnzimmer. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und sah zu, wie sein Mann mit der Katze schmuste. Es war ein so liebevolles, friedliches Bild und eine Welle der Zuneigung überflutete ihn.   
„Marti“, sagte er, „Stell dich darauf ein, dass wir beide heute Nachmittag noch mal raus müssen. So in...“ Er sah auf die Uhr, „... ca. zwei Stunden.“  
Martis Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Draußen stürmte und schüttete es immer noch.  
Er sah zu Jako.  
„Bei diesem Wetter? Ernsthaft?“  
Mit einem Satz war Jako bei ihm, legte seine Hände unter Martis Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich hoch.   
„Marti“, knurrte er, „du willst doch wohl nicht jetzt die Dreistigkeit besitzen, dich mir zu widersetzen?“  
„Nein. Bitte sei mir nicht mehr böse. Was auch immer ich an Strafe zu tragen habe, werde ich tragen, aber bitte, sei mir nicht mehr böse.“

Jako ging in die Hocke und legte die Arme um ihn.  
„Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Ich hab dich lieb und ich sorge mich doch nur um dich, verstehst du?“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Jako.“  
Sie küssten sich, umarmten sich, hielten sich und spürten, wie sehr sie sich doch liebten und wie viel sie einander bedeuteten.  
Es war ein wunderbarer, warmherziger Augenblick.


	62. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 14 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 3 - Mut und Haftaufschub

Sie liefen Hand in Hand in Richtung U-Bahn.  
In Martis Kopf purzelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Er war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas vernünftiges oder logisches zu denken, also versuchte er es auch gar nicht erst. Er ließ den Gedankensalat einfach treiben und sich selber von Jako mitziehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie unterwegs waren, aber er würde es schon sehen.

Sie fuhren einige Stationen. Liefen dann noch ein Stück und standen schließlich vor dem Liebfrauen- Krankenhaus.  
Eine Klinik? Was zur Hölle wollte Jako hier mit ihm?   
Marti war verwirrt.  
Jako jedoch zog ihn unbeirrt hinter sich her, und so trottete Marti an seiner Seite weiter, zum Fahrstuhl, der sie in den dritten Stock brachte, und dann auf die Station 3 a.  
Vor Zimmer 305 kamen sie zu stehen.

„So mein Schatz“, sagte Jako.   
„Das hier wird der zweite Teil deiner Strafe.“  
Er holte tief Luft, als müsste er sich sammeln.  
„Hier in diesem Zimmer liegt die kleine Schwester meines Kommilitonen Gerald. Sie heißt Alex und ist elf. Gerald wird dir erzählen, was passiert ist, und dann gehst du da rein, besuchst sie und machst ihr ne richtig schöne Stunde. Klar?“  
Marti nickte, obwohl ihm gar nichts klar war. Er hatte ja nichts dagegen, aber so ganz verstand er den Sinn hinter der Sache nicht.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Tafel an der Wand, die einen Lageplan der Station aufzeigte.  
Sie waren auf Station 3 a der Unfallchirurgie.  
So langsam begann ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.  
„Marti, ich möchte dir eine Lektion erteilen, aber ich möchte dich nicht bloßstellen. Deswegen habe ich Gerald nicht erzählt, dass ich dich hierher geschleppt habe, und schon gar nicht warum. Okay?“  
Marti nickte.

Jako klopfte an die Tür des Krankenzimmers.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und ein junger Mann trat heraus.  
„Hallo“, sagte Jako.  
„Marti, das ist Gerald; Gerald, das ist mein Mann Marti.“  
Der junge Mann gab Marti die Hand und sagte höflich:  
„Schön, dich kennenzulernen.“   
Dann grinste er und fuhr fort:  
„Jetzt weiß ich endlich mal, wer das ist, von dem Jako immer so schwärmt.“  
Marti wurde rot, vor Verlegenheit und Freude gleichzeitig.

„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Jako und nickte in Richtung Zimmertür.  
„Na ja,“ sagte Gerald, „sie verblüfft mich immer wieder damit, wie gut gelaunt sie trotz allem ist.“  
Er wandte sich an Marti.  
„Du willst sie also besuchen, hat Jako gesagt? Du weißt, was passiert ist?“  
„Ja und nein. Also ja, ich will sie besuchen, und nein, was passiert ist, hat Jako mir noch nicht genau erzählt.“  
Gerald seufzte.  
„Sie war auf dem Weg zur Schule. Da hat sie ein Auto angefahren. Dreißiger Zone, der war mit mindestens 80 km/h unterwegs. Sie hat noch Glück gehabt, dass er sie nicht voll erwischt hat. Sonst wäre sie jetzt tot. Und das Schwein ist auch noch abgehauen...“  
Er presste seine Hände zu Fäusten, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.  
„Sie hat diverse Knochenbrüche, manches muss genagelt werden, es stehen noch etliche Operationen aus und eine lange, lange Reha-Phase... sie wird wieder ohne Krücken laufen können, irgendwann. Aber sie tanzt so gerne... das wird wohl nie wieder gehen...“  
Geralds Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.   
Martis auch.  
„Aber sie ist so stark und lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Und... danke, dass du sie aufmuntern willst. “  
Marti nickte.  
„Soll ich jetzt...?“  
„Ja,“ sagte Gerald. „Gerne. Wenn du möchtest.“  
„Und wir beide gehen in der Zeit nen Kaffee trinken“, sagte Jako. „Du kannst ein bisschen Aufmunterung nämlich auch mal gebrauchen.“  
Marti hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand, da drehte er sich noch mal um.  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Also, nun, ich will nicht bestreiten, dass ich durchaus mal Scheiße baue. Aber du weißt, dass ich für meine Fehler einstehe.“  
Jako nickte. Ja, das war richtig, Marti war alles andere als ein Feigling.  
„Nun, du kannst … ruhig erzählen, warum ich hier bin“, sagte Marti und öffnete die Tür zu Zimmer 305, um darin zu verschwinden.  
Jako lächelte und war in diesem Augenblick unglaublich stolz auf seinen Mann.

Ca. zwei Stunden später verließen sie das Krankenhaus.  
Sie schwiegen. Jako wollte Marti nicht zum reden drängen, das würde schon von alleine kommen.  
Und richtig, kaum saßen sie in der Bahn, da begann Marti leise:  
„Jako, mir … ist durchaus klar, warum du mich dahin gebracht hast..."  
Er lächelte seinen Mann an.  
„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie kreativ mein Gatte ist, wenn es darum geht, eine Bestrafung für mich zu finden, die etwas in mir bewirkt und mir hilft, meine Fehler zu überwinden...“  
Jako legte seinen Arm um Marti und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Ich mag Alex“, sagte Marti. „Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen. So voller Optimismus, das hat mich echt beeindruckt. Sie kennt meinen Kanal, und war völlig aus dem Häuschen, TheClavinover persönlich kennen zu lernen, noch dazu an ihrem Krankenbett... zuerst war sie daher ein bisschen schüchtern, aber dann haben wir uns prächtig verstanden. Hatten richtig Spaß miteinander und haben viel gelacht.“  
Jako grinste. Ja, das konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen. Wer sich in Martis Gegenwart nicht früher oder später die Seele aus dem Leibe lachte, bei dem war irgendwas falsch.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich das hätte sein können, der sie verletzt hat... mal abgesehen davon, dass ich sie niemals einfach hätte liegen lassen und abgehauen wäre, so bin ich nicht; aber... wenn mir das passiert wäre... oh Gott...“  
Marti schloss einen Augenblick die Augen.  
„Jako, ich hab dich lieb und … Danke.“  
Er drückte sich an seinen Mann. Das ganze ging ihm nahe.  
Jako wusste, er hatte Marti erreicht. Er kannte ihn ja, kannte sein warmes, gutes Herz. Unfallstatistiken sind das eine. Aber jemanden wie Alex persönlich zu kennen – und zu mögen, das war eine ganz andere Sache... Das hatte mehr in Marti bewegt, als zornige Worte oder Hausarrest oder was auch immer.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich, also, ich weiß, ich habe den Hausarrest verdient, und das will ich auch gar nicht mit dir diskutieren. Aber, sag mal, können wir den nicht bitte verschieben?“  
Marti grinste.  
„Sozusagen eine Art Haftaufschub?“  
Jako sah ihn fragend an.  
„Aber, Marti, warum?“  
„Na ja,“ sagte Marti, „ich glaube, Alex würde es echt freuen, wenn ich sie noch ein paar mal besuchen würde. Sie hat ne hübschen Stimme, ich würde gerne mal meine Gitarre mitnehmen... wie auch immer, ich würde gerne öfter bei ihr vorbeischauen, solange sie in der Klinik ist. Aber das kann ich ja nicht, wenn ich Hausarrest habe...“  
Er sah Jako bitten an.  
Jakos Augen ruhten voller Zuneigung auf Marti. Wieder war er unglaublich stolz auf ihn.

„Nein Marti, das geht nicht, wir können den Hausarrest nicht verschieben.“  
Marti senkte den Kopf. Schade. Er hätte Alex gerne die Freude gemacht... Na ja, dann eben, wenn seine Strafe vorbei wäre.  
„Aber wir können die Bedingungen ändern“, sagte Jako und schmunzelte.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sagen, du verlässt das Haus nur zum Arbeiten – und um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren?“  
Marti stieß einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus, dann fiel er seinem Mann um den Hals und küsste ihn dankbar und innig.  
Und er störte sich nicht daran, dass die Bahn rappelvoll war. Und es auch ein paar wenige Blicke gab, die eher unschön waren...  
Scheiß drauf, die können mich, dachte er und küsste Jako erneut.  
Jako fühlte Martis stürmische Zärtlichkeit, und jeglicher Zorn war aus seinem Herzen gewichen.

Sie waren beide einfach nur glücklich.


	63. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 15 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 4 - Botticelli und Badehosen

Sie teilten sich eine Umkleidekabine.   
Marti freute sich an Jakos wunderschönem Anblick, als der aus seiner Boxershorts schlüpfte.  
„Bist ja schon ein schnuckeliges Kerlchen“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Na, du bist aber auch nicht zu verachten“, antwortete Jako und lehnte sich vor, um Marti auf den Bauch zu küssen.  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er packte Marti und hielt ihn fest. Dann drückte er seine Lippen auf Martis Bauchnabel und pustete.  
Das gab ein komisches Geräusch und kitzelte heftig auf Martis Haut.  
„Hey, bist du verrückt?“, rief Marti und lachte.  
Jako lachte auch.   
„Das hat meine Mama immer mit mir gemacht, als ich noch klein war.“  
„Mann“, stöhnte Marti gespielt, „ist dir nicht nicht aufgefallen, dass ich erwachsen bin?“  
„Also weißt du, manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher...“  
Daraufhin erntete er von seinem „erzürnten“ Gatten eine spielerische Kopfnuss, und beide brachen in fröhliches Gelächter aus.

Sie packten ihr ganzes Zeug in einen Spind, fummelten sich die Schlüsselarmbänder gegenseitig um die Handgelenke und schlenderten dann Hand in Hand in Richtung der Schwimmbecken.  
„Was meinst du, Marti, erst mal ein paar einfache Bahnen schwimmen?“  
„Gerne, und danach in das Sprudelbecken und genießen.“  
„Oh ja, und dann in das Wärmebecken, nach draußen.“  
„Und die Wasserrutsche!“  
Sie hatten einiges vor und gedachten, zu schwimmen, zu planschen, sich auszutoben wie die Kinder und aus tiefster Seele Spaß zu haben.  
Und das taten sie dann auch.

Jako, der sich seiner männlichen Schönheit durchaus bewusst war, hatte Spaß daran, sich in Szene zu setzen. Und warum auch nicht? Er hatte einige Bahnen geschwommen und entstieg nun dem Becken in geradezu filmreif dramatischer Pose... sein langer nasser Haarschopf floss in Kaskaden über seine Schultern und seine Bewegungen waren genau abgemessen... Marti, der sich in diesem Augenblick etwas im Hintergrund hielt, amüsierte sich königlich über die Blicke, die seinen Gatten trafen. Aus diversen weiblichen Augen.  
Jako grinste ihm zu und Marti grinste zurück, setzte sich auf eine Badeliege, lehnte sich zurück und wartete ab, was passierte.  
Jako stand am Beckenrand und sah aus... ja man konnte es nicht anders sagen...wie die Schaumgeborene Venus von Botticelli in männlich. Es war wieder einer jener Augenblicke, wo Marti es beinahe nicht fassen konnte, dass dieser wunderbare Mann ihm gehörte und ihn liebte. Ein warmes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn.

Es dauerte keine Minute, als eine hübsche junge Frau Jako ansprach.  
„Hallo! Bist du öfters hier?“  
Marti musste an sich halten, um nicht loszuprusten. Klischeehafter ging es nicht mehr.  
Jako warf ihm einen verschmitzten Blick zu, sah Martis Grinsen und begann, auf die ganz offensichtliche Flirterei ein wenig einzugehen, allerdings so, dass das ganze total unverfänglich war und auch als ganz normale Freundlichkeit aufgefasst werden konnte.

Marti, der das ganze grinsend beobachtete, spürte plötzlich ebenfalls Blicke aus zwei Augen auf sich ruhen.  
Zwei graugrüne Augen, die an seinen blauen hängenblieben.  
„Dein Kumpel scheint Spaß zu haben, oder?“, sagte die junge Frau, zu der die Augen gehörten.  
Marti grinste. „Scheint so.“  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
„Martina.“  
„Marti.“  
„Dein Ernst?“  
„Japp.“  
Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

Jako und „sein Mädel“ schlenderten inzwischen in Richtung Cafeteria. Er warf Marti einen unauffälligen Blick zu und Marti senkte verstehend kurz die Augenlider.  
„Ich... würde jetzt ehrlich gesagt ganz gerne mit dir flirten, da dein Kumpel ja beschäftigt ist, aber... ich hab das Gefühl, ihr seid mehr als Kumpel, oder?“, fragte Martina leise.  
Marti nickte.   
„Dein... Lebensgefährte?“   
„Nein, mein Mann.“  
„Ihr seid verheiratet? Echt?“  
„Japp.“  
„Dann hab ich keine Chance bei dir?“, fragte sie, verschmitzt lächelnd.  
„Nope.“  
Sie lachten wieder.  
„Macht trotzdem Spaß, mit dir zu quatschen, Marti.“  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Ich finde dich auch nett.“

Er stand auf.  
„Darf ich dich auf nen Kaffee einladen?“  
„Gerne.“  
„Komm!“  
Er zog sie hinter sich her und ging mit ihr an den Tisch, an dem Jako und sein“Flirt“ saßen. Jako sah ihn kommen, und ahnte schon, was kommen würde.  
Er grinste breit.

Marti setzte sich einfach dazu und auch Martina nahm Platz, etwas unsicher, was nun geschehen würde.  
Er zog den Cappuccino, der vor Jako stand, zu sich rüber, trank einen Schluck und sagte:  
„Mmmhh, lecker, genau das richtige jetzt.“  
Jakos „Begleitung“ sah ihn etwas verstört an.  
„Was soll das jetzt...?“  
Marti beugte sich zu Jako, gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte:  
„Wenn du dir gleich nen neuen Cappu bestellst, besorgst du dann auch für Martina etwas, Schatz?“  
Jako grinste.  
„Natürlich, Liebling.“  
„Danke, Mäuschen.“  
„Für dich doch gerne, Spatz.“  
Und noch ein Kuss.  
Jakos Flirt stand etwas sauer auf.  
„Ihr seid doch... bescheuert!“  
Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Die Herren Fischer kringelten sich.  
„Na ja, ein bisschen gemein war das aber schon, oder?“, fragte Martina.  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, "ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen hab ich schon, aber … trotzdem war es lustig.“  
„Sie hat es aber nicht besser verdient", sagte Jako. "Sie hat mich ganz zu Anfang gefragt, ob ich alleine hier wäre, und da habe ich gesagt, nein, meine Große Liebe wäre gerade in der Sauna. Das mit der Sauna war zwar geschwindelt. Aber sie hat einfach weiter geflirtet, und das ganz schön deutlich. Hat mich regelrecht angegraben. Und nun hat sie eben die Quittung!“  
Sie lachten alle drei.  
Schließlich gab Jako Martina die Hand.  
„Du bist Martina, oder? Ich bin Jako, Martis Mann.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Hat er mir schon gesagt.“

Jako besorgte für sich und Martina einen weiteren Cappuccino.  
Sie plauderten eine Weile und plantschten hinterher noch gemeinsam eine ganze Zeit in den verschiedenen Becken und auf der Wasserrutsche herum.  
Es war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag, und sie hatten viel Spaß.

Wie gut, dass sie ihn genießen konnten, denn das nächste Drama lauerte schon hinter der nächsten Ecke. Es schärfte seine Krallen, starrte mit gelben Augen aus dem Dunkel und lachte ein fieses, quietschiges Lachen.


	64. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 16 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 5 - Flachserei und Fall

Hallo Leute, eine kleine Warnung vorweg.  
Das Leben ist nicht immer nur schön, besteht nicht nur aus lieben, streiten, versöhnen, fröhlich sein. Manchmal ist das Leben bitterböse, unfair und gemein.  
Tut mir leid.

\-----------

Sie waren auf dem Heimweg vom Schwimmbad. Warm eingepackt, denn es war in diesem November schon ziemlich kalt; es gab teilweise schon Frost, und jetzt, da sie so entspannt aus der herrlichen Wärme das Bades kamen, war die Gefahr, sich einen Schnupfen einzufangen, um so größer.  
Also hatte sie dicke Winterjacken an, Mützen, Schals, Handschuhe – das volle Programm.  
„Es hat Spaß gemacht, Jako. Das war ein herrlicher Tag.“  
Jako nickte.  
„Ja, finde ich auch. Gut, dass wir uns dafür Zeit genommen haben.“  
Er schmunzelte.  
„Aber, Marti, wenn du mich jemals wieder in der Öffentlichkeit 'Mäuschen' nennst, versohle ich dir vor allen Leuten den Hintern. Klar?“  
Jetzt musste auch Marti grinsen.  
„Aber klar doch, Beauty.“  
„Was?!“  
„Na ja,“ sagte Marti, „ich finde es unfair, dass du mich immer Frechdachs nennst, (was ich nebenbei bemerkt total gerne mag), aber ich für dich keinen Kosenamen habe. Außer Schatz, und Gatte und so, aber das sagst du ja auch zu mir, also zählt das nicht. Na ja, und Beauty passt doch... Oder soll ich dich besser Prinzessin nennen?“  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Jako verschluckte sich fast.  
„Prinzessin?! Nein, bloß nicht! Wie kommst du nur auf so was?“  
Marti sagte nichts, kicherte nur in sich hinein.  
„Also bleiben wir bei Beauty.“  
Jako guckte gespielt finster.  
„Also viiiel passender und den Realitäten entsprechend wäre ja Herr und Meister!“  
„Ja nee, is klar“, sagte Marti mit Atze-Schröder-Stimme und schon brachen sie wieder mal beide in fröhliches Lachen aus.

Am Ende mussten sie sich beeilen, die U-Bahn noch zu bekommen, denn die fuhr gerade ein, als sie oben an der Treppe zum U-Bahn-Tunnel eintrafen. Sie sausten im Marti- Schritt die Treppen runter, also mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, den Boden fast nicht berührend, und das auch noch Hand in Hand... es war ein Wunder des Schicksals, dass sie das auch diesmal wieder ohne nennenswerte Blessuren schafften. Außer Atem aber immer noch lachend ließen sie sich auf eine freie Bank fallen, und jappsten nach Luft.  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, biss sie sich wieder unterhalten konnten.

„Was hat du morgen für Pläne, Marti?“  
„Ich werde nach der Arbeit wieder in die Klinik fahren. Da Alex ab nächste Woche in die Rehaklinik kommt, will ich sie diese Woche jeden Abend besuchen. Die Reha macht sie dann in Potsdam. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich sie dort gerne mal an nem Wochenende überraschen, okay?“  
„Klar“, sagte Jako.   
Er hatte erlebt, wie sehr sich sein Mann mit dem Mädchen angefreundet hatte. Und er liebte ihn dafür noch um so mehr, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.  
Marti hatte der tapferen jungen Dame eine Menge Fröhlichkeit in ihr Krankenzimmer gebracht, hatte mit ihr Musik gemacht, hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht, und ganz nebenbei die Herzen der kompletten Schwesternschaft der Station erobert. So war er eben. Sein Marti.  
„Klar werden wir sie dort überraschen, Marti. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du sie ins Herz geschlossen hast. Wenn sie nicht erst elf wäre, könnte ich glatt eifersüchtig werden“, sagte er und grinste.  
„Ach“, sagte Marti gespielt leidend, „selbst wenn ich wollte, hätte ich keine Chance bei ihr. Sie hat schon nen anderen. Der heißt Schnuppel, ist dreißig Zentimeter groß und hat lange, zerzauste Ohren. Ich armer Verschmähter.“  
Jako lachte. Ja richtig, der schon ziemlich mitgenommene Plüschhase, den Alex seit frühesten Kindertagen besaß. Marti hatte ihm davon erzählt. Sie liebte ihn heiß und innig, obwohl es ihr manchmal peinlich war, das zuzugeben, denn mit elf war man ja schon so furchtbar erwachsen.

Marti krauste die Stirn.  
„Also wenn ich es mir recht überlege … Schnuppel, das wäre doch auch ein toller Kosename für dich...“  
„Wage es ja nicht!“, knurrte Jako.  
„Dann doch lieber Beauty.“  
Marti lachte.   
„Hab ich dich also überzeugt?“  
„Ja, aber nur unter verschärftem Protest“, sagte Jako, und doch wussten sie beide, dass das so nicht stimmte, denn Jako fand den Spitznamen eigentlich ganz schön. Na klar war er ein klitzekleines bisschen eitel. Warum auch nicht, niemand konnte bestreiten, dass er gut aussah, und er genoss das auch. Und wenn sein Mann das auch so sah, und ihm auch gerne zu verstehen gab, unter anderem durch diesen Kosenamen – was sollte er da schon dagegen haben?  
„Kann ich mit leben“, sagte Marti.  
„Immerhin trifft der Spitzname zu. Während du mich Frechdachs nennst, während ich doch niiiiemals nie nicht frech bin!“  
Und er schaute mit dem unschuldigsten Welpenblick drein, den er auf die Schnelle hinbekam.  
Jetzt war es an Jako, loszulachen.  
„Du und nicht frech? Also Marti, wenn ich anfange, an den Fingern abzuzählen, brauche ich noch mindestens zwanzig Mann, damit die Finger reichen!“  
„Mann, Jako, gib doch wenigstens zu, das du meine kleinen Frechheiten magst!“  
„Niemals! - Na ja, doch, klar...“  
Und Jako beugte sich herüber zu seinem Mann und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Nase.   
Marti packte zu, hielt seinen Mann im Nacken fest und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Gatten. Es wurde ein zärtlicher, liebevoller Kuss, in dem sie so sehr ausdrückten, was sie einander bedeuteten.

Sie fühlten sich wohl, so mit ihrem Geplänkeln, und genossen es einfach zusammen zu sein.

Sie stiegen aus der Bahn, gingen, diesmal in normalem Tempo, die Treppen hoch und hatten noch ein paar Minuten zu laufen bis nach Hause. Der Abend war verdammt kalt, und sie freuten sich auf ihre gut geheizte Wohnung, das kuschelige Sofa, eine schöne Tasse Tee und eine warme, schnurrende Katze.  
Sie gingen jetzt Hand in Hand, in recht flottem Schritt, da sie schnell nach Hause wollten.

Da klingelte Jakos Handy.  
Er zog einen Handschuh aus, fummelte das Telefon aus der Manteltasche und nahm ab.  
„Hallo? Ah, Gerald.“  
Marti sah, wie er lauschte.  
Wie sein Gesicht blasser wurde.  
Seine Augen groß.  
„O.. okay.. Oh Gott... wann?“  
Martis Mund wurde trocken. Was war da los?  
Wieder hörte er Jako stammeln.  
„Ja natürlich... Scheiße... ja, ich sage es ihm... Oh Gott, es tut... ja.. ja. Bis dann.“  
Jako legte auf.

„Jako? Jako was ist los?“  
„Marti... das war Gerald, der Bruder von Alex, du erinnerst dich sicher an ihn...“  
„Ja natürlich, ist irgendwas mit Alex? Nun sag schon!“  
Jako schluckte. Seine Augen blickten entsetzt, seine Knie zitterten.   
„Marti, sie ist.. sie hatte irgendwelche inneren Blutungen, ich habe Gerald nicht genau verstanden, aber... sie ist heute Vormittag gestorben!“

Marti schwankte der Boden unter den Füssen.  
Es sackte zusammen, Jako fing ihn gerade so auf.  
Es war das erste mal in seinem Leben, dass er den Verlust eines Menschen verkraften musste, der ihm etwas bedeutete.


	65. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 17 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 6 - Tränen und Trauer

Marti saß zusammengesackt auf dem Boden. Er hatte mit seinen Armen seine Beine umschlungen, den Kopf auf den Knien und schluchzte.  
Jako hatte sich zu ihm gehockt, die Arme um ihn gelegt, strich ihm über den Kopf und fühlte sich gerade etwas hilflos.  
„Marti“, sagte er leise, „komm hoch, du wirst dich verkühlen auf den kalten Steinplatten... es hat angefangen zu regnen... du wirst ganz nass!“  
Ja, inzwischen fiel ein eiskalter Schneeregen, aber Marti schien das nicht zu bemerken.

„Marti, komm, bitte, lass uns ins Warme gehen!“  
Jako versuchte es noch einmal.  
Marti nickte unter Tränen und rappelte sich mühsam auf.  
Jako zog in in eine feste Umarmung, dann nahm er Martis Hand in seine und zog ihn mit sich. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis nach Hause.  
Er hoffte, dass es Marti in der Wärme der Wohnung, in der vertrauten Umgebung ein wenig besser gehen würde.

Oben angekommen, half er Marti aus Jacke und Schuhen und bugsierte ihn aufs Sofa. Er zog ihm die nasse, dreckige Jeans vom Leib. Holte die weichste Flauschdecke, die sie besaßen und wickelte Marti darin ein. Dann nahm er ihn noch einmal ganz fest in den Arm.  
„Ich mach dir nen Tee, ja?“  
Der nickte nur.

Jako nahm der Tod des Mädchens auch mit, na klar. Er hatte sie ja auch gekannt und gemocht. Aber sein Kontakt war doch eher lockerer Art gewesen, während Marti in den letzten Wochen beinahe jeden Nachmittag bei ihr gesessen hatte und sie zutiefst ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Es war eine richtige Freundschaft geworden zwischen seinem Mann und Alex.  
Und nun das.  
Jako brach fast das Herz, Marti so sehr traurig zu sehen.  
Er beeilte sich mit dem Tee. Martis Lieblingstee: Früchtetee mit Gebrannte-Mandel-Geschmack.  
Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, hatte Marti wieder die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und sich ganz tief in die Decke gekuschelt.  
Jako reichte ihm die Tasse. Marti nahm sie entgegen und sah Jako dankbar an.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum das Leben manchmal so ein Arschloch ist“, sagte er und schniefte.  
„Sie wollte, dass ich ihre Eltern kennen lerne. Irgendwie habe ich die immer verpasst. Aber sie wollte sie fragen, ob sie mit mir ein Lied zusammen aufnehmen darf, sie konnte nämlich gut singen, und ob wir das auf meinem Kanal veröffentlichen dürfen. Oh Scheiße, jetzt werde ich die Eltern wohl das erste mal zu ihrer Beerdigung treffen... ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es denen jetzt geht...“  
Und wieder brach Marti in hemmungsloses Schluchzen aus.  
Auch Jakos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Martis Schulter, und sie weinten gemeinsam.

Irgendwann atmetet Jako tief durch, küsste Marti sanft und nahm ihm die inzwischen leere Teetasse aus der Hand.  
„Möchtest du noch einen?“  
„Nein Danke.“  
„Du solltest etwas essen, Marti.“  
„Ja... ich habe zwar keinen Hunger, aber du hast wohl recht.“  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“  
„Okay.“

Er überlegte einen Augenblick. Ein paar Brote schmieren? Ja, das wäre das einfachste...  
Doch dann hatte er eine bessere Idee.  
Er sprang rasch über den Flur. Klingelte bei Omi Lindner. Er schilderte ihr kurz, was geschehen war und bat sie um eine Portion ihrer unglaublich guten Hühnersuppe, von der er wusste, dass sie immer einige für Notfälle sowohl seelischer als auch grippaler Art eingefroren hatte.  
Frau Lindner, die liebe alte Dame, gab ihm, was er erbat und bot auch sonst jegliche Hilfe an.  
Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm, was ihm unglaublich gut tat, denn auch er war tieftraurig und brauchte Trost, brauchte andererseits aber auch ganz viel Kraft, um für Marti dazu sein.  
Da war es einfach schön, einfach mal nen Moment lang selbst gehalten zu werden.

Dann sauste er zurück in die Wohnung, stellte die Suppe in die Mikrowelle und wartete ein paar Minuten, bis sie heiß dampfte.  
Er füllte etwas davon in eine große Suppentasse, tat einen Löffel dazu und brachte es seinem Schatz ins Wohnzimmer.  
Marti nahm die Tasse dankbar entgegen.  
„Iss, mein Schatz, das wird dir gut tun“, sagte Jako leise.  
Marti nickte und begann brav, die Suppe zu löffeln.  
Sie war kochend heiß, er musste pusten und sich konzentrieren, um sich nicht zu verbrennen. Das lenkte ihn ein bisschen ab.

„Ich bin tieftraurig“, sagte Marti irgendwann.  
„Dieses Mädchen war so voller Lebensfreude. Die Tatsache, dass sie wohl nie wieder würde tanzen können, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein Leben lang Schmerzen haben würde, und immer in ihren Bewegungen eingeschränkt bleiben würde... sie wusste, sie könnte das nicht ändern, also hat sie es als Schicksal hingenommen und das beste draus gemacht. Sie hat sich an jedem kleinen Fortschritt gefreut, hat so viel gelacht, hat gekämpft und jeden kleinen Sieg gefeiert. Sie hätte es verdient gehabt, zu leben, verdammt noch mal!“  
Er seufzte tief.

Jako wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
Was soll man da auch sagen?  
Er wollte jetzt einfach nur für Marti da sein. Ihn halten, ihm zuhören, sich um ihn kümmern.  
Er liebte ihn aus tiefsten Herzen und das war jetzt ein Augenblick, wo er ihn einfach nur halten und stützen wollte.

„Marti, morgen bleibst du zu Hause. Du kannst so nicht zur Arbeit. Ich werde gleich morgen früh im Studio anrufen“, sagte er.  
Und fügte hinzu: „Einverstanden?“  
Es war ihm wichtig, klarzustellen, dass er hierbei Marti die Entscheidung überließ und nicht auf Gehorsam bestand.  
Marti nickte.  
„Ja, ich glaube, ich könnte das morgen auch gar nicht...“  
„Und ich bleibe auch zu Hause. In der Uni ist derzeit eh nichts wichtiges. Ich kümmere mich um dich, okay?“

Marti nickte dankbar.  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wenn ihre Eltern nichts dagegen haben, möchte ich zu ihrer Beerdigung...“  
Er schluckte schwer.  
„Und... würdest du mich dann begleiten?“  
„Marti, das fragst du noch? Natürlich. Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du doch.“  
„Danke, Jako. Ich liebe dich. Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Bin froh, dass ich dich habe.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Ja, dachte Jako.  
In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten.  
In Sonnenschein und Regen.  
In Licht und Dunkelheit.  
In Freud und Leid.

Und er küsste Marti liebevoll auf die Stirn.


	66. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 18 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 7 - Regen und Schnee

Die nächsten Tage waren schrecklich.   
Wie besprochen blieb Marti am Montag zu Hause und Jako kümmerte sich um alles.  
Er rief im Studio an und erklärte, was los war. Man hatte vollstes Verständnis und bat auszurichten, dass Martis sich, wenn er wollte, ruhig ein paar Tage frei nehmen könnte.  
Er nahm einen weiteren Anruf von Gerald entgegen, der selber fix und fertig war, sich jedoch um alle Laufereien kümmerte bezüglich der Beerdigung usw., denn Alex' Eltern konnten das nicht. Die waren regelrecht krank vor Kummer.  
Er besprach, dass Marti und er bei der Beerdigung dabei sein würden.  
Er besorgte von Frau Lindner noch einige Portionen Hühnersuppe.

Er bestellte ein Trauergesteck, und ließ auf die Schleife auf Martis Wunsch hin drucken:  
„Machs gut, Alex. Und danke für alles, was du mich gelehrt hast.“  
Er informierte die Freunde, damit sie wussten, wie es Marti ging. Er bat die Jungs aus der WG, ihnen beim nächsten Einkauf ein paar Dinge mitzubringen, denn er wollte Marti nicht alleine lassen.  
Er bat die Spacefrogs, sie am Donnerstag zur Beerdigung zu fahren, denn er war selber zu mitgenommen, und wollte so mit den Nerven runter nicht hinters Steuer.

Jedenfalls erwies Jako sich als Stütze und Halt für Marti, wie man es sich besser nicht hätte wünschen können.  
Marti verbrachte den Montag auf dem Sofa, in die Decke gekuschelt, und von der schnurrenden Midnight gewärmt und getröstet.  
Er hing so richtig durch, weinte viel und hatte keinerlei Energie, auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Aber klar, der erste Tag nach einer solchen Nachricht ist meistens so, dass man völlig kraftlos ist.   
Zu allem Überfluss begann er, zum Abend hin auch noch Fieber zu bekommen. Er hustete und seine Nase lief.  
Also schleifte ihn Jako am Dienstag Morgen zu Arzt. Eine Erkältung. Das auf dem Boden hocken in Kälte und Regen war eben doch nicht so toll gewesen.  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg fuhren sie beim Studio vorbei, um Marti krank zu melden, hielten dann bei der Apotheke, wo Jako alles beschaffte, was man so braucht.

Zu Hause packte er Marti mit Kissen und Decken aufs Sofa.  
Er hätte ihn ja lieber ins Bett verfrachtet, aber Marti weigerte sich. Er wollte Jako gerne um sich haben. Na ja, Jako hatte im Moment das Bedürfnis, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und so ließ er sich dazu überreden.  
Er kochte Marti Tee und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um ein paar Sachen für die Uni zu machen.  
Irgendwann sah er nach Marti und fand ihn schlafend vor, während Midnight sich längs auf seinem Bauch ausgestreckt hatte und ebenfalls schlief.  
Jako strich seinem Mann liebevoll über die schweißbedeckte Stirn.  
Er sorgte sich um ihn.  
Aber... er wälzte auch noch einen anderen Kummer in seinem Herzen... darüber würde er mit Marti reden müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Erst wenn es ihm wieder besser ging. In mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Konnte sich aber nur schwer konzentrieren.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um Marti, Alex, Gerald, all das...  
er seufzte, klappte sein Laptop zu und setzte sich auf den Sessel.  
Er machte sich am Handy Musik an, tat sich Kopfhörer in die Ohren und ließ den Blick nicht von seinem schlafenden Mann. Es wurde ihm wieder mal bewusst, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie wichtig ihm Marti war.

Am Mittwoch hatten sie eine heftige Diskussion.  
„Marti! Du bist krank! Hast Husten, Schnupfen, kannst vor Halsweh kaum sprechen. Und hast vor allem hohes Fieber! Du solltest morgen zu Hause bleiben!“  
„Jako, das werde ich auf keinen Fall tun! Auf keinen Fall!“  
„Marti...“  
„Nein, Jako. Ich will mich von der kleinen verabschieden und ihr meinen Respekt erweisen! Ich werde auf diese Beerdigung gehen! Ob es dir passt oder nicht!“  
Marti zog ein bisschen den Kopf ein. Was würde geschehen, wenn Jako ihm jetzt befahl zu Hause zu bleiben? Wenn er Gehorsam einforderte?  
Marti hatte ihm versprochen, zu gehorchen, aber...dies hier war ein Ausnahmefall. Er würde sich widersetzen. Er würde es hassen, das tun zu müssen, aber er würde sich widersetzen. Es war ihm einfach zu wichtig.

Jako spürte das. Er wollte versuchen, Marti zu überzeugen, aber... wenn ihm das nicht gelingen würde, würde er Marti die Entscheidung überlassen. Er würde diesmal gar nicht erst versuchen, seine Vorstellungen, so vernünftig sie seiner Meinung nach auch waren, mit seiner Autorität Marti gegenüber durchzusetzen. Es war wichtig, dass Marti selber entschied.  
Also forderte er Marti entgegen seiner Überzeugungen nicht auf, zu gehorchen.

„Marti, du hast Fieber, und das Wetter soll laut Wetterbericht morgen richtig mistig werden... du holst dir nur sonst was weg, wenn du da in strömendem Regen stehst...“  
„Jako, ich werde auf diese Beerdigung gehen. Und wenn es noch so unvernünftig ist, da pfeife ich drauf. Ich werde gehen. Mit oder ohne deine Unterstützung.“  
Jako nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, so dass Marti ihm in die Augen sehen musste.  
„Marti. Du wirst immer meine Unterstützung haben. Selbst wenn du den größten Mist baust, hast du meine Unterstützung. Das solltest du wissen.“  
Marti senkte beschämt den Blick.  
„Ich weiß, Jako. Du hast recht. Ich liebe dich.“  
„Also Schatz, ich halte es zwar für falsch, aber ich kann dich anderseits verstehen. Wenn dir das also so wichtig ist, werden wir zu der Beerdigung gehen.“  
„Du kommst tatsächlich mit?“  
„Natürlich Marti. Hab ich dir doch versprochen. Außerdem möchte auch ich mich von Alex verabschieden.“

Am Donnerstag Vormittag war das Fieber noch angestiegen, was Jako mit Sorge sah.  
Steve hatte freundlicherweise das Gesteck abgeholt und vorbei gebracht.  
Er fuhr Jako und Marti am Nachmittag zum Friedhof und ging aus Respekt vor seinen Freunden, denn Alex hatte er nicht gekannt, einfach mit.   
Es stürmte, regnete und es war eiskalt.  
Sie standen ein wenig im Hintergrund, hinter Alex' Familie. Marti stand mit versteinerter Miene da.

Am Schluss gingen alle Trauergäste an den Eltern und Gerald vorbei, um ihnen die Hände zu schütteln und ihr Beileid auszusprechen.  
„Das ist Marti“, flüsterte Gerald seine Eltern zu. Die Mutter schluchzte und der Vater sagte nur:  
„Danke für alles... Alex hat viel von Ihnen erzählt...“   
Dann übermannte auch ihn wieder der Schmerz und er konnte nicht weitersprechen.  
„Kommt bitte mit zum Kaffee trinken“, bat Gerald. Aber Jako schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mein Mann ist krank – wir sollten besser...“  
Gerald nickte verstehend.

Sie gingen zum Auto und Steve fuhr sie nach Hause. Marti bekam unterwegs einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Jako, der gemeinsam mit ihm auf der Rückbank saß, sorgte dafür, dass er sich nach vorne beugte und hielt ihn fest, bis der Anfall verebbte und Martin wieder besser Luft bekam.  
Vor dem Haus hielt Steve an, Gott sei Dank fanden sie eine Parklücke direkt vor dem Eingang. Oft kam das nicht vor, aber heute hatten sie Glück.  
Sie waren gerade ausgestiegen, als Marti sich krampfhaft an Jako festhielt. Er stöhnte auf und sackte zusammen.  
„Marti!", rief Jako erschrocken.  
Er konnte ihn nicht halten, ließ ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten.

Steve fasste Martis Stirn an.  
„Scheiße Jako, der glüht ja regelrecht!“  
Jako schüttelte Marti vorsichtig.  
„Marti, hörst du mich?“  
Keine Reaktion. Marti war ohnmächtig.

Steve nahm sein Handy.   
„Ich rufe jetzt einen Arzt an“, sagte er und wählte die 112.  
Nachdem das erledigt war, holte er seine Rettungsdecke aus dem Auto und deckte Marti zu.  
Es war immer noch verdammt kalt, und der Regen war in Schnee übergangen.


	67. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 19 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 8 - Elli und Guido

Während sie auf den Krankenwagen warteten, prüfte Steve Martis Puls und Atmung und packte ihn mit Jakos Hilfe in die stabile Seitenlage. Anschließend legte er die Decke wieder über ihn.  
Jako stand völlig neben sich, und obwohl der Krankenwagen innerhalb weniger Minuten vor Ort war, kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Die Sanitäter packten Marti auf die Trage und schoben ihn in den Wagen. Während man ihm einen Zugang legte und einen Tropf mit Kochsalzlösung anschloss, kletterte Jako hinterher.  
„Sind Sie verwandt? Sonst dürfen sie hier nicht mit“, fragte einer der Sanitäter.  
„Jakob Fischer“, sagte Jako.   
„Ich bin der Ehemann.“  
Der Mann nickte.  
„Gut. Wir fahren jetzt ins Sankt-Elisabeth- Hospital.“  
„Danke.“  
Jako zückte sein Handy und schrieb an Steve: „Skt. Elli“, damit die Freunde Bescheid wussten.

Auch die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus kam Jako ewig vor. Er durfte Martis Hand halten. Die Hand war eiskalt und gleichzeitig verschwitzt. Martis Gesicht glühte, er war nach wie vor nicht ansprechbar.  
Jako hatte Angst.  
In der Klinik angekommen, rannte er einfach immer hinterher.  
Doch als Marti dann in ein Untersuchungszimmer geschoben wurde, musste er auf dem Flur warten. Er saß auf einem der Besucherstühle und knetete seine Hände, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden.  
Er hatte eine Scheiß-Angst.

Die Stationstür ging auf. Steve, Felix, Bianca, Frodo und Vanessa stürmten herein.  
„Und, wie geht es ihm?“, rief Frodo.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Jako.  
„Ich sitze hier und warte.“  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sich die Tür des Untersuchungszimmers öffnete.  
Ein Arzt trat auf den Flur, währen eine Krankenschwester Marti davon schob.

Der Arzt kam auf die Gruppe zu.  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Dr. Metin. Wer von Ihnen ist mit Herrn Fischer verwandt?“  
Jako trat vor und gab ihm die Hand.  
„Jakob Fischer, sein Ehemann“, stellte er sich zum zweiten Male an diesem Tage vor.  
„Gut. Ihr Mann hat nach wie vor hohes Fieber. Ich nehme an, er hatte heute einen anstrengenden Tag? Und vermutlich wenig gegessen?“  
„Das kann man wohl sagen. Wir waren auf einer Beerdigung. Und Marti hat heute trotz meiner Intervention keinen Bissen runtergebracht.“  
Der Arzt nickte.  
„Das Fieber in Verbindung damit hat dafür gesorgt, dass sein Kreislauf schlapp gemacht hat. Er schläft jetzt. Wir haben ihm einen Tropf gelegt mit Glucose und fiebersenkenden Mitteln. Jetzt muss er sich ausruhen. Sie dürfen gleich kurz zu ihm, aber nur Sie und auch nur fünf Minuten. Morgen dürfte es ihm dann deutlich besser gehen, und Sie können ihn besuchen. Wir behalten ihn übers Wochenende da, aber wie es aussieht, werden Sie ihn am Montag wieder mit nach Hause nehmen können.“

Jako fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.  
„Danke, Dr. Metin. Und … darf ich jetzt zu ihm?“  
„Kommen Sie!“  
Als er an Martis Bett saß, nahm er die Hand seines Mannes und streichelte sie sanft.  
„Ich liebe dich, Frechdachs“, flüsterte er.  
„Du musst bitte, bitte schnell wieder gesund werden! Ich brauche dich doch so sehr!“  
Und er küsste Marti liebevoll auf die schweißbedeckte Stirn.

Kurz darauf war er wieder bei den Freunden und schilderte ihnen kurz Martis Zustand.  
Felix musterte ihn und sagte dann:  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du heute auch noch nicht viel gegessen hast?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Dann lasst uns alle zusammen zu Guido fahren und eine Pizza essen.“  
„Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger...“, wollte Jako abwehren.  
Aber Felix duldete das nicht.  
„Keine Widerrede“, sagte er streng.  
„Nicht, dass du uns hier auch noch zusammenklappst.“

Also fuhren sie zu Guido, und belegten einen der größeren Tische dort. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, begann Jako leise von der Beerdigung zu erzählen. Die Freunde hörten zu und konnten so gut verstehen, dass es Marti echt Scheiße gegangen war. Und der Kummer hatte sicher dazu beigetragen, dass ihn dieses Fieber so aus den Socken gehauen hatte.  
„Marti packt ditte“, sagte Frodo.  
„Der is stark. Und wenn er dit Fieber besiegt hat, und wieder jesund is, dann verkraftet er ooch den Kummer, wirste sehen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Felix.  
„Du kennst Marti. Der wird Alex nie vergessen, aber er wird auf eine gesunde, aktive Weise trauern, wenn er den ersten Schock überwunden hat. Und dann wird er irgendwann nicht mehr darum weinen, Alex verloren zu haben, sondern dankbar sein, sie gekannt zu haben. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“  
Jako nickte. Er verstand.  
Und ja, Felix hatte völlig recht. So war sein Marti.  
„Ja“, sagte er daher, „es war wohl einfach alles ein bisschen viel. Aber... er wird das packen. Ihr habt recht.“

Die Pizza kam, und Guido, der Besitzer, kam auch mit an ihren Tisch. Er wünschte guten Appetit und fragte mit übertrieben italienischem Akzent (das tat er immer, obwohl er eigentlich in der Lage war, akzentfrei deutsch zu sprechen, aber er hielt das für geschäftsschädigend):   
„Giacomo, wo du hast Martino gelassene?“  
Er wandelte auch immer jedweden Namen in die italienische Variante um, sofern es eine gab.  
Jako erzählte kurz, was los war. Oh Mann, das ganze erschöpfte ihn. Er wollte endlich Ruhe, sein Sofa und niemanden mehr sehen, niemandem erklären müssen... oh doch, verdammt, er würde Martis Eltern noch anrufen müssen. Das gehörte sich wohl so.  
Guido entschied:  
„Auf den Sreck iche euche gebe eine Likör, und Giacomos Pizza geht aufs Haus!“  
Die Freunde dankten ihm, allerdings lehnten „Felice“ und „Stefano“ den Schnaps ab, da sie noch fahren würden.   
Und als sie anfingen zu Essen, merkte Jako, dass er verdammt hungrig war. Es schmeckte hervorragend, wie immer in dieser kleinen Pizzeria, aber vor allem tat ihm gut, dass seine Freunde ihn so sehr unterstützten.

Später zu Hause kam Felix kurz mit in die Wohnung.  
Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass Jako alles hatte. Er kochte ihm Tee für die Seele und sorgte dafür, dass er sich auf dem Sofa in die Decke gekuschelt etwas ausruhte.  
Midnight erkannte ihre Mission und kuschelte sich zu ihm, warm und schnurrend.

„So, und nun gib mir mal die Nummer“, sagte Felix schließlich.  
„Welche Nummer, Felix?“  
„Die von Martis Eltern. Ich werde das für dich übernehmen und ihnen einfach sagen, wie fertig du bist. Das verstehen sie sicher, okay?“  
Jako nickte dankbar.  
Tränen kamen ihm.  
„Scheiße, Felix, ich bin echt völlig alle. Danke. Danke dass es dich gibt, bester Freund.“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, sagte Felix und umarmte ihn.  
„Das würdest du doch auch jederzeit für mich tun.“

Ja, dachte Jako, das würde ich.  
Ich bin verdammt froh, solche Freunde zu haben.


	68. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 20 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 9 - tippen und feilen

Am nächsten Tag fuhr er gleich früh ins Krankenhaus. Gegen neun durfte er zu Marti. Und der war Gott sei Dank wach.  
„Hallo, Kleiner.“  
Marti lächelte ihn an.   
„Hallo Jako.“  
Jako ging an Martis Bett und setzte sich zu ihm. Er nahm seine Hand und küsste sie sanft.  
„Mann, Marti, du hast mir – uns allen - vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt. Tu das nie wieder, hörst du?“  
„Hab ich nicht vor“, krächzte Marti. Seine Stimme war ziemlich heiser.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Marti?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt, wie durch den Wolf gekuttert. Aber der Arzt sagte, mein Fieber wäre gesunken, und wenn alles gut geht, darf ich nach dem Wochenende nach Hause.“  
„Das wäre schön, Süßer. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass du gesund wirst. Ich soll dich von der ganzen Freundesbande grüßen.“  
„Danke.“  
Marti strahlte. Das tat ihm gut.   
Und es tat ihm auch gut, dass Jako, sein Mann, den er so sehr liebte, bei ihm war.

Jako legte vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf das Kissen neben Marti und schlang den Arm um seinen Schatz.  
„Lass uns das einfach ein paar Minuten genießen, bis irgendeine Schwester uns aufscheucht.“  
„Mmmhhh“, machte Marti, und es war eindeutig ein sehr wohliges Geräusch. Fast wie ein Katzenschnurren.  
Es dauerte allerdings tatsächlich nicht lange, bis die Tür des Zimmers geräuschvoll aufflog und ein junger Pfleger ins Zimmer stürmte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich muss den Patienten jetzt mitnehmen, diverse Untersuchungen, Sie verstehen. Das kann ein bisschen dauern, kommen Sie bitte also heute Nachmittag wieder!“  
Und er scheuchte Jako aus dem Zimmer.   
„Gut dann fahre ich jetzt erst mal zur Uni, und bin später wieder bei dir, okay?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Kannst du mir heute Nachmittag mein Handy mitbringen?"  
„Klar, mach ich.“  
„Danke. Bis dann, Beauty!“  
Jako grinste. Hatte sein Frechdachs es tatsächlich getan.

Als er nachmittags wieder in das Zimmer kam, saß Marti im Bett, jemand hatte ihm das Kopfteil aufgestellt, und unterhielt sich mit Bianca. Na ja, eigentlich redete Bianca, und Marti hörte zu, denn sein Hals tat ihm ja immer noch ziemlich weh, und er konnte nicht so gut sprechen.  
„Oh, Marti, ich glaube, ich werde dann mal gehen, da hast du nämlich viel besseren Besuch.“  
Bianca nahm Marti in den Arm, drehte sich dann zu Jako um, und umarmte auch den.  
Jako verstand sich inzwischen richtig gut mit ihr, denn sie hatten ja durchaus einiges gemeinsam.  
Jako liebte Marti, und Bianca hatte das immerhin mal getan.   
Und sie beide schätzten Martis hellen Verstand und seine liebenswerte Verrücktheit. Und vieles mehr.   
Und Jako hatte keinerlei dumme, überflüssige Eifersuchtsanfälle mehr. Es war auch in keinster Weise zu übersehen, wie sehr Bianca seinen besten Freund, Felix, anhimmelte.

Bianca verabschiedete sich also.  
Jako setzte sich wieder zu Marti ans Bett.  
„Na, Frechdachs? Wie ich sehe, geht es dir langsam besser?“  
„Ja, bin noch schlapp und so, aber es wird. Das Fieber ist runter.“  
„Prima.“

Marti sah Jako bittend an.  
„Hast du an mein Smartphone gedacht?“  
Jako holte das Teil aus der Jackentasche.  
Marti begann zu tippen.

//Sorry, Jako, aber mein Hals tut so verflucht weh, ich kann nicht so gut sprechen. Also ist Whattsappen gerade einfacher für mich, okay?//

„Okay.“

//Ich möchte für Alex ein Video machen. Ein Lied schreiben. Loopen. Hab schon eine Idee. Hilfst du mir?//

„Klar.“

//Weißt du, ich möchte einfach Danke sagen. Dafür, dass sich sie gekannt habe. Dafür, dass sie mich gelehrt hat, dass es richtig das Leben zu lieben. Und zu achten. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon vorher getan habe, aber sie hat mir geholfen, manches noch bewusster wahrzunehmen, verstehst du?//

„Ja, mein Schatz. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich habe sie ja erlebt, und ich kenne dich so gut, und weiß, wie du auf die Dinge reagierst.“

//Und Jako? Ich werde nie, nie wieder … zu schnell fahren. Versprochen.//

Marti senkte den Kopf und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Er begann, still zu weinen. Jako nahm ihn in den Arm.  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte Marti sich wieder gefangen.  
„Sorry“, schniefte er.  
„Hey, wenn dir nach weinen ist, dann weine ruhig“, sagte Jako.  
„Das ist viel gesünder, als sich das zu verkneifen. Lass es einfach raus.“  
„Das sagst gerade du“, krächzte Marti, und nun musste er schon wieder grinsen.   
Jako drückte ihn an sich.  
„Na ja, irgendwann“, sagte er, „muss deine Erziehung ja auch bei mir Sturkopf mal was bewirken.“  
Marti kicherte. Das klang komisch, wegen der Heiserkeit, es klang ein bisschen wie eine rostige Tür.  
Jako lachte lauthals los ob dieses Geräusches, allerdings verkniff er sich das schnell wieder, als er merkte, dass Marti automatisch mitlachen musste und dabei ziemlich schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog.

Marti schnappte das Handy.

//Schön, mit dir zu lachen. Die Traurigkeit geht davon nicht weg, aber sie überflutet nicht mehr mein ganzes Herz. Danke.//

Er sah Jako liebevoll an.  
Jako drückte ihn wieder sanft an sich.  
Marti genoss das. Doch dann machte er sich los.

//Lass uns schon mal am Text rumfeilen. Das können wir schon hier. Und wenn ich zu Hause bin, setzen wir es musikalisch um. Ich hab schon ne Idee, was ich in dem Text ausdrücken möchte. In etwa. Aber da könnte ich jetzt deine poetische Ader gebrauchen. Okay?//

Jako nickte, und er widmete sich voll und ganz Martis Vorhaben, das der mit der Marti-typischen Begeisterung anging.

Es machte ihn glücklich, zu sehen, dass es seinem Schatz so viel besser ging, was das Fieber betraf, aber auch, was den Kummer betraf.  
Marti ließ sich eben nicht unterkriegen.  
Er war ein Kämpfer, und Jako war in diesem Moment gerade mal wieder so richtig stolz auf ihn.


	69. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 21 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 10 - Orgasmus und Currywurst

Tatsächlich durfte Marti im nächsten Montag Nachmittag wieder nach Hause.  
Jako kam direkt von der Uni. Er war mit dem Auto da.  
Nachdem alle Formalitäten erledigt waren, setzten sie sich ins Auto und fuhren los.  
Martis Hals ging es besser, er konnte wieder reden. Die Stimme klang noch etwas rau, sein Hals tat aber nicht mehr so weh.  
Während Jako den Wagen heimwärts lenkte, sagte er:  
„Morgen früh fahren Steve und Rick dich zu unserer Hausärztin. Ein paar Tage musst du dich noch ausruhen. Ich denke, vor nächster Woche solltest du nicht wieder arbeiten gehen.“  
Marti zog eine Schnute. Es gefiel ihm nicht, noch ein paar Tage zu Hause zu sitzen. Er fühlte sich schon wieder recht fit.  
Aber er hatte so die dumpfe Befürchtung, dass eine Diskussion mit Jako fruchtlos bleiben würde.  
Er seufzte und lächelte gleichzeitig.  
Denn wenn ihn das auch nervte, war es doch gleichzeitig schön.  
Das gute, alte Geborgenheitsgefühl.

„Gleich machen wir es uns erst mal gemütlich“, sagte Jako, „und nachher koche ich uns was schönes. Hast du einen besonderen Wunsch?“  
Marti grinste.  
„Ja, Nuttenpasta! Hatten wir lange nicht!“  
Jetzt grinste Jako auch.  
Und schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Hochzeitsreise überfluteten ihn.  
„Gut, Frechdachs. Dann halten wir gerade eben am Bioladen und besorgen die Zutaten, okay?“  
Marti wartete im Auto, während Jako einkaufte. Der besorgte auch schnell noch einen Nachtisch, fertige Mousse au Chocolat, und schmunzelte in sich hinein.  
Mal sehen, was sich damit so anfangen ließ...

Zu Hause angekommen, wurde Marti aufs stürmischste von Midnight begrüßt. Die kleine, die wohl gespürt hatte, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war, maunzte sich die Seele aus dem kleinen Leib.  
Nachdem Marti sie ausgiebig gestreichelt hatte, setzte er sie auf den Boden.  
„Warte mal, Miez“, sagte er, „ich möchte erst einmal richtig zu Hause ankommen.“  
Und mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht streifte er die Schuhe von den Füßen – und pfefferte sie in eine Ecke.  
Jako grinste ebenfalls.  
Ja, Mann, nun war Marti wirklich wieder zu Hause, es war nicht zu übersehen und nicht zu überhören.  
Sie schauten sich an und begannen zu lachen, Marti an die Garderobe gelehnt, Jako mit der Schulter am Rahmen der Küchentür.  
Sie lachten und lachten damit die Anspannung weg, die die letzten Tage überschattet hatte.  
Schließlich ging Jako zu seinem Mann, drückte ihn an sich; dann holte er aus und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Hieb auf Hinterteil.  
„Bring das schnell in Ordnung, Lausebengel, sonst...“, und sein Blick wanderte zur Tür des Schlafzimmers.

Natürlich brachte Marti das in Ordnung, er stellte die Schuhe brav aufs Regal.  
Aber irgendwie hatte diese Sache sich verselbständigt und in letzter Zeit in eine Art Ritual verwandelt.  
Ein Symbol für Dinge in ihrer Beziehung. Das Jako auf Gehorsam bestand und Marti auch gerne gehorchte, aber... seinen eigenen Kopf dabei hatte. So ein kleines bisschen Rebellentum eben.  
Sie mochten es irgendwie beide. Es war eine Spielerei, eine Neckerei...  
Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Da Marti Hunger hatte und das Krankenhausessen der letzten Tage nicht wirklich kulinarische Hochgenüsse geboten hatte – immerhin war er Jakos gute Küche gewohnt – machte der sich auch recht bald ans kochen.  
Marti saß daneben am Küchentisch, und schaute ihm zu. Er liebte das.  
Und währen er bewundernd den schönen schlanken Händen seines Mannes beim Arbeiten zusah, fühlte Marti sich geborgen und zu Hause.  
Er spürte, dass das schwarze Loch, aus dem die letzten Tage irgendwie bestanden hatten, vorüber war.  
Natürlich war die Trauer noch da. Das würde auch noch eine ganze Weile so sein.  
Aber dennoch... es fühlte sich anders an, als noch vor ein paar Tagen.  
Es war eine andere Art, zu trauern, und sie überschattete nicht mehr alles, was um ihn herum war.

Ihm war bewusst, dass das auch deswegen so war, weil er „nur“ ein Freund war, der Alex ja auch nur ein paar Wochen gekannt hatte. Bei ihren Eltern sah die Lage sicher ganz anders aus.  
Aber auch wenn ihm das unendlich leid tat, war er sich darüber klar, dass es wenig gab, was er tun konnte, um ihnen zu helfen. Wenn man ein Kind verliert, kann einem niemand wirklich helfen. Vielleicht nur die Zeit, und vielleicht nicht einmal die.  
Nun, er würde mit Gerald sprechen, und ihm sagen, dass er ihnen jederzeit seine Hilfe zur Verfügung stellen würde. Sei es bei ganz praktischen Dingen, was auch immer, aber auch zum Reden... Sie kannten ihn zwar kaum, aber sie wussten, dass er in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbracht hatte...  
Das war nicht viel was er tun konnte. Aber wenigstens das.

Im Augenblick jedoch genoss er die Tatsache, hier zu Hause zu sein. Zu Hause bei Jako. In ihrer Küche, die er so liebte und so gemütlich fand.  
Aus dem Soßentopf duftete es schon ausgesprochen köstlich, und als Jako die Spaghetti abgoss, deckte Marti den Tisch.  
„Mmmhhh, das sieht köstlich aus“, sagte er, und tat sich ein ordentliche Portion Nudeln und Soße auf den Teller. Dann rieb er Parmesan darüber, nahm seine Gabel und begann zu essen.  
Himmel, das war ein Hochgenuss. 

„Mann, Jako“, stöhnte er genussvoll, „nach ein paar Tagen Krankenhausessen kommt das hier fast einem Orgasmus gleich!“  
Jako ließ vor Verblüffung seine Gabel fallen. Sie klirrte auf seinem Teller.  
Schließlich fragte er:  
„Ernsthaft? Du vergleichst unseren Sex mit der italienischen Küche?“  
Marti nahm eine einzelne Spaghetti auf seine Gabel.  
„Na ja,“ gab er zu, „eigentlich fällt mir, wenn ich an unseren Sex denke, nicht unbedingt als erstes eine weichgekochte Nudel ein...“  
Jako was sprachlos.  
„Weißt du", sagte Marti kichernd, „meist ist unser Sex eher wie mexikanisches Essen: heiß, scharf und würzig.“  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Manchmal, wenn wir uns richtig viel Zeit nehmen und es langsam angehen, ist es auch wie ein mehrgängiges Menü. Und manchmal schnell und bodenständig, wie... Pommes mit Currywurst.“

Jakos Augen wurden riesengroß.  
„Dein Ernst? Currywurst?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Currywurst.“  
Sie sahen sich an, und dann prusteten sie los.  
Und es dauerte verdammt lange, bis sie wieder einigermaßen in der Lage waren, vernünftige Worte zu artikulieren.

Nach dem Essen räumten sie die Küche auf.  
„Komm“, sagte Jako dann, „lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, es uns gemütlich machen und kuscheln. Danach sehne ich mich schon seit Tagen.“  
Martis Augen blitzten.  
Oh ja, danach sehnte er sich auch.  
Also kuschelten sie sich auf dem Sofa zurecht, wobei ihr Kätzchen sich einfach dazu schmiegte.  
Und sie genossen sich, genossen das Beisammensein.

Marti sah seinen Mann an und spürte, dass der etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
Ja, er kannte Jako nun lange genug, um zu spüren, dass der sich sorgte. Und er glaubte auch zu wissen, worüber.  
Sie würden reden, später, jetzt wollte er erst einmal genießen, dass sie sich so nahe waren und sich einfach in den Armen hielten.  
Er seufzte wohlig und lehnte seine Kopf zufrieden auf Jakos Brust.


	70. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 22 - Schneeregenzyklus Teil 11 - Zurechtweisung und Zärtlichkeit

Irgendwann gab Jako Marti einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:  
„ Marti, ich würde gerne über etwas mit dir reden.“  
Marti sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Du willst reden? Über etwas, was dich bedrückt? Freiwillig? Halleluja! Das ich das noch erleben darf!“  
Jako grinste und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
„Mann, du Spast, ich bin halt auch lernfähig.“  
„Ja ja“, setzte Marti an, „irgendwann muss...“  
Er wurde jedoch von Jako unterbrochen, der augenrollend den Satz fortführte.  
„...deine Erziehung ja mal fruchten. Ich weiß.“  
Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

„Es ist nur so", sagte Jako, „ dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe. Dir gegenüber. Na ja, wenn ich dir Alex nicht vorgestellt hätte, würdest du jetzt nicht so leiden.“  
„Was?!“  
Marti hatte mit genau dem gerechnet. Trotzdem konnte er nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, was da wieder in Jakos Kopf rumging.  
„Na ja, wenn ich nicht mal wieder geglaubt hätte, ich wüsste, was gut für dich ist, und nicht versucht hätte, eine ach so kreative und erzieherisch wirksame Strafe zu finden, wäre die das alles nicht passiert...“  
„ Wie Bitte?!“  
„Und weil das so nach hinten losgegangen ist, hab ich viel darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mit dir umgehe und so... und frage mich, ob das überhaupt gut für dich ist. Dass ich... dass du dich mir so unterordnest und ich über dein Handeln bestimme... ich meine, wer gibt mir schon das Recht, dich überhaupt zu bestrafen...“  
Mit Martis Antwort hätte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
„Sag mal, Jako, bist du eigentlich komplett bescheuert?“

„Nein, Marti, aber ich mache mir Sorgen."  
„Jako, das ist doch...“  
„Weil ich will, dass es dir gut geht...“  
„Jako, lass mich ausreden...“  
„Weißt du, ich liebe dich...“

„Ruhe verdammt!“  
Marti hatte es geschrien.  
Jako sah ihn verdattert an, hielt aber den Mund.  
Marti schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.  
„So, Freundchen“, sagte er dann.  
„Ich will, dass du mir jetzt verdammt noch mal zu hörst. Und das scheint so ja nicht zu klappen. Deswegen tue ich jetzt mal etwas...“  
Er nahm eines der Kissen vom Sofa und legte es vor sich auf den Boden.  
„Hinknien. Hier.“  
Und als Jako nicht gleich reagierte:  
„Sofort!“  
Jako war völlig überrumpelt, hallo, so kannte er Marti ja nun gar nicht.  
Aber vielleicht... musste es in diesem Augenblick mal so sein. Also ließ er sich auf seinen Knie nieder.

„Hab ich jetzt endlich mal deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit? Gut. Also. Erstens. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich Alex, einen wunderbaren Menschen, kennen lernen durfte. Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Dankbar, verstehst du? Sie war großartig und hat mein Leben trotz ihrer Jugend und trotz der kurzen Zeit bereichert. Und wenn ich sie nicht kennengelernt hätte, hätte das an ihrem Tod ja nichts geändert, das ist nun mal so, aber ich glaube, ich habe ihr in ihren letzten Wochen...“  
In diesem Augenblick blinkerten noch mal Tränen in seinen Augen, aber er atmete durch und sprach weiter,  
„... auch noch ein paar schöne Stunden bereiten können, und allein das wäre es schon wert gewesen, verstehst du?“  
Jako senkte verschämt den Kopf. Wie es aussah, hatte er Marti mal wieder unterschätzt.  
„Sieh mich an, Jako! Gut. Zweitens. Deine 'Strafe', wenn man das denn überhaupt so nennen darf, hat genau das bewirkt, was sie bewirken sollte. Ich hab zwar momentan keinen Führerschein, aber wenn ich ihn wieder habe, werde ich nie mehr so schnell fahren.“  
Die letzten Worte waren etwas leiser gekommen.  
Er musste sich wieder einen Moment sammeln.

„Und dann der größte Blödsinn zum Schluss. Du fängst gleich mal wieder an, das große ganze anzuzweifeln, nur weil ein Detail nicht passt. Wohlgemerkt, in deinen Augen nicht passt, wenn wenn du mich fragst, hast du alles richtig gemacht.“  
„Aber...“  
„Klappe! Hör mir einfach zu!“

Wow.  
Wenn Marti so drauf war, sein sonst so anschmiegsamer, gehorsamer und … nun ja... sein Marti eben, dann war es ihm ernst. Dann sollte er besser tun, was der von ihm verlangte.

„Du fragst, wer dir das Recht gibt, mich zu strafen. Ich, verdammt noch mal! Ich bin ja wohl auf der weiten Welt der einzige, der dir das Recht überhaupt geben kann, und ich gebe es dir! Ich schenke dir das Recht, über mich und mein Handeln zu bestimmen . Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil ich es will, verdammt! Weil ich mich gut damit fühle. Weil du das großartig machst. Weil es für mich der Weg ist, glücklich zu sein, wenn du mich lenkst und leistest.“

Er schnaubte.  
„So, und nun hoffe ich, dass das ein für alle mal angekommen ist ich habe nämlich keine Lust, eine solche Ansprache alle paar Wochen zu wiederholen. Ist das klar?“  
Jako nickte.  
Marti stand auf, zog ihn hoch, drehte ihn um und schubste ihn rückwärts, so dass er auf dem Sofa zu sitzen kam.  
Dann ließ er sich selber auf dem Kissen nieder und kniete nun vor Jako.

„So ist das richtig. So will ich das“, sagte er.  
„So fühlt es sich gut an.“  
Und er schenkte Jako ein Lächeln.  
„Darf ich mich jetzt auch mal äußern?“, fragte der.  
„ ... flüsterte schüchtern der Mann, der hier das Sagen hat“, kicherte Marti.  
„Na, in den letzten Minuten wohl eher nicht“, sagte Jako.  
„Musste einfach mal gesagt werden. War einfach mal nötig“, knurrte Marti,  
„und wenn du mich jetzt für diese Aktion bestrafen willst, nur zu.“

Jako zog ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Ich glaube, manchmal musst du mich einfach mal zurechtstutzen, oder?“  
„Scheint so...“  
Jako küsste ihn wieder.  
„Danke, mein Schatz. Ich glaube, manchmal brauche ich so was. Und bestrafen will ich dich dafür ganz sicher nicht. Eher belohnen. Verwöhnen.“  
Marti strahlte.  
„Gut. Dann will ich ich Schokomousse. Und Küsse. Hab ich beides nicht gehabt im Krankenhaus.“  
„Ach? Keine Schokomousse?“  
„Nein, nur Schokopudding, und der war bääh.“  
„Und keine Küsse?“  
Marti grinste.  
„Und dabei hätte es nicht an Gelegenheit gemangelt...“  
„Wie bitte?!“  
Jako sah ihn erschrocken an, und sah dann aber den Schalk an seinen Augen.  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“  
„Na ja,“ sagte Marti, „Chris, der junge Pfleger, du erinnerst dich? Der hätte durchaus Interesse gehabt...“  
Und er betrachtete angelegentlich den Ring an seiner Hand.  
„Ach ja?“, knurrte Jako.  
„Jaaaaa, und er war ganz schön enttäuscht, als ich auffällig mit dem Ehering vor seinem Gesicht rumgewedelt und von meinem Mann geschwärmt hab...“  
Marti hüstelte.  
„Geschwärmt?“, fragte Jako.  
„Geschwärmt“, bestätigte Marti.  
Jako drückte ihn fest an sich, küsste ihn und sie begannen, wild und hemmungslos zu knutschen.


	71. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 23 - Neuigkeiten und Honigkuchenpferde

Ein paar Wochen gingen ins Land und inzwischen war es Mitte Dezember.  
Mitten in der Adventszeit.  
Marti und Jako freuten sich darauf, dieses Weihnachtsfest nun endlich gemeinsam zu verbringen.  
Letztes Jahr hatte es ja nicht geklappt, aber diesmal stand dem nichts im Wege.

Sonntag, der zweite Advent. Sie saßen gemütlich beim Frühstück.  
Auf dem Tisch stand allen Ernstes ein Adventsgesteck.  
Marti hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Wohnung ein klein wenig zu schmücken.  
Das Gesteck in der Küche, ein Adventskranz auf dem Wohnzimmertisch,   
Eine Vase mit ein paar Tannenzweigen und ein paar erzgebirgischen geschnitzten Figuren neben dem Wohnzimmerschrank.  
Und im Schlafzimmer hing der Adventskalender, den er für Jako zurechtgemacht hatte: so kleine rote Socken auf ein Band gefädelt und liebevoll befüllt.  
Jako war ziemlich verlegen gewesen, da er auf so eine Idee für Marti nicht gekommen war; er hatte Marti daher vorgeschlagen, dass er ihm den ganzen Dezember hindurch die Frühstücksbox zurechtmachen wollte, die Marti auf die Arbeit mitnahm. Das hatte er ja schon einmal gemacht, damals, als sie noch in der WG wohnten und Marti Zimmerarrest hatte...  
Marti hatte begeistert zugestimmt und freute sich nun jeden Tag an der liebevoll gestalteten Box.

Sie hatten Zeit, frühstückten spät heute, und daher gab es Tee satt Kaffee. So richtig guten Adventstee aus dem Teeladen. Dazu frische Brötchen, Aufstriche und Marmelade. Es war gemütlich und sie genossen es.  
Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür.  
Marti ging öffnen. Felix und Bianca.  
„Hallo ihr zwei. Wir sind noch am Frühstücken, kommt rein.“  
Er ließ die beiden in die Wohnung schlüpfen.  
„Ich habe gerade frischen Tee aufgebrüht. Wollt ihr auch welchen?“  
„Gerne“, sagte Bianca.  
Marti nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und goss ein, legte Löffel zurecht und stellte ihnen Kandis hin.  
Jako sah zwischen Felix und Bianca hin und her.  
„Felix“, sagte er. „Du hast so ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Beinahe grenzdebil. Also was ist los?“  
Ja, das war tatsächlich so. Alle beide, Felix und Bianca, strahlten um die Wette.  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, „Jako und ich werden heute noch mit der Adventsbäckerei beginnen...“  
Jako sah verblüfft auf.  
„Ach ja? Werden wir?“  
„Ja, auch wenn ich dich mit der Information noch nicht behelligt habe. Immerhin bin ich hier die Hausfrau, sagst du doch immer. Jedenfalls scheint es mir, als bräuchten wir Honigkuchenpferde nicht mehr zu backen. Die haben wir schon hier.“  
Felix und Bianca sahen sich an und prusteten los. Die beiden Fischers waren einfach unübertroffen.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, sagte Jako etwas grummelig:  
„So, und wollt ihr nun mal endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken? Was ist los!“  
Felix strahlte.  
„Frodo zieht aus!“  
Marti und Jako sahen sich verblüfft an.  
„Und inwiefern ist das jetzt ein Grund zum freuen? Ich meine, ihr habt euch doch immer gut verstanden. Und was sagt eigentlich Vanessa dazu?“  
Jako war reichlich irritiert.

Felix schaute erstaunt drein und Bianca kicherte.  
„Was Felix eigentlich sagen wollte und in seinem endorphinvernebelten Hirn aber im Moment nicht hinbekommt...,“  
Sie strich ihrem Freund liebevoll über die Wange.  
„... ist folgendes: Frodo und Vanessa haben ab dem nächsten ersten eine eigene Wohnung. Nur zwei Straßen weiter von hier. Sie wollten schon länger so richtig zusammenziehen und nun hat das endlich geklappt. Und für uns beide heißt das, dass wir nun auch eine eigene Wohnung haben.“  
Sie strahlte.  
„Ich ziehe jetzt ganz offiziell oben ein. Bin ja bisher immer noch in Salzgitter gemeldet... Aber ich hab hab Januar einen tollen Job gefunden und freue mich auf Familienleben mit Felix.“

Marti grinste.  
„Das kann ich verstehen. Eine eigene Wohnung ist was feines. Und dass wir trotzdem alle nah beieinander bleiben, ist megacool.“  
Felix nickte und sagte:  
„Soweit zur ersten Neuigkeit.“  
Jako verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.  
„Es gibt noch mehr?“, sagte er schließlich, als er wieder Atem bekam.

Felix nickte.  
Er nahm Biancas Hand.  
„Darf ich euch hiermit...“, er küsste sanft Biancas Hände, „die zukünftige Frau Denzer vorstellen?“  
„Oh Mann“, rief Marti, „ihr wollt heiraten? Wann?“  
„Im März.“   
Felix wandte sich an Jako.  
„Mein bester und ältester Freund, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mein Trauzeuge sein möchtest?“  
Jako stand wortlos auf, trat an Felix' Stuhl und umarmte ihn. Lange.  
Dann setzte er sich wieder und sagte:  
„Das fragst du noch!?“  
„Und weißt du auch schon, wen du fragen möchtest?“, wandte sich Marti neugierig an Bianca.  
„Ja“, sagte sie. „Dich. Wenn... wenn du... bereit wärst...“  
Sie schwieg, weil Marti sie völlig entgeistert ansah. Er hatte echt nicht damit gerechnet.  
„Klar, aber sicher doch“, rief er dann mit der ihm eigenen Begeisterungsfähigkeit.  
„Wisst ihr was? Wir haben noch nen Sekt im Kühlschrank. Haben wir mal geschenkt bekommen. Den mach ich jetzt auf, okay?“  
Er sah zu Jako, und als er das erlaubende Nicken bekam, lief er ins Wohnzimmer, um Sektgläser zu holen.  
Jako hatte inzwischen die Flasche geöffnet. Marti wollte einschenken, da sagte Felix:  
„Bitte nur drei Gläser. Und in das vierte, wenn ihr habt, Orangensaft.“

Marti holte die Saftpackung aus dem Kühlschrank und fragte:  
„Mußt noch fahren heute?“  
„Das nicht“, sagte Felix, „aber Bianca darf keinen Alkohol trinken.“  
Jako sah zwischen Felix und dessen Freundin hin und her und Marti fragte:  
„Hab ich was verpasst?“  
Felix schmunzelte und sagte:  
„Also, wenn wir jetzt in der Zeit des Biedermeiers wären, müsste die Dame verschämt und mit roten Wangen zu Boden blicken und ich als der Herr müsste sich so etwas wie 'süßes Geheimnis' in den Bart murmeln...“  
Marti quietschte und rief:  
„Ihr seid schwanger?!“  
Felix lachte über seine Ausdrucksweise und meinte dann:  
„Also genau genommen nur Bianca.“  
Marti riss Bianca in seine Arme und sagte: „Ich freu mich, Kleine!“  
Jako dagegen saß völlig selig auf seinem Küchenstuhl und stotterte:  
„Ich... ich... werde... Onkel!“  
Sie schauten sich verblüfft an, und dann begannen sie alle zu lachen.  
Schließlich sagte Felix:  
„Hast nicht ganz Unrecht. Zum einen, weil wir uns nahe stehen wie Brüder, zum anderen, weil du, wenn du möchtest, Patenonkel werden sollst.“  
Jako nickte begeistert.  
Und ob er das wollte.  
„Scheiße“, sagte Marti und schniefte, „ich habe die dumpfe Befürchtung, so langsam werden hier alle irgendwie erwachsen.“

Sie stießen an, ließen die Gläser klirren.  
Es war ein rundum glücklicher Moment.


	72. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 24 - Vanille und Zimt

"So, und wir wollen also mit der Weihnachtsbäckerei anfangen?", fragte Jako, während er die letzte Tasse in die Spülmaschine räumte.  
Marti nickte.  
"Also irgendwie", fuhr Jako fort, "habe ich nicht mitbekommen, dass du um Erlaubnis gefragt hast?!"   
Marti verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Na, wir müssen es damit ja nun nicht übertreiben, Mann! Außerdem sagst du doch selber immer, dass der Haushalt mein Ressort ist!"  
"Marti, es könnte doch auch sein, dass ich für heute auch Pläne habe, und insofern sollten wir uns darüber zumindest absprechen. Und absprechen heißt bei uns nun mal, dass ich die letzte Entscheidung habe. Also läuft es doch wieder aufs um Erlaubnis fragen hinaus, oder?"

Marti seufzte.   
"Du hast ja recht."  
Er kam auf Jako zu und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. Dann zog er ihn an sich und küsste ihn.  
"Bitte", sagte er schmeichelnd.   
Jako wiegte den Kopf.  
"So wie ich dein Geschick beim Kochen und Backen kenne, halse ich mir damit die Hauptarbeit auf, oder?"   
"Glaub schon", sagte Marti und grinste.  
Jako holte aus und versetzte Marti einen festen Klaps aufs Hinterteil.   
"Den hast du dir verdient", sagte er schmunzelnd.  
"Und jetzt such mal zusammen, was wir so brauchen."  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust", flüsterte Marti.  
"Und ich liebe es, wenn du mir einen Grund gibst", sagte Jako und begann nun seinerseits, Marti zu küssen. Es wurde ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander.  
Marti fuhr sich einmal durch die nun etwas verstrubbelten Haare, wusch sich die Hände und begann, zurecht zu stellen, was sie so brauchten.

Er hatte zwei Rezepte ausgedruckt: Vanillekipferl und Zimtsterne.  
Sie lasen sich die Rezepte durch. Jako überblickte sofort, was in welcher Reihenfolge zu tun war. Marti jedoch fühlte sich komplett überfordert.   
"Ich bin ja nicht dumm", sagte er, "und wenn es zum Beispiel um einen Song geht, den nehm ich dir auseinander und setze ihn dir wieder zusammen, spiele, wenn nötig, hundert verschiedene Tonspuren ein. Aber das hier...wie kann man das nur können?"  
Gespielt empört stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften.  
Jako grinste.  
"Aber warum wolltest du das dann unbedingt, wenn du es so gar nicht hinbekommst?"  
"Für sowas habe ich ja dich!"  
Jetzt musste Jako lachen.  
"Na ja eigentlich geht es mir darum", sagte Marti, "dass das ja nun die erste Weihnachtszeit ist, die wir gemeinsam verbringen, und das möchte ich in vollen Zügen genießen."  
Jako strahlte.  
"Und außerdem", sagte Marti etwas verlegen, "bin ich ein Süßschnabel, weißt du doch."  
Das kam so niedlich raus, dass Jako nicht anders konnte, als ihn zärtlich auf die Nase zu küssen.

Jako machte sich an die Arbeit, und Marti reichte ihm zu.  
Martis Hände, die doch sonst so geschickt über Tasten und Saiten glitten - Marti konnte so ziemlich alles spielen, dem man in irgendeiner Weise Musik entlocken konnte - stellten sich hier einfach nur ungeschickt an. Schon beim Versuch, das Mehl zu sieben, staubte er die halbe Küche ein. Und vor allem sich selber.   
Jako kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus, während er Marti ein bisschen rumscheuchte.   
"Reich mir mal die Butter... wieg mir mal den Zucker ab... gib mir mal das Vanilleöl..."  
Marti sah regelrecht verzweifelt drein, schlug sich aber irgendwie da durch.

Schließlich waren alle Zutaten für die Kipferl in Jakos Schüssel, und er begann, mit kundigen Händen beinahe zärtlich den Teig zu kneten.  
"So nen Mürbeteig", sagte er, "muss man schnell kneten. Darf nicht zu lange dauern, damit die Butter nicht warm wird, und trotzdem gründlich. Steht hier."  
Marti kicherte.  
"Heißt also, man braucht dafür ein heißes Herz und kalte Hände?"  
"So könnte man das sagen, ja."  
"Hast du das denn?"  
Jako überlegte einen Augenblick.  
"Ein heißes Herz ja. Das behaupte ich jetzt mal. Aber kalte Hände wohl eher nicht."  
"Stimmt", sagte Marti, "wenn du mich streichelst, sind die immer schön warm. Gut durchblutete Künstlerhände."  
"Wenn ich dich streichele", sagte Jako und lächelte anzüglich, "dann sind noch ganz andere Körperteile bei mir gut durchblutet!"  
Marti wurde knallrot - verdammt, Jako schaffte das immer wieder.

"Also weißt du, Onkel Jako, wenn du später mal gemeinsam mit deinem Patenkind hier Plätzchen backst, dann musst du dir solche Bemerkungen aber verkneifen!"  
"Warum? Ich meinte nur meine Wangen! Also wirklich, was kann ich dafür, wenn der Onkel Marti so eine schmutzige Fantasie hat?"  
Sie lachten beide.  
"Der Onkel Marti würde dem Onkel Jako ja ganz gerne zeigen, WIE schmutzig seine Fantasie tatsächlich ist, aber jetzt lass uns besser erst mal hier weiter machen."  
Der Teig kam erst mal in den Kühlschrank, und sie wendeten sich den Zimtsternen zu.

Jako begann, Eier zu trennen. Die Schüssel mit den Eigelben drückte er Marti in die Hand.   
"Stell mal in den Kühlschrank, Süßer, davon mache ich uns zum Abendessen Rühreier."  
Marti gehorchte.  
Und während sie weiter machten, bemerkte er, dass Jako irgendwie zerstreut wirkte. Abwesend.   
Das Eiweiß war längst steif geschlagen als er immer noch den Schneebesen schwang.  
Marti legte seine Hand auf Jakos.  
"Hey. Reicht, glaube ich."  
Jako schaute auf.  
"Oh, ja, hast recht."  
Er schnappte den Puderzucker und ließ ihn einrieseln. 

Als die Teigmasse schließlich fertig war, wollte Marti seinen Schatz necken, indem er versuchte, mit dem Finger in den Teig zu fahren und etwas zu naschen. Normalerweise bekam er bei so etwas einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Finger und einen strengen Blick, der in ein Lächeln überging.  
Er liebte das.  
Und er war völlig erstaunt, als es ihm heute gelang, etwas Teig zu mopsen, ohne dass Jako dazwischen ging.  
Er sah seinen Schatz verblüfft an.  
Der schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. "Jako?"  
Keine Reaktion.  
Marti fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Jakos Gesicht herum.  
Nichts.  
Na, der wird schon wieder zu sich kommen, dachte er und begann, schon mal ein bisschen aufzuräumen, um auf dem Tisch gleich Platz für die Backbleche zu schaffen. Er räumte Mehl, Zucker und Butter weg und stellte das gebrauchte Geschirr in die Spüle.  
Hinter sich hörte er, wie Jako sich räusperte. Er kehrte zum Tisch zurück und nahm das letzte, überzählige Ei, um es in den Kühlschrank zu schaffen.  
"Warst in Gedanken, was?", fragte er seinen Schatz.  
Jako sah ihn immer noch etwas abwesend an und sagte:  
"Ich habe mich einfach gefragt, ob wir irgendwann mal so etwas mit einem eigenen Kind machen..."  
Klatsch!  
Das Ei war aus Martis Händen gerutscht und auf dem Küchenboden zerschellt.


	73. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 25 - Familienmensch und Zuckerguss

"Ähm... was?!"  
Marti sah Jako ziemlich überrumpelt an.  
Jako kam wieder ein bisschen mehr zu sich.  
"Sorry... ich habe nur laut gedacht. Waren einfach ein paar Gedankenspielereien..."  
Marti schluckte.  
Es war nicht so, dass er nicht auch schon mal in einer stillen Stunde ein paar Zukunftsvisionen durchgespielt hatte... aber...

"Kannst...kannst du dir so was denn vorstellen?", fragte er Jako zögernd, und war sich gerade einfach nicht sicher, was er denken sollte.  
"Irgendwann schon...", sagte Jako langsam.  
"Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Aber vielleicht in ein paar Jahren. Nun... es ist ein schöner Gedanke, aber es macht mir auch Angst."  
Er schaute unsicher zu Marti.  
"Und du?"  
Marti schwieg. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile. Man sah ihm an, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Und dass er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. 

"Nein."   
Martis Antwort erstaunte Jako.  
"Vorstellen kann ich es mir tatsächlich nicht. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das alles an Veränderungen mit sich bringt. Wie viel Verantwortung das nach sich zieht. Wie viele Kleinigkeiten, wie viele zu treffende Entscheidungen, Wie viele Alltagsbelastungen. Aber auch wie viel Liebe...Vorstellen kann ich mir das nicht."   
Gut, so gesehen hatte er sicher recht.  
"Aber... wünschen... ja. Irgendwie schon. So wie du gesagt hast. Nicht heute und nicht morgen, aber in einigen Jahren."  
Ja. Das passte. Das war eine typische Marti- Antwort.  
Jako lächelte.  
"Es ist schön, dass wir beide das ähnlich sehen.... und es macht mich froh, dass das Thema nicht vom Tisch ist."  
Marti kam ehrlich gesagt aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.  
Da glaubte er seinen Mann so gut zu kennen, aber wie es aussah, gab es da Dinge auf dem Grunde seiner Seele, die er bisher noch nicht geahnt hatte.  
Nun, was immer die Zukunft bringen würde, gemeinsam würden sie es anpacken. 

"Vielleicht ist ja einfach das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest schuld, dass ich mir über so etwas Gedanken mache", sagte Jako und lächelte.  
"Es ist einfach so, dass ich mich darauf freue, Marti. Unser erstes gemeinsames Fest. Ich bin eben ein Familienmensch und habe das immer schon toll gefunden. Weihnachten mit der eigenen Familie."  
Marti schluckte.  
"Bereust du es ein bisschen, dass das dieses Jahr anders sein wird?"  
Marti wusste, dass Jako immer über die Feiertage nach Süddeutschland zu seinen Eltern gefahren war. Letztes Jahr zwar unfreiwillig, aber dieses Jahr war das erste mal, dass er in Berlin bleiben würde. Ob es ihm leid tat?  
"Aber ich feiere doch mit meiner Familie", sagte Jako und lächelte verschmitzt.  
Marti blieb das Herz stehen.  
Was?  
"Aber...wir wollten doch zusammen..."  
Jako küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Nase.  
"Marti. Du bist meine Familie. Seit ich mit dir zusammen bin, sind du und ich eine kleine Familie."  
Marti strahlte.   
"Das klingt unglaublich schön, mein Schatz. Ich... liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Marti."

Als die Zimtsterne im Ofen waren und Jako gerade begann, aus dem Vanilleteig die Kipferl zu formen, sagte er versonnen:  
"Ich möchte so einen richtig schönen spießigen Heiligen Abend mit dir feiern. Mit Christbaum und Geschenken und gutem Essen und so. Und Weihnachtsliedern. So richtig klassisch. Okay?"  
Marti nickte begeistert.  
"Du kochst und ich schmücke den Baum. Und Bescherung gibt's erst, wenn jeder von uns brav ein Gedicht aufgesagt hat."  
Er kicherte und Jako sah ihn verblüfft an, dann kicherte er auch.   
"Das machen wir. So richtig schön altmodisch."  
Altmodisch. Ihr Stichwort. Jetzt war es um sie beide geschehen. Sie lachten aus vollem Herzen. 

"Du musst dir besonders viel Mühe geben", sagte Marti schmunzelnd, "wenn du gefragt wirst, ob du auch schön artig warst, würde ich sagen, die Lage sieht eher schlecht aus..."  
Jako wiegte den Kopf und sagte ernster als Marti erwartet hatte:   
"Ich fürchte, du hast nicht ganz unrecht. Ich hab dir manchmal ganz schön zugesetzt, oder?"  
Und er schaute angestrengt auf seine Hände, als müsse er sich sehr auf das Formen konzentrieren.   
"Tja", sagte Marti, "das hast du tatsächlich. Es gab Augenblicke in diesem Jahr, da hast du mir fast das Herz aus der Brust gerissen."  
Er beugte sich zu seinem Schatz und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich beim Christkind eine Rute für dich bestellen."  
" Frechdachs", sagte Jako, "wenn hier einer ne Rute kriegt, dann du. Schließlich muss ich ja auch in Zukunft irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass du brav bist und auf mich hörst."  
Marti streckte ihm grinsend die Zunge raus.  
Jako wischte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und schnappte sich seinen süßen. Er drückte ihn an sich.  
"Marti, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bewundere ich dich total dafür, wie gehorsam du bist. Ich danke dir dafür. Das ist ein wunderbares Geschenk. Ich könnte das nicht, und ich denke so oft, was ich doch für ein verdammtes Glück habe, dass du mein bist. Dass ich der Mensch bin, dem du dich mit Leib und Seele schenkst. Und dafür danke ich dir, mein Schatz."

Marti hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das fühlte sich gut an.  
"Und ich danke dir, dass du mir soviel Kraft gibst. Und Schutz. Und Liebe. Und weißt du, warum du doch keine Rute bekommst? Weil du ganz viel richtig gemacht hast. Und eine Sache ganz besonders: du hast im richtigen Moment ja gesagt."

Jetzt war es an Jako, Tränchen aus den Augen zu blinkern.   
"Hey", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, "eigentlich wollten wir doch nur ein paar Plätzchen backen!"  
Na ja und das taten sie dann auch. Holten die Zimtsterne aus dem Backofen, schoben die Kipferl rein. Bestrichen die Sterne mit Zuckerguss.  
Bestäubten die Vanilleteile mit Puderzucker.

Beide schmeckten gut, und als alles fertig war, brachten sie in einem Schälchen, das Marti mit einer weihnachtlichen Serviette hübsch zurecht gemacht hatte, eine Kostprobe zu Omi Lindner. Die liebe alte Dame freute sich.  
Und sie beschloss, für die beiden Jungs, die ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen waren, ein kleines Weihnachtspäckchen zurecht zu machen.

Zurück in der Wohnung, machte Marti Tee, und sie machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Midnight bezog Posten auf Martis Schoss. Das war und blieb nun mal ihr Lieblingsplatz.  
Während er den würzigen Duft der ersten Tasse genoss und mit Vorfreude über den Plätzchenteller schaute, sagte Marti plötzlich:  
"Felix wird ein toller Papa. Und Bianca ne tolle Mama, da bin ich sicher. Die hat bei mir damals schon so viel Geduld und Gelassenheit bewiesen, ich glaube, da kann nix schief gehen."  
Er grinste.  
"Und außerdem wird das kleine nen Richtig coolen Patenonkel haben."  
"Nix da", sagte Jako, "es wird zwei tolle Onkel haben, mit denen man auch mal Sachen anstellen kann, die Eltern nie im Leben erlauben. Und die einfach saucool drauf sind. Uns beide, Herr Fischer, gibt's nämlich nur im Doppelpack."  
"Für immer", sagte Marti und warf ihm einen verliebten Blick zu.  
"Für immer", sagte Jako und lächelte.


	74. Spin off - Miau Teil 6

Miau.

Sie haben sich über Welpen unterhalten. Menschenwelpen.  
Und wenn ich sie richtig verstanden haben, möchten sie tatsächlich mal welche bekommen.  
Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das gehen soll, weil sie doch beide Kater sind.  
Aber Menschen sind merkwürdig. Und da würde es mich nicht wirklich wundern, wenn sie auch das noch hinbekommen. Irgendwie.

Felix und sein Weibchen Bianca, die bekommen nun einen Welpen. Das hat mir Marti erzählt. Er und Jako freuen sich ganz dolle darüber.  
Sie haben dann ja schon mal einen Welpen zum üben.

Bei Menschen ist das nämlich furchtbar kompliziert. Auch das mit der Welpenaufzucht. Aber es dauert ja auch furchtbar lange bei ihnen.  
Ich selber bin noch kein Jahr alt, und somit auch noch nicht ausgewachsen.  
Aber Menschen brauchen viel länger.  
18 Jahre ungefähr. Meine Güte.  
Aber so ungeschickt, wie die sich mit vielem anstellen, wundert mich das nicht. Und mit all den seltsamen Dingen, die sie so tun. Musik machen. Zur Uni gehen. Autofahren. Lesen. Kochen. Parties feiern. Kein Wunder, dass man so lange braucht, bis man das alles kann.

Katzeneltern haben es einfacher. Man macht halt, was man immer macht, und die Kleinen schauen zu und machen nach und lernen davon. Na ja, ich bin ja selber nun schon lange bei meinen beiden Lieblingsmenschen, und habe keine Katzenkontakte mehr. Einerseits schade. Vermutlich habe ich mir dadurch Menschenangewohnheiten zugelegt. Andererseits ist das aber völlig okay, weil Marti und Jako mich ganz doll liebhaben. Das weiß ich.

Letztens hat Marti nun doch meinetwegen Ärger bekommen. Sie hatten im Wohnzimmer gegessen. Das machen sie manchmal am Wochenende abends, wenn sie einen Film schauen möchten. Und Marti hat mir ein paar Wursthappen zugesteckt.  
Das darf er nicht, und Jako hat uns erwischt. Erst hat er mich in mein Körbchen gesetzt und mit mir geschimpft. Ich hab überlegt, ob ich ihn anfauchen soll. Oder kratzen. Aber ich wollte nicht, das Marti dann noch mehr Ärger bekommt. Also habe ich brav den Kopf eingezogen, mich eingerollt und leise gemaunzt.

Dann hat er mit Marti geschimpft. Marti hat den Kopf gesenkt, aber er sah gar nicht schuldbewusst aus, wie wenn er wirklich etwas angestellt hat. Im Gegenteil, er hat verschmitzt zu mir rüber gegrinst.  
Jako hat ärgerlich geknurrt und Marti angedroht, ihm den Po zu verhauen.  
Das habe ich nicht verstanden. Das machen sie nämlich manchmal, aber das gehört dann nie zu „Jako ist böse auf Marti“, sondern zu „Jako und Marti paaren sich.“   
Wahrscheinlich hat Marti genau deswegen noch mehr gegrinst. Und geschnurrt.  
Na ja, und Jako ist dann richtig ärgerlich geworden. Hat Marti gesagt, dass er anscheinend keinen Welpen im Hause bräuchte, da er mit ihm schon genug Ärger hätte.  
Das hat Marti traurig gemacht.  
Richtig traurig.

Manchmal sind die beiden echt dumm. Da ist doch eigentlich nicht wirklich was schlimmes passiert, und doch schaukeln sie sich hoch, und am Ende ist einer sauer und einer traurig.  
Aber da haben sie dann gemerkt, dass das dumm von ihnen war und sie haben sich vertragen und entschuldigt.  
Und gedrückt.   
Und geküsst.  
Und dann war alles wieder gut.  
Sie haben sich dann noch mal über das Thema Kinder (so heißen Menschenwelpen) unterhalten.  
Und ich habe gelauscht.  
Und weiß nun genau, dass sie tatsächlich irgendwann Nachwuchs haben möchten.

Sie sprachen von adup... adopto... ich krieg das Wort nicht hin. Ist ein ganz schwieriges Wort. Aber es geht darum, dass sie ein Kind als ihres aufnehmen, dass eigentlich andere Eltern hat, aber die sind gestorben, oder wollen es nicht oder so.

Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, denn wie gesagt, soweit ich weiß, können zwei Kater keine Wel... Kinder bekommen.  
Aber wenn das natürlich so ist...  
Dann könnte das eventuell doch irgendwann sein.

Ich glaube, ich würde mich auch freuen. Wenn meine beiden dann glücklich sind. Weil, na ja, ich kenne sie ja und weiß, dass sie beide ein großes Herz haben. Und ganz viel Liebe zu vergeben. Das könnte richtig gut klappen.  
Ich lasse mich überraschen.  
Aber sie sprachen davon, dass sie das erst in einigen Jahren tun wollen. Also bleibt erst mal alles beim alten und ich kann mich mit dem Kind von Felix auch erst mal an so was gewöhnen. So wie die befreundet sind, wird das kleine bestimmt oft bei uns hier unten sein.

Als sie sich vertragen hatten und nicht mehr böse oder traurig waren, hat Jako Marti dann noch betraft. Ganz normal, wie das bei ihnen eben so ist, wenn Marti was angestellt hat.  
Das muss so sein, immerhin ist Jako das Alphatier.   
Marti musste auf dem Boden knien, mit dem Gesicht zu Jako und dem Sofa. Und gesenktem Blick. Und den Film konnte er also nicht mehr schauen. Und das restliche Abendessen war für ihn auch gestrichen.   
War aber nicht schlimm, er hatte ja schon was gegessen, und wie er so gekniet hat, hat Jako ihm sanft das Haar gekrault.  
Er fand seine Strafe also gar nicht so doll schlimm.

Da war auch ich dann beruhigt und hab die Augen zugemacht. Und bin eingeschlafen.   
Ich habe es gut bei den beiden.  
Ich habe einen guten Platz gefunden.

Miau.


	75. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 26 - Festtagsmahl und Weihnachtsbaum

„The first Noell...♪♪♪“

Weihnachtsmusik klang durch die Wohnung der Fischers. Jako werkelte in der Küche und Marti im Wohnzimmer.  
Midnight lag brav ihrem Körbchen und schnurrte leise vor sich hin.

Jako stand am Küchentisch und schnippelte an einem Rotkohlkopf herum.  
Es sollte heute ein richtig gemütliches, klassisches Weihnachtsmenü geben.  
Na ja, abgesehen von der Tatsche, das es vegetarisch wäre. Aber...er hatte vor, dass so richtig toll hinzubekommen, und daher gab er sich ausgesprochen Mühe und war jetzt, am frühen Nachmittag, mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt.

Sie wollten sich später, wenn die Dämmerung einsetzen würde, in ihre warmen Jacken kuscheln und einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang machen.  
Es würde Spaß machen, die weihnachtliche Beleuchtung in den Fenstern ringsumher anzuschauen.  
Anschließend würde es das Abendessen geben. Ein dreigängiges Menü.

Zuerst eine klare Brühe mit Nudeln und Eierstich.  
Danach Maronenbraten mit Klößen, Soße und Rotkohl.  
Und zum Nachtisch Eis. Da hatte er fertiges Vanille-Zimteis gekauft. Und für später am Abend hatte er noch mal eine kleine Antipastiplatte vorbereitet, denn sie wollten allen ernstes um 22 Uhr in die Spätmesse der nahegelegenen Kirche.  
Sie hatten zwar eigentlich nichts damit am Hut, aber meine Güte, an Weihnachten war das doch irgendwie schön, Kindheitserinnerungen und so, und warum nicht einfach mal kitschmäßig so richtig in die Vollen gehen.

Na ja, danach sollte es dann sie Antipasti mit nem schönen Glas Wein geben.  
Jako freute sich wie bolle auf den Abend und er summte leise das im Hintergrund laufende Weihnachtslied mit.

Er hatte soweit alles im Griff. Auf dem Herd brodelte Wurzelgemüse für die Brühe; der Teig für die Klöße ruhte im Kühlschrank, den Rotkohl knetete er durch und würde ihn gleich zum Kochen ansetzen; der Teig für den Braten stand fertig vorbereitet und geformt und in Folie gewickelt ebenfalls bereit, der musste nur noch in den Ofen. Die Zutaten für die Pilzsoße waren geschnippelt und warteten auf ihre Verwendung.  
Alles im Griff in der Küche.  
Alles im Lot auf'm Boot.  
Alles in Butter auf'm Kutter.

Na ja, nur aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte man immer wieder Fluchattacken und Schimpftiraden.  
Jako grinste vor sich hin.

Marti war dabei, den Baum aufzustellen und bekam es nicht hin. Das Biest stand einfach nicht gerade.  
Jako hatte seine Hilfe angeboten. Aber Marti hatte ihn nur angeblafft. Also hatte er sich wieder verzogen und ließ ihn machen.

Ein Poltern, ein „Fuck!“ ließen ihn dann doch noch mal ins Wohnzimmer schauen.  
Marti kniete vor dem Baum, der gerade samt Ständer umgekippt war.  
„Marti, kann ich nicht doch irgendwie hel...“  
„Scher dich in die Küche! Ich krieg das hier schon hin!“  
Jako grinste.  
„Na dann mach mal. Aber wenn wir nachher raus wollen, und der Baum noch nicht fertig ist, wäre das echt schon schade, weißt du?“  
„ICH KRIEG DAS HIN!“  
Jako grinste noch breiter, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück zur brodelnden Gemüsebrühe.  
Wenn er mich weiter so anschnauzt, dachte er, gibt’s doch noch ne Rute vom Christkind. Und während er den Rotkohl umrührte, kicherte er.

Es dauerte noch ein eine ganze Weile, dann hatte er soweit alles vorbereitet und fertig, dass es nachher nur noch mal kurz in den Ofen oder auf den Herd müssen würde.  
Er räumte die Küche auf und war zufrieden mit sich.  
Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, um mal vorsichtig nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
Er hatte gerade die Klinke heruntergedrückt, da ertönte von drinnen ein lautes „Moment!“  
Er zögerte einen Augenblick.  
„So, jetzt kannst du!“

Jako betrat das Wohnzimmer und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.  
Marti hatte es geschafft.  
Der Baum stand wie eine Eins und war prachtvoll geschmückt.  
Der ganze Vintage- Christbaumschmuck, den sie in den vergangenen Wochen auf Flohmärkten zusammengekauft hatten, hatte daran Platz gefunden. Zwei Lichterketten umwanden ihn und jede Menge Lametta, dieses Holo-Lametta, was so funkelt, versetzte den Baum in eine ganz besondere Pracht.

„Scheiße, Marti, ist das schön!“   
Jako fiel regelrecht die Kinnlade runter.  
Marti, der selbst ein bisschen Lametta im Haar hängen hatte, strahlte zufrieden.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich krieg das hin!“  
Jako küsste ihn liebevoll.  
„Stimmt. Und wie man sieht, ist auf dich Verlass.“  
Sie drücken sich, und standen mit strahlenden Augen wie die Kinder noch eine ganze Weile Arm in Arm vor dem Weihnachtsbaum.

Der Spaziergang war toll, das Essen großartig. Jako hatte sich echt ins Zeug gelegt und es schmeckte einfach Spitze. Felix war eben ein guter Lehrer.

Und nun saßen sie vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und es sollte Bescherung sein.  
Das Gedichtaufsagen hatten sie sich dann doch verkniffen, denn allein bei dem Gedanken konnten sie sich beide vor lachen nicht mehr halten.

Vor ihnen lagen ein paar Päckchen von den Eltern, von ein paar Freunden.  
Und natürlich jeweils eines von Marti für Jako und umgekehrt.

Süße Leckereien aus Süddeutschland. Da strahlte besonders Marti.  
Von dessen Eltern ein paar DVDs mit den neuesten Filmen. Klasse.  
Lion schickte ein Fotoalbum. Mit witzigen Schnappschüssen von der Hochzeit.  
Das gefiel ihnen richtig gut, sie blätterten lange darin herum und hatten Spaß.

Von Omi Lindner ein Packchen mit handgestrickten, dicken Kuschelsocken. Bunt, weich und warm. Sie mussten schmunzeln. Typisch Omi eben.

Von Felix gab es ein Geschenk mit einem fetten Augenzwinkern:  
Ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Junge Ehe“, das war ein Machwerk aus den fünfziger Jahren, ein Ratgeber für Junge Leute, die in eine Ehe starteten. Felix hatte auf die erste Seite des Einbandes „#altmodisch“ geschrieben.  
Beide grinsten.

Einige Kleinigkeiten von Freunden; unter anderem ein neuer Seidenschal von Sina, dazu eine Karte mit den Worten:  
„Wenn der andere mal eine Nacht nicht übersteht...“

Sie mussten lachen und beschlossen, ihn in der selben Nacht noch einzuweihen.

Und nun das Päckchen von Jako für Marti.  
Ein Gutschein für einen Tanzkurs.  
Marti schmunzelte.  
„Ernsthaft?“  
„Na ja, ich dachte... du hast doch auf unserer Hochzeit gesagt, dass du es bedauerst, gerade mal den Hochzeitswalzer mit mir hinzubekommen... und dabei hat es dir doch Spaß gemacht … und erinnerst du dich an unseren allerersten Tanz, damals in der Küche der WG.... und ich dachte...“  
Marti küsste Jako und brachte ihn so zum Verstummen.   
„Hey! Ich freue mich! Das ist klasse, Danke!“  
Jako war erleichtert. Er war sich echt unsicher gewesen,.  
Aber als er sah, wie Marti strahlte, freute auch er sich aus tiefstem Herzen.

„So, Jako, und nun du.“  
Jako öffnete sein Geschenk.  
Es enthielt zwei Päckchen.  
Im ersten entdeckte Jako einen Gutschein für einen Laden für Musikequipment.  
„Dankeschön, mein Schatz!“   
Er strahlte nun ebenfalls.  
Dann das zweite Päckchen.  
Es enthielt ein Foto von Marti.  
Ein ganz besonderes Foto. Marti sah knallrot zu Boden als Jako es ausgepackt hatte.  
Auf dem Bild räkelte Marti sich geradezu lasziv auf dem Sofa, und trug... nichts. Außer einer roten Schleife um den Bauch.  
Und am unteren Bildrand stand:   
„Ich schenke dir mich. Für immer.“

„Albern, oder?“, fragte Marti verlegen.  
„Blödsinn“, sagte Jako, „wunderschön.“  
Und er küsste Marti.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends kam es dann noch zu der ein oder anderen eher unzüchtigen Handlung unterm Weihnachtsbaum...  
Aber da Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe ist, geht das schon in Ordnung, oder?


	76. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 27 - frühstücken und ...ähäm...

Der letzte Tag des Jahres.  
Es war ein frostklirrender Wintertag.  
Auf den Gehwegen lag Schnee und der Himmel war strahlend blau.  
In der Küche der Fischers war es gemütlich warm.

Marti war dabei, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Er hatte sein Handy an die kleinen Boxen angeschlossen und ließ Musik durch den Raum schallen.  
Tappte mit dem Fuß den Takt mit, trällerte mit, während er Rühreier briet, und war einfach gut drauf. 

Jako stand in der Tür, lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, und beobachtete ihn amüsiert.  
Er stand hier schon seit fünf Minuten und grinste zufrieden. Marti sah ihn erst, als er sich mit der Pfanne in der Hand zum Tisch umdrehte.

"Guten Morgen, Jako", sagte er mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.  
"Schaust du mir schon lange zu?"  
"Klar, Schatz. Ist ja auch ein hübscher Anblick, wenn du so fröhlich durch die Bude wirbelst."  
Marti stellte die Pfanne auf den dafür vorgesehenen Untersetzer. Dann kam er auf Jako zu, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
"Ich liebe dich, du Stalker."  
"Bin ich denn wenigstens dein Lieblingsstalker?"  
"Na klar, mein allerliebster Lieblingsstalker sogar!"  
Er küsste ihn noch einmal und zog ihn dann zum Frühstückstisch. 

Jako biss herzhaft in einen gebutterten Toast.  
"Ich freue mich total auf die Party heute Abend bei Rick und Dom", sagte er dann.   
"Ich werde gleich nach dem Frühstück mit dem Nudelsalat beginnen, dann kann der schön durchziehen. Und du kannst schon mal die Wohnung aufräumen."  
Marti sah etwas erstaunt zu ihm hinüber.  
"Warum?"  
Jako zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
"Was heißt hier warum?"  
"Na ja, ich finde einfach, unsere Wohnung ist aufgeräumt genug", sagte Marti.  
Das fand er durchaus.  
Er hatte das gut im Griff. Das hieß nun nicht, dass er alles alleine machte. Sie kümmerten sich gemeinsam um alles, nur war es eben so, dass Marti den Überblick hatte, was wann zu tun war und Jako sich dahingehend nach seinen Anweisungen richtete. 

So klappte das eigentlich hervorragend.  
Deswegen war er ein wenig erstaunt über Jakos Anweisung.  
"Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun", sagte Jako.  
"Aber es ist nun mal der letzte Tag im Jahr, und bei meiner Mama war das so üblich, dass da nochmal Großputz gemacht wurde. Sozusagen um das alte Jahr sauber und ordentlich gehen zu lassen."  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so traditionell veranlagt bist."   
Jako grinste und sagte:  
"Du weißt doch - Hashtag altmodisch!"

"Nein, aber mal im Ernst", sagte Marti.  
"Unsere Bude ist geputzt und aufgeräumt und ich gebe zu, ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, ausgerechnet heute noch mal los zulegen."  
Jako überlegte einen Augenblick.  
Eigentlich hatte Marti ja recht.   
Und es wäre nun blödsinnig, darauf zu beharren. Also nickte er. Doch dann beschloss er, Marti ein bisschen zu necken.  
"Ich könnte natürlich trotzdem auf meiner Anweisung bestehen...", sagte er.  
"Könntest du", sagte Marti.  
"...und darauf bestehen, dass du mir Gehorsam leistest."  
"In der Tat, das könntest du."  
Marti nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
"Aber...", sagte er dann.  
"Aber?", fragte Jako.   
"Aber du wirst es nicht."  
Marti klang sehr überzeugt.  
"Aha. Und warum nicht?"  
"Na ja, Jako, du bist zwar streng mit mir, aber du bist fair. Bist zwar manchmal ein echter Sturkopf, aber was du mir so befiehlst, hat immer irgendwie Sinn und Verstand. Auch wenn mir mal was nicht passt, hat es doch immer einen guten Grund. Und das hier wäre blödsinnig. Du würdest einfach nur der Form halber auf deinem Willen beharren. Und das passt nicht zu dir."  
Jako schmunzelte. Und errötete vor Freude.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass Marti viel von ihm hielt, aber das so bestätigt zu bekommen, war ja doch schön.  
Marti sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ja, du hast ja recht, Marti."  
Er strich sanft über Martis Hand.  
"Dann brauchst du nur das Frühstücksgeschirr wegräumen, damit ich hier Platz habe. Und dann kannst du mir schnippeln helfen."

Gesagt, getan, und kurz danach arbeiteten sie Hand in Hand, um den Nudelsalat herzurichten.  
"Dann müssen wir nur noch was einkaufen", sagte Jako.   
"Ne Kiste Mate und ne Flasche Sekt. Das haben wir versprochen, mitzubringen."  
"Gut", sagte Marti. "Dann können wir vorher noch bei Omi Lindner fragen, ob die noch was braucht."  
"Okay, machen wir."

Jako reichte ihm eine rote und eine. gelbe Paprika.   
"Kannst du die bitte noch schneiden?"  
Marti nickte und machte sich ans Werk.  
"Jako", sagte er schließlich, "es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich gerne heute noch erledigen möchte."  
"Und das wären?"  
"Also. Zuerst mal möchte ich gerne Alex' Grab besuchen. Und ihr ein paar Blumen bringen. Ich war seit der Beerdigung noch nicht dort."  
Er hatte leise gesprochen.  
Jako schaute ihn an, sah aber, dass er recht gefasst wirkte. Gut.  
"Okay, das machen wir."  
"Du begleitest mich?"  
"Natürlich, Marti. Wenn du mich an deiner Seite haben möchtest."  
"Ja klar", sagte Marti und lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
"Und was ist das zweite, das du heute noch machen willst, Marti?"  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Martis Gesicht.  
"Ich möchte meinen Mann flachlegen."

Jako verschluckte sich fast an Stückchen Gurke, das er sich in den Mund gesteckt hatte.  
"Na hoppla, wir sind aber unverblümt heute!"  
"Ja", sagte Marti, "weißt du, die Kunst der Verführung ist ne tolle Sache, aber heute bin ich in einer anderen Stimmung. Ich möchte am liebsten..."  
Er leckte sich die Lippen.  
"... einfach über dich herfallen und dir den Verstand aus dem wunderschönen Kopf vögeln."  
Holla die Waldfee. Jako schluckte hart.  
Es kam selten vor, dass Marti so deutlich wurde.  
Um so aufregender, wenn er es doch mal tat.  
"Okay...", stotterte Jako. "Ähhhhm, also, eine alte Bekannte meiner Eltern, Typ wichtige Geschäftsfrau, hat mal den Spruch geprägt: 'Man muss Prioritäten nach Wichtigkeit ordnen.' Ich finde, diese Priorität ist von größter Wichtigkeit und sollte allem anderen vorgezogen werden. Meinst du nicht auch?"  
"Definitiv", sagte Marti.  
"Also schau zu, dass du den Salat in den Kühlschrank bekommst!"  
Jako beeilte sich. Und wie.  
Als er tatsächlich fertig war, kam Marti auf ihn zu. Er legte beide Hände auf Jakos Hintern, zog ihn zu sich und begann, ihn zu küssen.  
So knutschten sie eine ganze Weile wild rum, bis sie schließlich einmal mehr den Beweis antraten, dass ihr Küchentisch sich nicht nur zum kochen und essen eignet.


	77. Spin off - Miau Teil 7

Miau.

Ich liege im großen Schlafkörbchen. Zwischen meinen beiden Freunden.  
Jako und Marti schlafen noch. Obwohl es schon gegen Mittag ist. Aber gestern ist es spät geworden und sie haben viel so komisches Zeug getrunken, das so merkwürdig gerochen hat. Und Marti hat mir erzählt, dass sie davon Kopfweh bekommen und viel schlafen.  
Es muss wohl sehr gut schmecken, dass sie es trotzdem trinken.  
Aber, wie ich schon öfter gesagt habe, Menschen sind merkwürdig.

Gestern Abend waren wir aus. Ja, ich durfte mit.  
Oh Mann, ich kann euch sagen, da war vielleicht was los.  
Da ist die Hölle losgebrochen.  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was das war.  
Aber es war furchtbar und ich habe Angst gehabt.  
Inzwischen ist es vorbei, aber ich zittere immer noch.

Eigentlich fing der Tag ganz schön an. Meine beiden Freunde waren in festlicher Stimmung.  
Es sollte der letzte Tag sein. Das hab ich nicht verstanden, wenn das der letzte Tag ist, würde das doch heißen, dass die Welt untergeht und das wäre doch kein Grund zum Feiern.  
Aber sie waren fröhlich und na ja, hab ich eben auch geschnurrt.  
Ich vertraue den beiden.

Sie waren zu einer Party eingeladen, bei Rick und Dom.  
Und viele andre sollten auch kommen.  
Normalerweise genieße ich bei so was immer gemütliche Abende zu Hause. Da muss ich doch auf alles hier aufpassen und kann auf Streifzüge gehen. Manchmal, wenn sie vergessen, die Küchentür zuzumachen, sogar dort... darf ich mich nur nicht erwischen lassen...  
Aber gestern haben sie mich in meinen Transportkorb gesetzt und mitgenommen.  
Das kam mir schon so komisch vor.  
Erst habe ich befürchtet, wir würden zu der Ärztin fahren, wo ich manchmal mit einer Nadel gepiekst werde oder eklige Sachen schlucken muss.  
Aber nein, wir sind zusammen mit einer großen Schüssel Nudelsalat zu Rick gefahren.

Da waren schon ganz viele Leute da.  
Rick und Steve. Frodo und Vanessa. Felix und Bianca. Sina. Die mag ich auch. Die hat die ganze Zeit zu Tommy geguckt. Den kannte ich noch nicht, aber der war auch nett.  
Dominik war auch da. Dominik war bisher immer traurig gewesen, wenn ich ihn getroffen habe. Aber gestern, da hat er die ganze Zeit die Hand festgehalten von eine anderen Menschenkater. Den kannte ich noch nicht, der hieß Robin. Und Robin hat ihn die ganze Zeit angeguckt. Und gelächelt. Und gestern war Dominik gar nicht mehr traurig.

Und dann waren noch viele andere da, alle haben mich gestreichelt, sogar Steve einmal kurz.  
Ich durfte die meiste Zeit auf Martis Schoss sitzen.   
Als mir der ganze Trubel zu viel wurde, durfte ich wieder in meinen Korb, aber Marti hatte mich immer in einer Nähe. Da hatte ich keine Angst. Ich weiß, dass Marti und Jako ganz dolle auf mich aufpassen.  
Ich bin dann eingeschlafen.

Bin wieder aufgewacht, als Marti mich aus dem Korb gehoben hat und mich in den Arm genommen hat. Er hatte seine Jacke angezogen, für draußen, und hat mich unter die Jacke gesteckt.  
Dann sind er und Jako und viele andere nach draußen. Auf die Straße.

Ich wusste gar nicht was los war. In der Wohnung war es doch schön gemütlich und warm, also warum?

Aber dann fing auf einmal die Hölle an.  
Es begann zu knallen und zu zischen und zu donnern, dass ich gedacht habe, die Welt stürzt nun doch ein. Sie haben also doch recht gehabt mit dem letzten Tag.  
Aber komischerweise waren sie alle fröhlich und schienen gar keine Angst zu haben!

Ich dafür um so mehr. Ich habe kläglich gemaunzt und mich ganz dolle gefürchtet. Beim ersten lauten Bums hab ich mich so erschrocken, dass ich Marti gekratzt hab. Er hat aufgeschrien und „Aua! Kleines Mistviech!“ gerufen.  
Aber dann hat er mich gekrault und sich entschuldigt und mir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht fürchten muss und er und Jako mich beschützen.

Also habe ich mich noch tiefer in seine Jacke gekuschelt und die Öhrchen angelegt und gezittert.  
Aber die Menschen haben alle gelacht und sich umarmt und sich gute Sachen gewünscht, und zu meiner Überraschung war die Welt nach einer Weile, obwohl es immer noch krachte und zischte, immer noch da. Nicht untergegangen.

Also kann wohl alles nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.  
Irgendwann hat Marti mich dann an Jako übergeben, damit er selber auch mal ein paar Leute umarmen konnte. Dabei hat Sina mich gekrault und mir auch was gutes Neues gewünscht. Was sie damit gemeint hat weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe gespürt, dass sie es gut gemeint hat.

Jako hat seinen Finger in so einen Pappbecher mit so einem komischen Getränk gesteckt, das so kleine Bläschen macht. Dann hat er mir den Finger hingehalten und ich habe es abgeschleckt. Das hat voll komisch geschmeckt, und ich musste niesen. Da haben alle gelacht.

Später sind sie dann alle zusammen wieder in die Wohnung gegangen. Und haben weitergefeiert.  
Ich war erleichtert, dass die Welt noch da war und wir also auch.  
Und als es dann draußen ruhiger wurde, bin ich wieder eingeschlafen.  
Spät in der Nacht sind wir nach Hause. Da beide schon zuviel so komischen Sachen getrunken haben, konnten sie ihr Auto nicht benutzen. Daher haben sie ein anderes gerufen, da saß jemand drin, der nicht so ein Zeug getrunken hatte. Der war so lieb und hat uns nach hause gefahren. Ich hätte ihm aus Dankbarkeit ja ein Schälchen Milch angeboten. Aber Menschen sind Fremden gegenüber nicht immer so großzügig, daher haben sie ihm nur dieses „Geld“ gegeben, na, kann er sich selber Milch besorgen, es gibt bestimmt Menschen, die zuviel Milch haben und die gegen Geld eintauschen. Marti und Jako müssen auch so jemanden kennen, immerhin haben wir auch immer Milch im Hause.

Ich durfte bei ihnen im großen Körbchen schlafen, weil ich immer noch gezittert habe.  
Die beiden sind toll.

Nur eine Sachen nehme ich ihnen ein bisschen übel: Sie haben behauptet, sie würden einen Kater bekommen.   
Das habe ich nicht geglaubt.  
Und siehste: Außer mir und den beiden ist keiner hier.  
Ich wusste es. Sie haben mich veralbert.  
Dafür werde ich sie nachher anfauchen wenn sie wach sind.

Miau.


	78. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 28 - Zorn und Liebe

Marti betrat die Wohnung.  
Er hatte die Tür noch nicht wieder geschlossen, da hörte er Jakos zornige Stimme:  
„Marti Fischer! Zu mir in die Küche! Sofort!“  
Marti rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Jako klang wirklich sauer.  
Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er verbockt haben könnte. Es wollte ihn nicht einfallen.  
Er beeilte sich, ich die Küche zu kommen. Was auch immer es war, er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.  
Er betrat die Küche.  
Jako stand hinter dem Küchentisch, er hatte die Hände aufgestützt.  
Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verärgerung.  
Marti schluckte und fühlte sich sehr, sehr kleinlaut.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Jako knallte wütend mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Was los ist?“, sagte er gefährlich leise.  
Scheiße.  
Hier lag wirklich Ärger in der Luft.  
Wenn Jako laut wurde, kriegte er sich meist schnell wieder ein und das ganze endete irgendwann vielleicht mit einer Bestrafung, aber auch mit Zärtlichkeit und Lachen.  
Aber wenn er so leise und drohend sprach, dann war, wie man so schön sagt, „die Kacke am dampfen.“

„Marti Fischer“, knurrte Jako, „Ich habe vorhin mitten in der Vorlesung einen Anruf von Frau Lindner bekommen.“  
Martis Augen wurden riesengroß und er schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
Scheiße.  
Er hatte versprochen, heute früher Feierabend zu machen, um Frau Lindner zu einer wichtigen Untersuchung zum Arzt zu fahren. Nichts dramatisches, sie war halt alt und hatte ihre Malässen.  
Er hatte es komplett vergessen.  
„Sie rief mich an“, sagte Jako, „und fragte, ob ich wüsste, wo du bist... du warst nicht erreichbar. Also bin ich aus der Vorlesung und habe sie gefahren.“  
„Scheiße. Jako, wir hatten einen Außendreh, und ich habe heute morgen mein Handy zu Hause vergessen...“  
„Marti, das ist mir egal! Du hattest es Frau Lindner versprochen und ich werde nicht dulden, dass du deine Versprechen nicht hältst. Es ist mir egal, ob deine Verpeiltheit daran Schuld ist oder was auch immer.“

Marti schluckte und nickte.  
Und zu Jakos größtem Erstaunen drehte er sich um und rannte aus der Wohnung.  
„Marti, hier geblieben!“  
Doch der dachte gar nicht daran. Die Tür knallte und Jako stand alleine da.  
Marti wusste, dass er Jakos Zorn, Jakos berechtigten Zorn, damit nicht gerade besänftigte, wenn er ihn einfach so stehen ließ. Seine Strafe würde dadurch sicher nur noch strenger ausfallen, aber das war ihm gerade egal.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er wieder da.  
Jako empfing ihn an der Wohnungstür.  
„WAS SOLLTE DAS?!“  
Marti stand da mit gesenktem Kopf.  
„Ich wollte Omi Lindner um Verzeihung bitten“, sagte er leise.  
„Hab einen Blumenstrauß besorgt und ihre Lieblingspralinen. Sie hat gelacht und ist mir nicht böse. Wo wir ihr doch so viel helfen, hat sie gesagt.“  
Er atmete durch und sah seinem Mann in die Augen.  
„Das war mir wichtig. Und jetzt bin ich bereit, meine Strafe entgegen zu nehmen. Die habe ich verdient.“

Jetzt war es an Jako, zu schlucken. Das hatte ihn jetzt echt beeindruckt.  
Marti war vieles, aber kein Feigling.  
Verdammt, er liebte diesen Kerl.  
„Schlafzimmer. Sofort. Ich muss nachdenken.“  
Marti nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand, wie befohlen, im Schlafzimmer,.

Jakos Zorn war wie weggeblasen.  
Es hatte Marti offensichtlich sehr leid getan. So sehr, dass es ihm das wichtigste war, die alte Dame um Verzeihung zu bitten. Dafür hatte er sogar Jakos Ärger und die Verschärfung seiner Strafe riskiert.  
Ja, Marti war alles andere als ein Feigling.

Eine Viertelstunde später trat Jako zu seinem Schatz ins Schlafzimmer.  
Der lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett. Er setzte sich auf und sah Jako an. Der setzte sich zu ihm und zog Marti in seine Arme.  
„Ich liebe dich, Marti. Und ich weiß ja, wie verpeilt du manchmal bist. Aber es ist mir wirklich wichtig, dass du, was solche Dinge betrifft, zuverlässiger wirst. Was meinst du, wie kriegen wir das hin?“  
„Na ja, muss mir angewöhnen, schon morgens immer auf meinen Terminkalender im Handy zu schauen...“  
„Gute Idee. Und ich werde dich ein bisschen mehr kontrollieren, was das betrifft. Bis das besser klappt, okay?“  
Marti nickte.

„Und was deine Strafe betrifft... das wirst du an Frau Lindner wieder gut machen. Du wirst zu ihr gehen und herausfinden, was du für sie an Hilfe leisten kannst.“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, „ich hatte ohnehin vor, das Treppenhausputzen für sie zu übernehmen. Sie macht das immer noch selber, obwohl es ihr schwerfällt. Aber sie bittet nicht gerne. Ist ne stolze alte Lady. Jetzt habe ich nen guten Grund, ihr das abzunehmen. Wenn ich sage, dass du es mir befohlen hast...“  
Ja, die alte Omi Lindner wusste inzwischen auch um die besondere Beziehung der beiden. Und akzeptierte es. Einfach so. Sie war echt ne tolle alte Dame.  
„Gute Idee“, sagte Jako, „und das wirst du dann konsequent durchziehen.“  
Marti nickte.  
Sie hielten sich immer noch in den Armen.

„Darf ich... darf ich um etwas bitten, Jako?“  
„Was, mein Schatz?“  
Marti zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sprach er aus, was er empfand.  
„Ich... das für Omi Lindner zu tun, empfinde ich nicht als Strafe. Ich wollte das sowieso und tue es gerne für sie. Ich habe richtig Mist gebaut und würde mich besser fühlen, wenn... du mich mit etwas bestrafst, was ich unmittelbar zu spüren bekomme...“  
Er wurde rot und senkte wieder den Kopf.

Jako nickte.  
Er kannte seinen Schatz gut und wusste, wie Marti fühlte.  
Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer.  
Nahm ein Kissen vom Sofa und legte es mitten in den Raum.  
„Knie dich hier hin, Kleiner. Und da bleibst du und rührst dich nicht, bis ich es dir erlaube, klar?“  
Marti tat wie geheißen.  
Er kniete sich auf das Kissen und ja, er schämte sich.  
Er hatte Omi Lindner nämlich echt gerne, und sie vergessen zu haben, das tat ihm furchtbar leid.  
Jako hatte, wie so oft, in Ordnung gebracht, was er versaut hatte.  
Er war Jako wirklich dankbar.  
Sein Herz war erfüllt mit Liebe zu seinem wunderbaren Mann.

Jako ließ ihn zappeln.  
Er verließ die Wohnung und ging nach oben ins Musikzimmer. Er wollte an einem Video arbeiten, das demnächst fertig werden sollte.  
Felix war nicht da. Gut, er hätte jetzt auch Felix' fragendem Blicken nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Und reden hätte er auch nicht gewollt.  
Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Marti. Wie es ihm wohl ging. Allein. Auf Knien.  
Am liebsten wäre er sofort nach unten gerannt, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen... Aber es sollte eine Strafe sein, und Marti hatte sich diesmal eine strenge Strafe verdient.  
Also nahm er sich zusammen und arbeitete. Ca. zwei Stunden.  
Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
Das sollte genügen.  
Er sauste nach unten.  
Marti hatte sich nicht bewegt, er kniete noch immer dort und schaute zu Boden.

Jako hockt sich zu ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm, küsste ihn sanft, und sagte:  
„Marti, es ist gut, es ist vorbei.“  
Marti drückte sich an ihn, in diesem Augenblick fühlten sie sich alle beide zutiefst geborgen und geliebt.


	79. Collage / Tanzkurs Teil 1 - Discofox und Engelspisse

Der Tanzkurs begann im Februar. Marti war mächtig aufgeregt.  
Jako hatte das ganze so eingefädelt, dass sie beide den Kurs gemeinsam besuchten. Zwar konnte er das mit dem Tanzen, hatte so einiges an Schritten drauf, aber er hatte einfach Lust, das mit seinem Mann gemeinsam zu erleben.  
Außerdem war das eines der Dinge, die noch unerledigt auf ihrer Collage standen. Und... er war immer noch so dankbar, dass Marti nichts passiert war, dass es ihm wichtig war, alles zu tun, was sie darauf festgehalten hatten.

Jako war ein paar Minuten eher da und wartete auf Marti. Er stand mit den anderen Teilnehmern des Kurses in dem Kursraum der Tanzschule und wartete. Der Tanzlehrer, der sich als Patrice vorstellte, hakte auf einer Liste die Anwesenden ab.  
Dann kam Marti rein gestürmt.  
„Sorry, hab mich ein bisschen verspätet.“  
Er sah sich im Raum um.  
Patrice fragte nach seinem Namen.  
„Marti.“  
„Okay, dann sind alle da. Nun, wir haben diesmal die selten auftretende Konstellation, liebe Teilnehmer, mehr Herren als Damen im Kurs zu haben. Das habe ich ehrlicherweise in meiner Karriere als Tanzlehrer noch nicht erlebt.“  
Er grinste.  
Die anderen hatten sich schon zu Paaren zusammengestellt, so dass nur noch Marti und Jako einzeln im Raum standen.  
„Also“, sagte Jako grinsend und kam auf Marti zu, „ Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, können wir beiden überzähligen ein Paar bilden...“  
Marti sah einen Moment verblüfft drein, dann ging er darauf ein.  
„Ja, da stimme ich Ihnen zu.“

Auch Patrice, der ja wusste, dass sie beide gemeinsam hier waren, grinste und spielte das Spiel mit.  
„Na, wunderbar, dann sind ja alle untergebracht. Stellen wir uns einmal vor, und wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, sind wir hier alle beim Vornamen, okay?“  
Alle nickten und nannten der Reihe nach ihre Namen.  
„Prima. Dann fangen wir mal an. Jako und Marti, Sie beide sollten sich darauf einigen, wer die Damenschritte übernimmt. Hat einer von Ihnen schon etwas Tanzerfahrung?  
„Ja, ich schon, ein bisschen“, sagte Jako und schmunzelte.  
Marti lächelte. Also das war definitiv eine Untertreibung.  
„Also ich noch gar nicht.“  
„Gut“, sagte Patrice, „dann sollte der Jako führen, okay?“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, und musste sich echt zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszuprusten.  
„Ja, ich glaube, das … würde passen.“ Seine Stimme klang rau und tief.  
Jako leckte sich die Lippen und nickte nur.

Sie setzten den Spaß fort und taten so, als hätten sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt. Sie flirteten, mit Blicken und Worten. Und es machte Spaß. Es fühlte sich an... kribbelig im Bauch und irgendwie aufregend.  
Heute gab es die ersten ganz simplen Schritte vom Discofox.  
Es machte Spaß und Dank Jako und der Tatsache, dass er als leidenschaftlicher Musiker ein Gefühl für Rhythmus und Takt einfach im Blut hatte, kriegte er das ohne Schwierigkeiten hin.  
Sie beide zusammen machten allen anderen Anwesenden was vor.  
Jedenfalls hatten sie einen Heidenspaß dabei. 

Eine halbe Stunde, dann zehn Minuten Pause, um etwas zu trinken, dann noch eine halbe Stunde.  
Während der Pause ging Jako in Richtung Toilette. Kaum war er verschwunden, wurde Marti von Jonas angesprochen. Einem der anderen Teilnehmer.  
„Du, sag mal, ähm, hättest du Lust, nachher mit mir was trinken zu gehen?“  
Marti sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Was sagt denn deine Freundin dazu?“  
Und er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung von Jonas' Tanzpartnerin.  
Der grinste.  
„Ist meine Schwester. Bin nur ihr zu liebe hier.“  
„Nun ja...“  
Marti schaute sich nach Jako um, der gerade zurückkehrte.  
„Sei nicht böse, aber ich glaube, lieber nicht.“  
Jonas Augen folgten seinem Blick.  
„Also gefällt er dir besser als ich...?“  
Ups, was war das denn jetzt... Eifersucht?

In dem Augenblick klatschte Patrice in die Hände und rief „Vite Vite! Wir machen weiter!“  
Ein Hoch auf das Klischee, dachte Marti und grinste wieder, während er Jako etwas ladylike die Hand reichte.  
Jako hatte von Marti zu Jonas geschaut, und zurück, und mit den Schultern gezuckt. Er hatte nicht mehr mitbekommen, worüber beide gesprochen hatten. Aber er spürte da so eine kleine Spannung im Raum... na ja, Marti würde ihm sicherlich erzählen, was da los war.  
Erst einmal konzentrierten sie sich jedoch wieder auf die Tanzschritte.

Als die zweite halbe Stunde zu Ende ging, danke Jako seinem Tanzpartner und fragte nun seinerseits:  
„Sagen Sie, Marti, darf ich Sie auf ein Bier einladen?“  
Marti hustete, um nicht zu lachen. Das Siezen war irgendwie witzig...  
„Aber gerne“, sagte er, „Sie würden mir eine Freude machen!“  
Jonas, der das ganze mitbekam, schaute ziemlich sauer drein.  
Ein bisschen tat es Marti leid, aber so war das nun mal.

Nachdem sie sich warm angezogen hatten und ihre bequemen Schuhe gegen die warmen Wintertreter gewechselt hatten, denn draußen war es tief verschneit (naja, für Großstadtverhältnisse), auf jeden Fall aber hundekalt, machten Sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu einer netten Kneipe, die auf dem Weg nach Hause lag.

Sie saßen an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke.  
Marti nahm den ersten tiefen Zug aus seinem Bierglas. Er seufzte zufrieden.  
Und während Jako es ihm nach tat, sagte er:  
„Mein Opa hat bei so was immer gesagt: Der erste Schluck ist, als ob einem ein Englein auf die Seele pinkelt.“  
Jako verschluckte sich fast, und als er sich gefangen hatte, sagte er lachend:  
„Mensch, Marti, sag doch so was nicht, wenn ich gerade beim Trinken bin! Ich hätte beinahe das Bier quer über den Tisch geprustet!“

Marti zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ach, sind wir jetzt schon beim Du?“  
„Oh entschuldigen Sie, Marti. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie möchten.“  
Marti lächelte huldvoll.  
„Na gut, auch wenn es meiner elitären Erziehung widerspricht, sich so schnell mit dem niederen Volk zu verbrüdern, könnte ich mich ausnahmsweise mal darauf einlassen.“  
Sie sahen sich an, und pusteten los.  
Da war er wieder, der gemeine mitteleuropäische Marti- und Jako Lachflash.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten.

„Sag mal“, fragte Jako schließlich, „worüber hast du dich eigentlich vorhin mit diesem Jonas unterhalten?  
„Ach nichts weiter“, sagte Marti und drehte schmunzelnd das Bierglas zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.  
„Er wollte nur mit mir ausgehen.“  
„Was?...“  
„Ja, allerdings habe ich nein gesagt. Es ist mir schwer gefallen.“  
„Schwer...?“  
„Ja, sehr schwer.“  
Marti sah Jako über den Rand des Glases hinweg an.

Dann kicherte er, und sagte:  
„Nein, so ein Blick geht nur über den Rand eines Rotweinglases. Mit Bier wirkt das doch eher proletenhaft.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Ach ja, das ist wohl auch gegen deine elitäre Erziehung...“  
Und wieder lachten sie von Herzen.

Jonas war vergessen.

Manchmal belebt Konkurrenz das Geschäft.  
Aber Manchmal...

Nun ja, Jonas würde sich wieder in Erinnerung bringen.


	80. Collage / Tanzkurs Teil 2 - Spiegel und Gitarre

Eine Woche später, zum nächsten Kursabend, war diesmal Marti pünktlich. Er hatte es geschafft, sich mal wirklich rechtzeitig aus dem Studio los zu eisen. Ehrlicherweise lag es an ihm, wenn er zu spät dran war, denn er war im Job einfach der Perfektionist, der unbedingt "dies und jenes noch zu Ende bringen" wollte.  
Heute hatte er sich jedoch bewusst gemacht, dass gemeinsame Dinge mit Jako einfach wichtiger waren.  
Die Kollegen hatten sich eins gegrinst, als er fast verlegen gewesen war, als er pünktlich zum Ausgang gestrebt war.

Er war gerade dabei, die Schuhe zu wechseln. Jako war noch nicht da, es war aber auch noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit.  
Die Tür zum Garderobenraum öffnete sich und zwei weitere Paare traten ein. Eines davon waren Jonas und seine Schwester.   
Während Marti sich die Schuhbänder zu band, spürte er, dass jemand vor ihn getreten war. Er schaute nach oben.  
Jonas.  
"Hi", sagte der.  
"Hi", antwortete Marti.  
"Dein Tanzpartner noch nicht da?"  
"Sieht so aus."  
"Ähm....", stotterte Jonas, "hätt...hättest du eventuell heute Lust, mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen?"

Marti bemerkte, dass Jako den Raum betrat. Der wirkte gestresst.

Marti war ein Freund klarer Verhältnisse. Und es tat ihm leid, dass ihr kleiner Spaß, den sie beim letzten Mal miteinander gespielt hatten, also so zu tun, als hätten sie sich hier gerade erst kennen gelernt, bei Jonas offensichtlich falsche Vorstellungen ausgelöst hatte.  
"Hör mal. Es tut mir leid, Jonas, das ganze war eigentlich ein Spaß zwischen Jako und mir. Wir haben eigentlich nur ein bisschen rumalbern wollen und hatten keineswegs vor, dich damit zu foppen. Um es kurz zu machen, Jako und ich kennen uns schon recht lange, und wir sind nicht nur ein Paar, wir sind miteinander verheiratet. Tut mir leid."   
Dann stand er auf und wandte sich an Jako, der das mit bekommen hatte. Er legte seine Hände in Jakos Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Unmissverständlich.

Jonas wurde erst rot, dann blass, dann wieder knallrot. Er fühlte sich verschaukelt. Er war sauer.  
Vor allem, weil seine Schwester so etwas schon geahnt hatte. Er hatte es ihr nicht geglaubt, hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Er fand diesen Marti nun mal heiß, und hätte gerne was mit ihm angefangen.  
Er hasste es, wenn seine Schwester recht behielt.   
Er hasste es, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte.  
Er würde das nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

"Ich wollte das nicht im Raum stehen lassen", sagte Marti zu Jako. Der nickte. Ja, war wohl vernünftiger so.  
Dann grinste er.  
"Hast dir die Chance auf ne aufregende Affäre gerade kaputt gemacht."  
Marti lachte.  
"Erstens genügt du mir völlig, uns solange du dich ein bisschen anstrengst und das so bleibt, habe ich keinen Bedarf, außerhalb der eigenen Küche zu essen. Und außerdem wäre Jonas nicht mein Typ."  
"Ach",fragte Jako, "was ist denn so dein Typ?"  
Marti grinste.  
"Groß, schlank, feingliedrig, langhaarig."  
Er schaute abschätzend in Jonas Richtung.  
"Weil, klein, gedrungen und strubbelig bin ich selber."   
Das stimmte, Jonas war ihm vom Typ her durchaus nicht unähnlich.  
Jako lachte.  
"Ich dachte, Marti, du würdest dich mögen, so wie du bist?"  
"Tu ich ja auch. Aber im Bett stehe ich eben nicht so sehr auf meinen eigenen Typus. Sonst brauchte ich zum Sex ja keinen Gatten, sondern nur nen Spiegel. Wäre billiger."  
Einen Augenblick schaute Jako verblüfft drein, dann prustete er los, und Marti lachte mit ihm mit.  
Es machte Spaß, so aus voller Seele fröhlich zu sein.

Jonas jedoch, der sich mit seiner Schwester unterhalten hatte und ihr Gespräch nicht mitbekommen hatte, war der festen Überzeugung, sie würden sich über ihn ausschütten vor Lachen. Sich über ihn lustig machen.  
Das würde er so nicht hinnehmen.

Während Jako und Marti in den Kursraum gingen, kratzte Jako sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Hör mal, Marti..."  
"Ja...?"  
"Ich habe eine Gitarre ersteigert. Ein ganz besonderes Stück. Die, von der ich dir erzählt habe."  
Marti nickte. Ja, sein Mann hatte davon erzählt, regelrecht geschwärmt. Und er konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Sie war wirklich etwas besonderes. Etwas edles. Mit Seele.  
"Na ja, und ich soll sie so schnell wie möglich abholen. Der Typ hat wohl schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Wenn ich sie nicht spätestens bis morgen abgeholt habe, tritt er von der Absprache zurück."  
Jako seufzte.  
"Felix und ich wollen gleich noch los. Das ist im tiefsten Brandenburg, wir nehmen den Zug, bleiben über Nacht dort und kommen morgen zurück. Das heißt... wenn das für dich okay ist?"

Marti nickte. Natürlich war es das. Er würde sich doch da nicht in den Weg stellen. Er spürte doch Jakos Begeisterung. Das war es doch wert, mal einen Abend alleine verbringen zu müssen.  
"Ich müsste dann gleich noch zehn Minuten eher hier raus, um es noch rechtzeitig zum Bahnhof zu schaffen..."  
"Na klar", sagte Marti. "Ich freue mich doch für dich."  
Er küsste Jako erneut, so lange, bis Patrice den Raum betrat und die Tanzstunde eröffnete. Jonas hatte das Gespräch belauscht, und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan.   
Als Jako tatsächlich 10 Minuten vor Schluss den Raum verließ, behauptete er, dringend zur Toilette zu müssen, und ging ebenfalls kurz raus. Als er zurückkehrte, trug er eine sorgenvolle Mine zur Schau.  
Patrice hatte wegen der entstandenen Unruhe die Stunde bereits beendet und alle gebeten, auf der ausliegenden Anwesenheitsliste eine aktuelle Telefonnummer zu hinterlassen, da es eventuell sein könne, dass die Stunde nächste Woche ausfiel. Er würde sie selbstverständlich zum Schluß hinten dran hängen.   
Während Jonas sein Handy zückte, denn wie die meisten hatte auch er seine eigene Nummer nicht im Kopf, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, schnell Martis Nummer zu notieren. Vielleicht würde ihm das noch mal nützlich sein.

Martis Gedanken waren bei Jako.  
Er liebte diese Begeisterung bei seinem Mann.  
Instrumente waren für ihn Lebewesen. Man konnte sie lieben, auf jeden Fall liebkosen, man musste sie mit Respekt behandeln.  
Sie waren ein großer Teil seines Lebens.  
Nun, das war bei ihm, Marti, auch nicht anders.  
Er liebte Musik, das war seine Welt, und daher behandelte auch er seine Instrumente sehr sorgsam.

Er freute sich auf den Moment, wo er morgen von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und einen strahlenden oder vielleicht auch völlig versunkenen Jako vorfinden würde

Er grinste.  
Wie er Jako kannte, würde der morgen die Uni schwänzen. Na ja, sie würden ohnehin erst am späten Vormittag zurück in Berlin sein. Da käme es dann auch nicht mehr drauf an.  
Beim Schuhe Wechseln wurde er wiederum aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Jonas stand vor ihm.  
"Marti, ich muss dich mal sprechen. Ich muss dir was sagen."

Der Blick aus Jonas' Augen verhieß nichts gutes.  
Marti schluckte.


	81. Collage / Tanzkurs Teil 3 - Peinlichkeit und Schlafstörung

Marti sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich, ähm, Marti..."  
Jonas stotterte. Setzte neu an.  
"Marti, als ich eben zur Toilette wollte, und hier durch musste, war dein Mann gerade dabei, sich die Jacke anzuziehen. Und dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich süß findet und hat versucht, mich zu küssen..."  
Einen Augenblick lang sah Marti ihn entgeistert an, dann begann er lauthals zu lachen.  
Jonas schnappte nach Luft. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
"Also wirklich", sagte Marti, immer noch lachend, "das ist ein dermaßen dummer Versuch, der ist sogar zum dafür schämen zu peinlich."  
Jonas funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Ach ja? Er ist denn raus gestürmt. Ich bin hinterher, weil ich ihn zur Rede stellen wollte. Hab ich dann aber nicht, weil er draußen schon euren Kumpel umarmt hat, und ich wollte ihn nicht bloßstellen. Ich habe mich dann zurückgezogen. Aber ich habe noch gehört, wie der zu deinem Mann gesagt hat: 'Hast du es Marti schon gesagt?' Und er hat geantwortet: 'Nein.' Und euer Freund wieder: 'Du musst es ihm sagen!"

Jetzt wurde es Marti zu bunt.  
Dieser Jonas ging ihm nur noch auf die Nerven.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Erstens, was den Versuch, dich zu küssen, angeht, glaube ich dir kein Wort. Zweitens, ich vertraue Jako. Hundertprozentig. Und wenn es etwas gibt, das er mir noch nicht erzählt hat, gibt es dafür sicher einen guten Grund."  
Er holte Luft.  
"Und drittens. Selbst wenn ich Single wäre, würde ich nichts von dir wollen, okay? Du bist überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Erneut schnappte Jonas nach Luft. Mit einer so deutlichen Abfuhr hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Marti nahm sich kopfschüttelnd die Jacke vom Haken und verließ das Gebäude.  
Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn ließ Marti seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.   
Er musste immer noch lachen.  
Was dieser Kerl sich dachte! Hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass er ankommt, irgendwelchen Mist behauptet und Marti daraufhin seinen Mann in den Wind schießen und mit ihm, Jonas, was anfangen würde?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein Idiot.  
Jako und irgendeinen Typen küssen. Was für ein Unfug.

Marti geriet in einen Regenguss und kam klatschnass zu hause an.  
Midnight kam zur Begrüßung angeflitzt, aber er kraulte sie nur kurz, denn er wollte aus den nassen Klamotten raus. Er warf sie in ein Wäschefass im Badezimmer, duschte heiß und schlüpfte in bequemes Joggingzeug. Dann machte er sich einen Tee und kuschelte sich aufs Sofa.  
Midnight machte es sich sofort auf ihm gemütlich. Sie schnurrte vor sich hin und verbreitete Wärme   
Trotzdem fühlte er sich einsam.  
So relativ ungeplant eine Nacht ohne Jako zu verbringen, gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Er vermisste ihn.

Er kraulte Midnights Fell. Zwischen den Öhrchen und im Nacken, das mochte sie besonders gerne.  
"Was meinst du, Kleine, magst du heute bei mir im Bett schlafen? Dann fühle ich mich nicht so alleine."  
Sie maunzte.  
Marti lächelte und sagte:  
"Ich betrachte das mal als Ja."  
Martis Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis und kehrten immer wieder zu dem zurück, was Jonas gesagt hatte.  
Das Gespräch zwischen Jako und Felix, das er angeblich belauscht hatte.  
Hatte er das wirklich, oder hatte er sich das ebenso aus den Fingern gesogen, wie die Sache mit dem Kuss?  
Was der sich wohl dabei gedacht hatte?  
Wirft ein paar erlogene Sätze in den Raum, und glaubt, damit eine glückliche, stabile und vertrauensvolle Beziehung auseinander zu bringen?  
Was für ein Unfug.

Später am Abend nahm Marti sein Handy und wählte Jakos Nummer.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen ging Felix dran.  
"Ja, hallo Marti!"  
"Hallo, Felix. Wo ist denn Jako?"  
"Du, der ist gerade dabei, sein neues Schmuckstück in Empfang zu nehmen. Da hat er mir das Handy gegeben. Weißt doch, wie er ist. Er möchte gerade nicht gestört werden."  
Marti grinste. Ja, das konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen.  
Dann überlegte er einen Augenblick. Sollte er Felix fragen? Ob Jako ein Geheimnis hatte?  
Kurzzeitig erwog er sogar, Felix die ganze, unangenehme Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber dann entschied er sich doch dagegen.  
"Okay, dann grüß ihn von mir, ja?"  
"Mach ich, Marti."

Marti ging schlafen, er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl und müde.  
Im Halbschlaf dann begannen seine Gedanken, seltsame Wege zu gehen.  
Das mit dem angeblichen Kuss -Versuch...so ein Blödsinn.  
Oder?  
Ein kleiner Zweifel schlich sich an und bohrte sich in sein Hirn. Immerhin war so etwas ja schon mal vorgekommen.  
Nun gut, damals war Jako betrunken gewesen. Das entschuldigte zwar nichts, erklärte es aber. Das war also eine völlig andere Situation gewesen.  
Einfach so, während sein Mann sich quasi im Nebenraum befand, irgendjemanden zu küssen, traute er Jako nicht zu.  
Das würde er nie tun.  
Warum auch, er liebte doch seinen Marti, und sie hatten ein ausgeprägtes Sexleben und tauschten viel und hingebungsvoll Zärtlichkeiten aus.  
Er hatte keinen Grund, so etwas zu tun.  
Einen Grund hatte er im Sommer auch nicht, bohrte der Zweifel weiter. Und jetzt hat er sogar noch Geheimnisse vor dir...  
Ach verdammt, dachte Marti.  
Ich habe ihm doch verziehen. Und er hat es mir versprochen, treu zu sein. Ich vertraue ihm. Na, wenn du meinst, bohrte der Zweifel. Aber das hast du im Sommer auch. Und trotzdem.  
Marti wälzte sich herum.  
Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe, dachte er.  
Er schlief schlecht. Die ganze Nacht hatte er seltsame Träume. Von Jako, der irgendwelche Leute küsste. Männer, Frauen, ohne wirkliches Gesicht. Und der sich dabei über ihn, Marti, amüsierte, ja geradezu ausschüttete vor Lachen.  
Er wachte mehrfach schweißgebadet auf. Selbst Midnight wurde es irgendwann zu viel, und sie verzog sich auf den Teppich vor dem Bett.

Als Marti am Morgen aufstand, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Sein Kopf brummte, und er war müde, als hätte er kein Auge zu bekommen.  
Er rief im Studio an und meldete sich krank. Das war nicht so schlimm, da heute keine Szene mit ihm gedreht werden sollte. Er könnte die Zeit nutzen, um Texte zu lernen.  
Aber erst mal musste er ein bisschen klar kommen.  
Er ging ausgiebig duschen. Dadurch fühlte er sich etwas besser.  
Dann verließ er kurz die Wohnung und holte sich frische Croissants vom Bäcker. Dazu Kaffee, Frühstücksei und Erdbeermarmelade (selbstgemachte von Omi Lindner).  
Er frühstückte in aller Ruhe und ließ sich Zeit dabei.  
Anschließend räumte er die Küche auf, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, der in seinem Musikzimmer stand und begann mit dem Texte lernen.  
Es ging nicht besonders gut, da seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften.  
Ach, wenn Jako doch bloß endlich wieder hier wäre!  
Dann könnten sie reden, und alles käme wieder in Ordnung.


	82. Collage / Tanzkurs Teil 4 - Kuschelzeit und Sommerpause

Es war gegen halb zwölf, als der Schlüssel in der Tür rappelte.  
Marti sprang von seinem Schreibtisch auf und flitzte in den Flur.  
"Jako! Schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist!"  
Jako, der sich gerade hingehockt hatte, um die Katze zu streicheln, sah erstaunt auf.  
"Marti? Wieso bist du denn zu hause?"  
Und bei dieser Frage strahlte er Marti so erfreut an, dass dessen Herz einfach dahin schmolz.  
Jakos Blick wurde besorgt.  
"Ist etwas passiert?"  
Marti schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, passiert ist nichts. Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne mit dir reden."  
"Gut. Lass mich eben meine Sachen abstellen und die Gitarre nach oben ins Musikzimmer bringen, okay?"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam am Küchentisch. Marti hatte Brote gemacht und Kaffee gekocht. Jako ließ es sich schmecken.  
Marti begann zu erzählen, was eigentlich vorgefallen war.   
Jako fiel die Kinnlade runter, als sein Schatz von Jonas' Behauptung erzählte, den Kussversuch betreffend.  
"Marti, dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass das komplett gelogen ist?"  
Marti nickte.  
"Ja, Jako, das weiß ich. Eigentlich. Trotzdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe und ein winzig kleiner Zweifel an mir genagt hat. Und dafür schäme ich mich gewaltig."  
Jako schluckte.  
"Na ja, Marti, daran bin ich selbst schuld, fürchte ich. Immerhin ist das im Sommer ja wirklich passiert und da kann man es dir kaum verübeln, dass du dir Sorgen machst."  
Marti hatte den Blick gesenkt.  
"Ich schäme mich trotzdem."  
Jako stand auf, zog Marti von seinem Stuhl hoch und nahm ihn fest in den Arm.  
"Jetzt hör mal zu, Kleiner. Ich liebe dich. Du bist für mich der einzige Mensch, der wirklich zählt. Ich weiß, ich habe Mist gebaut, aber du hast mir verziehen. Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Und es wird nie wieder etwas dergleichen geschehen."  
Er küsste Marti sanft.  
"Aber du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Ich kann gut verstehen, was in dir vorgeht. Ich liebe dich, und ich werde dir beweisen, in den nächsten mindestens fünfzig Jahren, dass ich dir treu bin."  
Marti kuschelte sich an ihn.  
"Verzeihst du mir, dass ich ..."  
Aber Jako verschloss ihm den Mund mit seinen Lippen.  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen."  
Und sie küssten sich lange und ausgiebig.Und gerade als Marti ansetzen wollte, ob es da etwas gäbe, was Jako ihm noch erzählen wolle, kam der ihm zuvor.

"Übrigens, Marti, ich möchte dir noch was sagen und dich um was bitten."  
"Ja?"  
"Eigentlich wollte ich damit noch warten, bis es wirklich feststeht, aber Felix meinte, es wäre besser, wenn du schon mal Bescheid wüsstest."  
Marti sah ihn fragend an.  
"Na ja, also Felix und ich werden voraussichtlich im Sommer auf eine Tour gehen. Unsere erste Tour!"  
Jako strahlte.  
"Das heißt dann allerdings, dass wir uns ein paar Wochen nicht sehen würden. Es sei denn, und darum wollte ich dich bitten, wenn du es einrichten kannst, würden wir dich total gerne dabei haben."  
Jetzt strahlte Marti. Und wieder küssten sie sich.  
Marti waren im Verlauf der letzten Minuten mehrere Steine vom Herzen gefallen.  
Alles war gut.

Sie verbrachten den Tag gemeinsam. Jako ging nicht mehr zur Uni. Am liebsten hätte Jako Marti gleich nach dem Essen nach oben in die WG geschleift. Die eigentlich keine WG mehr war, seit Frodo und Vanessa da ausgezogen waren. Aber sie wurde immer noch von allen so genannt.  
Er hätte Marti gerne gleich sein neues Instrument gezeigt.

Aber er spürte, dass Marti kuschelbedürftig war und Nähe brauchte.  
Also verzog er sich mit seinem Schatz aufs Sofa, und sie schmusten intensiv und lange.  
Jako hauchte Marti zarte Küsse in den Nacken. Der gab schnurrende Geräusche von sich. Er drückte seinen Körper noch enger an Jakos und begann, mit seinen Händen unter Jakos Shirt zu wandern. Er drückte ihn nach hinten, so dass er rücklings auf ihm zu sitzen kam.  
"Ich finde", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, "wir sollten unser Tun im Schlafzimmer fortsetzen..."  
"Ja, das ist eine verdammt gute Idee..."  
Und so stolperten sie, weiterhin küssend und sich streichelnd, ins Schlafzimmer und konnten Midnight gerade noch davon abhalten, mit hinein zu wischen.

Auf dem Bett begannen sie, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen.  
Sie küssten sich, liebkosten sich und es dauerte nicht lange, und sie liebten sich, bis sie gemeinsam den Gipfel erreichten.

Jakos Gitarre war wirklich ein tolles Stück. Marti bewunderte sie sehr, als sie am Nachmittag im Fewjar Musikzimmer ein paar Sachen improvisierten.  
Jako, weil er sich an das neue Instrument gewöhnen wollte; Marti begleitete ihn einfach aus Freude an der Sache. Die Musik war nun mal ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft.  
Sie beredeten auch noch gemeinsam mit Felix verschiedenes bezüglich der geplanten Tour. Für Sommer war Marti noch nicht verplant. Er würde zwischen zwei Jobs eine Sommerpause einlegen. Er war inzwischen so gefragt, dass er sich das leisten konnte.

Gute Aussichten also, und das, was da zwischen ihnen war, konnte nichts und niemand kaputt machen.  
Schon gar nicht so ein daher gelaufener Jonas.

„Dem werde ich übrigens noch ein paar Takte erzählen, dem Bengel“, sagte Jako, als sie später noch mal auf das Thema zurückkamen. Marti hatte ihm inzwischen auch erzählt, das Jonas das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Felix belauscht hatte und versucht hatte, für seine unguten Zwecke zu nutzen.  
„In einer Hinsicht kann ich ihn verstehen: mit dir ausgehen zu wollen, weil du einfach ein heißer Typ bist, das ist für mich echt nachvollziehbar.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Aber trotzdem, was er da für Methoden anwendet, ist einfach nur Scheiße, und wenn wir nächste Woche wieder zum Tanzkurs gehen, dann werde ich mir den Burschen vorknöpfen."  
„Ach lass mal“, sagte Marti.  
„Wenn er merkt, dass er damit nichts erreicht hat, ist er gestraft genug.“  
Er war viel zu glücklich, um irgendjemand irgendetwas unangenehmes zu wünschen.

Selbst Jonas nicht.


	83. Collage / Tanzkurs Teil 5 - Anpfiff und Aschenbrödel

Der nächste Tanzabend.  
Marti und Jako waren frühzeitig dort und warteten vor der Eingangstür.  
Jako hätte sich gerne eine Zigarette angesteckt, aber er verkniff es sich. Er wusste, wie viel das Marti bedeutete.  
Sie begrüßten die anderen Teilnehmer, die an ihnen vorbei ins Gebäude gingen. Und dann kam Jonas mit seiner Schwester.  
Jako blockierte den Eingang.  
"Mitkommen, wir müssen reden!", sagte er, und zeigte auf Jonas.  
Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte an die Seite.  
Tatsächlich kamen die beiden mit, und Marti natürlich auch.  
"Also,", sagte Jako und schaute dabei die Schwester an.  
"Hat dein Bruder einen Freund? Ich meine damit einen festen Freund?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hat er viele Freunde?"  
Jonas wollte etwas sagen, aber Jakos Zeigefinger fuhr in seine Richtung.  
"Du hältst die Klappe!"  
Er wandte sich wieder an die junge Frau.  
Die antwortete ihm.  
"Ehrlich gesagt ...nicht."  
"Das wundert mich kein bisschen. So wie er versucht, zu manipulieren. Ich spreche aus gutem Grund mit dir. Da dein Bruder sich wie ein Kleinkind verhält."  
Der wollte wieder protestieren.  
Jako fuhr zu ihm herum.  
"Kein Wort!"  
Er strahlte eine solche Dominanz aus, dass er sie alle beide einschüchterte.  
Marti war echt beeindruckt.

"Also", sagte Jako, "wie heißt du?"  
"Miriam."  
"Gut, Miriam. Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass dein Bruder seine Finger von Marti lässt. Er sollte sich besser nicht in seine Nähe wagen. Ich bin kein gewalttätiger Mensch, aber wenn er sich noch mal traut, Marti oder mich falsch anzuschauen, könnte er ganz schnell mal mit einer gebrochenen Nase in der Notaufnahme von Sankt Elli landen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Miriam war knallrot geworden.  
"Ich werde in Ruhe mit ihm reden."  
Jako drehte sich kommentarlos wieder um und ging davon. Marti dackelte hinter ihm her.

Im Vorraum angekommen, wechselten sie die Schuhe.  
"Wow, Jako, du warst gerade... echt beeindruckend."  
Marti grinste.  
"Ich hoffe, dass wir aus der Richtung jetzt Ruhe haben."  
Er küsste seinen Mann und sie schlenderten Hand in Hand in den Kursraum.  
Es machte heute wieder richtig Spaß.  
Die ersten Walzerschritte waren an der Reihe.   
Patrice spielte das herrliche Walzerthema aus dem Märchenfilm "Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel". Es war einfach wunderschön, mit Jako zu dieser traumhaften Musik übers Parkett zu gleiten.   
Marti versank dabei in Jakos Augen und vergaß die Welt um sich herum komplett.

Jonas und Miriam waren nicht mehr aufgetaucht.  
Sie vermuteten, dass die junge Frau ihrem Bruder erst mal tüchtig die Leviten gelesen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ja nicht zum ersten Mal so einen Mist abgezogen.  
Letztendlich war es ihnen aber auch egal. Jonas war ihnen nicht wichtig und sie sahen keine Veranlassung, sich über dessen Probleme Sorgen zu machen.

Nach dem Ende der Tanzstunde gingen sie noch eben beim Chinesen vorbei, um sich ein paar Leckereien mitzunehmen.  
Während sie auf das Essen warteten, sagte Marti: "Weißt du, Jako, eigentlich ist ja nichts wirklich passiert. Ich hatte eine schlaflose Nacht, und das auch nur, weil du nicht da warst und wir nicht reden konnten. Als du dann da warst, hab ich sofort angesprochen, was los ist und alles war gut."  
Er küsste Jako.  
"Das ist es, was ich meine. Reden. Stell dir vor, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte und das tagelang mit mir rumgeschleppt hätte. Meine Zweifel. Meine Angst. Meine Scham."  
Jako nickte.  
"Du hast recht, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast. Und ich verspreche dir, mir wirklich Mühe zu geben, dass ich das in Zukunft beherzige."  
Ihr Essen war fertig. Sie nahmen es entgegen und gingen Hand in Hand zur U-Bahn.  
Mussten noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis die Bahn kam.  
"Wieder einer der Momente, in denen ich mich frage, wer von uns beiden tatsächlich das Sagen hat."

Marti grinste.  
Doch dann wurde er ernst und sagte:  
"Jako, für mich ist das ganz klar. Um es mal mit Frodos Worten zu sagen: Du bist der Chef. Das ändert nichts daran, dass auch ich dir Dinge beibringe."  
Jako lächelte.  
"Ich liebe dich, Kleiner."  
"Ich dich auch. Und ich will nichts anderes auf der Welt sein als dein Mann. Und zwar genau so, wie es ist. Ich weiß, dass wir beide es uns manchmal schwer machen, aber wenn ich dich nicht mehr hätte, würde ich eingehen wie eine Primel."  
Jako kam nicht zum Antworten, weil die Bahn einfuhr, aber er strahlte glücklich.

Zu Hause deckte Marti schnell den Tisch, während Jako das Essen auspackte.  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken.  
Jako sah Marti an, während der in eine Frühlingsrolle biss, und sagte:  
"Frechdachs, unseren Tanzkurs lassen wir uns dadurch aber nicht verderben, oder?"  
"Auf keinen Fall! Es macht mir so viel Spaß, und mit deiner Führung krieg ich irgendwie alles hin."  
Er schmunzelte über sein Wortspiel  
"Das ist beim Tanzen genau so wie im restlichen Leben."  
Jako musste lachen. Das war so niedlich raus gekommen.  
"Marti", sagte Jako, „du bist so unglaublich süß. Ich könnte dich die ganze Zeit knuddeln."  
Und er ließ den Worten die Tat folgen.

Jonas und Miriam blieben dem Tanzkurs fern.  
Von der Seite blieb weiterer Ärger also aus.

Jedenfalls fürs erste.  
Niemand kann in die Zukunft schauen.


	84. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 29 - Tango und Foxtrott

An einem kalten, sonnigen Märztag wurde Felix ein verheirateter Mann und Bianca wurde Frau Denzer.  
Da es Bianca in der Schwangerschaft nicht sonderlich gut ging, hatten sie die Trauung im ganz kleinen Kreise gehalten. Nur mit den Eltern und Trauzeugen.  
Marti und Jako hatten sie voller Freude begleitet, und zugesehen, wie Felix glücklich strahlte und Bianca ein paar Freudentränchen kullern ließ, als sie sich das Ja-Wort gaben.  
Da Bianca sehr schlank war, war ihr kleines Bäuchlein schon zu sehen  
Sie trug daher ein Kleid mit schmalem Oberteil und weit schwingendem Rock, elfenbeinfarben, mit ein bisschen schwarz abgesetzt, sehr schlicht und edel.  
Felix trug einen schwarzen Anzug und eine elfenbeinfarbene Stoffrose als Ansteckblume.  
Sie sahen toll aus.

Nach der Trauung gingen sie essen bei Guido. Der wirbelte um ihren Tisch herum und kriegte sich kaum ein vor Freude.  
Jako und Marti hatten ihr Auto mit einem Brautgesteck geschmückt und hatten die Ehre, das Brautpaar anschließend nach Hause zu fahren.  
Dort musste Bianca sich erst einmal ein bisschen hinlegen, und während Felix sich liebevoll um sie kümmerte, versorgte Marti alle anderen mit Kaffee.  
Während die beiden Elternpaare Anekdoten aus der Kindheit von Felix und Bianca austauschten, sprangen Marti und Jako nach unten in ihre Wohnung und begannen, einige Dinge vorzubereiten.

Es sollte nämlich am Abend eine kleine Party für die engsten Freunde stattfinden, und damit Bianca sich notfalls zurückziehen konnte, hatten die Fischers angeboten, dass sie Party in ihrer Wohnung steigen sollte.  
Es würde zwar eng werden, aber das würde schon gehen.

Sie rückten die Möbel im Wohnzimmer zur Seite, um Platz zum Tanzen zu schaffen.  
Sie hatten Platz in Martis Arbeitszimmer geschaffen, indem sie seine Instrumente und sein Equipment einfach mal vernünftig aufgeräumt hatten, und hatten einige Stühle dort hineingestellt – eine Ecke zum Sitzen und Quatschen.  
Auf dem Balkon hatten sie Sekt kaltgestellt.  
Sie bauten in der Küche das Buffet auf. Gegen sechs, als die ersten Gäste eintrudelten, die von Felix und Bianca strahlend empfangen wurden, kam auch das Catering. Marti und Jako hatten bei einem wirklich Guten Restaurant alles mögliche an Fingerfood bestellt.  
Das ganze Ausrichten der Party war ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk an Felix und Bianca.  
Felix hatte erst nicht annehmen wollen, aber sie hatten gar nicht diskutiert. Sie hatten Felix soviel zu verdanken, da war das doch das mindeste , was man tun konnte.

Marti hatte eine ausgesprochen bunt gemischte Playlist zusammengestellt, sein Laptop im Wohnzimmer an die Anlage angeschlossen und Felix und Bianca hatten den Tanz eröffnet. Wie es sich gehört. Mit einem Walzer.

Felix und Bianca tanzten. Sie drehten sich im Raum, und Bianca schaute in die wunderbaren warmen braunen Auge ihres Mannes. Wie schön sich das anhörte. Sie war stolz, ihn jetzt ihren Mann nennen zu dürfen. Das klang viel schöner als „mein Freund“. Sie küsste ihn sanft und verpasste einen Schritt, kam etwas ins stolpern, aber Felix hielt sie.  
Ja.  
Das tat er nicht nur beim Tanzen.  
Rück, rechts, ran, vor, rechts ran, Drehung.

Bianca tanzte mit Marti.  
„Ich freue mich für dich, Kleine.“  
„Danke Marti. Danke auch dafür, dass ich damals zu euch zu Besuch kommen durfte, auch wenn das ganz schön in die Hose ging; aber ohne das hätte ich Felix nicht kennengelernt.“  
Marti grinste.  
„Mit Felix haste nen tollen Fang gemacht. Bei dem wirst du ein wesentlich entspannteres Leben haben, als du es mit mir gehabt hättest. Kannste Jako fragen.“  
Bianca musste lachen.  
„Ach Marti, die Zeit mir dir war auch toll. Ich möchte sie nicht missen, auch wenn du mich manchmal wahnsinnig gemacht hast... war ne tolle Erfahrung.“  
Eins, zwei, Tip, eins, zwei, Tip, Sidestep, Sidestep, eins, zwei, Tip.

 

Bianca tanzte mit Jako.  
„Jako, dir auch Danke. Wenn du damals im Sommer nicht so einen Stress gemacht hättest, wäre ich wohl nicht so schnell mit Felix zusammengekommen.“  
Jako wurde rot.  
„Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Dabei bist du doch echt prima.“  
Bianca schmunzelte.  
„Ihr habt ja nicht viel erzählt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Marti dir hinterher noch ordentlich die Hölle heiß gemacht hat...“  
Jetzt musste auch Jako grinsen.  
„Ja,Mann. Das hat er. Wenns drauf an kommt, ist er drei Meter groß, und ich...“  
Er zeigte eine fünf- Zentimeter-Spanne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger,  
„...so klein.“  
Beide lachten.  
Eins, zwei, cha cha cha, eins, zwei, cha cha cha, Promenade, eins, zwei, cha cha cha.

Bianca tanzte mit ihrem Papa.  
„Dein Mann ist wirklich großartig, Kind. Bin froh, dass du ihn gefunden hast.“  
„Ja, Papa, ich auch.“  
„Und wie es aussieht, ist dein Ex auch glücklich geworden. Mit einem Mann. Wer hätte das gedacht.“  
„Tja, Papa, wie das Leben so spielt...Aber ich bin froh, dass Marti seinen Mann gefunden hat. Er ist nämlich ein lieber Mensch und hat Glück verdient. Und ich bin froh, dass wir gute Freunde sind.“  
Der Papa streichelte seiner Tochter übers Haar.  
Vor, vor, links, links, rück, rück, rechts rechts.

Bianca tanzte wieder mit Felix.  
„Danke, Schatz. Danke, dass es dich gibt in meinem Leben.“  
Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich Bianca, mehr als mein Leben.“  
Kuss.  
„Ich könnte ewig mit dir Tanzen, Felix. Es ist einfach so schön.“  
Kuss.  
„Ich könnte dich ewig so in den Armen halten, Bianca. Ich bin glücklich.“  
Kuss.  
„Wir sind total kitschig gerade, Felix, aber weißt du was? Ich liebe es!“  
Kuss.  
„Ich auch. Lass uns einfach damit weitermachen.“  
Kuss.  
Wiegeschritt, Sidestep, Wiegeschritt, Sidestep, Promenade, Wiegeschritt, Sidestep.

Tief in der Nacht, Bianca war längst schlafen gegangen, die Eltern längst ins Hotel aufgebrochen, die letzten Gäste gerade aufgebrochen, saßen Marti und Jako noch mit einem letzten Glas Wein auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer und stießen ein letztes Mal auf die gelungene Party an.  
Und auf das Glück der kleinen Familie Denzer.


	85. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 30 - zierlich und stark

Marti schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt.  
Da war es wieder.  
Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür.  
Er schaute auf sein Handy. Zwei Uhr zwanzig. Es musste etwas passiert sein.  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und lief los.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ein völlig aufgelöster Felix vor ihm.  
„Marti, ich brauche eure Hilfe – Bianca – bitte...“  
Und schon war Felix wieder auf der Treppe und rannte nach oben.  
Marti sauste zurück ins Schlafzimmer, rief Jako, der verschlafen blinzelte, zu:  
„Komm schnell zu Felix, da ist was passiert!“, und rannte los. Jako würde schon kommen.

Oben war die Wohnungstür auf.  
„Felix?“  
„Schlafzimmer...“  
Jako kam auch schon angerannt. Ebenso wie Marti in Schlafshirt und Boxershorts. Wenn ein Freund Hilfe braucht, kommt es auf so was nicht an.  
Bianca saß im Bett, zusammen gekrümmt, und stöhnte. Felix hielt sie.  
„Sie hat Schmerzen...“, sagte er hektisch, „und Blutungen...“  
Jako hatte schon das Handy am Ohr und rief den Krankenwagen. Marti setzte sich zu Bianca und legte den Arm um sie.  
„Felix, pack mal bitte das nötigste für sie zusammen, fürs Krankenhaus, okay?“, sagte er.  
Felix nickte und machte sich daran, ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche zu packen.  
„Krankenkassenkarte, Mutterpass“, sagte Marti. Felix hätte vor Aufregung an nichts dergleichen gedacht.

Jako legte auf.  
„Sie sind gleich da.“  
„Gut“, sagte Marti, „Jako, bist du dann so gut und holst uns beiden ein paar Sachen rauf, damit wir uns was anziehen können? Felix, du fährst im Krankenwagen mit, schreib uns dann an, in welche Klinik, und wir kommen mit unseren Auto hinterher und bringen die Sachen mit. Dann können wir dich auch später wieder nach Hause mitnehmen. Okay?“  
Jako sauste die Treppen runter, Felix steckte sein Handy ein und dann warteten sie.  
Nachdem die Fischers sich angezogen hatten, lief Marti nach unten, fuhr ihr Auto weg, das mal wieder passend fast vor der Haustür stand, und schuf somit Platz für den Krankenwagen. Er wies die Sanitäter ein, zeigte ihnen den Weg zur Wohnung.  
Kurz, er war der, der den Überblick behielt.  
Jako dagegen war derjenige, der Felix mit seiner ruhigen Art und Zuversicht vor dem Durchdrehen bewahrte.

Man wollte nichts riskieren und trug Bianca auf der Trage die Treppen runter. Sie hatte Schweiß auf der Stirn und der arme Felix war außer sich vor Angst.  
Konnte man ja verstehen.  
Er liebte Bianca. Und sein ungeborenes Kind.  
Marti und Jako sahen den Wagen davon fahren. Kurze Zeit später kam die SMS mit den Worten „Skt. Elli.“  
Sie warfen die Tasche in ihr Auto und fuhren los.

Gemeinsam mit Felix warteten sie schließlich auf dem Krankenhausflur.  
Jako hasste Krankenhäuser. Das letzte mal hatte er so gesessen und gewartet, als sein Schatz nach der Beerdigung von Alex zusammengeklappt war... er dachte mit Schaudern daran.  
Jedenfalls saßen sie und warteten. Die Zeit schien einfach nicht zu vergehen.  
Die große Uhr, die an der Wand des Krankenhausflures hing, tickte leise vor sich hin.  
Felix hatte das Gefühl, dass die Sekunden sich endlos lange dahin zogen.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür des Untersuchungszimmers.  
Eine junge Ärztin trat heraus.  
„Wer von ihnen ist Herr Denzer?“  
Felix trat vor.  
„Nun“, sagte sie, „es geht ihrer Frau soweit erst mal ganz gut. Allerdings ist die Frucht gefährdet.“  
Felix wurde blass.  
„Es besteht die Gefahr einer Fehlgeburt, wenn ihre Frau sich nicht ab sofort schont. Sie wird die restliche Schwangerschaft liegend zubringen müssen. Nicht mehr als eine Stunde am Tag aufstehen. Wenn sie das zu Hause gewährleisten können, darf sie in ein bis zwei Tagen wieder nach Hause. Wenn nicht, wird sie hier bleiben müssen.“  
Felix schluckte und stotterte:  
„Da... darf ich bitte zu ihr?“  
„Ja, aber nur kurz. Sie dürfen sie dann auf ihr Zimmer begleiten. Morgen könne sie dann wieder kommen. Regen sie sie nicht auf, das wäre nicht gut.“

Jako und Marti warteten weiter auf dem Flur.  
Biancas Tasche hatte inzwischen Felix mitgenommen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war er wieder bei ihnen.  
„Sie schläft jetzt.“  
„Komm“, sagte Marti, „wir fahren nach Hause. Dann schläfst du auch ein bisschen. Und morgen früh fahren wir dich wieder her, nachdem du bei uns vernünftig gefrühstückt hast. Ich rufe gleich früh im Studio an und sage ab, und Jako kann sicher auch mal der Uni fernbleiben.“  
Jako nickte.  
Felix seufzte, wollte protestieren, aber er sah ein, dass das vernünftig war.  
Also gingen sie zum Auto.  
Bevor sie einstiegen, nahm Jako Felix noch mal fest in den Arm.  
„Keine Sorge, bester Freund. Bianca schafft das. Und wir halten alle zusammen, okay?“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, „Bianca ist zwar klein und zierlich, aber stark. Die schafft mehr, als man ihr zutraut.“  
Felix lächelte und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich.

Sie schafften es, Felix ins Bett zu verfrachten.  
Als sie selber auch wieder in ihrem Bett waren, war es inzwischen sechs Uhr. Sie stellten den Wecker auf halb neun Uhr und versuchten zu schlafen. Es ging so einigermaßen.

Morgens machten sie Frühstück und holten Felix.  
Sie zwangen ihn, einen Kaffee und eine Scheibe Toast zu sich zu nehmen, mit dem Argument, dass Bianca nicht geholfen wäre, wenn er auch noch zusammenklappte.  
Das überzeugte ihn, und beim Essen kam der Appetit. Er schaffte sogar eine zweite Scheibe und eine halbe Grapefruit.  
Dann fuhren sie wieder los.

Felix durfte zu seiner Frau ins Zimmer.  
Die beiden Fischers warteten in der Cafeteria.  
Plötzlich nahm Marti Jakos Hand.  
Er sah ihm in die Augen und sagte:  
„Jako, ich denke du musst anfangen, über etwas nachzudenken... nämlich eure Tour. So wie die Dinge liegen, werdet ihr sie absagen müssen.“  
Daran hatte Jako noch nicht gedacht.  
Er wurde blass, und holte tief Luft.


	86. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 31 - Apfelpfannkuchen und Stress

„Du hast Recht, Marti. Das werden wir wohl müssen. Aber... Felix ist wichtiger. Bianca ist wichtiger.“  
Marti strahlte. Er war stolz auf seinen Mann.  
Sanft küsste er ihn.  
Sie hatten jeder einen Kaffee vor sich.  
Jako nahm einen Schluck und überlegte.  
„Also Marti“, sagte er dann. „Wir beide werden komplett die Einkäufe für die Denzers übernehmen. Und ich werde abends oben kochen, dann essen wir alle dort gemeinsam und Felix muss sich auch darum nicht kümmern.“  
Marti nickte.  
„Und dann“, fuhr Jako fort, „werden ich gleich mit den Freunden telefonieren. Die Spacies. Dominik, Robin, Sina … Frodo und Vanessa, Flo. Wer noch?“  
„Tommy Blackout.“  
„Ja, du hast recht, der auch. Wir werden absprechen, dass jeden Tag, wenn Felix in der Uni ist, mindestens einmal irgendwer nach Bianca sieht.“

Er klemmte sich ans Handy, und als Felix eine Stunde später zu ihnen stieß, hatten sie alles organisiert.  
Sie konnten Felix den perfekten Plan präsentieren.  
Der war sprachlos.  
„Jungs, ihr seid großartig...“  
„Felix“, sagte Jako leise.  
„Ich werde mich auch um alles kümmern, was die Tour betrifft. Alles, was abgesagt und rückgängig gemacht werden muss.“  
Felix sah ihn groß an.  
„Du... bist sicher enttäuscht, oder...?“  
Jako zögerte einen Augenblick.  
Dann entschloss er sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Felix hatte das verdient.  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich was anderes sagen würde. Aber du und deine kleine Familie, ihr seid jetzt wichtiger. Ich möchte, dass im August mein Patenkind gesund und munter geboren wird. Ich brauche schließlich jemanden, dem ich Blödsinn beibringen kann!“  
Er grinste.  
Felix lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
Dann nahm er Jako fest in den Arm.  
„Danke, bester Freund.“

Es klappte alles.  
Am übernächsten Tag durfte Bianca nach Hause, mit der strengen Maßgabe, nur zu liegen und tatsächlich nicht mehr als eine Stunde pro Tag auf den Beinen zu sein.  
Es lief so ab, dass Felix ihr morgens, bevor er zur Uni musste, und da waren die Zeiten durchaus unterschiedlich, Frühstück ans Bett brachte, und während sie dann duschte, machte er ihr im Wohnzimmer das Sofa zurecht. Legte ihr Bücher und DVDs parat, stellt ihr das Laptop hin, legte die Fernbedienung vom Fernsehgerät zurecht.  
Während des Tages schaute irgendeiner der Freude vorbei, wer es halt so gerade ermöglichen konnte. Da Bianca nicht aufstehen und zur Tür gehen sollte, wurde ein Wohnungsschlüssel bei Omi Lindner deponiert, den sich die Freunde dann jeweils abholten.  
Omi Lindner hatte nämlich inzwischen neben den Fischers auch die Denzers quasi „adoptiert“.  
Jako und Marti erledigten die Einkäufe.  
Abends, wenn alle wieder da waren, kochte Jako, oben, in Felix' und Biancas Wohnung, und dann aßen sie gemeinsam. Bianca kam dazu mit in die Küche, sie nutzte die genehmigte Stunde aufstehen für das gemeinsam Abendessen. Es bedeutete ihr sehr viel.  
Da Felix den kompletten Haushalt neben Uni und Arbeit an ihrer Musik nun alleine stemmen musste, packten die Fischers auch da kräftig mit an.  
Das Treppenhaus übernahm Marti, und da er das ja eh schon für Frau Lindner machte, kam es darauf ja auch nicht mehr an.  
In Wohnung der Denzers wurde Samstags klar Schiff gemacht, nachdem sie in ihrer eigenen fertig waren, und Felix war echt dankbar für die Hilfe.  
Die Sonntage blieben dann für die Arbeit für das nächste Album, so dass Marti sie oft mit Bianca verbrachte. So war sie mal etwas abgelenkt, und die Herren Fewjar konnten in Ruhe arbeiten.

Jedenfalls war es eine anstrengende arbeitsreiche Zeit für alle vier und die beiden Paare hatten nicht wirklich viel Zeit füreinander.  
Na ja, manchmal ist das im Leben eben so.  
Aber alle hatten das Ziel vor Augen, nämlich den Zeitpunkt, an dem das Kleine geboren werden sollte.  
Gemeinsam würden sie das alles schaffen.  
Für Jako und Marti war diese Hilfe, die sie leisteten, nicht eine Sekunde lang eine zur Diskussion stehende Frage gewesen. Es war selbstverständlich.  
Und auch, wenn sie manchmal totmüde ins Bett fielen und es vermissten, Zeit für sich zu haben, bedauerten sie all das nicht einen Augenblick.

Eines Abends, Jako briet Apfelpfannkuchen, eine ausgesprochen leckere Sache, von der Marti nicht genug bekommen konnte, sagte Felix, als er satt und zufrieden die Gabel auf seinen Teller legte:  
„Jako, Marti, ich... möchte mich bei euch bedanken.“  
„Das musst du nicht“, sagte Jako, „das ist selbstverständlich.“  
„Doch“, sagte Felix.  
„Das möchte ich. Ich bin euch dankbar für alles, was ihr für mich und Bianca tut. Und... was noch viel wichtiger ist, ihr seid für mich, nein, für uns...“  
Bianca nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
„... viel mehr als nur Freunde. Ihr seid unsere Familie. Die beste, die man sich wünschen kann.“  
Marti strahlte glücklich und steckte den nächsten Bissen Pfannkuchen in den Mund.  
Jako dagegen hatte einen Klos im Hals.  
„Wow“, sagte er, „Danke, das ist... wow...“  
Er stellte die Pfanne von der Herdflamme, ging zu seinem besten Freund und umarmte ihn.

„Klasse“, sagte Marti, „Dann dürfen wir uns ja nun mit Fug und recht Onkel Jako und Onkel Marti nennen und eurem Kind jede Menge Unfug beibringen. Ich habe da schon ein paar ziemlich abgefahrene Ideen...“  
Bianca kicherte, und nun mussten auch Felix und Jako lachen.  
Die Stimmung, die eben ein bisschen ernst und tief geworden war, was auch mal sein muss, kippte wieder ins fröhliche.  
Aber es tat gut, das mal gesagt zu haben, und auch, es mal gesagt bekommen zu haben.

Familie. Ja, das waren sie wohl.  
Familie, wie sie liebevoller nicht sein konnte.  
Verdammt gut.

„Außerdem“, sagte Marti grinsend, „helfen wir euch aus ganz egoistischen Gründen. Denn wenn du völlig platt in der Ecke liegst, und wir uns dann das nächste Mal streiten, wer sollte uns dann den Arsch retten?“  
Sie sahen sich einen kurzen Moment an, an prusteten los.

Ja, sie hielten zusammen.  
Und sie würden es schaffen.


	87. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 32 - respektieren und faulenzen

Sonntag morgen.  
Sie hatten gefrühstückt, Marti hatte abgeräumt, und während Jako nun duschte, saß Marti mal wieder auf dem Küchentisch und studierte die Zeitung. Es klingelte. Marti sprang vom Tisch und lief zur Tür.  
Er fand einen müden, verschlafenen, sorgenvollen Felix vor.  
"Felix! Komm rein!"  
Marti ging voran in Richtung Küche.  
"Willst du einen Kaffee?"  
"Nein, danke, Marti."  
Felix setzte sich an den Küchentisch.  
Jako kam aus dem Bad. Er hatte bequemes Joggingzeug an und ein Handtuch um die noch nassen Haare geschlungen.  
"Felix! Was können wir für dich tun?", fragte er.  
Felix seufzte.  
"Bianca geht’s nicht gut. Seelisch. Es macht ihr zu schaffen, dass wir drei uns abrackern und sie faul auf dem Sofa rum liegt. Das sind ihre Worte, nicht meine."  
Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
"Jungs, ich bin jetzt an nem Punkt, wo mir langsam alles über den Kopf wächst. Wir haben so viel um die Ohren, und nun auch noch Bianca aufbauen...nicht, dass ich das nicht gerne tue. Ich habe sie lieb und will das es ihr gut geht..."  
Jako setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund und legte den Arm um ihn. Er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.  
Es war so ungewöhnlich, dass Papa Schlumpf, der Sorgenbär, die Sonne des Freundeskreises, um die sich alle anderen wie Planeten drehten, selbst mal durchhing und eine starke Schulter brauchte.

Marti war mal wieder derjenige, der die Sache von der praktischen Seite sah.  
Er schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch und sagte:  
"Also, jetzt hört mal zu, ihr beiden. Ihr habt die Tour abgesagt. Gut. Und dann habt ihr im nächsten Moment beschlossen, statt dessen den Release des nächsten Albums ein paar Monate eher über die Bühne zu kriegen. Sehr löblich. Aber dämlich."  
Jako krauste die Stirn.  
"Marti, würdest du dich bitte im Ton mäßigen!?" 

"Nein, werde ich nicht. Weil es stimmt."  
Jako wollte etwas sagen, aber Felix legte seine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
"Lass, Jako. Marti hat recht."   
"Natürlich habe ich recht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Felix. Was wir für euch tun, tun wir gerne. Aber uns allen würde es gut tun, wenn ihr eurer Musikprojekt ein wenig hintanstellt. Und wir alle mal wieder ein paar Sonntage frei haben und als Paar verbringen können."  
Er sah Felix an.  
"Ich kenne Bianca ja nun auch recht gut. Und weiß, wie sie tickt. Nimm dir Zeit für sie. Kuschele dich mit ihr aufs Sofa. Guckt Filme, quatscht miteinander. Macht es euch richtig gemütlich. Und das in der nächsten Zeit öfter. Jeden Sonntag."  
Felix schmunzelte.  
"Marti, das ist genau das, was ich vorgeschlagen hätte, wenn es um jemanden anders gegangen wäre."  
Marti grinste.  
"Na dann nimm am besten eine große Dosis deiner eigenen Medizin."   
Felix nahm erst Marti in den Arm und dann Jako.  
"Jako", fragte er dann, "wärst du damit einverstanden, dass wir den Albumrelease verschieben?"  
Der nickte.  
"Klar. Marti hat recht. Das würde uns allen gut tun."  
"Danke, Jungs."  
Felix drückte beide nochmal und dann lief er wieder nach oben.

Jako grinste Marti an.  
"Das heißt ja, dass wir zwei jetzt plötzlich und überraschend einen ganzen Tag Zeit für uns haben."  
Er küsste seinen Mann zärtlich auf den Mund.   
"Und was fangen wir jetzt mit einem freien Sonntag so an?"  
Marti zog Jako an sich.  
"Ich hätte da so die eine oder andere Idee..."  
"Ach ja?"  
Sie standen eng umschlungen und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Jakos Hände glitten über Martis Rücken, weiter zu Martis Po und begannen, ihn sanft zu kneten.  
Marti gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass sehr nach Zufriedenheit klang.   
"Das ist schön", sagte er. "Das habe ich vermisst. Du hast mich ganz schön vernachlässigt, weißt du das, du Workaholic?" 

"Sagen Sie mal, Herr Fischer, kann das sein, dass Sie manchmal ganz schön frech sind?"  
Marti nickte begeistert.  
"Ja, das steht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung als Frechdachs. Haben Sie das nicht gelesen, Herr Fischer, bevor Sie sich auf mich eingelassen haben? Ganz schön schlampig, tsts..."  
"Also wirklich, Herr Fischer, respektlos auch noch..."

Marti löste sich aus der Umarmung, schob Jako ein Stückchen von sich und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Grinsen war verflogen und die Stimmung von einer Sekunde auf die andere ins Ernste gekippt.  
Jako sah etwas erschrocken drein.  
"Nein", sagte Marti. "Nein, Jako, respektlos bin ich dir gegenüber nicht. Ich bin frech, das ist wahr, manchmal vielleicht mehr als gut ist..."  
Jako schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Marti. Ich habe das nicht ernst gemeint."  
"Ich weiß, Jako. Lass mich dir trotzdem sagen, was ich gerade denke. Ich bin nicht respektlos dir gegenüber. Ich respektiere dich sehr. Und zwar für alles, was du bist.  
Ein wunderbarer, liebevoller Ehemann. Und großartiger Musiker. Ein treuer Freund. Ein herzensguter Mensch. Ein unglaublich schöner Mann. Und vor all dem, also vor dir als Gesamtkunstwerk, habe ich großen Respekt."  
Er schnaufte.  
"Und auch, wenn ich weiß, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast, hat es mich ein kleines bisschen verletzt."  
Jako schluckte.  
Er küsste Marti auf die Stirn.  
"Es tut mir leid, Liebster. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen. Ich liebe dich, und ich hoffe, dass auch du weißt, wie sehr ich dich respektiere. Denn wenn das nicht so wäre, könnte ich nicht tun, was ich tue. Dich führen, für dich entscheiden. Das geht nur, weil wir beide uns respektieren."  
"Stimmt", sagte Marti, „mein Part, zu gehorchen und mich unterzuordnen, geht auch nur mit Respekt. Von beiden Seiten. Und Vertrauen."

Manchmal ist es wichtig, solche Dinge auszusprechen. Sie sollten nicht ungesagt bleiben, da sie sonst von innen heraus fressen und irgendwann Löcher in den stabilsten Beziehungen entstehen lassen.  
Es war gut, dass Marti derjenige war, der immer wieder, wenn es nötig war, den Mund aufmachte und damit so etwas verhinderte.  
Und ja, so langsam aber sicher lernte Jako von ihm.

Nun war also alles geklärt. Marti drückte sich wieder fest an seinen Mann und flüsterte:  
"Frech bin ich aber trotzdem, und das bin ich gerne. Und das kannst du mir auch nicht austreiben."  
Jako grinste und versetzte ihm einen festen Klaps auf den Po.  
"Auch nicht damit?"  
"Damit erst recht nicht", kicherte Marti und fuhr fort, seinen Mann zu knutschen.

Eigentlich hatten sie ja nur kuscheln wollen. Na ja, vielleicht auch mehr.  
Aber das Gespräch war einfach mal wichtig gewesen, und nun, wo das besprochen worden war, waren die Herzen frei und das Schmusen konnte beginnen.

Eigentlich hatte DieLadi einen Lemon schreiben wollen. Aber sie hat sich mal wieder in den Gefühlen ihrer beiden Protagonisten verloren. Manchmal ist das so, das sich die Geschichte sich unter DieLadis Händen irgendwie von alleine schreibt.


	88. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 33 - Regale und Rauchmelder

Sie küssten sich und schmusten.  
Es war schön, einfach Zeit zu haben.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Jako mit einer vor Verlangen ganz rauen Stimme. Sein Augen blickten nach unten, in die blauen Augen seines Gatten.  
„Ich bin verrückt nach dir, du bist so sexy, Marti, so unglaublich heiß...“  
Marti stöhnte und seine Lippen suchten erneut Jakos Lippen für einen langen, gierigen Kuss.

Als sich ihre Lippen lösten, sagte Marti, und seine Stimme war nun auch noch einige Nuancen tiefer als sonst:  
„Oh Mann, Jako, wenn du mich so ansiehst... und dann so mit mir sprichst... allein von deinen Worten, deiner Stimme könnte ich... kommen...“  
Jako presste sich noch fester an ihn und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Was Marti da gerade gesagt hatte, gefiel ihm, war aufregend...

Der Schabernack erwachte. In gewisser Weise.  
Er hatte eine Idee.  
Im Schlafzimmer küsste er Marti wieder und hauchte:  
„Ausziehen. Sofort.“  
Marti grinste und gehorchte.  
Jako dagegen holte den Seidenschal... der war inzwischen schon ein altgedienter Veteran, der hätte für seine Reißfestigkeit schon einen Orden verdient...und schubste den inzwischen nackten Marti liebevoll aber bestimmt aufs Bett.  
Dirigierte ihn so, dass er auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt lag und fesselte ihn an das Kopfteil des Bettes.  
Marti leckte sich die Lippen. Er mochte diese Bestimmtheit an Jako. Auch hier.

Jako begann nun auch, sich auszuziehen, und Martis Körper reagierte eindeutig darauf. Sein Penis reckte interessiert das Köpfchen.  
Als Jako sich der Kleidung entledigt hatte, verschwand er kurz aus dem Schlafzimmer, war aber nach wenigen Sekunden wieder da.  
Marti sah, das er etwas in der Hand hielt, Papier, irgendeine Broschüre oder dergleichen.  
Was sollte das wohl?

Jako ließ sich in lasziver Pose, bäuchlings, neben Marti auf das Bett sinken. Und begann, aus dem Schriftstück vorzulesen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um die Aufbauanleitung des Willy-Regals im Flur handelte. Aus diesem Skandinavischen Möbelhaus.  
Jako schenkte Marti einen tiefen Blick aus seinen Augen und begann:  
„Sie versehen das Brett A mit Holzleim und drücken es fest gegen den Regalboden.“  
Das ganze, ausgesprochen von Jakos tiefer, durch die Lust noch rauerer Stimme, mit diesem Timbre...  
Marti wurde echt heiß.  
Was hatte der Kerl da vor?  
Jako grinste ihn an und hauchte:  
„Mal sehen, ob ich tatsächlich schaffe, nur mit meiner Stimme...“  
Marti atmete tief ein.  
Könnte klappen, wenn du so weitermachst, dachte er.  
Ihm war heiß.

„Jetzt schieben sie den Dübel in das dafür vorgesehene Loch... schön vorsichtig, damit sie nicht abrutschen... diese Dübel sind hart und dick und könnten sonst Schaden anrichten...“  
Moment mal, so stand das doch nie und nimmer in der Anleitung. Das bog sich Jako doch gerade selbst zurecht...!  
Dieser Mistkerl, dachte Marti und grinste.  
Aber, verdammt noch mal, das ganze machte ihn tierisch an.  
„Jetzt nehmen sie einen Hammer... einen starken und kräftigen Hammer...nun sorgen sie dafür, dass der Dübel geradezu in das Loch gleitet...“  
Marti konnte nicht anders, als gleichzeitig zu kichern, das war aber auch zu albern, und zu stöhnen, denn verdammt noch mal, anderseits war es hochgradig erotisch.  
Und ja, die Lust in ihm stieg, ihm war heiß, sein Penis hätte jetzt auch Dübel in ...Löcher treiben können...

Er atmete schwer, stöhnte leise, lustvoll... verdammt, Jakos Stimme war aber auch erotisch.. wahrscheinlich, dachte Marti, wurde ich auch dann so abgehen, wenn er mit diesem Schmelz in der Stimme das bürgerliche Gesetzbuch vorlesen würde...  
Jako las weiter. Und bog sich den Text weiter passend zurecht...

„Schieben Sie die Teile ineinander...ganz langsam...aber fest...und jetzt nageln Sie die Rückseite...“

Fast.  
Fast hätte Jako es ernsthaft geschafft.  
Marti auf diese Weise und in dieser etwas absurden Situation... über die Klippe zu treiben.  
So kurz davor.  
Verflixt.  
Denn in diesem Augenblick ging im Hausflur auf ihrer Etage der Rauchmelder los.

Jako sprang erschrocken auf.  
Das erste, was er tat, war, Marti loszubinden. Dann sprangen beide in ihre Jogginghosen und rannten in den Flur. Wen es wirklich brannte, mussten sie hier raus, schnell, und dafür sorgen, dass auch alle anderen...Aber im Flur war von Rauch nichts zu sehen.  
Allerdings turnte der Typ aus dem Erdgeschoss, der so ein bisschen als Hausmeister fungierte, auf einer Leiter rum und hatte den Rauchmelder in der Hand.  
„Sorry“, sagte der, „wollte die Batterien wechseln und meine Zigarette hat das Ding wohl ausgelöst.“  
Jako war sauer.  
Da rauchte der Depp hier im Flur, er konnte den Knilch eh nicht leiden, und dann so was, und wegen so was unterbrachen sie ihre... Aufbauaktion...

Marti jedoch, der brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu kapieren, was los war, und dann bekam er einen Lachanfall. So einen richtigen hysterischen Lachanfall, der durch nichts aufzuhalten ist, einen nach Luft schnappen lässt und fast ein bisschen weh tut.  
Als er wieder sprechen konnte, jappste er:  
„Ich... ich heule hier das lachen der Verzweiflung, und das schmeckt, wie sich Selene Mischer anhört!“  
Und wieder brüllte er los vor Lachen, und jetzt konnte auch Jako nicht anders.  
Er stimmte ein.  
Am Ende mussten sie sich gegenseitig stützen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

Also sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren, machten sie sich erst einmal einen Kaffee. Zur Beruhigung.  
Und Jako sagte, an den Küchenschrank gelehnt, über den Rand der Kaffeetasse blickend:  
„Wir können das ja bei Gelegenheit wiederholen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti.  
„Und statt der Bauanleitung von Minea liest du dann“, und hier zitierte er einen Song von Reinhardt May, „einen Antrag auf Erteilung eines Antragsformulars, zur Bestätigung der Nichtigkeit des Durchschriftexemplars, dessen Gültigkeitsvermerk von der Bezugsbehörde stammt zum Behuf der Vorlage beim zuständ‘gen Erteilungsamt.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Na mindestens. Oder alternativ eine Anleitung für ein Strickmuster.“  
Er stellte die Tasse ab und zog Marti an sich.  
„Zwei rechts, zwei links, eine fallenlassen...“  
Er versetzte ihm erst mit der rechten, dann mit der linken Hand zwei Klapse auf den Po, streifte ihm dann die Jogginghose über die Hüften und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten.  
„Oh Mann“, hauchte Marti, „wusste nicht, dass Stricken so sexy ist...  
Und er küsste Jako.

An diesem Sonntag lasen sie keine Texte mehr, sondern sich gegenseitig ihre Wünsche von den Augen ab.  
Und es wurde ein Tag voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.


	89. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 34 - Blickduell und Zwergenaufstand

Ostern war recht spät dieses Jahr und es war herrlichstes Frühjahrswetter angesagt.  
Sie alle vier hatten sich vorgenommen, so richtig auszuspannen.  
Bianca ging es besser, die Schwangerschaft hatte sich stabilisiert, so dass sie mit ärztlicher Erlaubnis ein paar Stunden am Tag aufstehen durfte. Sie durfte sich nicht anstrengen, und Felix verbot ihr jede Form von Hausarbeit, was sie zwar mit einem Augenrollen, aber auch mit Einsicht hinnahm.  
„Wenn unser Kind da ist, lass ich mich aber nicht mehr so von dir bevormunden“, hatte sie gesagt und ihn angelächelt.  
Felix hatte ebenfalls gegrinst und gesagt:  
„Da werde ich Jako wohl noch manches mal um seinen gehorsamen Partner beneiden, glaub ich .“  
„Darauf kannst du wetten“, hatte Bianca gesagt, und sie hatten fröhlich gelacht.  
Jedenfalls durfte Bianca auch schon wieder kurze Spaziergänge nach draußen machen, und genau das hatten sie vor. In den Park gehen, die Sonne genießen, im Parkcafé sitzen, am Teich die Enten beobachten. Ganz gechillt und ohne Stress.

Marti und Jako dagegen planten Familienbesuch in Salzgitter.  
Martis Eltern freuten sich. Martis Bruder würde auch kommen, zwar ohne seine Freundin, denn die hatte Dienst, na ja. Aber immerhin, ihre beiden Söhne und Schwiegersohn Jakob um sich zu haben, das war doch schon was.  
Und im Anschluss hatten sie beide ein Paar Tage frei.  
Jako musste eine Woche lang nicht an die Uni, und Marti hatte ein paar Tage zwischen zwei Jobs. Sie beschlossen daher, im Anschluss von Salzgitter aus direkt in den Harz zu fahren, um ein paar Tage auszuspannen. Zimmer war gebucht, das Wetter sollte erst einmal angenehm bleiben, und sie freuten sich darauf, mal wieder ein paar Tage einfach nur für sich zu haben.

Also reisten sie am strahlend blauen und fast frühsommerlich warmen Karfreitag nach Salzgitter.  
Kurz hinter Magdeburg lenkte Jako das Auto auf einen Parkplatz.  
Sie wollten eine Rast einlegen.  
Es herrschte eine etwas angespannte Atmosphäre bei den Fischers, oder anders ausgedrückt, sie hatten sich gestritten.  
Marti war stinksauer, denn obwohl er seinen Führerschein inzwischen zurück bekommen hatte, erlaubte Jako ihm nicht, zu fahren.  
Er stieg aus und knallte wütend die Autotür hinter sich zu. Er ging wortlos zu einem der hölzernen Tische, setzte sich auf eine Bank und schaute muffelig drein.  
Jako nahm den Korb aus dem Kofferraum, in dem sie die Thermoskanne mit Kaffee, ein paar belegte Brote und ihr Picknickgeschirr verstaut hatten. Er kam zu Marti, verteilte die Brote auf zwei Teller, goss Kaffee ein und sagte freundlich:  
„Guten Appetit, Frechdachs.“

Marti brummelte etwas, was sich ein bisschen wie “Ach, leck mich!“ anhörte.  
„Was gibt das denn hier? Zwergenaufstand?“, knurrte Jako wütend.  
Marti lief rot an vor Ärger.  
„Du behandelst mich gerade wie ein unmündiges Balg!“  
„Verdammt noch mal, und du benimmst dich so!“  
Jako reichte es.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Marti Fischer. Auf der Fahrt hierher habe ich mir ja auch Gedanken gemacht. Und eingesehen, dass es falsch ist, dir das Fahren zu verbieten. Denn nach der ganzen Sache mit Alex vertraue ich dir, dass du vernünftig fährst.“  
Er atmete durch.  
„Aber, Marti, ich erwarte, dass du mir gehorchst. Ohne mich blöd anzumachen.“  
Er schaute Marti streng in die Augen.  
„Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?!“

Ein Blickduell.  
Dunkle Augen, funkelnd vor Zorn, und selbstsicher, wissend, dass ihr Blick Dominanz ausstrahlte und allein der Blick den Blick des Partners unterwarf.  
Blaue Augen, ebenso selbstsicher, doch anders... selbstsicher darin, dass es gut war, sich dem Blick des anderen zu beugen, der Trotz, der sich in Einsicht und Erkenntnis wandelte. Sich dem Blick des andern unterwarf. Und darin seine Bestimmung fühlte.  
Dunkle Augen, die fühlten, das es gut war.  
Blaue Augen, die fühlten, dass es gut war.

Marti senkte den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid, Jako.“  
Jako nickte.  
„Gut. Hör mal, Marti, ich will ja nicht bestreiten, dass ich manchmal Entscheidungen treffe, die nicht nur immer richtig sind. Und natürlich lasse ich mit mir reden. Vernünftig, verstehst du? Aber wenn du mich anzickst, dann diskutiere ich nicht mehr mit dir. Klar?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Gut. Also sind wir jetzt wieder an dem Punkt, wo ich dich bestrafen werde. Für deinen Ungehorsam und dein Rumgezicke.“

Marti hob den Blick und sah Jako an. Dann nickte er.  
Jako streckte die Hand aus.  
„Dann gib mir deinen Führerschein.“  
Marti zögerte.  
„Jetzt!“  
Jakos Stimme klang scharf.  
Marti seufzte.  
Dann nahm er seine Brieftasche zur Hand und händigte Jako den Führerschein aus.  
„Gut, Kleiner. Und wenn du dich bis dahin benimmst und gehorsam bist, darfst du auf der Rückfahrt vom Harz hinters Steuer, okay?“  
Marti nickte. Wortlos. Nach sprechen war ihm nicht.

Jako öffnete seine Arme.  
„Na, und jetzt komm her“, sagte er.  
Marti huschte rüber zu seinem Schatz und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.  
Sie schmusten, während sie ihre Sandwiches verspeisten und den heißen Kaffee tranken.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich liebe dich. Und... auch, wenn ich manchmal... rummaule, macht es mir Spaß und tut mir gut, dir zu gehorchen.“  
„Frechdachs, ich liebe dich auch. Und ehrlich gesagt....“  
Jako schmunzelte.  
„... wenn du immer nur spuren würdest, wäre es ja langweilig, irgendwie mag ich doch auch deinen Dickkopf.“  
Er küsste Marti auf die Nase.  
„Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihn dir durchgehen lasse, klar?“  
Marti grinste.  
„Zu Befehl, Herr und Gebieter!“  
„Blödmann“, lachte Jako, und dann küssten sie sich.  
Hielten sich fest und genossen ihre Nähe, und genossen die herrliche warme Sonne, die vom Himmel schien und auch die, sie in ihrem inneren strahlte.


	90. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 35 - Erdbeertorte und Osterfeuer

Sie kamen am frühen Nachmittag in Salzgitter an.  
Martis Eltern begrüßten sie begeistert.  
Sie bezogen Martis altes Zimmer. Mutter Fischer hatte neben sein altes Bett ein aufblasbares Luftbett gepackt, für Jako. Aber Marti hatte da die Luft raus gelassen, es zusammengefaltet und der Mutter kommentarlos in die Hand gedrückt. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin hatte Jako etwas rot angelaufen gesagt:  
„Ich glaube, Martis Bett reicht für uns...“  
Und da hatte Frau Fischer verstanden, und gegrinst.  
„Aber macht nicht so laut heute Nacht, Jungs.“  
„Mama!“

Lion kam kurz darauf, auch er bezog sein altes Zimmer. Und kurz darauf saßen sie alle zusammen am Kaffeetisch.  
Man plauderte und lachte, es war eine wirklich schöne Familienrunde.

Frau Fischer bot jedem ein weiteres Stück Kuchen an. Erdbeertorte. Herrlich.  
Marti wollte gerne. Er schaute fragend zu Jako, der nickte erlaubend.  
Marti strahlte, und ließ sich von seiner Mama noch eines auf seinen Teller tun.

Später machten sie einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang am Salzgittersee. Es war herrliches Wetter, Sonnenschein, frühlingshafte Wärme, Vogelgezwitscher. Es hätte besser nicht sein können. Es war so warm, dass Marti am See am liebsten ein wenig mit bloßen Füßen durchs Wasser geplantscht hätte.  
Jako verbot es ihm, immerhin war er in der Woche zuvor gerade erkältet gewesen.  
„Ach Mann, Jako!“  
„Marti, nein!“  
Seufz.  
“Okay.“

Abends saßen sie bei einem Glas Wein zusammen und redeten. Alle zusammen. Marti und Jako erzählten von ihrem Leben in Berlin. Lion erzählte von sich und seiner Freundin.  
Die Eltern gaben Anekdoten aus der Kinderzeit der beiden Jungs zu besten, Jako amüsierte sich, und na ja, und die Fischer-Brothers lachten am Ende auch, auch wenn manches ein kleines bisschen peinlich war...  
Insgesamt ein lustiger Abend.  
Jako stand irgendwann auf und sagte:  
„Komm, Marti, wir gehen schlafen.“  
Marti hatte eigentlich noch keine Lust, aber er gehorchte.  
Auf seinem Zimmer sorgte Jako dafür, dass sich das mit der Lust wieder änderte... und ja, sie gaben sich Mühe, nicht zu laut zu machen. War nicht ganz einfach.

Am nächsten Tag machten die drei jungen Leute zusammen einen Stadtbummel. Die Brüder zeigten Jako die Plätze, wo sie als Kinder gespielt hatten, als Jugendliche ihren ersten Kuss hatten, ihre erste Zigarette, ihr erstes Bier...  
Jako hatte Spaß daran, sich vorzustellen, wo sein Marti als kleiner Bengel rumgestrolcht war und Unfug ausgeheckt hatte.  
Es war ein lustiger Nachmittag.

 

Sie saßen in einem Straßencafé, tranken eine Cola und genossen die Sonne. Da sprang Lion auf und rannte zum anderen Ende des Platzes. Er hatte dort einen alten Schulfreund entdeckt.  
Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder kam, sagte er:  
„Hey, der gute Tom hat mich eingeladen, heute Abend mit zum Osterfeuer zu kommen. Und meinen verrückten Bruder soll ich auch mitbringen.“  
Marti nickte begeistert.  
Er wandte sich an Jako.  
„Klasse, Jako darf ich..?“  
Bevor der antworten konnte, sagte Lion:  
„Und er hat gesagt, wir sollen auch den heißen Typen mitbringen, den mein Bruder die ganze Zeit anhimmelt.“  
Jako grinste zufrieden. Marti dagegen kicherte und fragte:  
„Was meinst du, Beauty, gehen wir mit?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Danke“, sagte Marti und küsste ihn.

Lions Augenbrauen krausten sich. Ein kleines bisschen befremdlich war schon, dass...  
aber noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatte Marti ihm auf die Schulter gehauen und sagte in schönsten Berlinerisch:  
„Alter, icke freu mir.“  
Und Lion hatte seinen Gedanken schon wieder vergessen.

Abends, als sie starten wollten, fragte Lion:  
„Wer von uns fährt?“  
Marti schaute etwas verlegen drein.  
Lion lachte und fragte:  
„Haste mal wieder den Lappen weg? Biste wieder gefahren wie ein bekloppter?“  
„Nee, du.. na ja fast...“

Jako nahm seine Brieftasche, entnahm ihr Martis Führerschein und gab ihn seinem Mann.  
„Hier, Marti, fahr du. Dann können Lion und ich in Ruhe ein Bierchen trinken.“  
Marti nickte und steckte das Dokument ein.  
Lion stutzte.  
Da war der Gedanke wieder. Diesmal ließ der sich nicht so einfach verscheuchen, sondern klammerte sich fest und piepste aufdringlich.

Es wurde lustig, ne Menge junger Leute, die sich gut verstanden... Jako gehörte sofort dazu, und ja, man staunte allgemein, dass Marti erstens einen Ehemann hatte und zweitens noch dazu so ein Stück Sex auf Beinen... und mega sympathisch war der Typ auch.  
Es passte also und war echt ein toller Abend.

Doch der Gedanke...  
Irgendwann standen Marti und Lion nah beieinander und schauten in die Flammen.  
„Sag mal, Marti...“, fragte Lion zögernd.  
„Ihr seid glücklich, oder?“  
Marti sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ja, wieso fragst du?“  
„Na ja...“

Marti wartete einen Moment.  
Doch als dann nichts weiter kam, sagte er:  
„Komm, Lion, raus mit der Sprache, was hast du?“  
„Na ja, täuscht mich das, oder kann das sein, dass dein Mann dich ganz schön herumkommandiert?“


	91. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 36 - Streit und Ärger

Marti schluckte.  
"Na ja", sagte er dann langsam.  
"So ganz unrecht hast du nicht, allerdings ist herum kommandieren das falsche Wort."  
Marti überlegte.  
Sollte er Lion erzählen, wie er und Jako sich in ihrer Beziehung eingerichtet hatten?  
Ja, es war wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt. Also begann er zu erzählen, wie es bei ihnen so lief, und wie es dazu gekommen war.  
Zu seinem Leidwesen und Erschrecken zeichnete sich auf Lions Gesicht keinerlei Verständnis ab.  
Im Gegenteil. Der sah regelrecht entsetzt aus. Und als Marti schließlich fertig war, sagte Lion:  
"Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"  
"Lion, was soll das?"  
"Marti", sagte Lion, packte seinen Bruder bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn, "Marti, ich verstehe dich nicht, wie kannst du sowas mit dir machen lassen?"  
Jetzt wurde es Marti zu bunt.  
"Hör mal, Lion, wir können das gerne ausführlicher besprechen. Aber nicht hier, denn das ist doch ziemlich privat."  
"Gut", knurrte Lion wütend.  
"Dann lass uns fahren. Jetzt. Oder musst du auch dafür wieder deinen Mann um Erlaubnis fragen?"  
So langsam wurde Marti sauer.  
"Ja, verdammt, das muss ich. Und weißt du was? Ich will es so."  
Er drehte sich um und stapfte zu Jako.  
"Schatz, können wir bitte fahren?"  
Jako, der sich gerade in einem angeregten Gespräch befunden hatte, sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
Marti nickte.  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten gemeinsam mit Lion reden. Der hat da was in den falschen Hals gekriegt."  
Als sie zum Auto kamen, stand Lion schon wütend dort.  
"Lasst uns zum alten Bolzplatz fahren. Da sind wir allein und können reden."  
Also fuhren sie zum alten Fußballplatz. 

Marti und Jako saßen Arm und Arm auf einer der schon etwas verfallenen Zuschauerbänke. Lion lehnte an der Umfassungsmauer.  
"Also", sagte Lion, "jetzt erklärt mir das bitte noch mal. Ich kapier das nämlich nicht."  
Also versuchten sie es. Erzählten von ihrem Beziehungsalltag.  
Aber Lion verstand es nicht.  
Er wollte es nicht verstehen.

"Und du fühlst dich toll dabei", fauchte er Jako an, "wenn du meinen Bruder klein hältst?"  
"Lion, er hält mich doch nicht klein!", ging Marti dazwischen.  
"Im Gegenteil, durch Jakos Unterstützung bin ich so stark wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben!"  
"Der lässt dich nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, und du verteidigst ihn auch noch?"  
"Hey", sagte Jako, " 'der' ist auch anwesend! Und du kannst mir glauben, Lion, ich liebe deinen Bruder, und ich tue nichts, was ihm nicht gut tut!"  
"Scheiße!"  
Lion wusste nicht, wie er mit all dem umgehen sollte.  
"Marti!"  
Er schrie seinen Bruder regelrecht an.  
"Es kann doch nicht sein, dass der Typ dir Befehle erteilt und du spurst!"  
"Der Typ ist mein Mann, und ja, er erteilt mir Anweisungen, und ja, ich gehorche ihm. Aber verdammt nochmal, ich tue das, weil ICH das so will!"  
Marti war verärgert, und auch Jako war inzwischen ziemlich sauer.  
Die Situation war irgendwie verfahren.

"Marti, kann ich dich allein sprechen?", fragte Lion.  
"Wozu? Was würde das ändern? Es gibt nichts, was wir beide besprechen könnten, was Jako nicht auch hören kann."  
Jetzt wandte sich Jako an Marti.  
"Marti, wenn das Lion beruhigt, dann mach nur. Ich gehe schon mal vor zum Auto."  
Er stand auf und schlenderte davon.

"So, Marti, jetzt kannst du frei von der Leber weg reden."  
"Lion, ich habe frei geredet! Meine Beziehung zu Jako ist genau so, wie ich sie will. Es geht mir gut damit und ich bin glücklich! Mir ist ja klar, dass unsere Art zu leben ungewöhnlich ist, aber warum sollte ich das ändern, um irgendwelchen Konventionen zu entsprechen, die mir aber nicht entsprechen?"   
Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und funkelten sich an.  
"Weißt du was?", motzte Lion. "Dann lass dich doch kaputt machen in eurer komischen Sub-Dom-Beziehung!"  
Er drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
"Verdammt!"  
Marti schlug mit der Faust auf die Mauer.

Jako erwartete ihn schon.  
"Wo ist dein Bruder?"  
"Er ist ausgeflippt und abgehauen. Keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist."  
Er schmiegte sich an Jako.  
"Komm, lass uns fahren. Ich will ins Bett."

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie Arm in Arm auf dem Bett im Hause der Eltern.  
"Du Jako.... Lion hat unsere Beziehung eine Sub-Dom-Beziehung genannt."  
"Was?",Jako verschluckte sich und hustete.  
Sie grinsten sich an.   
"Na ja", sagte Jako, "das kommt wohl darauf an, wie man das definiert. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass das einfach nur heißt, das der eine den anderen dominiert, der wiederum sich seinem Partner unterordnet, dann ist das vielleicht gar nicht so falsch...."  
Martis Grinsen war recht schief und unsicher.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, so habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an."  
Er kicherte.  
Jako küsste ihn.  
"Ist doch auch scheißegal. Wir müssen in keine Schublade passen. Wir sind halt, wie wir sind."   
Marti kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. 

Sie hörten die Tür nebenan in Lion Zimmer knallen.  
"Wir sollten morgen noch mal mit ihm reden", sagte Jako.  
Marti nickte.  
"Er macht sich einfach Sorgen um mich. Wir haben uns schon immer sehr nahe gestanden. Er hat schon immer auf mich, seinen durchgeknallten Bruder, aufgepasst. Schon als wir noch Kinder waren."  
"Und jetzt", sagte Jako, „passe ich auf dich auf."  
Marti sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Du meinst, er ist vielleicht nur auf irgendeine Art und Weise eifersüchtig? Und deswegen das ganze Theater?"  
Jako zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Du kennst ihn besser als ich."  
"Na ja, könnte schon sein."  
Sie schwiegen.

"Jako?"  
"Ja?"  
"Hör bitte nicht auf damit, okay?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Na ja, mich zu beschützen. Auf mich aufzupassen. Mich zu lenken und zu leiten, okay? Egal, was irgendwer dazu denkt. Hör bitte nicht auf. Ich brauche deine Stärke."  
Jako drückte seinen Mann.   
"Ich verspreche es dir. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig, um deine Bedürfnisse zu übergehen, nur weil irgendwer etwas daran zu meckern hätte."  
"Gut. Und ich verspreche dir, gehorsam zu bleiben."  
Jako grinste.  
"Na ja, manchmal ein bisschen frech sein, ist auch ganz schön."  
Und er gab Marti einen Klaps aufs Hinterteil.  
Marti kicherte.

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
"Ich bin müde, Jako. Lass uns schlafen, und morgen früh versuchen, das mit Lion zu klären. Und wenn er so gar nicht damit klar kommt, dann ist das eben so. Dann kann ich es nicht ändern."  
"Na dann, gute Nacht, du Sub", sagte Jako.  
Jetzt musste auch Marti wieder grinsen.  
"Schlaf gut, du Dom."

Und sie schliefen ein, Arm in Arm, und genossen ihr vertrautes zusammen sein.


	92. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 37 - Erdbeben und Kaminholz

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch.  
Die Stimmung war angespannt. Lion starrte verbissen in seine Kaffeetasse. Marti hielt sich ganz nah an Jako. Der versuchte, Ruhe und Zuversicht auszustrahlen, um Marti Sicherheit zu geben. Er merkte aber selber, dass das heute ziemlich gewollt wirkte. Denn die Tatsache, dass sein Schatz Streit mit seinem Bruder hatte und dass er darunter litt, nahm ihn ganz schön mit. Zumal ja auch er irgendwie mit Ursache des Streites war.

Martis Eltern waren insgesamt etwas distanzierter als die Joikos, wo es immer fröhlich, laut und lustig zuging.  
Aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte Frau Fischer eine feine Antenne für Stimmungen. Das hatte Marti eindeutig von ihr geerbt, denn der Vater hatte sich hinter der Zeitung verkrochen und bekam gar nicht recht mit, dass am Frühstückstisch vor sich hin gegrummelt wurde.  
Mutter Fischer sah sich das ein Weilchen an, blickte von Marti zu Lion und wieder zurück und sagte dann laut und eindringlich:  
„Also, Jungs, was ist hier los?“  
Jetzt schaute auch Papa Fischer erstaunt hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.

„Na ja“, sagte Marti, „Lion und ich haben uns gestritten, könnte man sagen.“  
Lion brummte irgendetwas.  
„Und worum geht’s dabei?“, fragte Frau Fischer.  
Marti schwieg. Lion auch. Mutter Fischer sah Jako an.  
Der nickte und sagte:  
„Nun, ich glaube, Lion hat ein Problem damit, wie Marti und ich unsere Beziehung führen.“  
Wieder Schweigen.

Papa Fischer sah die Augen seiner Frau funkeln. Für ihn, der solche gefühlsgeladenen Problemdiskussionen mied, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, ein Zeichen, sich zu verdrücken. Er stand auf und sagte:  
„Ich...ähm... gehe mal Holz hacken. Für den Kamin.“  
Und er verließ die Küche.  
Es waren draußen 25 Grad und die österliche Sonne knallte vom Himmel.  
Holz hacken. Kamin. Ja klar.  
Marti musste grinsen. Sein Papa war schon echt ne Marke.

Mutter Fischer hatte jedenfalls genug.  
Sie schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass es nur so knallte.  
"Verdammt noch mal, Jungs, ich will jetzt wissen, worum es geht und was wir tun können, um das wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Und speist mich nicht mit Floskeln ab, ihr wisst, dass ich dann ernsthaft sauer werde.“  
„Und wenn Mama wütend wird“, sagte Marti, „dann bebt die Erde in 20 Kilometern Umkreis, und Vögel fallen tot von den Bäumen.“  
Von Lion kam ein Schnauben, ein Kichern, dass er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Marti schaute ihn an. Lion schaute zurück.  
Marti kicherte ebenfalls und im nächsten Augenblick konnten sich beide nicht mehr halten und lachten lauthals los.  
Lachten laut, befreiend und bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

Dieses Lachen war ne feine Sache.  
Es löste zwar die Probleme nicht, aber es schuf doch erst mal ne ganz andere Basis.  
Sie fühlten sich wieder zusammengehörig, und das, was zwischen ihnen stand, war nicht mehr Abweisung, sondern nur ein Problem, das sie gemeinsam versuchen würden, auf die Reihe zu kriegen.  
Es fühlte sich so jedenfalls viel besser an.  
Frau Fischer war im ersten Moment ein bisschen beleidigt, aber dann fand sie, dass das dumm war und lachte einfach mit. Und Jako, na der konnte sich ohnehin nie zurückhalten, wenn sein Schatz so sehr in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Also Jungs, jetzt bitte Butter bei die Fischers“, sagte Mutter Fischer, als sie alle sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. Sie verwendete dieses Sprichwort grundsätzlich nur in dieser abgewandelten Form.  
Sie sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.  
„Nun“, sagte Marti, „Mama, du hast sicher schon mitbekommen, dass ich mir von Jako ziemlich viel sagen lasse und auf ihn höre."  
Sie nickte.  
„Ja, Junge. Und ich halte das für eine ziemlich gute Idee, mein verrückter Bengel.“  
So wie sie das sagte, klang das ausgesprochen liebevoll und ja, genau so war es auch gemeint.  
Denn auch wenn sie in mancher Hinsicht eher distanziert wirkte - die Fischers waren nie eine Familie gewesen, in der viel gekuschelt oder von „ich hab dich lieb“ geredet wurde - liebte sie ihre Jungs doch von Herzen. Und inzwischen schloss das auch ihren Schwiegersohn mit ein, auf den sie große Stücke hielt.

„Na ja, Mama, weißt du, das ganze geht noch viel tiefer. Es ist so, dass in unserer Beziehung Jako die Hosen anhat, dass heißt, er ist derjenige, der alles entscheidet, und ich ordne mich ihm unter und gehorche ihm. Was letztendlich auch heißt, dass ich ihn um Erlaubnis frage, bevor ich etwas tue und dass er mir auch mal Dinge verbietet, und mich zur Ordnung ruft, wenn ich ihm mal nicht gehorche... na ja.“  
Er war ein wenig rot geworden.  
Jako nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest.  
Mutter Fischer schluckte. Das musste sie erst mal verdauen. Aber, wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte... die beiden wirkten über alle Maßen glücklich, man sah es ihnen an, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren. Und da ihr Marti nunmal ein verrückter Kerl war, den seine durchgeknallten Ideen immer mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten, Jako dagegen ruhig und vernünftig zu sein schien, war das vielleicht gar kleine so schlechte Sache.  
Und wenn die beiden es doch so wollten...  
Das war der entscheidende Punkt.

Sie wandte sich an ihren Schwiegersohn.  
„Hör mal Jakob. Ich sage so etwas nicht oft. Aber es ist so, dass ich dich inzwischen tief in mein Herz geschlossen habe und dich lieb habe.“  
Jako errötete vor Freude.  
„Dennoch bitte ich dich, uns jetzt einmal allein zu lassen und dem Papa...“, sie grinste, „... beim Holzhacken zu helfen. Ich möchte gerne mit meinen beiden Bengels unter sechs Augen reden. Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel.“  
Jako nickte.  
„Ist schon okay, Mama. Marti?“  
Er sah seinen Mann fragend an.  
Marti nickte. „Passt schon, Mama wird mich sicher nicht roh fressen.“  
Jako küsste ihn noch mal auf die Nase und verließ dann die Küche.

„So, Marti“, sagte sie, als Jako die Küche verlassen hatte.  
„Du weißt, dass meine Söhne mir unendlich wichtig sind. Ich bin deine Mama, und wenn du irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten steckst, dann helfe ich dir, egal, was es ist. Also raus mit der Sprache. Das, was du mir da eben erzählt hast. Ist es wirklich das, was du willst? Kannst du mir in die Augen sehen und sagen, dass dein Mann dich nicht dazu zwingt oder irgendwie unter Druck setzt?“

Marti holte tief Luft, und begann seiner Mutter zu antworten.


	93. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 38 - Zigaretten und Schnecken

Marti sah seine Mama an.  
„Ja, Mama, das kann ich. Das, was zwischen Jako und mir passiert, ist genauso wie ich es möchte und wie es mich glücklich macht.“  
Frau Fischer nickte zufrieden.  
„Weißt du, Mama, mir ist ja klar, dass diese Art von Beziehung ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist. Aber das schert mich nicht. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, warum ich es ...brauche, dass mein Mann für mich Entscheidungen trifft und über mich und mein Handeln bestimmt. Keine Ahnung. Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Ich will es so, und Jako will es so. Wir sind glücklich damit und damit ist doch alles gesagt, oder?“  
„Im Prinzip hast du recht, Junge. Aber du kannst sicher nachvollziehen, dass es nicht ganz leicht fällt, das zu verstehen, oder?“  
„Na klar, Mama. Unsere Freunde ich Berlin wissen auch darum Bescheid, und einer von ihnen hat ausgesprochen, was die meisten denken: wir können es nicht wirklich verstehen, aber wir akzeptieren es, ist ja schließlich eure Angelegenheit. Und, Mama, das ist es, was ich mir erhoffe.“  
Nun sah Marti eindringlich seinen Bruder an.  
„Ihr müsst es nicht verstehen können. Aber es zu akzeptieren, das erbitte ich von euch.“

Mutter Fischer nickte.  
„Ja. So ist das okay für mich.“  
Dann schaute sie zu Lion.  
Lion schluckte. Und dann sagte er leise:  
„Marti, ich... freue mich ja, wenn du glücklich bist. Ich... hab nur irgendwie Angst gehabt, dass...“  
Er fand nicht die rechten Worte, aber Marti verstand ihn auch so.  
„Brauchst du nicht, Brüderchen. Ich weiß, du hast immer schon auf mich aufgepasst und mich beschützt. Und irgendwie ist das schön, dass du das immer noch machst. Aber hier gibt es keinen Grund. Mein Mann ist toll und gibt mir genau das, was ich brauche. Okay?“

Lion zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann stand er auf, kam um den Tisch herum und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm.  
„Aber wenn er dir jemals weh tut, komm ich nach Berlin und breche ihm sämtliche Knochen. Sag ihm das.“  
„Mach lieber selber“, sagte Marti und grinste.  
Lion grinste auch, und schließlich lachten sie wieder.

Jako war in der Zwischenzeit nach draußen gegangen. Das Wetter war so herrlich frühsommerlich, und er hielt sein Gesicht einfach einen Augenblick in die Sonne und genoss es. Dann ging er hinüber zum Holzschuppen.  
Papa Fischer sah ihm entgegen.  
„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte Jako.  
Der schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist genug Holz gehackt“, sagte er ehrlich, „aber ich brauchte ne Ausrede.“  
Er grinste.  
Dann nickte er mit dem Kopf zum Haus.  
„Ärger da drin?“  
Jako zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Bisschen.“  
Vater Fischer kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf. Doch dann begann er:  
„Hör mal. Ich verdrück mich zwar, wenn meine Frau anfängt, Probleme zu wälzen. Heißt aber nicht, dass ich nichts mitkriege. Ähm... Marti tanzt nach deiner Pfeife und Lion kommt damit nicht klar, oder?“  
Papa Fischer brachte es ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt. Jako blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken.  
„Passt schon“, sagte der Papa.  
„Kenne doch meinen Marti. Der ist ein kluger Kerl. Weiß was er will. Und wenn er dir das Ruder überlässt, dann hat er sich dabei was gedacht. Dann ist das richtig so.“  
Jako atmete erleichtert aus. Er wollte sich mit Martis Familie gut verstehen.  
Immerhin waren sie auch seine Familie.  
Papa Fischer nickte.  
„Lasst euch nicht dreinreden.“  
„Tun wir nicht“, sagte Jako und lächelte ihn an.

Papa Fischer nahm aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes eine Schachtel Zigaretten und hielt sie Jako hin.  
Der zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann nahm er sich eine.  
„Das wird Marti gar nicht gefallen“, sagte er, etwas schuldbewusst. „Aber ich brauche das jetzt.“  
Der Papa grinste, nahm sich auch eine Zigarette, zündete beide an, und dann rauchten sie schweigend.  
Sie verstanden sich gut.  
Dieses etwas abgehackte und doch aussagekräftige Gespräch mit dem Schwiegerpapa hatte ihm gut getan.  
Er atmete den Zigarettenrauch tief ein und genoss ihn, gerade weil er wusste, es würde auf lange Sicht die letzte Zigarette sein. Er hatte Marti ja eigentlich versprochen, es ganz zu lassen. Und ja, er hatte das auch vor. Martis Argumente waren ja immerhin vernünftig. Aber diese eine Ausnahme heute, die hatte er einfach gebraucht.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder nach drinnen“, sagte Jako.  
„Mmmhh“, brummte der Papa.  
Jako klopfte an, bevor er in die Küche trat. Er fand die drei dort in friedlicher Einträchtigkeit. Lion war gerade dabei, seinen Bruder zu umarmen.  
Jako grinste erfreut.  
Lion kam auf ihn zu.  
„Du, Sorry, dass ich dich so angemotzt habe.“  
„Schon okay“, sagte Jako und nahm die ihm hingehaltene Hand.  
„Aber eins solltest du wissen“, knurrte Lion. „ Wenn du meinen Bruder jemals verletzt, komme ich nach Berlin, hacke dich in Stücke und mach aus dir zwei jugendliche Arbeitslose.“  
„Ich werde mich bemühen“, sagte Jako, und lachte.  
„Gut, dann haben wir das ja geklärt,“ sagte Marti. „Vielleicht können wir uns dann den schönen Seiten des Lebens zuwenden?“

Mutter Fischer klatschte in die Hände.  
„Gute Idee. Heute zum späten Nachmittag habe ich die komplette ansässige Verwandtschaft eingeladen, wir werden den Grill anwerfen, und ihr könnt mir ein bisschen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Salate schnippeln und so.“  
„Da drücke ich mich lieber“, sagte Marti und grinste.  
„Jako ist bei uns der Küchenchef, und er kocht verdammt gut. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn Jako dir hilft, und Lion und ich uns verkrümeln, und ein bisschen quatschen?“  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Mutter Fischer, und Jako nickte und war ganz zufrieden damit. Er mochte seine Schwiegermama und mit ihr in der Küche stehen und ebenfalls quatschen würde sicher Spaß machen.

Marti drückte seinen Mann. Dann schnupperte er. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich etwas.  
„Aber vorher muss ich mal mit Jako ein ernstes Wort reden. Du hast doch geraucht!“  
Jako nickt etwas verlegen.  
Marti nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in ihr Zimmer.  
Und Holla die Waldfee, dort wurde Jako von seinem Schatz gehörig zu Schnecke gemacht. Lautstark. Er wehrte sich nicht, denn er hatte ja selber ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Am Ende war er 5 Zentimeter klein. Mit Hut.  
Aber natürlich versöhnten sie sich, auch das nicht ganz geräuschlos...  
Und sie mussten erst einmal unter die Dusche, bevor sie sich wieder der Familie zugesellten..

Das restliche Osterfest wurde dann noch richtig schön. Jako lernte eine Menge Onkel, Tanten und Cousinen kennen... er verlor relativ schnell den Überblick, aber er fühlte sich wohl und in den Familienkreis aufgenommen.

Und am Dienstag nach Ostern setzten sie sich ins Auto und Jako lenkte es in Richtung Harz, wo unsere beiden sich auf ihr nächstes Abenteuer freuten.


	94. Collage / Gipfelstürmer (eine Brockenbesteigung) - Teil 1

Am Dienstag nach Ostern fuhren sie von Salzgitter in Richtung Harz.  
Marti steuerte das Auto.  
Nach langen und heißen Verhandlungen, in denen eine gegen Martis ausdrücklichen Wunsch gerauchte Zigarette als „Druckmittel“ eine Rolle gespielt hatte, hatte Jako seinen Führerschein rausgerückt. Marti genoss es, hinterm Steuer zu sitzen, und ja, er hielt sich an Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen und legte eine recht rücksichtsvolle Fahrweise an den Tag.  
Jako beobachtete das amüsiert, aber auch zufrieden.

Gegen Mittag kamen sie in Wernigerode an.  
Schon von weitem sahen und bewunderten sie das Schloss, das über der Stadt thronte.  
Ihr Navi, das mit weiblicher Stimme sprach, und das sie „Sieglinde“ getauft hatten, führte sie treu und brav zu ihrer kleinen Ferienwohnung, die sie vorab gebucht hatten. Sie befand sich nicht weit entfernt von der Altstadt, unterhalb des Burgberges.  
Sie erwies sich als eine kleine, gemütliche Ferienhütte im Garten eines Zweifamilienhauses. Mit eigenem Zugang; und saugemütlich eingerichtet.  
Die Vermieterin, eine alte Dame, begrüßte sie herzlich, gab ihnen die Schlüssel und noch ein paar Tipps, was man hier so unternehmen konnte.  
Sie staunte ziemlich, als sie mitbekam, dass sie es nicht mit zwei Brüdern, sondern einem verheirateten Paar zu tun hatte, und zeigte sich recht neugierig. Aber auf eine nette Weise. Und in sofern war das ganz in Ordnung.

Als die Dame schließlich wieder in ihren eigene vier Wänden verschwunden war, bezogen sie erst einmal die Hütte.  
Es gab ein winziges Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett; ein kleines Wohnzimmer, eine winzige Küche, die aber erstaunlich gut ausgestattet war und ein Bad mit einer Dusche.  
Sie würden sich hier wohlfühlen.  
„Komm, lass uns auspacken, und dann mal in Richtung der Innenstadt laufen. Ich habe mächtig Hunger, vielleicht können wir irgendwo was futtern.“

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie also unterwegs und schlenderten gemütlich dahin. Jako hatte die auf seinem Handy die Karte der Stadt aufgerufen, so dass sie sich recht gut zurecht fanden und kurze Zeit später auf dem Marktplatz standen.  
Wernigerode war schon verdammt schön. Das ganze Fachwerk, das alte Rathaus... Es gab ne Menge zu bestaunen.  
„Ich mag es hier“, sagte Marti. „Und besonders schön ist es, mit dir hier zu sein.“  
Jako lächelte ihn an.  
„Geht mir genauso“, sagte er und küsste seinen Schatz sanft auf die Nase.  
Sie schlenderten ein Stückchen durch die Fußgängerzone und fanden einen kleinen Laden, der damit warb, köstliche Burger, auch vegetarisch, zu verkaufen.  
Na, das klang doch gut.  
Also bestellte Marti sich einen Linsenburger mit Rosmarin-Wedges und Jako den Maisburger mit Süsskartoffelpommes. Und was soll man sagen, es schmeckte tatsächlich richtig gut.

Mit Cola stießen sie an.  
„Auf einen schönen Urlaub“, sagte Marti.  
„Auf uns“, sagte Jako.  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken, und als die Teller leer waren, waren die Bäuche voll und sie beide sehr zufrieden.  
Sie blieben noch ein bisschen sitzen, weil es gerade schön war, einfach noch ein bisschen zu faulenzen.  
„Was haben wir eigentlich für Pläne?“, fragte Marti. „Wie ich dich kenne, hast du doch schon wieder einiges geplant, oder?“  
„Ach, diesmal gar nicht so sehr viel“, sagte Jako.  
„Das einzige, was ich unbedingt machen will, ist, den Brocken zu besteigen.“  
Marti nickte.  
Ja; das war eines der Dinge, die auf ihrer Collage verzeichnet waren und die sie noch gemeinsam erleben wollten.  
„Und ansonsten mal schauen. Wir gehen nachher mal zur Tourist Info, das Büro ist vorn beim Rathaus, und schauen einfach mal, okay?“  
„Okay.“  
„Morgen, denke ich, möchte ich erst mal zum Schloss hoch, einverstanden?“  
Marti zögerte einen Augenblick. Ja, klar, man konnte nicht in Wernigerode gewesen sein, ohne das Schloss besichtigt zu haben, da hatte Jako schon recht.  
„Ich glaube“, sagte er dann vorsichtig, „in einem Punkt könnte dieser Urlaub sich für mich als Herausforderung erweisen. Ich hab so eine Scheiß Höhenangst...“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Jako, „aber ich passe auf dich auf und halte dich fest, okay? Und du darfst dich, wann immer du möchtest, an mir festklammern.“  
„Danke“, sagte Marti und wurde etwas rot.

Festklammern. Das tat Marti tatsächlich, als sie am nächsten Tag bei wiederum strahlend schönem Wetter zum Schloss hinauf gelaufen waren und dann vom Schlossgarten aus den Blick über die Stadt genossen... na ja, richtig genießen tat ihn nur Jako, Marti hatte schon ganz schön Bammel.  
Es nervte ihn selber, aber da konnte man nicht wirklich was gegen tun.  
Er ließ sich nicht entmutigen und genoss einfach alles andere.  
Das Schlossmuseum selber war ziemlich spannend; das kleine Café im Innenhof des Schlosses, wo sie beide einen Eisbecher verspeisten, war gemütlich.  
Schließlich fuhren sie mit einer Kutsche wieder nach unten in die Stadt und liefen zurück zur Ferienwohnung.

Nach einer gemütlichen Ruhestunde, die sie kuschelnd auf dem Bett zubrachten, setzten sie sich ins Auto und fuhren mit Sieglindes Hilfe zu einem Supermarkt vor den Toren der Stadt.  
Sie wollten erst einmal ein paar Sachen besorgen. Jako wollte später noch etwas leckeres kochen, und Frühstück brauchten sie auch. Heute morgen hatten sie in einem Café gefrühstückt, aber das wollten sie in den nächsten Tagen lieber in der Hütte tun. Und außerdem brauchten sie Proviant für unterwegs, denn morgen stand auf dem Tagesplan die Brockenwanderung.

Sie würden mit der Harzquerbahn bis Schierke fahren und von dort aus laufen. Das waren ein paar Kilometer, aber sie waren beide sportlich und fit, das würde anstrengend werden, aber sicher auch Spaß machen.  
Und dann nach einer Ruhezeit oben auf dem Berggipfel würden sie mit der Brockenbahn bis Wernigerode zurück fahren.  
Na ja, und für die Wanderung wollten sie sich Vesperpakete packen, denn so eine anstrengende Wanderung macht hungrig und außerdem gab es nichts schöneres als an frischer Luft was zu futtern, die Natur zu genießen und vielleicht mit anderen Wanderern ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Und, da war Marti ganz ehrlich, sich bei alle dem auch wieder auf die Großstadt zu freuen.  
Er war zwar in Salzgitter aufgewachsen, und zwar am ländlich angehauchten Stadtrand; aber seit er in Berlin lebte, war er zur Großstadtpflanze mutiert und liebte diese Stadt.  
Insofern war Urlaub im ländlichen Harz wunderschön, aber eben auch deswegen, weil es Urlaub war und irgendwann vorüberging.

Jedenfalls freuten sie sich beide auf den nächsten Tag.

Als sie später am Abend gemeinsam auf dem Bett lagen und kuschelten, sagte Marti:  
"Jako, wenn du jemals im Leben an einem Punkt kommst, wo DU mal Angst hast und nicht weiterweißt, dann darfst du dich auch immer an mir festhalten, und dann stütze ich dich dich, okay?"  
"Ich weiß", sagte Jako, und dann küsste er seinen Marti verliebt und glücklich.


	95. Collage / Gipfelstürmer - Teil 2

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Marti als erster. Jako schlief noch. Marti sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu. Dann stahl er sich vorsichtig einen Kuss von Jakos Lippen.  
Jako murmelte etwas ihm Schlaf.  
Marti lächelte und küsste ihn erneut.  
Dann ging er leise aus dem Schlafzimmer hinüber in die Küche.  
Er setzte Kaffee an, deckte den Tisch und dann trat er einen Augenblick vor die Tür. Er atmete tief die klare Luft ein und sah sich kurz um. Richtig, dort hing an einem Nagel neben der Tür eine Baumwolltüte. Die nahm er mit nach drinnen.  
Ihre nette Zimmerwirtin hatte ihnen versprochen, ihnen Morgens immer frische Brötchen an die Tür zu hängen.  
Die Tüte enthielt außerdem noch selbst gekochte Himbeermarmelade und für jeden ein kleines Schokoladenosterei.

Als der Tisch also gedeckt war, ging Marti wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Jako schaute ihm aus verschlafenen Augen entgegen und lächelte ihn an.  
„Guten Morgen, alte Schlafmütze“, sagte Marti.  
„Na hör mal, wie redest du denn mit mir!“, grummelte Jako, aber er schmunzelte dabei.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr und Gebieter...besser?“, fragte Marti und grinste nun ebenfalls.  
„Viel besser“, sagte Jako, „guten Morgen du... ähhm... kleiner Sub.“  
„Also ehrlich“, sagte Marti lachend, „Frechdachs ist mir lieber.“  
„Mir auch“, sagte Jako und machte mit dem Zeigefinger eine lockende Geste.  
Marti ging auf ihn zu, Jako schnappte ihn und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett.  
„Es ist zwar schön, dass du gehorsam bist, aber ab und zu ein bisschen frech... das ist ganz schön. Sonst hätte ich ja nie mehr...“  
Er küsste Marti,  
„...die Gelegenheit...“  
er küsste ihn wieder,  
„... das hier zu machen.“  
und er klappste ihn fest auf den Po.

Marti stöhnte leicht auf.  
„Oh, ich fürchte...“  
Nun küsste er seinerseits Jako,  
„...dazu wird mehr Gelegenheit sein...“  
noch ein Kuss,  
„als dir lieb ist.“  
Und wieder ein Kuss, diesmal ein sehr leidenschaftlicher, der Jako regelrecht die Luft abschnürte.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander.  
„Jetzt komm, Beauty, Frühstück ist fertig.“  
Und Jako rappelte sich auf und folgte ihm lachend und kopfschüttelnd in die Küche.

Sie frühstückten mit gutem Appetit. Und während sie sich schließlich Stullen schmierten für den Proviantrucksack, sagte Marti nachdenklich:  
„Ich muss ja zugegeben, dass meine Gedanken sich immer noch darum drehen, was Lion mir da an den Kopf geworfen hat."  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na ja, Jako, haben wir beide tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Sub-Dom Beziehung?“

Jako schwieg einen Augenblick.  
„Ist das denn wichtig?“  
„Nein, Jako, wichtig wohl nicht. Aber es interessiert mich einfach. Irgendwie.“  
Jako nickte und nahm sein Smartphone zur Hand.  
„Ich kenne mich mit den Definitionen nicht so aus. Lass uns mal googeln.“  
Er tippte die passenden Stichworte ein.  
„Also hier steht zum Thema Dominance and Submission unter anderem: Es besteht dabei ein ungleiches Machtverhältnis zwischen Partnern, das bewusst angenommen und angestrebt wird.  
Naja, das trifft ja schon auf uns zu, oder?“  
„Denke schon.“  
„Und: Die Variationsbreite der individuellen Ausprägungen ist dabei groß.“

Jako überlegte eine Weile.  
„Was mich stört, ist der Begriff Submission, der ja Unterwerfung bedeutet. Und unterwürfig bist du ja nun weiß Gott nicht, und das ist gut so.“  
Marti knabberte ein bisschen an seiner Unterlippe, während er ihre Brote in Butterbrotpapier einwickelte.  
„Na ja... in gewisser Weise unterwerfe ich mich dir doch schon oder? Na ja, zumindest unterwerfe ich mich deinen Entscheidungen und Verboten und so, und darüber hinaus... ich meine, ich habe schon gekniet vor dir. Und lasse mich von dir bestrafen. Sogar...“, er wurde ein klein wenig rot, „den Hintern versohlen. Wobei das ja nun nichts mit Strafe zu tun hat, sondern der pure Sex ist.  
Aber... wenn man das alles so zusammennimmt, klingt das schon nach Unterwerfung, oder?“

Jako schluckte.  
„So in Kürze zusammengefasst klingt das ehrlich gesagt wesentlich heftiger, als ich unsere Beziehung tatsächlich empfinde“, sagte er ein wenig verblüfft.  
„Geht mir genau so“, sagte Marti.  
„Weißt du Jako, was das Verrückte ist? Trotz alledem, was da bei uns so abgeht, trotz Anweisungen und Verboten, Gehorsam und Ungehorsam, Strafen und Knien und so weiter... empfinde ich unsere Beziehung immer noch als eine Beziehung auf Augenhöhe.“  
„Ich auch“, sagte Jako, „ und so soll es auch sein.“  
Er krauste die Stirn.  
„Ich glaube, das liegt einfach daran, dass wir uns respektieren. Und zwar als genau der, der wir sind. Mit all unseren Bedürfnissen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti und nickte.  
„Ich glaube auch, Respekt, das ist das Schlüsselelement.“  
Und er beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste seinen Liebsten auf den Mund.

„Und jetzt“, sagte Jako, nachdem sie den Tisch soweit aufgeräumt hatten, „sein schön brav und packe unsere Rucksäcke, ja?“  
Marti nickte.  
Proviant und Getränke in den einen. Regenjacken, Karte, Kompass und noch ein bisschen Kram in den anderen.  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen“, sagte er.  
Jako schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn und hauchte ihm zarte Küsse auf den Nacken.  
„Das hoffe ich für dich“, sagte er, und seine Stimme klang noch etwas tiefer als sonst.  
„Denn ansonsten muss ich mir eine besonders eindrucksvolle Bestrafung für dich einfallen lassen...“  
Und er biss Marti sanft in den Hals.  
Marti stöhnte.  
„Hör besser auf, Jako, sonst...aaah... falle ich über dich her und wir verpassen unsere Bahn...“  
Jako löste sich von seinem Mann.  
„Hast ja recht. Lass uns das lieber auf heute Abend verschieben.“

Und eine halbe Stunde später traten sie mit geschulterten Rucksäcken und bequemen Wanderschuhen hinaus in den herrlichen Sonnentag.


	96. Collage / Gipfelstürmer - Teil 3

Die Fahrt mit der Harzquerbahn gestaltete sich für Marti unfreiwillig zu einem eher unangenehmen Abenteuer.  
In Unkenntnis der Sachlage hatten sie sich in Fahrtrichtung links hingesetzt, zu zwei anderen jungen Leuten, die jedoch sehr intensiv mit sich selber beschäftigt waren.  
Die Bahn zockelte gemütlich durch Wernigerode; schnaufte pfeifend und dampfend über die Westerntorkreuzung an winkenden Menschen vorbei; schnaufte durch Gärten und vorbei an Hinterhöfen. Soweit war das echt schön, und sie waren beide begeistert. Aber dann tauchte die Bahn in den Wald ein, und es dauerte nicht lange, da wand sich sie Strecke am Berghang entlang, und die steilen Abhänge direkt neben den Bahngleisen, die für Martis Empfinden in schwindelerregende Tiefen führten, machten ihm mächtig zu schaffen. Höhenangst kann echt anstrengend sein.  
Zitternd klammerte er sich an Jako, der beschützend den Arm um ihn legte. Marti schloss die Augen und kuschelte sein Gesicht an Jakos Brust.  
Jako, der diese anschmiegsame und schutzsuchende Geste durchaus genoss, streichelte ihm liebevoll übers Haar.  
Trotzdem schaute er sich suchend um, aber die Bahn war rappelvoll, keine Chance, sich auf die andere Seite zu setzen.

„Entschuldigen Sie...“  
Eine alte Dame, die mit ihrem Mann und zwei Jungen den Vierersitz auf der anderen Seite des Ganges belegte, sprach ihn an.  
„Junger Mann, Ihrem Freund scheint es ja dort drüben nicht so gut zu gehen... wenn sie möchten, tauschen unsere Enkelsöhne mit Ihnen beiden die Plätze.“  
Jako schaute Marti fragend an. Der nickte erleichtert.  
Also setzten sie sich rüber zu den beiden alten Leuten, und die Jungs, beide ca. 10 Jahre alt, setzten sich auf die Seite am Abhang. Die beiden stritten erst mal um den Fensterplatz, ein kurzer Ordnungsruf vom Opa brachte sie dann dazu, sich zu einigen und abzuwechseln.

„Danke“, sagte Marti und reichte beiden die Hände. „Ich bin Marti Fischer, und das ist mein Mann, Jakob.“  
Die beiden alten Herrschaften schauten einen Augenblick erstaunt, schienen jedoch weiter kein Problem damit zu haben.  
Man reichte sich die Hände und die beiden anderen stellten sich ebenfalls vor.  
„Walter Wittek, meine Frau Anita.“  
„Wir fahren die Strecke öfter“, sagte Frau Wittek, „und die Jungs waren vorhin schon enttäuscht, dass auf der Abhangseite kein Platz mehr frei war. Sie lieben das.“  
Marti schnaufte.  
„Oh Mann, das ist mir fast peinlich mit dieser Höhenangst.“  
Die andern drei lächelten belustigt.  
„Macht doch nix“, sagte Jako, „wir haben alle unsere Schwächen.“  
Er küsste Marti sanft auf die Nase.  
Dann wandte er sich an die Witteks.  
“Wissen Sie, ansonsten ist Marti eindeutig der Mutigere von uns beiden.“  
Er sagte das mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Marti ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

Sie unterhielten sich sehr angeregt mit den Witteks, die aus Hamburg kamen und hier ihre in Wernigerode ansässigen Kinder besuchten und heute mit den Enkeln einen Ausflug nach Drei Annen Hohne machten.  
Sie interessierten sich für die jungen Männer, und Marti und Jako erzählten auch von ihrer Arbeit, Jakos Studium...  
Durch die nette Unterhaltung konnte am Ende auch Marti die Bahnfahrt genießen.  
In Drei Annen Hohne stiegen etliche Leute aus, andere stiegen zu. Ihren Wagon eroberte eine Großfamilie. Die beiden Plätze gegenüber wurden von einem Ehepaar belegt.  
Einige Zeit später kam ein ca. vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, offensichtlich die Tochter, zu den beiden.  
„Mama, in welcher Tasche sind denn die Kekse...“  
In dem Augenblick fiel der Blick des Mädchens auf Jako.  
Ihre Augen wurden riesengroß.  
„A..aber...“, stotterte das Mädchen. Dann fasste sie sich halbwegs.  
„Entschuldigung, aber... bist du nicht der Jako? Von Fewjar?“  
Jako nickte grinsend.  
Hinter ihr tauchte ein zweites Mädchen, etwas älter, mit ebenso großen Augen, auf.  
„Ich bin Melanie, und das ist meine Schwester Sandra. Wir mögen eure Musik total gerne.“  
Nun schaute sie zu Jakos Begleiter.  
„Oh Mann, und Marti Fischer ist auch da...ich bin ganz hin und weg...“  
Marti musste lachen.  
„Schön, dass wir euch so begeistern.“  
Die Mutter der Mädchen hatte der ganzen Szene kopfschüttelnd zugeschaut.  
„Nun lass mal, Mellie, die jungen Männer wollen hier sicher in Ruhe ihren Urlaub genießen...“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, sagte Jako, „wir freuen uns immer, wenn wir auf Fans treffen.“  
„Mama“, sagte Sandra mit flehendem Blick, „können wir tauschen?“  
Die Mutter schaute Jako und Marti fragend an.  
„Ja klar“, sagte Marti, der sich wieder Unterhaltung und damit Ablenkung von eventuellen Abhängen erhoffte.  
„Also gut“, sagte die Mutter, „aber wenn meine beiden verrückten Teenagertöchter Ihnen auf die Nerven gehen, sagen Sie Bescheid!“  
„Mama!“  
Grinsend setzten die Eltern sich ein Sitzabteil weiter und die beiden jungen Damen stürzten sich begierig auf die Sitzplätze gegenüber ihrer YouTube-Stars.

„Mütter können anstrengend sein, was?“, fragte Marti grinsend.  
„Kenn ich nur zu gut, meine ist das auch. Aber trotzdem total lieb.“  
„Ach Mann“, stöhnte Melanie, „aber ihr seid immerhin erwachsen und könnt trotzdem tun und lassen, was ihr wollt!“  
Jako lachte.  
„Das lass bbloß nicht unsere Mütter hören, wenn drauf an kommt, ziehen die uns heute noch die Ohren lang! Na ja, und so lange sind wir ja nun auch noch nicht vom Teenageralter weg“, sagte er.  
Dann zeigte er auf Marti.  
„Und der hier benimmt sich gerne mal alles andere als reif und erwachsen.“  
„Hey", knurrte Marti, „Der werte Herr Jako ist manchmal auch albern wie ein dreijähriger!“  
Jetzt mussten sie alle vier lachen.  
„Sagt mal“, fragte Sandra, „ihr seid also wirklich verheiratet? Weil, na ja, in meiner Klasse hat wer behauptet, das wäre doch alles nur ein Marketing-Gag...“  
„Quatsch“, sagte Marti. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich den da tagtäglich aushalte, aber wir sind tatsächlich verheiratet.“  
„Nana“, knurrte Jako und gab ihm eine liebevolle Kopfnuss.  
Marti grinste.

„So“, sagte Jako und schaute Sandra dabei an, die unschlüssig ein Smartphone in den Händen drehte, „was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir als erstes mal das machen, was du ganz offensichtlich gerne möchtest, dich aber nicht zu fragen traust? Selfies und Autogramme, richtig?“  
Sandra wurde knallrot vor Verlegenheit, strahlte sie aber begeistert an, und auch die Schwester nickte erwartungsvoll.  
Also wurden ein paar Bilder gemacht, und von irgendwoher ein Kuli beschafft und auf einem Prospekt der Harzquerbahn unterschrieben.  
Die beiden freuten sich wie bolle, und anschließend unterhielten sie sich, alberten rum, und hatte alle vier viel Spaß miteinander, bis die Bahn endlich in Schierke ankam.

Der Höhenunterschied machte sich bemerkbar, es war ein paar Grad kühler, aber immer noch strahlend sonnig.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Melanie und Sandra.

„Und nun komm, du Gipfelstürmer“, sagte Jako und sie machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg, den Brocken zu erklimmen.


	97. Collage / Gipfelstürmer - Teil 4

Sie stiefelten los, erst durch den Ort, bogen dann auf den Wanderweg in Richtung Brockengipfel ein.  
Sie wussten, sie würden mehrere Stunden unterwegs sein.  
Unterwegs begegneten sie anderen Wanderern, die bereits auf dem Rückweg waren; überholten wieder andere, die langsamer unterwegs waren... es war durchaus anstrengend, da es immer mehr oder weniger stetig bergauf ging. Zwischenzeitlich war der Weg sogar recht steil.  
Sein wollten sich diesmal nicht auf die Handyverbindung verlassen, sondern hatten tatsächlich eine echte Wanderkarte dabei.

Auf ungefähr der Hälfte der Strecke, sie waren schon ganz schön am schnaufen, stand am Wegesrand so eine einfache Wetterschutzhütte und davor hatte man roh gezimmerte Bänke aus Holz mit einem ebensolchen Tisch in der Mitte aufgestellt.  
Sie sahen sich an und nickten. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte; es war der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Rast.

Jako hatte den Rucksack mit dem Proviant getragen. Sie stellten beide Rucksäcke auf der Bank ab. Jako ließ sich darauf nieder, lehnte sich gegen die einfache, hölzerne Lehne, hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne und sagte mit Blick auf Marti:  
„Der Rest ist dein Part.“  
Marti nickte und begann, ihnen den Tisch zu decken.  
Er entnahm dem Rucksack ein frisches Geschirrhandtuch, das er als eine Art Minitischdecke benutze. Darauf legte er ihre Brotschnitten, stellte die Blechtassen dazu und die Thermoskanne. Er goss ihnen beiden Kaffee ein und schnitt rasch mit dem Taschenmesser, das er dabei hatte, einen Apfel auf.  
„Fertig“, sagte er dann zu Jako, der wohlig die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
„Wir können essen.“

Jako setzte sich auf, ließ seine Blick über das Picknick schweifen und sagte liebevoll:  
„Dankeschön, Marti.“  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken. Der Kaffee war heiß, das Brot frisch und dick belegt, und außerdem schmeckt es in der frischen Luft ohnehin am besten.  
Allerdings...  
„Marti, hast du Zucker eingesteckt?“  
Marti sah ihn zweifelnd an, suchte kurz im Rucksack und sagte dann:  
„Nein, du, den hab ich tatsächlich vergessen.“  
„Mmmhh“, knurrte Jako etwas ärgerlich.  
„Mann“, maulte Marti. „Hättest ja auch selber daran denken können!“

Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie.  
Dann sagte Jako:  
„Nein! Das war deine Aufgabe und ich habe mich dabei auf dich verlassen! Weil...“  
Er schwieg wieder.  
Marti schaute ihn fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts, denn inzwischen hatte er gelernt, dass Jako am ehesten über seine Gedanken redete, wenn man ihn nicht drängte.  
„Weil ich es mag, wenn du dich um diese Dinge kümmerst. Ich mag es wenn du mich bedienst...Nein, ich möchte es noch genauer ausdrücken. Ich mag es, wenn du mir dienst.“  
Er knabberte sich etwas verlegen auf der Unterlippe.  
„ Marti, ich … habe seit unserm Gespräch heute morgen viel darüber nachgedacht... Und mir wird nach und nach klar... also versteh mich nicht falsch. Unsere Beziehung ist, wie du selbst gesagt hast, auf Augenhöhe. Das ist gut so und soll auch so bleiben. Aber...“  
Wieder überlegte er. Dann traute er sich, das Wort aus ihrer morgendlichen Unterhaltung zu benutzen.  
„Du hast von Unterwerfung gesprochen. Ich habe das nie so gesehen, aber... so langsam beginne ich, zu verstehen, dass das genau das ist, was ich mag und mir wünsche... irgendwie …  
Ich liebe es, dass du dich mir unterwirfst. Und genieße es, wenn du mir dienst.  
Kannst du... kannst du das verstehen?“

Jako war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde.  
Marti begann, zu antworten.  
„Weißt du, Jako, es ist doch ganz normal, dass unsere Beziehung sich entwickelt. Und auch an Intensität gewinnt. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Anfänge? Wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, das Wort 'gehorchen' auszusprechen? Wie unsere Herzen bis zum Hals geklopft haben, als du mir das erste mal etwas verboten hast? Wie ich trotzdem gemacht habe was ich wollte, und du mir klar machen musstest, wie das mit dem gehorchen geht, ob wohl ich es doch wollte?“  
Jako nickte.  
Marti fuhr fort:  
„Inzwischen...ist es doch so, dass ich vieles tue, was du von mir erwartest, ohne dass du ein Wort sagen musst. Und ansonsten reichen oft schon Blicke von dir, damit ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, oder um mich zur Ordnung zu rufen. Es hat sich viel verändert, entwickelt, verstärkt...“

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Ich möchte es auch. Dass unsere Beziehung sich noch weiter entwickelt. So, wie es halt eben kommt. Und ich denke, es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, zu erkennen und auch anzuerkennen, dass das, was ich für dich tue, schon irgendwie eine Art der Unterwerfung ist. Und ja, ich möchte dir dienen. Es ist eine ganz besondere Art für mich, dir meine tiefe Liebe zu zeigen.“  
Jako schluckte. Es ging ihm sehr unter die Haut, was sein Liebster sagte und er war in diesem Augenblick wieder einmal unendlich dankbar für seinen Marti.

Er stand auf und zog Marti mit sich. In diese Wetterhütte hinein, entzog sie beide somit den Blicken eventueller anderer Wanderer.  
Er setzte sich in der Hütte auf die Holzbank, die dort an der Wand entlang lief.  
„Komm“, sagte er zu Marti.  
„Komm her und knie dich vor mich hin.“  
Marti zögerte einen Augenblick.  
„Marti, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, nichts angestellt. Tu es einfach, weil ich es will. Für mich.“  
Marti nickte und kniete sich vor Jako auf den Boden.

Jako durchströmte ein starkes Glücksgefühl.  
Es gab vieles in seinem Leben, für das er dankbar war. Aber sein Marti stand dabei an allererster Stelle.  
Er zog seine Schatz näher zu sich heran. Dann legte er die Arme um ihn, zog Martis Kopf in seinen Schoß, legte die eigenen Arme sanft auf Martis Rücken und kuschelte seinen Kopf an ihn.  
„Mein Liebster“, flüsterte er.  
„Du bist meine Liebe, mein Leben, meine Kraft, meine Lust, mein Halt, mein Schutz. Ich könnte nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Und ich danke dir für alles, was du mir schenkst.“

Marti konnte nicht antworten. Er war so gefangen in dem Sturm von Liebe und Verbundenheit, dass er gerade kein Wort herausbrachte.

Als sie beide einige Stunden später tatsächlich den Gipfel des Brockens erreicht hatten, standen sie Hand in Hand auf dem höchsten Punkt und schauten in die Ferne.  
Es war für Marti okay, denn es gab keine steilen Hänge, sondern einfach einen wunderbaren, weiten Ausblick.  
Sie sahen weit, weit ins Land. Konnten Ortschaften erkennen, Wernigerode zum Beispiel; konnten weit entfernte Gebirgshänge und Ebenen erkennen... es war traumhaft, zumal die Luft klar und sonnig war.

Sie hatten den Gipfel erklommen.  
Aber nicht nur den Brocken, hier in der materiellen Welt, den Gipfel, auf dem sich angeblich in der Walpurgisnacht die Hexen tummeln.

Nein, auch in ihrer Beziehung war ein neuer Gipfel erreicht, ein Höhepunkt, der ihnen eine Nähe mit sich brachte, die alles bisher erlebte übertraf.

Sie standen hier oben, auf dem Bocken, hielten sich an den Händen, ließen sich den Bergwind um die Nase wehen, und wussten:  
So wie sie hier standen, ein Beauty und sein Frechdachs, ein Dom und sein Sub, ein Mann und sein Gatte, zwei Liebende, zwei Geliebte, würden sie allen Stürmen trotzen und gemeinsam voller Glück Hand in Hand durchs Leben gehen.


	98. Collage / Gipfelstürmer - Teil 5

Es war inzwischen früher Abend.  
Jako schloss die Tür der Ferienwohnung auf.  
Er ließ den Rucksack fallen und sich selber auf einen der Küchenstühle plumpsen.  
Marti tat es ihm nach. Er streifte die Schuhe ab, massierte sich die Füße und jammerte ein bisschen:  
„Mann Jako, mir tun die Füße weh und eine Blase am kleinen Zeh habe ich auch!“  
Es war eine anstrengende Wanderung gewesen, aber es hatte riesigen Spaß gemacht.

Jako hockte sich vor seinen Schatz.  
Zog ihm liebevoll die Socken von den Füßen.  
Er massierte erst Martis rechten Fuß ein bisschen, dann den linken.  
„Bleib hier sitzen, Kleiner, ich kümmere mich um dich.“  
Jakos Füße schmerzten auch, aber es ging einigermaßen.

Jako hatte unten in der Spüle eine Spülschüssel aus Plastik entdeckt. Dahinein füllte er handwarmes Wasser. Dann stellte er die Schüssel vor Marti auf den Boden, nahm liebevoll Martis Füße und führte sie ins Wasser. Marti stöhnte wohlig.  
„Danke, Jako, das tut gut!“  
Jako küsste ihn sanft, dann begann er die Rucksäcke auszuräumen.  
„Jako, das kann ich doch nachher machen“, sagte Marti.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Jako, machte aber unbeirrt weiter,  
„Es ist ja immerhin auch meine Aufgabe“, sagte Marti.  
„Japp“, sagte Jako und wandte sich dem zweiten Rucksack zu. „Aber heute mach ich das mal.“  
„Aber...“, wollte Marti einwenden.  
Jako drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm um und hielt ihm den erhobenen Zeigefinger vor die Augen.  
Er staunte selber, dass es ihm damit gelang, Marti, seine kleine Quasselstrippe, zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, mein Kleiner. Ja, du hast recht, diese Dinge sind deine Aufgabe. Ja, ich genieße es, wenn du mir dienst, und glaub mir, das wirst du in Zukunft noch oft und viel tun, und ich werde es jedes einzelne Mal genießen. Aber...“  
Und er küsste Marti sanft auf die Wange.  
„... dennoch werde auch ich dich verwöhnen, mich um dich kümmern, für dich sorgen. Weil ich dich lieb habe.“  
Er strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
„Das haben wir bisher so gehalten und das wird sich nicht ändern, nur weil wir unsere Beziehung ein wenig neu definieren. Klar?“  
Marti nickte und lächelte ihn verliebt an.  
„Und außerdem“, sagte Jako und versuchte streng dreinzuschauen, was ihm in diesem Augenblick nur mäßig gelang, „habe ich hier das Sagen, und entscheide, was geschieht. Also ist dein Widerspruch absolut unangebracht, Frechdachs. Denk nicht, dass das ungestraft bleibt. Und über den vergessenen Zucker werden wir auch noch reden.“  
Marti schlang seine Arme um Jako und drückte sich an ihn.  
Da war es wieder, dieses tiefe Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass er so unglaublich liebte.

Jako hatte das Zeug verstaut und stellte einen großen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd.  
„Spaghetti und vegetarische Carbonara, ist das okay?“  
Marti nickte begeistert.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“  
Jako grinste.  
„Besser nicht, schließlich wollen wir das ganze hinterher essen!“  
Marti lachte und streckte Jako die Zunge raus.

Eine halbe Stunde späte war alles fertig und sie machten sich begeistert über das Essen her.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Tag morgen faul hier in der Hütte verbringen?“, fragte Jako, während er sich Parmesan über seinen Teller rieb.  
„Gute Idee“, seufzte Marti, dessen geschundene Füße inzwischen in bequemen Wollsocken steckten. „Ich könnte mir auch so das eine oder andere vorstellen, was wir da so miteinander anstellen könnten...“  
Jako grinste.  
„Ja, dieses Bett hier ist doch erstaunlich bequem...“

Marti grinste ebenfalls.  
Dann sog er flutschend eine Spaghetti in seinen Mund und leckte sich anschließend demonstrativ die Lippen. Sehr demonstrativ. Aber mit mega unschuldigem Blick.  
Er wusste genau, wie sehr Jako auf diese Geste ansprang...  
Mit Vergnügen sah er, wie Jako das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
Es stand zu vermuten, dass in diesem Augenblick auch andere Körperregionen seines Gatten recht gut durchblutet wurden.  
Schmunzelnd wieder holte er das ganze. Die Spaghetti, die er geräuschvoll einsog (oder heißt es der Spaghetto? Egal...) hinterließ eine deutliche Spur an Soße auf seinen Lippen. Und die musste nun mal entfernt werden. Und das ging nun mal am besten mit der Zunge.. in aller Unschuld... rein praktisch gedacht, ja ja...

Jakos Augen wurden dunkler, funkelten vor Lust.  
„Lass und schnell fertig werden“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Ich will Nachtisch.“  
„Ach“, sagte Marti, „hast du etwa irgendeinen Pudding gekocht? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen...“  
„Hab ich nicht“, knurrte Jako, „du bist mein Nachtisch. Also mach hinne, damit ich dich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen kann, du leckerer Happen!“

Marti grinste wieder und machte sich über seinen Teller her. Allerdings ließ er sich Zeit und neckte Jako mit diesen verflixten Spaghetti. Ja , er provozierte ihn regelrecht.  
Und Jako genoss es.  
Jakos Herz floss über vor Liebe und sein Körper bebte vor Verlangen.

Irgendwann waren ihre beiden Teller leer.  
Jako kam um den Tisch herum.  
„Du, aufs Bett, sofort!“, knurrte er.  
Das ließ Marti sich nicht zweimal sagen.  
Jako warf sich regelrecht auf ihn und sie begannen, wild zu knutschen.  
Er ließ erst von Marti ab, als sie beide schon schwer atmeten vor Verlangen...  
„Ausziehen, Frechdachs!“  
Und auch wenn sie es manchmal genossen, das langsam und genüsslich und auch gegenseitig zu tun, heute musste es schnell gehen, sie konnten beide nicht mehr an sich halten.

So schmiegten sie sich nackt aneinander, rieben ihre steinharten Erektionen aneinander... und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Arm in Arm und eng aneinandergedrückt den Höhepunkt fanden.

Sie gingen gemeinsam duschen und kuschelten sich erneut auf dem Bett zurecht, und jetzt ließen sich sich Zeit.  
Erkundeten ihre Körper gegenseitig mit Händen und Lippen; genossen die Wärme, den Duft, das Stöhnen des jeweils anderen, küssten sich, streichelten sich; und Marti, der weiterhin mit kleinen Frechheiten und Provokationen nicht sparte, landete irgendwann über Jakos Knien und bekam seine knackigen Pobacken rot gefärbt.  
Und als er später auf allen Vieren vor seinem Jako kauerte und dieser leidenschaftlich ihn eindrang, da waren alle Fußschmerzen und Blasen dieser Welt einfach vergessen.


	99. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 39 - Pflichten und Verpeiltheit

Der Osterurlaub war nun schon wieder einige Wochen her und es war Ende Mai.  
Marti wirbelte fröhlich singend durch die Wohnung.  
Nebenbei erteilte er Jako Anweisungen, was zu tun war.  
Es war Samstag Nachmittag, und sie hatten oben bei Felix schon klar Schiff gemacht; jetzt waren sie dabei, die eigene Bude auf Vordermann zu bringen, während Felix für sie alle kochte.  
Jako war gerade dabei, die Küche zu wischen, während Marti die Betten frisch bezog.  
Also Jako gerade fertig war, streckte Marti den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
„Na, Schatz, wie weit bist du?“  
"Fertig!"  
„Ich auch!“  
„Gut“, sagte Jako. „Hast du das Treppenhaus schon geputzt?“  
„Oh". sagte Marti, „das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Mache ich noch. Aber jetzt brauch ich erst mal ne Pause, und Felix hat gerade angerufen, das Essen ist fertig.“

Oben in der Küche hatte Bianca den Tisch gedeckt – die einzige Hausarbeit, die Felix ihr erlaubte.  
Felix hatte Biancas Lieblingsessen gekocht: Eier in Senfsoße. Dazu gab es Kartoffeln, Blumenkohl und einen Gurkensalat.  
Martis Magen knurrte bei dem leckeren Anblick. Er füllte seinen Teller, antwortete mit „Dankeschön!“ auf Felix' „Guten Appetit“ und begann, genussvoll zu essen.  
Ein strenger Blick von Jako erinnerte ihn daran, dass er da ja noch Pflichten zu erfüllen hatte.  
Er stand auf, nahm Jakos Teller und richtete liebevoll eine Portion des köstlichen Abendessens darauf an.  
Als er den Teller vor Jako auf den Tisch stellte, zog der zufrieden Martis Kopf zu sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Danke, mein Frechdachs.“

Während Marti sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl setzte, schauten Felix und Bianca von einem zum anderen; Bianca zuckte mit den Schultern, Felix schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
„Ihr zwei seid schon speziell“, sagte er.  
Marti grinste. „Haben wir wohl nie bestritten, oder?“  
„Na ja“, sagte Bianca etwas unsicher. „Es ist schon manchmal eigenartig, dich... so zu sehen...ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll.“  
Marti nahm Jakos Hand.  
„Hör mal, Kleine“, sagte er ruhig zu Bianca.  
„Ich weiß, du kennst mich nicht so. Aber weißt du, das was zwischen Jako und mir läuft, ist genau richtig. Es ist genau so, wie er und ich das möchten. Verstehst du?“  
Bianca nickte.  
„Schon okay, ist ja auch völlig eure Sache. Und, hey, man merkt euch drei Meilen gegen den Wind an, dass ihr glücklich miteinander seid.“  
Sie schmunzelte.  
„Weißt du, Marti, ich kenne dich halt noch aus Zeiten, als du nicht daran gedacht hast, überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, was man dir aufgetragen hat. Und dann kommt dein Jako und muss nicht einmal was sagen, er hat dich sozusagen mit Blicken voll im Griff.“

Sie mussten lachen, weil Jako sich fast an einem Stück Blumenkohl verschluckte.  
„Na Hallo“, sagte der. „Unterschätze mal nicht Martis Dickkopf. Ihr kriegt ja längst nicht alles mit, was bei uns manchmal so abgeht, und das ist gut so!“  
Jetzt mussten sie alle lachen.  
Jako wandte sich an Marti.  
„Aber sag mal, warst du echt so anstrengend als Bengel? Muss ich doch glatt mal meine Schwiegermama fragen.“  
Er grinste breit.  
„Da die inzwischen auch über die Art unserer Beziehung Bescheid weiß, könnte ich mit ihr ja glatt Erziehungsratschläge austauschen!“  
„Blödmann!“, motzte Marti lachend, spießte ein Stück Kartoffel auf und tat so, als wollte er es mit Schwung von der Gabelspitze in Jakos Richtung schnipsen.  
„Aber ich fürchte, im Teeniealter hab ich meine Eltern tatsächlich den letzten Nerv gekostet. Als ich so ungefähr fünfzehn war, hat Mama mit Sicherheit darüber nachgedacht, ob sie mich mit etwas stopfen und schieben wohl noch durch die Babyklappe kriegt!“

Es dauerte geschlagene fünf Minuten, bis der Lachanfall vorbei war und sie in der Lage waren, weiter zu essen.

Als die Fischers die Treppe wieder nach unten sprangen, fragte Jako:  
„Marti, du denkst dran, dass du das Treppenhaus noch machst?“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Das mach ich schon noch, keine Sorge. Aber erst mal möchte ich was trinken.“  
Unten angekommen, holte Marti sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Seine Gedanken drehten sich ein bisschen um seine Teeniezeit und er hatte dabei eine Idee für ein Video für den Clavinovlog-Kanal.  
Also verschwand er in sein Arbeitszimmer und begann mit dem Konzept.  
Jako dagegen setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte für die Uni einiges zu lernen und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
Einige Zeit später schaute er kurz bei Marti herein, dessen Kreativität gerade so schön im Fluss war und der die Störung daher nicht gerade begeistert aufnahm.  
„Ähm, Marti... Treppenhaus? Oder...“  
'...soll ich das heute ausnahmsweise für dich machen?' hatte er fragen wollen. Doch da hatte Marti ihn schon angepflaumt.  
“Meine Güte, Jako, spiele dich nicht so auf, ich mach das schon noch, okay?“  
Wieder ein genervtes Augenrollen.  
Jako zuckte mit den Schultern und ging.

Gegen halb neun hatten sie den Feierabend eingeläutet. Sie hatten mal wieder Bock auf einen Filmabend. Jako suchte nach einem passenden Film, während Marti Chips in eine Schale füllte und Mate aus dem Kühlschrank holte.  
Jako hielt eine DVD hoch.  
„Hobbit?“ fragte er Marti.  
Der nickte.  
„Gerne, haben wir noch nicht zusammen angeschaut.“  
Sie kuschelten sich gemütlich aufs Sofa, Arm in Arm, Midnight irgendwie noch dazwischen gequetscht. Es ist erstaunlich, zu welchen seltsamen Verbiegungen Katzen in der Lage sind und wie sie es schaffen, die engsten Zwischenräume auszufüllen, als wären sie Wesen mit amöbenhaft fließender Form. Ja, es gab schon die Theorie, dass Katzen in Wirklichkeit Formwandler wären... das würde auch das Gerücht mit den sieben Leben irgendwie erklären...

Plötzlich stoppte Jako die DVD.  
„Du sag mal, Frechdachs, ich gehe davon aus, dass du das Treppenhaus...?“  
Marti schrak regelrecht zusammen.  
Nein. Er hatte es einfach vergessen.  
Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid, Jako. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich mache es jetzt gleich, ja?“  
Und er wollte aufspringen.  
Aber Jako hielt ihn fest.  
„Nichts da, mein Freund. Du bleibst jetzt hier. Ich möchte jetzt den Film mit dir genießen, und nicht warten, biss du endlich mal fertig wirst mit der Arbeit, die du längst hättest erledigen sollen.“  
Er küsste Marti.  
„Schatz, wenn du mal etwas nicht schaffst, kannst du mich jederzeit bitten, dir zu helfen. Oder dir etwas abzunehmen. Aber einfach so verschusseln... das kommt nicht in Frage, da reagiere ich sauer, klar?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Du wirst dir morgen auf acht Uhr den Wecker stellen und die Arbeit dann erledigen. Anschließend läufst du zum Sonntagsbäcker, holst uns frische Brötchen und deckst den Tisch.  
Dann darfst du mich wecken und wir frühstücken gemeinsam. Und bis dahin habe ich Zeit, mir zu überlegen, wie ich dich bestrafe. Ich möchte eine Strafe finden, die dir hilft, diese Schusslichkeit zu überwinden.“  
„Es tut mir leid, Jako, dass ich dir immer wieder Ärger mache.“  
Jako drehte sich zu seinem Schatz um.  
„Blödsinn. Du machst keinen Ärger. Du bist eben wie du bist, und weißt du was?“  
Er schaute Marti liebevoll an.  
„Für mich bist du perfekt.“  
Und er küsste seinen Schatz liebevoll auf die Nase.

Marti liebte diese zärtliche Geste.  
Er kuschelte sich in Jakos Arm, genoss seine Wärme und Liebe. Jako startete den Film erneut.  
Es wurde ein wunderschöner gemütlicher Abend und sie hatten viel Spaß miteinander.  
Da sie den Film in der extended Version schauten und hinterher nach einzige Zeit über ihre Lieblingsszenen und andere Dinge diskutierten, wurde es spät.

Und als um acht Uhr das Handy klingelte, huschte Marti schnell aus dem Schlafzimmer, um Jako nicht zu wecken und verfluchte seine eigene Verpeiltheit.


	100. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 40 - Frühstück und Katzenklo

Er machte sich an die Arbeit.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war das Treppenhaus geputzt, wieder eine halbe Stunde später hatte er den Frühstückstisch gedeckt.  
Während er wartete, das die Frühstückseier fertig wurden, setzte er sich auf seinen Platz, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und dachte nach.

Er liebte Jako aus tiefstem Herzen.  
Er liebte ihr gemeinsames Leben.  
Und so bescheuert das anderen Menschen vielleicht vorkommen mochte: er liebte es, wie ihr Leben ablief. Er gehorchte seinem Manne gerne, er diente ihm gerne.  
Er seufzte wohlig, denn er bekam so viel dafür: so viel Liebe, Zärtlichkeit, Geborgenheit und Schutz.  
Es hätte nicht schöner sein können.

Nun, und dass Jako ihn hatte bestrafen müssen, war nun einige Monate her gewesen.  
Gestern jedoch hatte er es versaut.  
Es ging ja gar nicht um das Treppenhaus als solches. Auch wenn diese Dinge zu seinen Pflichten gehörten, war Jako jederzeit bereit, einzuspringen. Wenn er den Mund aufmachte und darum bat. Aber etwas einfach zu verschusseln, das ärgerte seinen Mann. Das wusste er. Und na ja, er ärgerte sich selber auch darüber.  
Der Eierkocher gab ein schrilles Piepen von sich und unterbrach damit seine Gedanken.

Marti lief ins Schlafzimmer, um Jako zu wecken. Der war jedoch schon wach.  
Er zog seinen Schatz zu sich auf Bett und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Hey, Kleiner! Guten Morgen!“  
Marti kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Ich hab den Tisch gedeckt, Jako.“  
„Brav.“  
Jako küsste ihn erneut.

Dann streckte er sich, stand auf und schlenderte so wie er war, in Shorts und T-Shirt, mit Marti in die Küche.  
Er ließ sich von Marti Kaffee einschenken und ein Brötchen reichen, und dann frühstückten sie in Ruhe.

Marti nahm einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und beschloss dann, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen.  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich... ich weiß, ich habe Mist gebaut gestern. Es tut mir leid, und... ich bitte dich um eine angemessenen Strafe.“  
Jako schluckte.  
Das war neu.  
Marti hatte bisher jede Bestrafung akzeptiert. Ja, er hatte es erwartet, bestraft zu werden, wenn er ungehorsam gewesen war. Er hatte Jako vor langer Zeit schon erklärt, dass es ihm Kraft und Geborgenheit gab, Liebe und Fürsorge empfinden ließ, zu wissen, dass er für Ungehorsam oder irgendwelchen Blödsinn, den er anstellte, bestraft würde, und dass es ihn unzufrieden machen würde, wenn Strafe ausbliebe.  
Aber dass er es so aussprach, so explizit um Strafe bat, war eben neu.  
Jako spürte dem ein bisschen nach und stellte fest, dass er es mochte.

Er mochte die Art, wie Marti damit umging, dass sie ihr Verhältnis zueinander neu definiert hatten.  
Marti unterwarf sich ihm, wie er alles im Leben tat. Mit ganzem Herzen und ganzer Seele. Er war kein Typ für halbe Sachen. Und dennoch blieb Marti einfach Marti und war genauso fröhlich, frech, verrückt und selbstbewusst wie immer.  
Nein, nicht dennoch, sondern deswegen: er hatte eben bei Jako die Möglichkeit, genau er selbst zu sein; musste sich nicht anpassen, nicht verstellen; er war eben angekommen und zu Hause bei ihm.

Jako durchflutete eine Welle der Zuneigung. Er lächelte Marti an und sagte:  
„Komm mal her, Frechdachs.“  
Marti kam um den Tisch herum uns sah ihn fragend an.  
Jako zog ihn zu sich auf seine Schoss. Er drückte ihn an sich und sie kuschelten ein bisschen.  
„Ich hab dich lieb“, schnurrte Marti, als sein Mann ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte.  
„Ich dich auch“, sagte Jako und küsste ihn.  
„Und was mach ich jetzt mit dir, hm?“

Marti grinste.  
„Kannst mir ja den Hintern versohlen.“  
Jako lachte.  
„Blödsinn, du Nase, damit würde ich dich doch eher belohnen!“  
Jetzt musste Marti kichern.  
„Hätte ich ja nichts gegen!“  
Jako schüttelte den Kopf. Na ja, einen Klaps versetzte er Marti dann doch, der sich noch fester an ihn drückte, ihn sanft in die Halsbeuge küsste und sagte:  
„Na ja, manchmal, wenn ich mir mal wieder zwei Wochen Hausarrest eingehandelt habe, würde ich fast eine Tracht Prügel vorziehen. Ich hasse Hausarrest.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Jako, „und genau deswegen ist das ja auch eine wirksame Strafe, die dafür sorgt, dass du dich zusammennimmst, gehorchst und es wieder in paar Wochen dauert, bis du irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellst.“  
Marti seufzte.  
Er sah Jako an, und versuchte seinen liebsten Dackelblick.  
Jako lachte.

Er küsste Marti sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Also“, sagte er, „drei Tage lang kümmerst du dich ums Katzenklo. Ich weiß, dass du das auch hasst.“  
Marti krauste die Nase. Ja, so sehr er Midnight liebte, das reinigen des Katzenklos hasste er, er ekelte sich davor. Deswegen übernahm das sonst immer Jako.  
„Wenn das klappt, ist es okay. Wenn nicht... dann steht doch noch Hausarrest an. Klar?“  
Marti nickte und küsste Jako.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Martis Zunge begehrte Einlass und bekam ihn auch.  
Jako schmeckte nach Kaffee, Erdbeermarmelade und irgendwie nach sich selbst... ganz eigen.. Marti seufzte in den Kuss hinein.  
Er schwang sein Bein über Jakos Schoss und saß nun rittlings auf ihm. Jako krallte seine Hände in Martis Hintern. Er stöhnte leise.  
Langsam begannen sie ihre inzwischen deutliche Erektionen aneinander zu reiben...  
„Zieh die verdammte Jeans aus,“ knurrte Jako.  
Widerwillig löste sich Marti von seinem Schatz, aber um die Hose abzustreifen, ging es nicht anders. Seine Shorts ließ er auch gleich zu Boden gleiten, ebenso Shirt und Pullover.  
Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, stand er nun vor seinem Mann.  
Jako sprang auf, schnappte Martis Hand, zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer und stieß die Tür von innen mit dem Fuß zu.

Midnight sah ihnen hinterher.  
Sie miaute beleidigt, wusste sie doch, dass ihre Freunde eine Weile beschäftigt sein würden und sie so lange auf ihr Futter würde warten müssen.


	101. Frühlingsblüten, Sommerastern, Herbstzeitlosen, Winterschnee Teil 41 - Freude und Glück

Seit Tagen hatte Bianca leichte Wehen.  
Es war noch nichts zum Alarm schlagen gewesen. Ihre Tasche für die Klinik war gepackt und stand griffbereit im Flur; in der Wohnung war mit Martis und Jakos Hilfe alles so weit vorbereitet; das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet, das Babybettchen, das jedoch erst noch im Elternschlafzimmer stand, aufgebaut.

Marti und Jako waren gerade dabei, ins Bett zu gehen -es war schon spät- da klingelte Jakos Handy.  
„Hallo, Felix!“  
„Jako! Es geht los! Kannst du mich und Bianca bitte in die Klinik fahren?“  
„Na klar, bin sofort oben!“  
Jako streifte die Jeans, die er eben ausgezogen hatte, wieder über und sagte zu Marti:  
„Ich fahre die Denzers in die Klinik, es geht los. Kommst du mit?“  
„'Türlich!“, sagte Marti aufgeregt. „Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!“

Zehn Minuten später waren sie unterwegs.  
Jako fuhr schnell, aber sicher und umsichtig. Marti grinste in sich hinein. Ja, es war wohl besser, dass sein Mann hinterm Steuer saß, und nicht er. Oder gar Felix.  
Felix sah man die Nervosität an, obwohl er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.  
Seine Hände zitterten und seine Augen ruhten besorgt auf seiner Frau. Die Wehen kamen jetzt alle fünf Minuten, und wenn Bianca sich zusammen krümmte, legte Felix die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest.

In der Klinik wurde Bianca direkt in ein Untersuchungszimmer gebracht, und die drei Männer blieben auf dem Flur in einer Sitzecke.  
Felix knetete seine Hände.  
„Hey, Felix, alles ist gut“, sagte Marti. „Bianca ist in guten Händen.“  
Felix nickte nur, sagte aber nichts.  
Kurze Zeit später trat eine Hebamme auf den Flur.  
„Herr Denzer?“  
Felix gab ihr die Hand, stellte Marti und Jako vor.  
„Also, Herr Denzer, Sie möchten bei der Geburt dabei sein?“  
Felix nickte.  
„Gut. Wir bringen Ihre Frau jetzt in den Kreißsaal. Sie kommen mit mir, und ich verpasse ihnen sterile Kleidung. Machen Sie sich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst, das ganze wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern.“

Felix wandte sich an seine Freunde.  
„Danke Jungs...“  
Jako lächelte ihm zu.  
„Ich glaube, wir fahren dann erst mal nach Hause. Aber wir haben das Handy griffbereit. Wenn das Mäuschen da ist, ruf uns an, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist, versprochen?“  
Felix nickte.  
Er gab beiden die Hand, und dann trabte er hinter der Hebamme her, den Klinikflur hinunter.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Fischers zu Hause in ihrer Küche und hatten sich einen Kaffee gemacht. Schlafen konnte jetzt keiner von beiden.  
„Es wird schon alles gut gehen“, sagte Jako, der wie immer der ruhigere blieb.  
„Oh Mann“, stöhnte Marti, „ich glaube ich bin genau so nervös wie Felix! Immerhin kenne ich Bianca schon lange und sie liegt mir am Herzen.“  
„Und ich freue mich wie bolle, Onkel zu werden“, sagte Jako.  
Sie grinsten sich an.  
Ja, genau so fühlte es sich an.  
Sie waren mehr als Freunde, sie waren Familie. Selbst gewählte Familie.

Die Uhr an der Küchenwand tickte leise.  
„Sollten wir mal langsam schlafen gehen?“, fragte Jako.  
„Keine Chance, ich kriege jetzt doch kein Auge zu“, knurrte Marti.  
Jako überlegte einen Augenblick. Sollte er Marti befehlen, ins Bett zu gehen? Ach scheiß drauf, morgen, nein eigentlich schon heute, denn es war inzwischen kurz vor drei, war Samstag, sie konnten ausschlafen, also was solls.  
Er stand auf und machte für sie beide noch einen Kaffee.  
Dann nahm er sein Handy, suchte fröhliche Musik heraus und schloss es an die kleinen Boxen an.  
„Das hilft beim munter bleiben“, sagte er.  
Marti lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Er nahm Jakos Hände in seine.  
„Es fühlt sich irgendwie an, als würde für uns alle ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen“, sagte er.  
Jako nickte.  
„Und bis hier und heute haben wir zusammen schon ganz schön viel erlebt.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Marti, „weißt du noch, wie wir damals...“  
Und sie begannen, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, lachten, quatschten... es war ein schöner Moment, denn obwohl sie ja noch jung waren, teilten sie schon so viele gemeinsame Erinnerungen.  
Schöne, glücklich, auch traurige, die sie noch fester zusammengeschweißt hatten...

Und die Küchenuhr tickte leise.  
Es war vier Uhr.  
Marti rieb sich über die Augen. Jako gähnte.  
Aber sie wollten nicht schlafen.  
Sie gingen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und legten sich einen Film ein. Spaceballs. Alt, aber urkomisch. Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander gelehnt aufs Sofa, und sahen den herrlichen Albernheiten auf dem Bildschirm zu, kringelten sich über Lord Helmchen, Prinzessin Vespa und den Möter („halb Mensch, halb Köter!“)  
Doch so lustig der Film auch war. Inzwischen war es kurz nach fünf, und beide waren Arm in Arm eingeschlafen.

Stille lag über der Wohnung. Man hörte das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen der beiden Männer sowie ab und zu kleine maunzende Geräusche, die Midnight im Schlafe ausstieß, denn das Kätzchen hatte sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, zu ihnen gekuschelt.

Viertel nach sechs am Samstag morgen.  
Jakos Handy klingelte.  
Laut und nervig.  
Sie schreckten alle drei aus dem Schlaf hoch, Marti mit einem leisen Aufschrei, Midnight sauste fauchend in ihr Körbchen, Jakos Herz klopfte im Galopp, als er das Gespräch annahm.

Es war Felix.  
Ein glücklicher Felix.  
„Es ist alles gut gegangen, unsere Tochter ist da! Stella Sophia Denzer ist genau um 5 Uhr 33 geboren, und es geht ihr gut, und Bianca auch, und ich weiß nicht wohin mit meiner Freude! Jungs, ich bin Papa, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben!“  
Jako hatte das Handy auf Lautsprecher, und er und Marti quasselten durcheinander:  
„Prima, Gott sei Dank, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wir freuen uns... brauchst ihr noch irgendwas?“

„Die Kleine schläft, und Bianca soll auch ein paar Stunden ruhen... könnt ihr vielleicht die Freunde anschreiben, und mich dann abholen kommen? Dann kann ich auch erst mal ein paar Stunden ins Bett... Mann, bin ich platt...“  
„Klar, Felix, wir sind in einer halben Stunde dort!“  
Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, schrieb Jako eine SMS an alle Freunde, die Familie wollte Felix selber anrufen.  
Dann machten sie sich ein bisschen frisch und wollten aus der Wohnung.

Doch an der Tür hielt Jako Marti noch mal auf, nahm ihn fest in den Arm und küsste ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich, Onkel Marti“, flüsterte er liebevoll.  
„Ich dich auch, Onkel Jako“, sagte Marti glücklich.  
Dann sausten sie die Treppe hinunter, spannenden, aufregenden und glücklichen Zeiten entgegen.


End file.
